LA PROMETIDA
by skyblue petunia
Summary: Despues del secuestro de Hinata y Hanabi. Naruto se encuentra muy preocupado por la seguridad de su prometida, le pide a Sasuke que se vaya con ella hasta que sienta que ella no sufrirá otro acontecimiento como el de toneri. En el camino Hinata comienza a ver la realidad mas alla de su lujosa mansión y Sasuke comenzará a tener sentimientos por ella
1. Chapter 1

LA PARTIDA

En las afueras de konoha se encontra aquel ninja renegado aguardando a su mejor amigo y la prometida de él. Se abstrajo por un breve momento recordando la promesa que le hizo a su mejor amigo.

_-sasuke necesito que me hagas un favor- dijo Naruto mientras tomaba el ultimo sorbo de sake._

_Sasuke lo miro de reojo- ¿De que se trata?..- dijo sin tomarle mucha importancia_

_Naruto suspiro- ¿Quiero que cuides a Hinata?- su tono era de preocupacion_

_-¡¿Que?!- dijo fastidiado _

_Naruto observo un punto en la mesa, cerró los ojos y recordo lo que paso con el secuestro de su amada Hinata- Siento que la aldea no es segura para ella, yo... yo no quiero que le pase nada.. la amo demasiado... ella es especial para mí- dijo con melancolía en su voz_

_-No me agrada la idea de ser niñero, ¿porque no te vas con ella?, ¿es tu prometida, no?- dijo mientras se terminaba el sake_

_-ehhh teme..- los efectos de sake empezaban hacer efecto en él- sabes que no esta bien que estemos solos... ella es una dama y su padre no lo aceptaría- dijo mientras lo abrazaba_

_-Tsk... ella no solo es una dama, es una kunoichi, ha estado en misiones sola con ese Aburame y el otro que apesta a perro- dijo con asco_

_-Hinata-chan será la futura madre de mis hijos, quiero que se vaya por un tiempo hasta que las cosas en el clan Hyuga se calmen, han pasado muchas cosas en el clan, Hiashi ha estado muy nervioso_ _por todo lo que paso, he pensado que la mejor solución es que se vaya de la aldea por un tiempo..- dijo tristemente- no quiero que nada le pase.. yo.. yo no podría perderla- la melancolía se vio reflejada en su rostro_

_Sasuke termino de beber, notó como se sentía su amigo, apretó los puños- si aceptara... ¿cuanto tiempo seria?- dijo sin verlo_

_A Naruto se le dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro-solo puedo confiar en una sola persona..- volteó a verlo- solo puedo confiar en ti Sasuke- su tono de voz era serio_

_El sonrio con ironía- ¿porque no se lo pides a uno de sus amigos, no creo que se sienta cómoda con una persona como yo?- explicó_

_-Vamos teme... solo sé que en tus manos ella estará segura..- indicó_

_La reflexión llego a la mente del Uchiha, tenia una deuda pendiente con Naruto, cansado de la insistencia de su amigo terminó por aceptar._

Naruto tuvo que convencer a Hiashi que dejará ir a Hinata, él no estaba deacuerdo, mucho menos si era con Uchiha Sasuke, Naruto le explicó que ella estaría mas segura con el poseedor del rinnegan por un tiempo.

-Se demora demasiado ese dobe- dijo con mucha incomodidad

En ese momento se divisaban a lo lejos las figuras de dos figuras ya conocidas. Entrecerro los ojos al ver a su amigo con esa estúpida sonrisa en el rostro tomado de la mano de aquella chica que apesar de haber estudiado con él, era completamente invisible.

-perdón por la tardanza Sasuke- dijo un poco apenado

-Buenos días Sasuke-san- dio una reverencia con mucho respeto

Cuando Hinata alzo la mirada, se dio cuenta que el ni siquiera la miraba, también noto que la idea de irse con ella lo fastidiaba en demasía. Se sentía tan debil ante la prescencia del mejor amigo de su prometido que cuando la miró de reojo se asustó, por reflejo apreto la mano de su prometido.

Naruto al ver la reaccion de su amada suspiró- tranquila Hinata.. Sasuke no es mala persona.. parece pero no lo es- dijo con su tipica sonrisa

Ella se puso roja por el comentario de su prometido y Sasuke miro con asco la patetica escena.

-¡Vámonos es tarde...!- ordenó Sasuke mientras se adelantaba

Los prometidos se tomaron de ambas manos y se miraron con ternura- cuidate mucho Hinata... te estare esperando- dijo mientras la miraba tiernamente

-¡Hai!.. Naruto-kun no te preocupes estaré bien..-

El comenzo a aproximarse a ella, la tomó de la barbilla, comenzaron a acercarse lentamente, Naruto quería besarla y ella tambien. Desde que se besaron por primera vez, ellos no lo habian hecho en muchas ocasiones ya que Hinata era tan delicada que Naruto tenia miedo de ofenderla si se acercaba mucho. Se habian besado unas 3 beses, nunca habian estado solos pero ahora era diferente porque no la vería por un año y queria probar el sabor de esos labios que le gustaba tanto.

Cuando se separaron ambos estaban sonrojados, los besos que se daban eran tiernos y torpes pero le gustaban mucho, se abrazaron y se separaron con una promesa en la mirada que se volverian a ver. Él se acerco a Sasuke.

-Cuidala mucho, ella es especial para mi.. te la dejo en tus manos- dijo muy serio

Sasuke solo asintió y se dieron un apretón de manos como sellando aquella promesa que la cuidaria. Sasuke tomo la delantera y Hinata se despidio desde lejos de su amado Naruto.

-¡Adios Hinata-chan!- dijo Naruto mientras movia su mano

Ella lo miro con melancolía- ¡Adios Naruto-kun!-

Ya habian pasado cerca de 4 horas de viaje, no se habían detenido ni para descansar. Estaban a unos 80 kilometros de la aldea, habían en un bosque bastante espeso. Sasuke se detuvo y busco un lugar donde acampar.

-nos quedaremos aquí esta noche..- Hinata solo asintió, le tenía mucho miedo- vamos a dormir en las ramas de ese gran árbol...- lo señalo con si unica mano.

Hinata dirigio su mirada a un gran arbol- ¿No armaremos un tienda?- pregunto inocentemente

-Tsk.. quieres que seamos blanco facil- dijo como un regaño y fastidio

Hinata apreto el puño, vio como sasuke se iba- sasuke-san.. espere- quiso aproximarse pero el volteó y la espanto con su mirada.

\- dejemos claro una cosa, no necesitas involucrarte conmigo, no deseo ser tu amigo. Solo acepte esto porque el dobe insistió, solo por eso. Que te quede claro- dijo esto y desapareció.

Hinata miro hacia el suelo, se sentía tan inutil, apesar de los malos comentarios de sasuke seguía animada en conocerlo mas ya que él era el mejor amigo de su futuro esposo, ahora que ella lo meditaba, nunca se hablo con sasuke en la academia.

Sasuke no volvio hasta la noche. Cuando llegó se encontró con Hinata que había encendido un fogata, al parecer habia preparado algo de sopa.

-que bueno que llega..- le sirvió un poco- espero que le guste..- dijo animada mientas le ofrecía un poco.

Sasuke sonrió con ironía, con una fuerte patada levanto la tierra la cual hizo que el fuego se pagará, todas las cosas alrededor se enterraron, la sopa estaba arruinada.

-¡no seas estúpida!..- Hinata sintió sus mejillas arder de vergüenza y miedo- alguien puede seguirnos el rastro por hacer este tipo de cosas... preocupate por ti, yo no tengo nada que ver contigo- le recriminó

El se fue de allí, Hinata se puso a llorar, nunca nadie la había tratado de esa forma tan horrible, Sasuke uchiha podrá tener las mujeres que quiera pero no sabía tratar a una mujer.

Despues de guardar todo entre sollozos, Hinata se fue a la rama mas alta de un árbol y se cubrió con una manta. Se abrazó a si misma y lloró de amargura.

-Naruto kun- dijo mientras miraba al cielo como señal de consuelo.

Dia 1

Hinata se había levantado muy temprano, apesar de haber tenido el dia anterior horrible se levanto con el mejor ánimo para seguirle el ritmo a sasuke.

-¡andando!- le ordenó mientras la miró de reojo.

Ella le sonrio-¡Hai!-

Esta expresion lo fastidio un poco ¿porque esa estúpida sonrisa amable?. Sasuke tenía planeado ir a las montañas, pensó que era el lugar mas seguro. Se había ido por dos años, al parecer trataba de mantenerse al margen de los asesinatos sin sentidos.

Siguieron sin descanso hasta que el sol se poso en medio del cielo, Hinata miraba desde atras la figura de su "protector" o quizás de la persona que la hacía sentir tan inútil.

-Descansaremos por un momento..- dijo y desapareció.

Hinata suspiró cansada, miro a su alrededor buscando algo que comer, apesar de las duras palabras de sasuke no perdía la esperanza de que todo mejoraría, era el primer día estaba por cumplirse miro al horizonte y en su mente solo estaba la imagen de su amado novio.

Ella se interno en el bosque, estaba buscando zetas para cocinar, curiosamente se encontro en un lugar muy tranquilo pero había una fogata que al parecer estaba apagada, activo su byakugan y pudo divisar a un grupo de personas que estaban a unos 3 kilómetros de ella.

-Sasuke-san tiene razón..- dijo al recordar sus palabras.

Siguió buscando, encontró un lugar donde había muchas zetas y otros vegetales, se llevo lo necesario y preparo una rica sopa. Se apresuró en terminar, miro ciertos pajaritos que se acercaban a ella.

-ten..- sonrio-.. no es mucho.. espero que te guste..- sonrió con ternura al darle un mendrugo de pan.

Sasuke la observaba desde un punto lejano en un árbol, fruncio el ceño al ver tan tierna escena, la sonrisa de ella mientras le daba de comer a ese animal le daba náuseas, el había conocido a muchas mujeres, la ternura que desprendía ella era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado, las mujeres en su vida era fuertes, poco femeninas y controladoras.

Dia 7

Ya había pasado una semana desde que salieron de konoha, en su camino hacia las montañas se encontraron a una pequeña y pobre aldea. Hinata se llevó la mano al corazón, los pobladores no parecían sonreir, algunos lucian tristes y otros con caras de pocos amigos.

-¡ No nos gustan los extranjeros..!- dijo un aldeano quien se acercaba con un grupo.

Sasuke sonrió con ironía.

\- ¡ni mucho menos los ninjas!..- dijo otro

-¡déjanos pasar!- le dijo sasuke al ver que se ponían en su camino.

Los aldeanos se abrieron y los dejaron pasar. Siguieron su camino y el ambiente era peor conformen entraban.

-¡señorita.. tiene algo de comida!- le dijo una niña quien tenía trapos en lugar de ropa.

Hinata no pudo sentir tanta pena por aquella infante, durante toda su vida pudo no haber tenido amor pero nunca le falto comida o ropa, ella tenia un corazon tan grande y no dudó en querer darle un poco de dinero.

-¡¿donde esta mi bolsa?!- dijo mientras buscaba.

-¡suelteme...suelteme señor!- dijo un niño quien estaba en el aire.

Sasuke quien se había dado cuenta de las intenciones de los pequeños delicuentes, observo como distraian a Hinata mientras otro rebuscaba su equipaje, pensó por un momento que se daría cuenta pero no fue asi, ¡Acaso no se dio cuenta!.

Sasuke soltó al niño quitandole lo robado, lo lanzó a los pies de Hinata.

-Lo..lo.. lo siento- el niño dio una reverencia y se fue.

El Uchiha entrecerro los ojos, no miro con buenos ojos a su acompañante, le parecía demasiado "blanda" para ser una kunoichi. Ella sintió la mirada hiriente de él, aunque no se pronunció ninguna palabra, sintió los posibles insultos hacia su persona.

Dia 8

A la mañana siguiente estaban saliendo de una pequeña posada de la cual habian sido huespedes. Se alejaron de aquella hostil aldea y el ambiente parecía empeorar, el camino estaba lleno de casas precarias y una poblacion muy pobre. Hinata sintió tanta lastima de ver a muchos niños que le faltaban un miembro, bajo la mirada, este tipo de situacion fue algo a lo que nunca estuvo expuesta, pero lo que le llenaba de esperanza era que apesar de las condiciones tan pobres lucían felices, las familias se esforzaban por darle no necesario a sus pequeños hijos apesar de la carencia pero se notaba que no le faltaba amor, quiza tuvo un poco de envidia, hubiera preferido vivir en una pequeña casa con pocas cosas con tal de tener el calor paternal, la sonrisa de madre y la compañía de su primo, ella bajo la mirada cosa que no paso desapercibida por su protector.

Dia 9

Estaban a punto de llegar por la aldea de la lluvia, los recuerdos del lugar inundaron la mente del "ex-vengador", su antiguo camino como criminal, la verdad, Taka pero lo que mas retumbo fue el sacrificio de su amado hermano, Observo a su alrededor, al parecer era una aldea que había sido masacrada, se sintió tan imbecil como no pudo ver el camino que su hermano le mostró, fruncio el ceño al pensar de que konoha pudo terminar de esta forma, volverse en una aldea fantasma, disimuladamente observó a Hinata quien tenia esa mirada de la tristeza mas grande, la vio llevarse la mano al pecho y bajar la mirada.

-Esto es la consecuencia de la guerra.. Cuando dos grandes poderes se encuentran, no importa lo que haya en el medio.. sólo se lucha sin medir las consecuencias- Hinata alzo la mirada- este mundo ninja, esta mal pero sin embargo hay personas que luchan por esto..- si voz era fria, como recriminandole que viera la realidad de las cosas.

Dia 11

Ya habían salido de la aldea de la lluvia, con muchos sentimientos encontrados para ambos. Llegaron a un bosque muy espeso, la lluvia no paraba, decidieron ocultarse en una cueva, hacía demasiado frio, apesar de la negativa de él, ella decidio encender una pequeña fogata mientras activaba su Byakugan para acerciorarse de que no le seguian el rastro.

-¡¿Que es eso?!- dijo mientras se paraba intenpestivamente.

Hinata había visto una silueta a 200 metros de su posicion, al parecer era una niña o quiza un niño, No le importó la lluvia fuerte o lo peligroso del lugar salió de la cueva sin el permiso de su cuidador, Si necesitaba ayuda, ella le brindaria todo la ayuda posible, Sasuke quien la mira salir se fastidio del su impulsiva accion y salió tras ella.

Hinata corría hacia aquel lugar, miraba como el chakra de aquella personita se desvanecia y corrio mas rapido, cuando llego su corazon se detuvo y retrocedio unos pasos negando lo evidente. Sasuke quien llego tras ella se aproximó hacia lo que parecía una niña, sintió tanto asco de la sórdida escena. Observo que Hinata bajo la mirada y negaba con la cabeza.

-¡DEJA DE PENSAR QUE ESTE MUNDO SOLO HAY DESAMOR!.. - ella lo miro con ojos llenos de lagrimas, ¿como sabía de la carencia que ella había sufrido?- ¡OBSERVA..!- señalo hacia donde estaba el cuerpo inerte de aquella inocente-..¡ ESTE ES EL MUNDO REAL, ESTO PASA CUANDO NO TIENES QUE COMER Y TE AVENTURAS A CONSEGUIR COMIDA... EN CONFIAR EN EXTRAÑOS... ESTA ES LA CONSECUENCIA.. DEJA DE TRATAR DE NEGAR EL MUNDO EN EL QUE VIVES... NO PIENSES PORQUE PERDISTE A TU PRIMO SERÁ EL DOLOR MAS GRANDE QUE EXPERIMENTARAS... HAY PERSONAS QUE PIERDEN MAS DE LO QUE CREES.. HAY PERSONAS QUE NO NACEN PARA VIVIR.. NACEN PARA SOBREVIVIR.. DEJA DE LLORAR Y MIRA.- insitio en señalar el inerte cuerpo-. ESTO ES LO QUE DEJA EL MUNDO NINJA DEL QUE ERES PARTE!- le grito con esa firme voz que la hizo estremecerse de miedo.

Ella aun con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, desvio si mirada hacía aquel cadaver, miro como le habían cortado la garganta con un kunai, al parecer era una niña de unos 8 o 10 años, tenía sus ropas rotas con evidente rastros de haber sido abusada y aun lado de aquel cadáver estaba una canasta llena de hongos y frutas, era evidencia que había ido a recoger comida en el bosque.

Nunca en su vida había visto algo tan horrible, sus piernas le fallaron y cayo de rodillas a un lado de aquella horrenda escena. Sasuke quien al verla temblar y llorar por aquel crimen, sintió asco de su debilidad, le recordo a como era de niño, le recordó el dia que Itachi mato a su familia y al principio se negaba aceptar lo que le pasó, esos recuerdos indelebles estaban en su mente cuando la miraba de esa forma, dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse.

-No.. no vamos ha enterrarla..- pregunto abrazandose, cabizbaja por su tristeza.

-enterrada o no, las cosas ya estan hechas- su tono indolente hizo que su corazón se oprimiera y siguió su camino.

¿Acaso Uchiha sasuke no tenía sentimientos? Y por primera vez lo miro de una forma diferente al miedo, lo miro con horror.

Ella apretó los puños, se acerco al cadaver y le cerro los ojos, le cerró las piernas y acomodó su ropa, por la manera en como había asesinada era evidente que había sido un ninja. No tenía una herramienta para cavar asi que agarro una rama gruesa de un árbol y comenzo hacer un hoyo del tamaño de la niña.

La lluvia se hacía cada vez mas fuerte, Hinata seguia en su intento de cavar un hoyo, la rama de rompió varias veces, causándole profundas heridas en las manos, pero eso no parecía importarle, el dolor interno que tenía era mas fuerte, la muerte de su madre, los rechazos de su padre, la muerte de Neji y todos sus recuerdos tristes se a juntaron en una marea llena de dolor en el pecho.

Ella se lleno de barro su cara, su cabello, sus brazos era la batalla para que la lluvia no inundara aquel hoyo, en ningun momento dejo de llorar, solo se detenía para limpiarlas y Seguir con su trabajo. Cuando se volvió a romper la gruesa rama, comenzo a cavar con sus manos, fue tanto que le dolian la uñas. Cuando hubo cumplido su objetivo, la lluvia había cesado y al parecer se empezaba ha despejar, miro a todos lados y encontro ciertas flores, busco mas para llenar aquel hoyo, flores de todos los colores, luego llego la parte mas difícil, tenía que cargar el cuerpo, se aproximo hacia ella, era una niña tan pequeña, ¿quien habra sido el animal que le había hecho tanto daño?, pensó pero lo que le hizo continuar fue que el rosteo de la niña parecía en paz, una paz que observó cuando su primo Neji falleció, se lamentó tanto, pero tenía que continuar. Puso el cuerpo en medio de las flores perfumadas y puso una en sus manos, ella parecía dormir, Hinata tomó la tierra que estaba aun mojada y comenzó a tapar la tumba. Cuando terminó puso la canasta de la niña encima de tumba, si sus padres o familia la buscaban, ella tenía la esperanza de que la reconocieran, se arrodillo y dio una oración.

Cuando termino, miro al cielo que se despejaba por la nubes y por un momento creyó ver que el alma de aquella desconocida niña encontraba la paz, volvio a ver la tumba y pidió a kamisama que su familia la encontrará, despues de esto se marchó.

Sasuke quien estuvo viendo todo el proceso desde la lejanía de una rama entonces supo que ella era diferente.

Continuará...


	2. Chapter 2

DEBILIDAD

NOTA:este capitulo tiene lenguaje sexualmente sugerente

Dia 14  
Hinata seguía sumida en sus pensamientos, ahora su camino les había llevado a un muy espeso bosque. Tenían problemas incluso en saltar por los arboles ya que era demasiado denso.

_Quien habrá sido.. quién..- pensaba tristemente mientras apretaba los tirantes de su mochila._

En ese momento sintió que su cuerpo era jalado con brusquedad. Comenzo a temblar por no entender la situación, sintió que la única mano de sasuke tomaba su brazo izquierdo, fue tal el agarre que imploraba que la soltara, siguió tirando su brazo hasta llegar a una rama de un árbol alejándose del espesor de bosque.

-¡MALDITA SEAS HYUGA.. CONCENTRATE... COMO DEMONIOS NO LOS VISTES.. ACASO ESOS OJOS ESTAN DE ADORNOS!- le gritó enfurecido por haber recibido una herida de tan obvio ataque.

Sasuke la miró con una patetica cosa, como una carga; nunca en su vida se había sentido tan intimidada por una sola mirada. En ese momento observó un kunai clavado en la muñeca de su protector, la soltó con brusquedad para quitarse a su manera el kunai. Hinata Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no notó que entre el espesor de aquel lugar se encontraban bandidos dispuestos a matarlos. Uno de ellos apareció en una rama paralela a la de sasuke.

Él se puso delante de ella, protegiendola no porque quería, sino porque era su trabajo, era por la promesa a su amigo; sus ideales de proteger siempre a su equipo no estaban presentes cuando estaba con ella, siempre estuvo rodeado de personas con poderes peculiares y sin muchos sentimientos pero ella, ella era totalmente diferente a lo que estaba constumbrado, una kunoichi muy particular, delicada, docil y jodidamente amable.

La batalla comenzó, no le costo mucho a sasuke vencer a un simple bandido pero lo que vino después, ni siquiera su rinnegan lo pudo ver.

La peculiaridad de la banda, tenian un poder escondido, único de un clan extinto, un clan del que no se tenía registro.

Todo comenzo a moverse, pareciera que distorsionaban no solo el ambiente sino tambien el chakra, entonces observo que ella estaba en posicion del puño gentil con el byakugan activado detras de él. Sasuke sonrió con ironía ¿que iba hacer esa pequeño estorbo?.

Ella no le pidió su opinión, quería luchar con él pero dudaba que él quisiera y decidió hacerlo a su manera.

Sasuke se estaba concentrando pero no hallaba con punto para salir de ese extraño mundo, pero luego vio que Hinata abalanzarse a una trampa, la detuvo en el instante justo antes de recibir una estocada de aquellos ampones. Ella no era inútil pero estaba tan descolocada en sus emociones que no podía pensar con claridad, apesar de estar rodeada, solo en su cabeza estaba aquel cuerpo inerte y frio, esas ropas rotas, aquellas dóciles piernecitas abiertas con sangre en el medio, estaba mas que triste, era un trauma.

La siguió sosteniendo, tuvo que activar su sussanoo para poder protegerse, aun tenia en sus brazos a Hinata Hyuga quien estaba ida apesar de todo lo que acontecia.

Los sonidos de los ataques eran estruendosos, pero ella estaba sumida en su mundo, imaginaba aquella infante sonriente, tomada de las manos de sus padres, jugando con los animales del bosque y otras escenas dignas de recordar.

El silencio comenzó hacerse notar, era la evidencia de que aquella batalla estaba culminada y de que el poseedor del rinnegan era el vencedor. Desactivo su susanoo, pero apesar de eso ella seguia ida, con los ojos llorosos, pareciera que estuviera en un estado catatonico, todo el mundo a su alrededor habia dejado de girar.

Cuando ella salio de aquel mundo, sintio que la rabia y la frustración de su protector le habían volteado la cara, ¿Acaso Uchiha sasuke le había pegado?, esto la atrajo devuelta a la realidad, sentía su mejilla arder; dirigio su temerosa mirada hacia el dueño de aquel golpe y se encontro con la misma mirada de desprecio pero esta vez con ganas de matarla.

-¡Eres un maldito estorbo!- lo dijo lento y con esa voz ronca que tenía-¡ No se que demonios te vio Naruto a ti!..¡ Ni sakura es tan inútil como tú!- el desprecio en sus palabras no eran comparadas con el dolor en su corazón, ¿Acaso no era digna de su querido Uzumaki?- ¡QUE PIENSAS.. PORQUE VISTES A UNA NIÑA VIOLADA ES EL FIN DEL MUNDO... MÍRATE... ERES UNA MALDITA KUNOICHI.. COMPORTATE COMO TAL.. CUANDO SALES DE KONOHA ERES UNA MALDITA KUNOICHI.. NO LA HEREDERA DE TU CLAN.. ENTIENDELO O MUERE DESCUBRIENDOLO..!- su mirada fría y calculadora la desnudaban.

Le dio la espalda, tenía que hacerlo Porque sino cometeria una locura, tenía tantas ganas de golpearla para que reaccionara, lo unico que hizo fue contener la fuerza de aquella cachetada pero aún asi la mejilla de ella estaba roja, Si Naruto se enterará era hombre muerto pero ya no podía mas tanta amabilidad, tanta fragilidad, tanta bondad en una sola persona; entonces se alejó de ella, observó que seguía en la conmoción de aquellas duras palabras y aquel golpe pero no le importó, si la matarán en ese instante no le iba importar, estaba tan molesto con aquella chica.

Ella vio la espalda de sasuke alejarse, pero él tenía razon. No había estado concentrada los últimos días y por su culpa, habian tenido una pelea que se pudo prevenir. Apretó los puños y desvió la mirada, no podía mirar a sasuke porque sentía tanta vergüenza de lo que había pasado.

Dia 20

Seguían avanzando a pasos raudos entre los pocos arboles que encontraban. Cuando estos desaparecían la caminata a pie por los diferentes senderos parecían mas largos que los bosques.

Dia 23

Aveces Hinata quería saber con exactitud hacia donde se dirigían, habían caminado por casi un mes y el camino parecía de nunca acabar.

Un gran desierto los aguardaba, él no dijo nada y continuó su camino. Hinata observaba como el calor era muy evidente entre este tipo de paisaje, parecía que el horizonte estaba más cerca pero a medida que se internaba, pudo ver que no era asi, aún asi ella observaba la vida que crecía en ese tipo de paisaje, los pequeños animalitos que se habían adaptado al ambiente, las plantas que crecían alrededor de la nada, esa sombra de alguna de ellas que era lo mas preciado que podia ver en kilometros.

Ambos tomaron asiento debajo de aquella preciada sombra, estaban muy separados, él no quería verla, la sola imagen de ella sin hacer nada lo llenaban de frustracion mientras que ella tenía muchas ganas de pedirle perdón y de ayudarle en lo que quisera.

Sasuke terminó de beber su agua, debía ahorrar, aun quedaba un tramo, giro su torso para guardarlo en su pequeña mochila y entonces después de mucho pudo verla, la vio terminando de beber su agua, tan delicada, tan fina, observó que el sudor había hecho lo suyo y su ropa interior era notoria debajo de aquella blusa de color lila, observó sus piernas rojas por la insolacion, observo como aquellas gotas de agua que caían desde su boca hasta su pecho mojaban su blusa, volteó inmediatamente la mirada.

Hinata terminaba de beber su agua, recordando cuando su amado Naruto le daba de beber con sus manos, sonrió al recordarlo, ella lo amaba y la distancia hacía que lo quisera tener cerca con desesperación, aún recordaba la celebración de compromiso, Naruto se miraba tan guapo con aquel traje tradicional, se sintió extraña al pensar en como se vería sin él, recordó también que en esa misma fiesta él la había llevado a Hurtadillas hacía un lugar apartado para besarla, besarla con gentileza, con amor, con suavidad mientras sus manos se entrelazaban, recordaba aquellos besos llenos de amor, esos besos que le decían que había valido la pena esperarlo todo este tiempo.

No tardaron mucho y siguieron, entonces Hinata dirigio su mirada al frente, no evitó mirar la espalda ancha de sasuke, ese caminar ergido, lleno de orgullo, con una historia triste en sus hombros. Hinata no juzgó el hecho que sasuke le hubiera pegado, Naruto le comentó sobre la verdad de clan Uchiha, entonces entendió del porque era así, la vida lo había tratado tan mal que se volvió vacio, entendió lo que quiso decir ese golpe, entendió la frustracion, el odio y lo disculpó en silencio. Así era Hinata gentil, noble, una chica incapaz de odiar a alguien por mas duro que fueran por ella.

Después de terminar de salir de un implacable desierto, pudieron divisar un pequeño pueblo. Ella quería decirle que estaba vez optarán por quedarse en una posada, pero la comunicación entre ambos era casi nula desde aquel incidente, desde aquella cachetada, ella solo atinaba a seguirle el ritmo, activaba su byakugan, se mantenía en alerta y entrenaba bajo el manto oscuro de la noche. Algo en ella cambio desde ese día y durante aquellas noches fría de duros entrenamientos entendió que Sasuke tenía razón, ella debería aprender hacer mas fría y estar preparada para diferentes situaciones, que la muerte de Neji solo es una realidad trágica de este mundo, que el mundo es mucho más cruel de lo que ella haya aprendido en sus misiones.

Sasuke evitaba los lugares con mucha población, prefería dormir en un tronco que en una cama donde seguro habría gente a su alrededor, amaba el silencio, la paz que le daba el silencio. Ya le había dicho el primer dia a Hinata que prefería acampar que hospedarse en algun lugar.

Se podía ver que aquella pequeña aldea mas adelante, dirigieron su paso hacia ese lugar, notaron que estaba en crecimiento, Hinata se detuvo en algunos lugares para comprar provisiones y seguir su largo viaje. Estaba tan cansada que podría dormirse parada mientras esperaba su turno para pagar lo que había comprado.

Dia 24  
No habían encontrado algún lugar donde dormir con excepción a una pequeña posada. A las afueras de aquella aldea, el sendero de hizo muy largo, no había un bosque cercano, solo encontraron una pequeña posada en el camino pero para su mala suerte solo había una pequeña habitación, Hinata estaba evidentemente cansada, sasuke resoplo molesto por lo que iba hacer.

Terminaron por aceptar aquella modesta habitación, tenía una sola cama, una mesa, una silla y un baño simple; podría ser modesta pero estaba muy limpia. No hubo mucho que decir, sasuke se dirigió a una de la esquinas de la habitacion, se sentó y cerró los ojos, él tambien estaba muy cansado pero no era tan evidente como ella.

Hinata fue al bañó, quería tomar una ducha pero el solo hecho de estar con un hombre en una habitación la intimidaba sobre todo con el hombre que le decía que no servía como ninja.

Abrio la puerta de baño, miró a su protector, estaba tan cansado, quería ofrecerle la cama pero no se hablaban. Se cambio de ropa, limpio su cuerpo y se acomodó la ropa para ir a dormir. Se aproximó timidamente a esa pequeña cama y observó que él dormía o eso parecía, se acostó dandole la espalda. Sasuke quién fingia dormir, observó sus curvas cubiertas por aquella delgada sábana, era tan delicada incluso para dormir, su mirada se tornó melancólica, los recuerdos mas felices de su infancia se asomaron a su mente; sobre todo aquella sonrisa triste y llena de secretos de su amado hermano.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo inmerso en sus recuerdos, volvió su mirada hacia aquella bella dama que dormía, observó que estaba boca arriba, las curvas de sus pechos eran tan perfectas.

Naruto kun..!.

Aquel susurró, por alguna razón lo hizo sonreir con ironía. Esa chica es tan fiel hasta en sus sueños.

_Naruto kun_!

El nombre de su amigo volvia ha resonar entre las paredes de aquella pequeña habitacion pero esta vez era diferente, se parecía más a un gemido. Sasuke sonrió con ironía, era la primera vez que ella le sacaba una sonrisa por ridícula que sea.

_Naruto kun_!

Abrió los ojos con cierto sarcasmo por aquello, el tono de voz era diferente, eran demandantes como suplicando que Naruto la tocará. Quien iba ha creer que el perdedor de su amigo despertaria las bajas pasiones de esta delicada señorita.

Hinata soñaba con Naruto, soñaba en su noche de bodas, en como la tocaba, en como sus tiernos besos pasaban de su boca hacía la candides de su cuerpo, podía sentir los labios húmedos de su amado en sus pezones rosados, la palma de su mano en una sus piernas, las vendas de la otra atrapando su otro pecho, luego él bajo sus besos hasta llegar a la parte mas íntima de su ser, sintió como ponía su cabeza entre las piernas de su amada y ella arqueo su espalda.

_Naruto kun..._!

Para ella parecia tan real, se estremecia con su primer sueño erótico, sus manos se aproximaron hasta la parte las íntima de su cuerpo, las sabanas pesaban mucho al parecer porque terminó por destaparse, para poder tocarse. sasuke comenzó a sentirse incomodo de lo estaba mirando, la sola idea de que su mejor amigo estuviera encima de ella le causaba náuseas, entrecerro los ojos porque le pareció bizarro observar como ella al parecer se estaba tocando pero asi como empezó también se fue, terminó de soñar, su sueño culminaba con ella despertando por los rayos del sol, cubriendo su desnudes por una sabana fina, con una expresion de paz en su rostro, seguido por un abrazo de su amado quien la animaba ha continuar.

Sasuke rodó los ojos, la señorita Hyuga Hinata había terminado de tener aquel sueño erótico, podría ser muy delicada, amable y recatada pero era un ser humano despues de todo, sentía y vaya que sí. Él se paro hacía ella, la vio con esa cara llena de paz, pero abrazandose a sí misma por el frío, la contempló dormir por un momento, lucía jodidamente tranquila, ¿Acaso ella no tenía problemas?, envidiaba el hecho de que pudiera conciliar el sueño asi de facil, él tenía muchos problemas para hacerlo, todo lo que hizo siempre lo atormentaba en la noche por eso odiaba dormir, asi que se dio media vuelta y se dirigio a su esquina.

Dia 25

Seguían su camino, encontrándose con un gran río. El sonido del agua rompiendo contra las piedras era tan hipnótico. Siguieron el rio hasta que los interno en un bosque, colocaron chakra en sus pies para poder escalar la pendiente de la cascada. Hinata se quedo maravillada de la vista, era el lugar mas bello que había visto hasta ahora.

La noche caía, sasuke seguía sin decirle una palabra pero entonces vio que él se apoyo del tronco de un árbol.

-Sasuke san.. ¿ se encuentra bien?- por fin aquel incómodo silencio entre los dos se había roto.

Hinata en verdad estaba muy preocupada, se aproximó hasta estar a su lado, no la miraba como habitualmente lo hacía lleno odio y desprecio, su mirada era ida y somnoliente.

Ella se atrevió a posar una de sus manos en el brazo de él,- cosa que lo disgusto en demasia y se apartó con brusquedad.

-Lo que me pasé a mí, no es asunto tuyo..-

Incluso su tono de voz era diferente, no había duda él estaba enfermo.

Siguieron su camino, ya la noche reinaba, encontraron una cueva escondida detrás de unos arbustos y decidieron pasar la noche alli.

Hinata suspiró recordando a Naruto, ella sería capaz de soportar todo con tal de volver a estar con él, siempre antes de dormir pensaba en él y lo hacía porque siempre le sacaba una sonrisa.

Dia 26

Hinata estaba lista para seguir avanzando, se levantó muy temprano para tomar un baño. Encontró un lugar escondido entre los matorrales de aquel lugar, para poder tomar un baño y cambiarse de ropa. Entonces esperó afuera de la cueva para que sasuke saliera pero nada, lo había dejado dormido a un lado lejano del que estaba ella, pensó que estaba muy cansado y decidió esperar, mientras lo hacía comenzo a buscar bayas y zetas para sus provisiones. Hinata era precavida, había lugares donde no había nada que comer, incluso bosques donde solo crecía vegetación venenosa e incomestible.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó pero se asustó porque se dio cuenta que le había tomado mas tiempo del que había planeado, se apresuró en llegar pero no encontró a nadie esperandola ¿Sasuke se había ido?, esa pregunta se cruzo por su cabeza, activo su byakugan buscándolo pero se extraño al verlo en el mismo lugar donde lo dejo en la mañana.

Entró en la cueva, comenzó acercándose muy cautelosamente.

-S..Sa..sasuke-san..- llamo en voz baja..-sa...sasuke-san- alzó un poco la voz ya que no quería ser descortes con él.

Aproximó su mano dudosa para moverlo, quería despertarlo pero cuando toco el brazo sasuke hizo que su piel cambiará de color.

Sasuke Uchiha estaba hirviendo en fiebre, Hinata aproximó su mano a la frente de él, solo confirmaba su sospecha. Él estaba temblando, sudando con un aspecto tan frágil, comenzó a sacarle la capa que traía puesta ya que esta empeoraba la situación, entonces lo vio tiritar, pero algo le llamo la atencion. La muñeca de él tenía una herida que estaba muy infectada, entonces recordó que en aquel lugar había sido clavado un kunai en su última batalla, cosa que la hizo hecharse la culpa por aquel acontecimiento.

Necesitaba ser inteligente, ahora no había nadie, estaba sola con un enfermo, sasuke no era bien recibido por todos los lugares, por la reputación que tenía, asi que no era buena idea llevarlo a una aldea.

Tenía conocimientos médicos, no era tan buena como sakura pero sabía lo que tenía que hacer, encontrar un antídoto para ese veneno. Salió de aquella cueva, buscó a su alrededor algunas ramas y cogió uno de sus envases para llevar agua del río.

Tapó la entrada de la cueva, tenía a su favor que estaba muy escondida, lo cubrio con arbustos para que no sea tan fácil encontrarlo, limpió cualquier rastro notorio, entro en aquella cueva, cogió unas ramas y paja seca que encontró e hizo una cama improvisada, saco su bolsa de dormir y con un kunai lo corto por los costados para que se expandiera, lo puso encima y junto toda si fuerza para cargarlo y colocarlo en posicion.

Le sacó el chaleco, le saco la sandalias y las medias. Hizo una pequeña fogata para poder calentar agua, vio la herida, se dio cuenta que conocía el veneno, sabía de donde provenía, era una combinacion de una víbora con una flor alucinógena. Sacó su botiquín, fue precavida para tener los elementos adecuados y comenzó a preparar el antídoto.

_NIISAN..._

Aquel lamento de los labios de él hizo que el corazón de Hinata se conmoviera, pero tenía que seguir concentrada preparando aquel antídoto, si se equivocaba él moriría sin dudarlo.

_¡NO.. NO LO HAGAS.. ITACHI!_

Gritó mientras tenía ataques erráticos producto del veneno, Hinata tomó sus brazos para que no se lastimara.

_Otosan... okasan..._

Las lagrimas de él comenzaron a salir muy despacio, la pesadilla para él era real, Hinata no tuvo opción y se puso encima de él para poder controlar sus ataques.

_¡nooo!_

Su línea sucesora se hizo presente, quiso evitar su mirada pero le fue imposibles, ella había entrado en un gentjutsu o quizá en parte de sus recuerdos.  
Observo la masacre, lo vio corriendo por su vida, suplicando a gritos que su hermano no lo matará, vio las lagrimas de Itachi y también aquella triste despedida.

_No.. no tienes que perdoname.. hagas lo que hagas ahora... siempre te amaré..._

Tenía que salir de ese lugar, se mordió los labios hasta que sangraron para poder salir y funcionó. Cuando despertó estaba sobre él, quién aun tenía fiebre, se apartó, busco entre sus cosas y le vendo los ojos.

Sintió un nudo que se formaba en su pecho, sasuke uchiha había tenido una infancia horrible llena de tragedias y mentiras, entonces recordó sus duras palabras.

_Hay personas que han perdido mas de lo que crees... algunos nacen solo para sobrevivir._

Se sintió tan estúpida, su sufrimiento no era nada a comparación de todo lo que él habia pasado, lloró, lloró amargamente mientras seguía preparando aquel antidoto bajo la luz de aquella fogata.

Continuará...

esta historia esta disponible en wattpad, lo mas probable es que actualize mas pronto en esa plataforma


	3. Chapter 3

RESPONSABILIDAD

Dia 27  
El clima empeoraba, el frio calaba hasta los huesos y el calor de aquella fogata no era suficiente. Las suaves manos de Hinata verificaban si la fiebre habia bajado. lo cuidaba con suma devoción, mojaba un pedazo de tela que había arrancado de su blusa para poder bajarle la fiebre.

Ella se había recogido el cabello, dos mechones adornaban su bello rostro, mientras que sasuke había sido despojado de la prenda superior ya que su condición no mostraba mejoría, fue dificil para ella ya que verle el torso desnudo, esa piel blanca con cicatrices en algunas partes, ver como su pecho se contraia producto de la respiración, hizo que se sonrojara al punto de desmayarse pero tenía que hacerlo, sabía que él era muy importante para Naruto y sí moría en sus manos no podría volver a ver la cara a su querido Uzumaki.

-creo que ya está mejorando sasuke-san- dijo con una tenue sonrisa al ver la mejoría.

Se apartó para poner mas leña al fuego ya que el frío empeoraba. Se preocupó en tapar mas la entrada de la cueva, preparó una nutritiva sopa de vegetales, espero que se entibiara para poder darle de comer, con dificultad pudo sentarlo rescostado a la pared.

-tiene que comer..- su dulce voz se escuchó como regaño al poder ver el rechazo a su comida.

Las fuerzas lo vencieron, se cayó de costado, Hinata se apresuró para que no se lastimara, tomó la cabeza de él, la coloco en su regazo, lo levantó un poco para poder darle de comer, se sintió muy feliz al ver como recibía lo que ella había preparado.

Después de terminar su tarea, con sumo cuidado recargo la cabeza de sasuke en la almohada improvisada que había hecho, lo arropo y se dirigio a la fogata.

Los colores de aquel abrasador fuego hacían que la bella joven se sumiera en sus pensamientos, frotó sus manos para darse calor, colocaba un palo de leña cada vez que esta amenazaba con extingirse.

-Naruto kun... Hanabi Chan.. Otosama... okasan...- susurró con suavidad

La distancia solo afirmaba los sentimientos de ella hacía sus seres queridos. Amaba a Naruto pero también sentia la ausencia de su familia, Hiashi quizá no era el mejor padre pero seguía siendo su familia y lo amaba. Atrajo su mochila hacia su lado, metió su mano y comenzo a buscar el tesoro mas valioso que había traido de Konoha. Cuando lo tuvo en sus manos la nostalgia, la melancólica y el vacío comenzaron a hacerse presente en forma de cristalinas lagrimas. No era una simple cosa, era una fotografía donde estaban Naruto, Hanabi y ella, aquella última cita que tuvo con su prometido había quedado grabado no solo en su memoria sino tambien en una linda foto, entonces ella lo abrazó, lo colocó contra su pecho y se aferró a ese hermoso recuerdo.

_-no era necesario Naruto-kun...- sonrió al ver lo nervioso que lucia su novio_

_-bueno.. yo quiero que Hanabi-chan.. seamos amigos.. pero..¿crees que es mucho?- preguntó algo inseguro y nervioso por el regalo que había llevado_.

_Ella negó gentilmente- estoy seguro que le va ha encantar- le tomó la mano para que controlará su nerviosismo_

_Naruto le propuso tener una salida junto con su hermana para poder llevarse mejor, apesar de que Hanabi no se había mostrado en contra de la relación de ellos, despues del compromiso se mostro sumamente celosa por el hecho de que se llevaran a su amada hermana, la sola idea de compartirla no le agradaba y nuevos sentimientos afloraban del interior de la pequeña ninja._

_Hanabi le habia hecho la vida imposible ha Naruto cada vez que iba a su casa, pero siempre que lo hacía se sentía tan mal porque podía ver el amor en los ojos de ambos, sabía que solo él podía amar como se merece a la persona que mas admiraba._

_-¡Hola Hanabi chan...!- saludó Naruto con suma algarabía_

_-buenas tardes Naruto-san..- dijo tratando de disimular sus celos_

_-¡vamos hacer muchas cosas el día de hoy..!- dijo sonriendo-.. hay un pequeño festival en la parte oeste de konoha... ¿te parece si vamos para alla?..- Hanabi no respondía, cosa que preocupó a Naruto-.. o.. dime.. ¿A dónde quiere ir Hanabi chan?..- insistió en ser agradable_

_Ella parecía meditarlo, miro el rostro de su hermana, le sonría para que le diera una oportunidad a Naruto, la conmovió ver la preocupacion de Hinata._

_Si bien Naruto había sido considerado un héroe, el en clan Hyuga las cosas no habían cambiado mucho, después del rescate de la luna. Él fue ha presentarse con Hiashi al día siguiente para mostrarle sus intenciones con Hinata. Al principio pareció pensarlo, pero luego se negó rotundamente ya que el linaje de los Hyuga era muy puro. El Consejo se entero de la propuesta de Naruto, tampoco fue del agrado de ellos ya que durante generaciones ese clan se habían casado entre ellos. En su desesperacion busco la ayuda de kakashi y Tsunade para que atraves de su influencia pudieran persuadir al clan y al consejo para que consintieran su matrimonio._

_Fue sumamente difícil, Hinata lloraba todas las noches porque su padre no le permitía ni salir para poder verse con Naruto, su llanto se escuchaba por toda la hermosa mansión, a Hanabi se le rompia el corazon escuchar como su amada hermana se dormía de tanto llorar, la observaba mirar a la luna recordando aquel anhelado primer beso._

_-¡Hanabi chan!- llamó Hinata al ver como ella seguía sumida en sus pensamientos_

_Aveces la vida es dura, el camino es sumamente difícil. Hinata sentía que su corazon se apagaba todos los días sin ver a Naruto, pero los milagros existen y Hiashi cedió la mano de su hija. Aun recordaba el rostro de su hermana el día de la ceremonia de compromiso, se observaba tan hermosa y sobre todo feliz, feliz como nunca había estado._

_No podía ser egoísta, amaba a su hermana y deseaba que fuera feliz aunque no fuera a su lado, la conocía lo suficiente y sabía que durante toda su vida siempre amó y admiró a Uzumaki Naruto, ¿porque tenía que negarle aquella felicidad? Y despues de mucho meditarlo._

_-¡Quiero ir al festival.. Naruto san!- dijo con una sonrisa_

_Naruto y Hinata se miraron muy asombrados de la respuesta de la pequeña Hyuga._

_-¡entonces vamos...dattebayo!- dijo con sumo entusiasmo_

_Naruto se adelantó, Hanabi quiso caminar pero fue tomada del brazo por su hermana, cuando volteó se encontró con unos ojos llorosos y una gentil sonrisa, no había muho que decir el rostro de su hermana decía "gracias"._

_Entonces un abrazó se produjo entre las hermanas Hyuga, un abrazo de añoranza, de amor, un abrazo que decía que apesar de las distancias siempre estarian juntas pasará lo que pasará. Hinata podía sentir el perfume del hermoso cabello de su hermana, cerró los ojos tratando de que se quedará grabado esa escencia perfumada de cerezos y canela, Hanabi sintió la calidez del cuerpo de su hermana, ella no solo era su hermana mayor, era la persona que mas admiraba, la persona que quería ser cuando creciera, era una segunda madre para ella._

_-No llores Oneesama..- le dijo cuando se apartaron_

_Hinata se limpió las lagrimas de felicidad._

_-¡vamos...Naruto san nos esta esperando..!-_

_Ella tomó la mano de su querida hermana mayor, hace mucho que no lo hacía y se sentía tan bien. Era un lazo entre hermanas, un lazo invisible pero imposible de romper._

_Naruto quién había visto disimuladamente la tierna escena, se sintió tan bien ya que había visto sufrir a Hinata por culpa de los celos de su hermanita pero ahora todo eso ya estaba en el olvido, ahora solo quería tener en su memoria aquella hermosa imagen de una feliz Hanabi que jalaba del brazo Hinata quien lucia mas feliz que nunca._

_Fue un día hermoso, el festival cumplio su cometido de entretener y mostrar cosas maravillosas. Después de terminar de comprar, se disponían a irse pero Naruto tuvo una fantastica idea._

_-¡Hinata chan... Hanabi chan... vamos tomarnos una foto..!- dijo muy feliz._

_Eran pocos los momentos que podía ver la linda relacion que tenía Hinata con su hermanita y quería que no olvidarán aquel día. Naruto creció solo, rodeado entre gente discriminatoria y secretos, el hecho de que Hinata tuviera una familia lo hacía muy feliz ya que ella ahora se había vuelto lo mas importante para él, quería hacerla feliz, quería que sonriera siempre ya que le iluminaba el día, quería que esa mirada triste desapareciera de esos hermoso ojos, quería recordarla como en aquel momento, una Hinata brillando de felicidad._

_-¡Sonrian...!- dijo el fotógrafo_

_Naruto abrazó a ambas hermanas Hyuga, Hanabi quería huir de la cercanía de él pero cedió resignada y sonrió, mientras que Hinata se sonrojo levemente al sentir la mano en su hombro. El contacto de piel con piel le hacían sentir muchas sensaciones nuevas que la avergonzaban._

_El flash salió sellando aquel hermoso día en una fotografía, Hinata le pidió a Naruto quedarse con la foto ya que quería tener un lindo recuerdo del día donde estaba rodeada de los dos seres queridos que mas amaba._

Su llanto era un suave arrullo en esa cueva fría y oscura, ella apartaba y apegaba a su pecho aquel amado retrato, teniendo la esperanza de volver ha tener otro día igual.

Unos ojos profundos se abrían con dificultad, entre su somnoliencia de su estado dirigio su mirada hacía aquella hermosa dama quién estaba al lado de una flameante fogata, observó a duras penas un retrato y lo poco que pudo notar fue a una hermosa niña con aquellos ojos peculiares y entonces supuso de quien se trataba, dirigió la mirada hacía ella quien estaba iluminada por aquel fuego, pudo sentir su tristeza y un sentimiento invisible de añoranza y pérdida, ese sentimiento que era producido por la distancia entre hermanos, ese sentimiento que él conocía perfectamente y lentamente se fue envolviendo entre su estado hasta quedarse denuevo dormido.

Dia 28

El frío habia empeorado, el vapor que salía de su boca era muy notorio, hasta se podría decir que podía ver que de su piel tambien salía, pero apesar de ese clima hostil y salvaje. la vida en ese lugar parecía detenida en el tiempo.

Hinata estaba en el río, activo su byakugan para poder pescar, no era muy buena lanzando kunais pero aún asi lograba cazar algunos peces.

Una gran sonrisa estaba en el rostro de aquella delicada mujer, había reunido comida suficiente, no había enemigos en kilometros, eso le traía mucha paz, tenía 5 pescados y aunque Sasuke no despertaba tenía la esperanza que lo hiciera.

Entró a la cueva con sumo cuidado, observó que él seguia dormido, inmediatamente comenzo a preparar algo diferente. Con la ayuda de un kunai sacó las escamas de los pescados, tambien las tripas, los coloco atravesados encima de la fogata, le colocó unas hojas aromáticas para que tengan buen sabor y se apartó para ir a revisar a su enfermo.

-sasuke san... sasuke san- lo llamó suavemente

Hinata siempre antes de acercarse primero lo llamaba, si no le respondía entonces procedía a curarle la infección cosa que había pasado el último dia ya que el no había mostrado mejoraría aunque no tuviera fiebre.

Después de tanto observó como aquellos ojos profundos se abrían lentamente, se le dibujo una sonrisa amable en el rostro. Ella solo deseaba su mejoría apesar de todo lo que haya pasado.

-¡Que bueno que desperto!- dijo emocionada aunque trató de apagar su alegría por evitar la incomodidad de su paciente.

Aquel rostro lleno de alegría y de luz solo lo irritaba más, desvió la mirada del bello rostro que estaba muy cerca de él.

-¿cuantos dias han pasado?- su mismo tono de voz frío y vacío

-casi dos días..- contestó rapidamente- el veneno de su herida es muy peligroso, porque altera los movimientos de sus músculos sobre todo del corazón logra modificar los latidos para que se vuelva lento pero lo peor es cuando llega al cerebro..- apreto los puños de soll pensar que pudo llegar a ese estado-...muere lentamente..- explicó muy preocupada-.. sa..sasuke san..- llamó timidamente para que la volteara a ver

Él la miro con el ceño fruncido ya había escuchado suficiente.

-Lo lamento..- dio una reverencia-.. si no fuera por mi.. usted.. usted no hubiera estado al borde de la muerte.. yo.. yo lo lamento..- dijo tratando de contener las lágrimas

\- deja de disculparte- regaño con severidad-... me irrita que te disculpes por todo..- dijo con dureza

Hinata agachó la mirada en señal de vergüenza.

-¡No debiste ayudarme.!.- volvió hacer duro

Ella parecía no entender-.. No yo debía..-

-¡Nadie te lo pidió.!- la interrumpió para una vez mas gritarle y mirarle con rudeza

Su corazon latía intensamente de lo asustada que se sentía, esos ojos negros, profundos y vacíos la desnudaban, su mirada era tan penetrante que parecían darle una cachetada y por un breve momento recordó aquella mirada fría, vacía y perdida, le recordó a como Neji la miraba en los examenes chunin, a esa mirada fria que por muy poco hubiera sido la ultima sino hubieran detenido a su primo.

El valor se esconde dentro de cada uno, necesitaba de eso, reunir todo el valor que podía para hacerle frente a este ninja que apesar de los esfuerzos de Naruto aun seguía sumido en su tristeza y desesperacion.

Él trato de pararse pero aun su cuerpo seguía bastante entumecido.

-aún debe descansar...- lo ayudo a recostarse-.. el veneno sigue en su cuerpo, si hace movimientos bruscos solo empeorará su condición haciendo que se irrigue en todo su cuerpo- explicó sin verle a la cara.

Inmediatamente tomó su unica mano para poder cambiarle el vendaje pero él se apartó con brusquedad y le quiso dar la espalda.

Reunió todo el valor que tenía para tomarle la mano con fuerza, cosa que molestó a sasuke.

\- sabe.. usted debe saber que puede perder el brazo si no lo curo- la sola idea de perder su único brazo hizo que se tensara y Hinata comenzó a quitarle las vendas-.. le veneno es muy potente.. resaltó su fortaleza, cualquier otra persona ya hubiera muerto... usted es muy fuerte... pudo resistir esta sustancia en su cuerpo por mucho tiempo..- resaltó con sinceridad

Comenzó a desatar poco los vendajes, los cuales a medida dejaban ver el brazo, también se podia ver un remedio casero que tenía hojas y un olor bastante fuerte que incómodo a sasuke.

\- lamento el olor pero era necesario para que el veneno detuviera su avanze- termino de quitar sus vendas, tomó el pequeño botiquín que tenía, saco unas nuevas, pero antes limpio la zona con un paño con agua tibia.

Sasuke observaba a la hermosa joven realizar este trabajo con suma devoción, de una manera metódica y por un instante recordó a sakura, si bien el conocía los sentimientos de su compañera de equipo, ver a Hinata hyuga le recordaba a ella ya que siempre ella le otorgaba los mismos cuidados pero él creía que solo se podría tener un trato así por aquellos sentimientos, pero al ver a la chica de ojos aperlados sabía que no era asi.

Ella acercó un preparado que tenía en un pomo para colocarle encima de la infección previamente limpia la zona, luego lo vendo con cuidado y guardo todas sus cosas.

\- porfavor beba con cuidado..- le ofreció lo que parecia un té

-¿Que es esto?- preguntó con suspicacia

-es un remedio que ayudará a controlar sus espasmos musculares y lo ayudará a dormir..- explicó mientras se aproximaba a la fogata para verificar si la comida ya estaba lista.

Sasuke bebía con cuidado, observó como Hinata picaba con ayuda de un kunai los pescados para verificar si ya estaban listos, al parecer solo dos estaban listos, saco estos y se aproximo.

-por favor coma..- dijo mientras le ofrecía la comida.

El dejó la taza en el piso y recibió la comida sin protestar, dio el primer mordisco. El sabor era bastante agradable pero no demostraría lo mucho que le pudiera gustar.

-¿cuanto tiempo me tomara curarme?- preguntó mientras daba otro mordisco al pescado.

\- como va su recuperacion, me atrevo a decir... dos dias tal vez..- dijo con duda en su voz

Él resoplo molestó y siguió comiendo. Hinata espero que este listo los demas pescados y comió en silencio. Apesar de estar a pocos metros ambos sentían que habia una enorme distancia entre ellos y no solo esto había una muralla enorme para que fluyera una comunicación normal.

-sasuke san ¿porque no dijo que tenía una herida infectada?- pregunto con inocencia

-Tsk... lo que me pase a mi no es asunto tuyo...- dijo con indiferencia

-si usted es herido, yo quisiera ayudarlo... ademas.. yo..-

-¡No intervengas Hyuga!- dio un puñetazo contra el suelo para que se callara- porque me hayas ayudado no significa que somos amigos... ¡Nadie te lo pidio!- la miró con suma frialdad

Hinata contenía sus ganas de llorar, disimulaba loa temblores en su cuerpo producto de aquella mirada tan cruel de sasuke. Bajo la mirada y se apartó mas de él.

Sasuke vio como ella se alejaba de él y se sintió aliviado. No quería escucharla, odiaba su voz dulce, sus gestos amables, su estúpida sonrisa, la prefería callada y con el temor que él le producía. Se acostó dándole la espalda y cerró los ojos hasta conciliar el sueño.

Al anocher Hinata decidió preparar una sopa de pescado con verduras que había encontrado en el bosque, entro a la cueva con la cautela de siempre, pudo observar que su paciente dormía placidamente y se apresuró para preparar la comida.

Cuando la comida estuvo lista se aproximó a sasuke, queria evitar a toda de cualquier forma su incomodidad pero eso era algo imposible.

-sasuke san...- movió su hombro- sasuke san la cena ua esta lista- volvió a mover su hombro.

En ese momento él giró su cuerpo dejando a la vista su cara y apesar de haber visto su torso desnudo Hinata se atrevió a ver por primera vez el rostro de él.

Su rostro con una piel blanca como la de ella, una nariz perfilada, cejas gruesas, rasgos muy varoniles, no había duda sasuke Uchiha era guapo pero sus dotados rasgos no eran comparados con los de su querido Naruto.

Sasuke podría ser incluso mas guapo que Naruto pero esos ojos azules llenos de vida, esa mirada llena de esperanza era lo que mas amaba de él, la luz que podía ver en cada sonrisa, en cada gesto y eso no tenía punto de comparación con rasgos perfectos.

-sasuke san.. despierte- dijo timidamente

El abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró con una mirada llena de preocupación.

-por favor coma..- lo ayudó a levantarse para que comiera.

Ambos comieron con el aconstumbrado silencio entre ambos, incluso el sonido mas mínimo era musica para ella, como crujia la leña cuando se quemaba, los sonidos de los grillos, aveces el sonido del viento entre los árboles la ayudaban ha sobre llevar la indiferencia de sasuke. Luego de comer le ofreció la medicina para que pudiera dormir la cual aceptó, terminó de beber y le dio la espalda para poder dormir.

Ella vio con pesar aquella silueta, nunca en su vida le había tocado tratar con un persona tan difícil. Se quedó viendo el fuego, los ultimos era su actividad favorita, ver el fuego como flameaba producto del viento, escuchar el sonido del crugir de la leña y perderse en sus recuerdos.

Ahora en su mente estaban los miembros de su equipo, shino y kiba los cuales habían sido un gran apoyo para ella. Desde que se hicieron equipo se comportaron como unos hermanos mayores para ella, recordaba las pláticas interesantes con shino, los chistes con kiba y al tierno akamaru.

Estos dias para ella habían sido muy difíciles. Apesar de haber tenido misiones, de haber viajado a diferentes partes por su rango de kunoichi, de haber estado en un guerra, de haber visto morir a su querido primo, sentía que no sabía nada de la vida, que hay mucho mas por conocer, que hay mucha gente por ayudar y sobre todo a valorar con todo el corazón lo que siempre tuvo y no lo veía.

Continuara...

Esta historia esta disponible en wattpad como "la prometida de mi mejor amigo | sasuhina" o pueden buscarme en los perfiles como skybluepetunia y encontraran mis tres historias.

saludos :3


	4. Chapter 4

VIAJE HOSTIL

Dia 30  
La luna se encontraba en todo su esplendor, iluminaba con su bello manto todo el espesor de aquel bosque. Entre los árboles y matorrales se encontraba una hermosa joven quien estaba entrenando con todas sus fuerzas.

Tenía las venas dilatadas producto de su peculiaridad por ser una Hyuga. Estiraba sus brazos producto de su entrenamiento, miraba fijamente al frente tratando de mentalizar a su oponente, solo había una persona en su mente y se llamaba Neji Hyuga. Siguió moviéndose de manera muy metódica y precisa, su mirada seguía mentalizando a su querido primo.

Apesar del clima tan poco agradable continuó hasta que sus fuerzas se agotaron, se dirigió a un lado, se recosto en un arbol mientras respiraba rápido. Miró hacía la luna y comenzó a recordar a su secuestrador.

-como.. como se puede llegar ha tener unos ojos así..- se preguntó al recordar todo lo que toneri podía hacer con un Byakugan mas evolucionado.

Las últimas semanas había entrenado con mucha ímpetu, como hace mucho no lo hacía, viendo a Sasuke y a su rinnegan se preguntó como pudo se sharigan evolucionar a tal nivel, luego la pregunta surgió ¿cómo podría su Byakugan evolucionar al tensengai?. Hinata no buscaba poder, solo quería ser fuerte para proteger a lo que mas amaba. Ella no supo cuanto tiempo se quedo viendo la luna hasta que sus ojos se cerraron lentamente hasta caer en un complaciente sueño.

Cuando Hinata estuvo profundamente dormida del espesor del bosque salió su protector quién no hace mucho la estuvo observando como entrenaba con gran energía. Se acercó a ella lentamente, cuando estuvo frente a ella pudo observar las heridas en sus manos, los raspones en sus piernas y entonces se dio cuenta que ella había estado entrenando, se había cumplido 30 dias desde que salieron de konoha pero de los cuales había estado en estado crítico por varios y gracias a la chica que estaba delante de él estaba vivo, su gentileza, su carácter caritativo y bondadoso hacía que le doliera la cabeza, por alguna razón le incomodaba estar cerca de ella.

-¡Hyuga!..- llamo mientras la movía con uno de sus pies.

Ella abrió los ojos lentamente- sa..sasuke san..- dijo con cierta impresion en su voz.

-hemos perdido mucho tiempo. Será mejor que nos larguemos ahora- ordenó

Ella se levanto con dificultad ya que sentía que todos sus músculos estaban demasiados cansados pero trató de disimular su estado por la persona que estaba delante de ella.

-sasuke san ¿porque ahora?- replicó ante la orden

-la noche nos ayudará ha avanzar- le replicó

-es necesario que yo sepa hacia donde nos dirigimos ahora para prepararme sasuke san.. porfavor- exigió con educación

Él dirigió su mirada hacia a ella, parecía avergonzada por la exigencia.

Él respiro hondo tratando de mitigar la manera tan ruda en como se expresa después de todo ella lo había salvado.

-como había mencionado iremos a las montañas, el camino esta a tres meses de konoha, cumplimos un mes de viaje pero tenemos unos dias de retraso... asi que tenemos que movernos ya que por el lugar donde vamos a pasar es hostil en esta temporada- explicó

-¿no deberiamos alistar algunas provisiones?- sugirió

-tienes 30 minutos para alistar lo necesario para que sobrevivas.. pasaremos por un desierto.. muy diferente del anterior es mas inmenso y mas hostil... asi que preparate porque será aproximadamente dos semanas en ese lugar- finalizó

Hinata no necesito escuchar mas, rapidamente comenzó a reunir los viveres necesarios para el viaje, aunque la respuesta de sasuke no la convencia totalmente, ella estaba mentalizada en seguir adelante con este tortuoso viaje.

ella conocia perfectamente el bosque, no tenia la necesidad de activar su byakugan para poder localizar los diferentes frutos o vegetales silvestres que se encontraban alli. alisto algunos frutos secos, vegetales y plantas medicinales. fue a la parte mas pura del rio y lleno nos envases que tenia en su mochila. si iba hacer un viaje largo el elemento mas importante que deberia tener era agua. cuando hubo finalizado su tarea se dirigio rapidamente hacia donde la aguardaba su "protector".

Observo la rapidez con la que se aproximaba ella, en cierta forma se cuestiono el hecho que ella aun tuviera energia despues del arduo entrenamiento que la dejo dormida, quiso resaltar mentalmente la fortaleza de aquella bondadosa Kunoichi pero descarto la idea inmediatamente. cuando ella estuvo en frente de el pudo ver el cansancio escondido en aquella mirada de esperanza y fruncio el ceño. ella desvio la mirada mientras apretaba los tirantes de su mochila, apesar de ser muy paciente en cierta forma las esperanzas de entablar alguna amistad con el se desvanecia con el pasar de los dias. entonces Sasuke le dio la espalda, estaba dispuesto a adelantarse pero ella necesitaba mas respuestas.

-Sasuke san- llamo con educacion, lo que menos queria era lidiar con su aconstumbrado mal humor-.. ¿podria decirme como sera el camino hacia el lugar donde nos dirigimos?- dijo con cierta firmeza pero inseguridad en su voz.

el volteo a verla, cerro los ojos brevemente- el primer encuentro sera con los desiertos a las afueras de los dominios de Suna, sera aproximadamente dos sobrevives..- dijo con tono grotezco- llegaremos a una costa donde estaremos un dia para recabar suministros. luego nos dirigiremos a las afueras de la aldea de la nieve...-

-pero..- interrumpio- si nos dirigiamos a la aldea la nieve, no era mejor tomar el camino que usualmente se toma..-

\- Tsk..- chasqueo la lengua- no dije que iriamos a la aldea de la nieve, iremos a las afueras de esa aldea..- sonrio con ironia- si seguimos el camino convencional nos tomara mas tiempo llegar hacia donde vamos- explico con burla

ella agacho la mirada- entiendo..-

-luego de pasar las montañas con nieve, llegaremos a unas rocosas... es alli donde nos quedaremos hasta que el imbecil de Naruto nos diga cuando regresar- dijo con fastidio

despues de terminar la explicacion el se adelanto. Hinata entendio la "detallada" explicacion de su guardian. lo hizo porque en cada punto de descanso tendria que recabar diferentes implementos ya que el cambio de lugar eran bastantes notorios, tambien supuso que no le iba a gustar la insistencia de preguntar hacia donde iban. ella respiro hondo, se dio animo asi misma para poder proseguir.

Dia 32

habian avanzado casi sin descanso, solo se detenian para comer y dormir algunas horas. apesar de haber recibido los cuidados desinteresados de parte de ella, su relacion parecia no mejorar. ella ya se habia aconstumbrado a comer sola, al silencio de sus caminatas sis descansos, a ver su espalda en cada travesia de su viaje.

Cuando ella estaba en la mansion Hyuga ya estaba muy aconstumbrada a estar sola, a los desprecios de su padre y a la soledad de su rango, porque apesar de ser la heredera de un poderoso clan, los miembros del msimo evitaban acercarsele por temor de faltarle al respeto por algun minimo gesto o palabra. la unica que la hacia feliz era su queria hermnita menor, el eco de su risa, sus travesuras siempre le arrancaban una sonrisa y su tesoro mas preciado los retratos de su madre, su padre siempre le decia que evitara los sentimentalismos y que sea fuerte por eso le habia prohibido verlos con frecuencia pero ella siempre buscaba la manera de poder tener algun recuerdo del cual aferrarse.

el ambiente a su alrededor moria, se dio cuenta cuando alzo la mirada y pudo ver a su alrededor. el paisaje de tener un hermoso color verde paso a tener un triste color propio de una tierra infertil y muerta. activo su byakugan dandose cuenta de lo que mas adelante la aguardaba un enorme desierto..

Paso el ultimo arbol encontrandose con el ardiente sol abrazador que anunciaba que era cerca de medio dia, se detuvo brevemente para colocarse la capa de tela fina, ella no iba a cometer el mismo error que le habia producido un serio cuadro de insolacion y quemaduras.

el camino era realmente largo, habrian caminado cerca de unas 4 horas ya que el sol no era tan intenso como cuando llegaron. sasuke se detuvo, ella supuso que era la hora de almorzar. Hinata vio a su alrededor buscando algun arbol que haya crecido en ese hostil lugar pero no hubo nada, solo podia ver las inmensas dunas y el calor que brotaba del suelo haciendo casi imposible dejar de sudar.

sasuke tomo su distancia de ella, tomando asiento mientras miraba al horizonte con el ceño fruncido ya que sabia que aun le faltaba mucho. hinata coloco sus cosas en el suelo dispuesta a comer lo que habia reunido, miro frustrada a su alrededor ya que no podia instalar una cocina improvisada por el intenso calor, pudo ver que sasuke sacaba algunas de las famosas vitaminas que sakura aconstumbraba a preparar, supuso que ella le habia dado algunas. comio algunos frutos secos y vegetales, comio lentamente tratando de no mostrar la mal que sabian sin cocinar.

despues de la guerra ninja, Sasuke realizo un viaje de redencion alrededor del mundo. el solo queria pensar en todo lo que habia sido su vida hasta el dia que su querido amigo lo habia salvado. sabia que se habia desviado del camino, sabia que Itachi siempre tuvo razon que el era debil, debil en el por haber cedido ante sus sentimientos y debilidades. no supo cuanto tiempo anduvo caminando, habia dia donde no comia solo caminaba sin rumbo fijo. Indago en sus sentimientos llegando a la conclusion de que Naruto y Sakura eran lo mas cercano a una familia. en la soledad de su viaje recordaba aquel apreton de mano con su amigo y aquella señal de cariño que le dio a sakura, aveces se preguntaba si merecia ser amado por alguien despues de todo lo que hizo y la verdad es que no se merecia ser amado por nadie, esa fue la razon por la que no se quiso colocar aquella protesis porque seria el recordatorio que no volveria a tomar las decisiones incorrectas.

la noche callo, Hinata estaba bastante agotada sus piernas le temblaban pero no queria parecer una carga para él. Sasuke se detuvo, era nuevamente la señal de que tenian que descansar. el tomo esa decision al ver lo agotada que estaba ella, despues de todo ella era una kunoichi muy peculiar. ella se acurruco abrazando su mochila mientras le daba la espalda a aquella persona. sasuke tomo su aconstumbrada posicion disponiendose a descansar.

Dia 33

ella seguia dormida, bajo la mirada esporadica de Sasuke quien envidiaba el hecho que pudiera dormir de esa manera tan profunda. su horrible pasado era la razon principal por la que no podia conciliar el sueño, todas las noches se miraban reflejadas en horribles pesadillas las cuales lo hacian gritar mientras dormia o eso le decia karin.

aun era de madrugada, le molesto lo relajada que lucia al dormir. se acerco a ella con el ceñlo fruncido dispuesto a despertarla.

-¡Hyuga!..- la movio con su pie- ¡Hyuga.. levantate!- le ordeno

ella comenzo a mover su cabeza y abrir los ojos ante al llamdo de el. se levanto un poco asustada ante la insistente mirada de aquel muchacho de cabellos negros.

-tenemos que avanzar- le ordeno

ella asintio lentamente sin replicar, se levanto presurosamente y tomo sus cosas. Asi continuaron su camino. Hinata se dio cuenta que habian pasado solo algunas horas desde que se dispusieron a descansar, supuso que era mejor avanzar de noche que de dia pero aun asi descansar durante dia era practicamente imposible.

sasuke comenzo tomar la delantera sorprendiendola pero ella no tardo en reaccionar y comenzo a correr tan rapido con el. sasuke miro de reojo como ella corria.

_no tardaste en reaccionar Hyuga_\- pensó

las pasos raudos de los dos parecian no escucharse ante la suavidad del terreno y la inmensidad del mismo. los brazos hacia atras de ambos se movian al compas de sus agetreos por la velocidad. asi anduvieron hasta que los primeros rayos del sol se asomaron dando el inicio de una calurosa mañana. mientras corrian sasuke solo podia pensar en avanzar lo mas posible ya que no queria verla por alguna razon que el aun no conocia la prescencia de aquella bella chica lo ponia de mal humor, pero, todo acto tiene consecuencias y la prisa de el los llevo a uno de los peligros de un desierto hostil.

-¡Maldicion!- gruño el- ¡No te acerques!- le grito

ella se detuvo en seco ante la urgente peticion, se llevo la mano al pecho al ver como sasuke se hundia en lo que parecia arena movedizas, pero su preocupacion duro poco al ver como el uchiha salia de aquel embrollo reuniendo chakra para poder salir, pudo ver lo dificil que se le hacia salir queria intervenir pero la mirada fria e intimidante de el la hizo detenerse.

-¡maldita sea!..- se regaño al verse cubierto por toda esa arena pegajosa que lo cubria.

su rostro denotaba lo fastidiado que estaba por la situacion, lo primero que hizo fue revisar las provisiones que tenia en el pequeño bolso que tenia a la altura de la cintura, se molesto aun mas porque se dio cuenta que estaban arruinada. las tiro al piso con rabia y ella solo aparto la mirada.

-¡Andando!- le ordeno

como de constumbre el tomo la delantera, ella se dispuso a caminar pero un dolor extraño la hizo quejarse. sasuke volteo extrañado por aquel quejido, se dio cuenta que ella se inclino hasta tocar la planta de unos de sus pies, pudo ver como las cejas de ellas temblaban producto de algun dolor.

hinata se sento, se saco la sandalia y noto que tenia inscrustado una especie de piedra filuda, la cual le habia hecho una produnda herida a la altura del talon. la saco con dificultad, se quiso poner de pies pero cayo sentada ocasionando que sasuke le de la espalda. Él prosiguio con su viaje pero no mirada con buenos ojos que ella tuviera una herida.

siguieron su camino, Hinata le dolia demasiado la herida en su pies, apesar de haberla vendado le dolia al pisar y no ayudaba el hecho de que sudara todo el tiempo.

Sasuke se detuvo- tienes que curarte esa herida...- dijo con tono poco amable

-yo.. yo aun puedo continuar.. no es nada..- dijo con timidez

-tener una herida en este clima solo ayuda a que se infecte.. eso deberias saberlo..-

-yo.. yo lo se.. pero..-

-¡solo curate!- le grito-.. si se te infecta esa herida solo seras mas que un estorbo..- le dijo con ese tono mandon haciendo que ella baje la mirada de verguenza- ¿tienes algun medicamento?-

-etto...- ella no queria decirle que gasto todos sus medicamentos curandonlo y nego con verguenza

-tsk..- dijo con fastidio- si te enfermas no quiero lidiar contigo.. es casi medio dia y puede empeorar.. tienes que orinar- dijo friamente y sin delicadeza

-¡Que!..- dijo sin entender

-¡Rayos Hyuga!... la orina servira para desinfectar la herida.. eso deberias saber.-

hinata se puso roja ante la inusual sugerencia de el, ella sabia de aquel atipico metodo. el tono frio y deslenguado de el solo le hacia sentir incomoda ya que nunca la habian tratado de esa forma tan poco educada. entonces el se aparto, los colores del rostro de ella fueron mas intensos al darse cuenta que le estaba dando un espacio para que pueda hacer lo indicado. ella tenia sus dudas, pero sabia internamente que el tenia razon ya su herida estaba propensa a infecciones y no habia aldea. vio como el tomaba su distancia, estaba bastante lejos, casi por detras de una pequeña duna la cual parecia perderlo de vista. siempre que ella tenia que realizar algun tipo de necesidades siempre esperaba el momento apropiado, pero ahora era diferente èl sabia que ella estaria haciendo sus necesidades y eso la vergonzaba demasiado.

ella respiro hondo resignada, luego de reunir lo suficiente de su remedio casero, empapo un pedazo de tela con cierta resilencia pero no tenia opcion, coloco aquel trapo sobre su herida haciendo que el ardor se hiciera presente. sasuke esperaba con cierta sonrisa ironica en su rostro, sonreia al imaginarse lo que estaria haciendo ella. él sabia que ella era delicada, fina. pulcra e imaginarse lo que estaba haciendo hacia que se burle de ella.

la vio aproximarse con verguenza, ella no podia sostenerle la mirada. sasuke le dio la espalda continuando con su camino seguido por ella, supuso que lo habia hecho por el rostro de la joven, en cierta forma suspiro tranquilo ya que la tal dichosa herida no le iba a causar problemas.

Eran cerca de las 5 de la tarde, siguieron su camino a una velocidad media. el sol no ayudaba mucho a avanzar, ni ha descansar. Hinata estaba tan agotada que sus piernas le fallaron cayendo de rodillas.

-lo.. lo lamento..- dijo con verguenza

\- come algo..- ordeno

hinata termino por asentir lentamente, saco sus limitados suministros para poder comer. el sol no era muy fuerte por la hora miro a su alrdedor pudo ver los restos que parecian de un arbol, se pregunto como pudo crecer en ese lugar, tomo algunos pedazos haciendo una cocina improvisada, saco una pequeña olla de su mochila puso agua para poder preparar un poco de sopa, rompió un pedazo largo de una de sus blusas reunió un poco de leña y formo un atado, Hinata era muy precavida era una de sus grandes virtudes. mientras lo hacia vio que sasuke estaba parado, teniendo fija su mirada al suelo como buscando algo, entonces lo vio lanzar un kunai.

Lo miro con detenimiento cuando el se inclino a recogerlo, entonces ni lo podia creer. Él lanzo el kunai de manera precisa para caer encima de una serpiente, ella dudaba de lo que iba hacer pero lo intuía. Sasuke de acerco hacia donde estaba, Hinata se sonrojo al darse cuenta que el la vio observandolo y continuo haciendo sus cosas.

Se aproximo hacia el fuego, la luz del abrasador fuego lo ayudo a poder ver mejor al inerte animal, tomó el kunai, de manera muy hábil le corto la cabeza y le saco las vísceras. Todo esto paso ante la mirada curiosa de Hinata, le sorprendía bastante la destreza que tenía apesar de tener solo un brazo. Luego de haber "limpiado" aquel letal animal, lo colocó al fuego y tomo asiento.

El olor de la sopa indicaba que ya estaba casi lista, observó de reojo a sasuke quien solo tenia si mirada concentrada en aquella exotica comida, pensó que quiza estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, la danza de las llamas del fuego eran bastante hipnotizantes o eso pensaba. Saco la pequeña olla, sirvio un poco del contenido en un plato.

Estaba convencida que él no tenía suministros, apesar de haber recibido malos tratos reunió todo el valor que tenía para darle un poco de la comida. Sasuke vio como ella deslizaba el pequeño plato hasta estar cerca de él, dirigio la mirada hacia donde estaba, tenía la cabeza gacha y en cierta forma miro que se disponía a comer en la olla donde había preparado.

No había duda ella era tan considerada que le ofreció la mejor presentacion para que comiera a gusto, no podía desperdiciar comida en un lugar así ya se había dado el lujo de despreciarla antes pero ahora era diferente. Él no dijo nada, solo aceptó la comida. Ella evitó mirarlo, no quería que le gritara ante tal atrevimiento.

Espero que la olla este un poco fría para poder comer, no iba a ensuciar demas porque el agua era lo mas preciado que tenían, comenzó a comer en silencio.

Sasuke verificaba que su peculiar comida estuviera lista, ya se habia comido lo que le habían ofrecido, le gustó apesar de no tener muchos ingredientes y lo improvisado de su elaboración. Vio como Hinta atizaba la leña para que no se extinguiera.

Un sonido vergonzoso los saco de aquel sepulcral silencio, las manos de ella se dirigieron hacia su abdomen, se sonrojo y bajo la mirada por la vergüenza de tal involuntaria reacción.

-lo..lo siento..- dijo apenada

El rugir de su estómago hizo que el sonriera de costado, no cabia duda ella era una chica sumamente bondadosa. Aquel gesto desinteresado lo trasporto a aquellos días donde hicieron su primera prueba con kakashi, donde Naruto fue atado a un árbol impedido de comer. Recordó cuando el le ofrecio un poco de su almuerzo pero su amigo se negó, luego estaba sakura quien inmediatamente le ofrecio un poco de la suya, reacción de la cual el tomo como muestra mas de llamar su atención pero.. pero ver el gesto de aquella chica de ojos aperlados quizá fue una de las muestras mas sinceras que haya visto de parte de una mujer hacia el. Durante toda su vida siempre estuvo rodeado de mujeres que siempre quisieron llamar su atención de una u otra forma, la única mujer siempre demostró desinteres fue su madre quien le demostraba la gentileza mas pura de una fémina.

Ella aun seguía con la cabeza agachada, la racion que le había dado era posiblemente mas de la que había comido, acaso ¿se sacrificaba?, no era cuestionable el amor de ella a su tonto amigo, sabia el intenso amor que ella le tenia y entonces ¿Por qué lo hacia?, se pregunto pero la respuesta llego rápido solo era un acto de desinteres, un acto que no buscaba nada a cambio, un acto de puro bondad.

-toma- le dijo mientras le ofrecia un poco de su excéntrica comida

El ver el brazo estirado de el, la confundio un poco ¿Acaso estaba haciendo amable? Se pregunto.

-gra..gracias-dijo tímidamente mientras recibia un poco de esa serpiente asada

La observo por un breve momento, vio como olia aquella comida. Hinata era una buena cocinera, pero no le importo si tal platillo cumplia sus expectativas después de todo estaban en medio de la nada con pocas cosas para comer.

No quería ser descortes, sentía esa mirada expectante sobre ella, olio disimuladamente la comida. Sasuke pudo ver lo avergonzada que se sentía, aparto la mirada para que comiera.

Dio un pequeño mordisco, alzo las cejas al sentir un sabor familiar.

-sabe a pollo..- dijo con inocencia

Tal comentario le pareció gracioso pero no lo demostraría, volvió a ver aquel flameante fuego mientras ella terminaba timidamente la aquella comida.

Dia 38

El desierto parecía no tener fin, procuraban avanzar mas por las noches aunque fuera casi imposible descansar durante el día.

Habían pasado de tener una relación bastante tensa ha tener una relación, asi es sola una relación de protector y protegida.

Hinata ya se estaba aconstumbrado al silencio entre las comidas, en las interminables caminatas pero algo había cambiado, ella despues de observarlo disimuladamente habia podido descifrar algunas de sus gestos, por ejemplo si resoplaba era por el cansancio al principio pensó que era por molestia pero todos estos dias a solas aprendió mucho de el, si apretaba los puños era por la insolacion que le provocaba dolor de cabeza, si se detenía era hora de comer o tomar un breve descanso, se dio cuenta que dormía muy poco casi nada, también notó que las veces que dormía siempre nombraba a su hermano, se dio cuenta que el disfrutaba mucho el silencio, cosa que le parecio irónico ya que era el mejor de su amado Naruto y este ultimo era muy impetuoso.

Ya habían pasado algunos dias desde que se adentraron en aquel inclemente lugar, ella estaba preocupada porque los suministros se le estaban acabando y lo mas preciado que era el agua solo tenían aproximadamente 2 litros y faltaba mucho tramo aún.

Día 39

Sasuke la venía observando disimuladamente, notaba que los estragos del calor le estaban pasando factura, la miraba mareada, desonrientada y casi no la miraba tomar agua, entonces se dio cuenta.

Casi no activaba su byakugan, le consumía mucha energía y no podría continuar después. Sabia que aún faltaba mucho para hacerse ilusiones que ya llegarían.

Aveces solía mirar a sasuke, admiraba su inmutable comportamiento, parecía que nada lo pertubaba, ya casi no entrenaba por la noches. Por primera vez la noche se convirtió en su favorita, rogaba que se hiciera mas prolongada pero siempre amanecía con ese incesante sol.

Él se detuvo, le parecio extraño ya que era cerca de medio día para tomar un descanso, se dio cuenta que el desvío su andar hacia unos cactus algo secos que aparecieron.

Sasuke sacó un kunai, comenzó a cortar trozos de esta planta ante la mirada confundida de Hinata. Solo podía admirar la habilidad que tenía para poder cortarlos y tomarlos con la misma mano para despues guardarlos entre sus cosas.

-toma..- le dijo mientras le ofrecía un trozo

Ella lo tomó con cuidado.

-sacale la corteza y cometelo..- le ordenó.

Él siguió con su trabajo, volteó rápidamente al escuchar que algo caía. Cuando volteó se encontró con una Hinata inconsciente, entonces pasó lo que temía.

Lo que menos quería él era tener que cargar de esa forma con ella pero después de todo no podía dejarla así. La atrajo hacia él, saco de entre las cosas de ella la bolsa de dormir la cual había usado anteriormente, le facilitó el hecho que estuviera cortada por los costados. Se saco la capa para colocarle en aquella ardiente arena y luego los cubrió a ambos con aquella bolsa de dormir.

Las horas pasaban, el inclemente sol comenzaba ha caer pero sin dejar la intensidad de sus rayos. Los ojos de la joven comenzaba ha abrirse lentamente, lo primero que vio fue un líquido que caía sobre sus labios, sus cejas temblaban al sentir el sabor amargo. Cuando los abrió mas pudo tomar consciencia de lo que pasaba, miró a sasuke que estaba apretando con su mano una corteza de cactus para que el líquido pudiera ser bebido por ella.

-sa..sasuke san..- le dijo a duras penas aun estaba muy cansada.

-el sol todavía es fuerte... recobra tus fuerzas..-

Notó la extraña cercanía de él, no podía ni sonrojarse ya que le dolía mucho la cabeza y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Sasuke al notar como se quedaba dormida, tuvo que aproximarse mas a ella ya que aquella bolsa de dormir no alcanzaba a cubrirlo a ambos, volvió a verla y por primera vez le contagió su sueño. La manera serena en como descansaba hacían estragos en él, sus ojos comenzaron a cerrase, el sonido de la respiración de ella le parecía tan hipnotizante que lo traslada lejos del inhóspito lugar.

Continuará...

Tendremos actualización pronto… saludos..

No se olviden de dejar un comentario :3


	5. Chapter 5

Viaje Hostil II

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo dormida, poco a poco comenzó a recobrar consciencia. Le parecio extraño de la forma en la que se encontraba, parecía que estaba en una cama improvisada. Rapidamente buscó con la mirada a su protector, quién estaba mirando el caer del sol.

-sa..sasuke san..- llamó tímidamente

Él volteó, cuando lo hizo ella recién noto que no traía capa, su mirada se fijo de manera breve en el brazo que le faltaba pero la desvió inmediatamente lo ultimo que quería era hacerlo enojar.

-sasuke san... ¿Que paso?- se atrevió a preguntar.

-Tsk.. te desmayaste.. eso pasó- dijo con dureza

El comentario tan visceral hizo que se avergonzara.

-lo.. lo lamento-

\- Hyuga escucha.. no quiero cargar contigo de esta forma, hemos perdido demasiado tiempo- le recriminó

-le prometo que no volverá a pasar- le aseguró

Él se acercó hasta donde estaba ella y se colocó de cunclillas. La mirada punzante y la cercanía de él la pusieron nerviosa.

-¡Parate!- le ordenó

Ella obedeció rapidamente, él tomo su capa que cubría parcialmente el suelo, la sacudió y se la puso. Hinata se sorprendió ¿Acaso le había dado su capa como cama?, tal gesto hizo que una chispa de esperanza se encendiera en ella, ¿quiza no todo estaba perdido?, ¿quiza puedan ser amigos? Aquellas preguntas resonaron en su cabeza.

-Andando...- ordenó

La reaccion de ella fue rápida, guardo la bolsa de dormir en su mochila, continuaron con el viaje.

La noche se hizo presente, el frío también pero era bastante agradable. Tenía que agradecerle, despues de unas horas había recordado lo que había pasado, aquel desmayo, aquellos gestos para que ella no se deshidratara mas de lo que estaba, apresuró su pasl hasta quedar junto a él, temía su reaccion pero tenía que agradecerle.

-sasuke san- llamo pero él pareció no prestarle atención-.. muchas gracias por lo que hizo..- dio una reverencia mientras avanzaban.

Él fingió no escucharla y continuaron en silencio pero esta vez ella se atrevió a caminar al mismo nivel. Asi continuaron con su viaje, con una nueva sonrisa en rostro de ella con la esperanza en el pecho de que todo iba ha mejorar.

Dia 40

la madrugada estaba siendo despejada por los rayos del sol que amenazaban con hacerse presente. la poca leña que habia reunido ya se habia acabado, los suministros de ambos estaban a punto de agotarse ya se habian cumplido 8 dias desde que se adentraron al desierto. ella aun seguia dormida mientras que Sasuke tenia su mirada fija hacia el horizonte por donde se asomaria el sol.

la tristeza se hizo presente en forma de dolor en el pecho, comenzo a recordar a su familia, los gestos de su padre su tipica soberbia y orgullo, la timidez de su madre y la mirada llena de secretos de su amado hermano. despues de encontrar no fue dificil descubrir la verdad de sus sentimientos llegando a la conclusion de lo que él mas ha amado en toda su vida era a su hermano y por dificil que fuera aceptarlo tambien queria a Naruto.

Todos estos sentimientos lo hicieron apretar los puños, los sentimientos si bien habia empezado ha aceptarlos como algo natural, aun dentro de su oscuridad le parecian debilidad. dirigio su mirada a aquella apacible joven, fruncio el ceño al verla. estos ultimos dias habia recordado muchas cosas, pero ¿porque ahora?, se preguntó.

-¡Hyuga!- alzo la voz

-sasuke san..- respondio mientras se rascaba uno de sus ojos- ¿Que hora es?-

-es hora de irnos..andando- indico

-¡hai!..- dijo ella un poco animada

el la vio de costado, al parecer ya no le temía tanto, por un momento queria hacerle entender con quien estaba tratando pero la voz de su mejor amigo resono en su mente.

_cuidala mucho..teme_

Apreto los puños en señal del sentimentalismo que rodeaba su pecho. Naruto era uno de los pocos que podia producir ese tipo de sensaciones en su interior. chasqueo la lengua y se dispuso a continuar.

continuaron con su caminata, este tipo de terreno era uno de los mas dificiles para ella porque apesar de haber tenido misiones alrededor de aldeas vecinas, estar en estos lugares era algo nuevo para ella. El corazón de Hinata era frágil, durante el trayecto en el desierto le era difícil no pensar en que las personas que viven alejadas de los lugares lejanos de los puntos mas concurridos de las grandes naciones pasen tantas necesidades, ¿porque habia tanto descuido de parte de estas?, ¿porque las personas parecen no tener ayuda de las aldeas a las cuales pertenecen?. Esas preguntas resonaban en la mente de la bella joven.

-Hyuga...- llamó su tétrico acompañante

Ella solo atinó en acercarse, él comprendió el gesto.

-¿cuántos litros de agua te quedan?- le preguntó con ese tono ronco característico

-1 litro de agua..- respondió

-trata de consumir lo necesario- ella asintió- No dejes de beber, si lo necesitas tienes que hidratarte lo necesario, no quiero volver a lidiar contigo de esa forma.. me parece patético-

Ella asintió temerosamente.

-Cuando bebas trata de mantener el agua en tu boca el mayor tiempo posible, de esa forma evitaras volver a beber-

Una luz de esperanza se encendio en el corazon de la hermosa joven ¿Acaso le acaba de dar un consejo?.

-Gracias sasuke san..- asintió con un mejor animo

Sasuke pudo ver algo que hace mucho no veia en ella, pudo ver esa sonrisa, esa estupida y sincera sonrisa en el rostro de la joven, esa sonrisa que mediante sus actos se fue trasformando en un silencio lleno de tristeza, esa sonrisa que él se encargo de borrar.

-solo no quiero que mueras antes de llegar, ya te dije... no quiero lidiar contigo- le recalco

La joven no era su amiga, tampoco su camarada, Apesar de los gestos amables había algo en ella que le incomodaba. Él continuó su camino seguido por ella quién ignoró los comentarios hirientes hacia su persona. Hinata podia observar de reojo el caminar altivo y lleno de orgullo de Sasuke, su mente buscaba la razon porque era tan amigo con su amado naruto, eran tan diferente, pero siempre llegaba a la misma conclusion, Naruto era una persona increible, capaz de sacar lo mejor de cada persona apesar de que las otras lo dean por perdido, llenó sus pulpones con una nueva sensacion en el pecho y siguio caminando junto a el.

Dia 41

El sol caía en el hostil lugar, tiñendo de colores el firmamento. En la inmensidad de aquel arenoso terreno se alejaban dos personas que apesar de tener dos personalidades distintas tenian algo en común, Aquel joven de rubios cabellos que aguardaba en una aldea lejana el regreso de ambos, ese joven era lo que tenian en comun o quiza, no era asi pero por ahora solo creian eso.

En la arena se quedaban marcados los pasos de ambos, esos pasos que los alejaban de aquel territorio, era tan inmenso el lugar que las aves en el cielo podian verlos con dos puntos entre los colores amarillentos del terreno y ¿Cuanto mas faltaba?, pues hinata desconocia la respuesta y Sasuke solo se mantenia renuente a tener una conversacion normal, ya que de sus labios solo podian salir palabras hirientes hacia la joven sin embargo a ella algo habia cambiado.

-¡No puede ser!- dijo con algarabia

Tal reaccion de felicidad de ella detuvo el andar del Uchiha, se extraño bastante ante tal reaccion no propia de una joven de su clase, por un breve momento lo comparo con las reacciones escandalosas de su amigo rubio.

-¡Mire sasuke san... un arbol... es un arbol!-dijo con tanta efusividad no propio de ella que le hizo fruncir el ceño

No se contuvo, apresuro sus temblorosos pasos hasta el lugar donde los aguardaba un arbol no tan frondoso pero tenía lo que ambos anciaron tener desde que llegaron a ese lugar, sombra. Sasuke detuvo su andar ante el hilarante reaccion de su protegida, ver sus torpes y presurosos pasos, esa reaccion tan tierna que la pudo comparar con una niña llo hizo cerrar los ojos y sonreir y negar con la cabeza ¿Quien diria que una joven criada en el yugo de un clan tan elitista pueda reaccionar de esa forma?. Si ese arbol era un espejismo lo mas seguro era que se burlaria de ella.

La sonrisa de Hinata se hacia mas grande a medida que se acercaba al arbol, se tropezo varias veces pero se volvia a levantar con la meta de llegar y recostarse debajo de ese arbol, despues de tantos dias sin tener nada que la cubriera ahora podia tenerlo, pero la alegria se opaco al tomar conciencia de lo que estaba delante de ella, bajo la mirada mientras posó una de sus manos en el aspero tronco de la planta. Comenzo a recordar las veces que pudo ver como talaban los arboles en una mision, se llevo la mano al pecho por el nuevo sentimiento que nació, entonces comprendio que un arbol era mas que madera, era vida, miro a su alrededor donde todo estaba muerto y vacio con excepcion del lugar bajo la sombra, ese arbol era la evidencia que todos tenemos un proposito en esta vida.

la joven lucia tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que trato de ignorarlos pero no pudo, de ver una reaccion un poco escandalosa a ver una pensativa y ligeramente triste. trato de ignorarla pero sencillamente no podia, ella era un enigma para él.

Ambos tomaron asiento uno apartado del otro, ya casi no tenian comida, ni agua, los cactus captados hace dias se habian acabado, era cuestión de tiempo de que se quedaran sin víveres y parecerían las peores de las inclemencias de ese horrible desierto.

El viento soplaba haciendo que el cabello de ella danzara a su ritmo y los mechones rebeldes de el se opusieran a su direccion.

-¿Que.. Que hace?-

Él la ignoró, se disponía a reunir un poco de leña de ese árbol pero en su intentó fue detenido por un suave tirón de la bella joven.

-por..porfavor no lo haga- le pidió con aires de suplica

-Tsk- el sonido de molestia salió de su boca- Es necesario..- dijo con molestia ante la osadía de ella

Ella negó lentamente, no podía sostener la mirada tan fría de él.

-¿Que es lo que quieres Hyuga?- se deshizo del agarre abruptamente- ¿Acaso quieres comer cosas crudas?..- dijo con sarcasmo

-Porfavor..-

-solo es un árbol, me parece patético que te pongas sentimental por un estúpido arbol- dijo con fastidio

Ella negó- usted no lo ve.. ¿verdad?-dirigió su mirada a él con la esperanza que comprendiera sus palabras.

Sasuke tomó distancia, lo último qur quería es verla llorar, le molestaba demasiada esa bondad genuina que desprendía su persona.

\- es lo único que tiene vida en este lugar- sus palabras detuvieron su andar- mire a su alrededor, todo esta muerto, no hay nada, es un regalo que estea en medio de la nada, no me importa comer cosas crudas- apretó los puños y comenzó a negar- es una bendición ¿no lo cree?- le preguntó de manera conciliadora

-ridículo- fue lo único que dijo y tomó distancia.

Las palabras de ella resonaban en su mente, ¿era cierto tanta bondad en una sola persona?, sonrió con malicia, si era verdad era algo inusual y si era mentira sería como todas las demás. Concentró su mirada en la arena, trataba de ubicar algún movimiento inusual que le indicará su futuro almuerzo, lanzó un kunai dandole en la cabeza a una serpiente, apesar de lo mal que sabía sin ser cocinada era mejor comer algo a nada, de manera muy hábil comenzó a destriparla y sacarle la piel cuando terminó la cortó por la mitad y se dirigió al otro extremo para darle encuentro a su protegida.

¿Que estaba pensando?, esa pregunta se asomó a su mente al ver el semblante de ella, miraba al horizonte mientras estaba acurrucada en sus rodillas.

-Toma-

La ronca voz la atrajo a la realidad, delante de ella estaba su protector con ese típico semblante arrogante y vacío, después de perderse en esa mirada calculadora por unos breves segundos pudo ver lo que este le estaba ofreciendo.

-gracias sasuke san pero usted es el que debería com...- trató de rechazarlo lo mas educado posible

-no te lo estoy pidiendo, toma- lo que menos quería era rogarle, lanzó el trozo de carne y ella por reflejo lo atrapó antes de caer- ya te lo dije no quiero lidiar contigo, si no comes me causaras molestias-

Ella le dió un gesto de agradecimiento, pero había algo que estaba mal, entonces lo supo al verlo alli parado delante, él la estaba probando, quería quebrar su coraje, quería ver hasta donde podía llegar su resolución con tal de sobrevivir.

No lo dudó, se llevó a la boca el pedazo de serpiente y sin hacer ningún gesto se lo trago y por primera vez se atrevió a desafiarlo con la mirada, si bien su mirada era vacía, la de ella era comprensiva y llena de esperanza, por un lapso la nostalgia estrujo su frágil corazón al ver reflejado a Neji en esa mirada fria.

El viento sopló haciendo que los cabellos nuevamente se asomaran al rostro de ella pero ni aún así dejaron de verse. El viento seguía en su afán de desordenar los azulinos cabellos de ella, no tuvo mas remedio, bajo la mirada para acomodarse los rebeldes mechones detras de su oreja y volvió a mirarlo para su sopresa él seguía mirandola.

-Tsk..-

Ese tipico sonido de fastidio salió de boca rompiendo aquel extraño momento.

Hinata observo como él se apartaba, ahora debía ser mas fuerte para sobrellevar todo ese accidentado viaje, se dispuso a seguir comiendo pero no encontró nada, sin que ella se hubiera dado cuenta se había comido toda la pieza, lo notó al sentir el sabor de carne cruda en su boca. Suspiró cansada aquel momento había sido tan tenso, se recostó en la arena usando su mochila como almohada, ese lugar bajo el árbol, esa valiosa sombra realmente era un regalo.

Sus cuerpos se rindieron, estar de bajo de aquel fresco regalo del árbol los obligaron a detenerse hasta que el sol cayó para dar paso a la luna, sin embargo apesar de eso el viento parecía no notarlo, seguía soplando de manera sugerente y quizá después de mucho los cuerpos de ambos temblaron de frío.

-Sasuke san tome-

El volteó hacia donde provenía esa voz, se encontró a una temblorosa Hinta ofreciéndole lo que parecía una lagartija, él la tomo sin mucha premura. Timidamente la dulce joven tomó asiento cerca del uchiha quién comía en silencio la carne cruda del animal.

Se escuchaba el viento soplar pero también el vaiven de las hojas dw aquel peculiar árbol, después de mucho tiempo Hinata sintió tanta tranquilidad ya que ese sonido peculiar la regresaban a uno de sus momentos mas inmemorial de su infancia.

Se acurruco abrazando sus piernas y aun sentada suspiró de manera nostálgica, este gesto no paso desapercibido por su acompañante.

-sabe- captó la atención de joven pero él trató de ser indiferente-cuando era niña, okasan me contaba muchas historias, siempre lo hacía debajo del árbol de Cerezo que estaba en el jardín- suspiró tristemente- cada vez que escuchaba el sonido del viento contra las hojas podía visualizar la historia de mi madre, ese sonido.. es música para mí- dijo avergonzada, ladeo su cabeza por la confesión tan íntima que le había dicho- yo.. bueno.. okasan me decía que todos los árboles y animales están en este mundo para quedarse, que nosotros nos movemos alrededor de la naturaleza y no nosotros alrededor de ella...-

La dulce voz se apagó, hubo un silencio que por primera vez para él fue incómodo, apesar de permanecer de espalda, quería seguir escuchandola porque por primera vez podía escuchar un tema diferente de conversacion de parte de una chica, pero no se lo diría.

-ella me decía que los árboles tienen secretos..-

-¿secretos?- dijo con un ligero tinte de curiosidad en su voz

Ella sonrió al repentino interés de parte de él.

-no lo supe hasta hoy..- pudo ver que él tomo posicion de erguido, entonces se dio cuenta que era una señal que esperaba que siguiera hablando- si quiere saberlo debe moverse 30 cm hacia su izquierda- sugirió

-esto es patético- deslizó

-debe aprender a ver sasuke san, todo a nuestro alrededor nos cuentan secretos, además..- decía ilusionada pero fue interrumpida

-¡Ya cállate!... - este gritó la asustó- ¡Tu mundo es estúpido...! El mundo real no es así, ya te olvidaste lo que vimos-

El recuerdo de aquella niña hizo que su corazón se estrujara, se llevo una de sus manod al pecho en señal al miedo que le infrigia esos ojos negros. AL ver la expresión de ella en el rostro hizo que sonriera de costado, tenía qur dejarle en claro quien era y quien era él.

-El único mundo que conozco es un mundo lleno de odio y sobrevivencia, como apesar de todo lo que has visto sigues creyendo que en un mundo lleno de secretos, eso es estúpido-

La vergüenza hizo acto de prescencia, bajando la mirada producto de sus crueles palabras y apesar de no haber dicho que era estúpida implícitamente se entendía. Escuchó los pasos de este tomar distancia lejos de ella y del resguardo del árbol. Quería llorar pero parecía que tenía secos los ojos, seguro era producto de la deshidratación se atrevió a pensar.

Su estúpida voz, su tonta manera de acercarse u su necedad de seguir siendo amable apesar de todo lo molestaron demasiado.

-secretos... tsk- dijo con ironía y fastidio

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo apartado del lugar donde estaba ella, pero detuvo su andar para regresar nuevamente hacia donde estaba ella. La luna estaba en medio de la noche, estaba mas brillante que nunca, su luminoso manto cubría todo el arenoso territorio, pudo ver desde lejos que ella estaba durmiendo acurrucada con su mochila, sintió cierta culpa dentro de él por tratarla de esa forma después de todo solo quería ser amable pero su andar se detuvo a metros de llegar.

Entonces dirigió su mirada hacia ella, era cierto lo que decía, era cierto que aquel árbol ocultaba un secreto y lo supo cuando se acercó viendo que la sombra de aquel árbol iluminada por la luna formaba lo qur parecía un ave volando.

-tonta Hyuga-

Era cierto, ella lo había notado pero él no, se regaño a si mismo de no ver una señal tan obvia, se consideraba un buen observador pero ese nivel de percepción ni siquiera él lo tenía. Se perdió por un breve momento en aquella silueta oscura que se formaba en la arena, entrecerro los ojos al notar que parecía un cuervo volando, se llevó la mano a su cabeza mientras apretaba los dientes y sus ojos palpitaban amenazado cerrarse y todo esto sucedía porque le recordaba a la persona que mas amó.

Luego de vislumbrar la figura en la arena por una extra sensación quiso acercarse hasta la bella joven, Dirigio su mirada hasta donde ella y supó que sus palabras habian hecho eco en ella, pudo ver su tristeza en su rostro dormido y la manera tan triste que suspiraba, pero lo que no se esperaba era el rastro de una lagrima que había dejado en su rostro. Decidio recostarse metros lejos de ella, mientras contemplaba el anochecer, a diferencia de otras noches, esa era bastante fria y con mucho viento.

Día 42

Parecia que todo estaba igual e incluso peor que antes, la cercania que tuvieron se habia perdido ante el constante silencio de ella, esto no pasó desapercibido por Sasuke quien despues de verla visto lloriquear mientras dormía una ligera sensación de culpa comenzó a molestarlo.

Sus pasos en la arena eran borrados por el viento quien no dejaba de soplar, ya casi se habian cumplido dos semanas desde que entraron, no tenían víveres, ni agua, su piel estaba quemada por los inclementes rayos del sol, necesitaban salir ¡ya!. Sasuke buscaba seguir cubriendose con su oscura capa y Hinata hacía lo mismo pero su largo cabello largo le impedía continuar.

Una extraña sensación inundó el corazón de Hinata, un presentimiento, su padre siempre le había dicho que ese tipo de "corazonadas" eran solo para gente débil, que ella era una kunoichi y cada paso que debería dar, tenía que ser premeditado y calculado. Si embargo algo no encajaba.

El viento soplaba mas fuerte trayendo con ello la arena la cual imposibilitaba poder ver, casi no tenía chakra pero necesitaba corroborar lo que presentía. Las venas a los lados de su cabeza se dilataron, entonces lo vio.

-¡sasuke san.. una tormenta de arena se acerca esta a 500 metros!- dijo mientras señalaba de donde vendría

-tsk... ¡maldita sea!- aquel llamado de ella lo puso en alerta, pero no tardo mucho en encontrar una posible solución.

_Esto nos impedirá avanzar... maldición... tenemos que encontrar refugio.. ya casi llegamos- _pensó

-800 metros y se acerca rapido-

-¡Hyuga.. ya estamos por llegar busca algun tipo de refugio.. debe haber alguno!- le ordenó

Inmediatamente comenzó su búsqueda apresurada para encontrar algún lugar donde se puedan refugiarse. La pared de arena se hacía visible, habían pasado escasos segundos desde que le dió la orden.

-¡Maldición apresurate!- le grito al sentir que respiraba arena

-¡allí!- señalo- ¡2 km hay un campamento!-

-¡Maldición andando Hyuga!-

Sus presurosos pasos se hundían en la arena que parecía mas pesada, tuvieron que ladear su cabeza para no encontrarse con la arena que traía aquella inusual tormenta. Una capa se elevaba sobre ellos, así como las olas en e mar, detuvieron sus pasos en seco ante la mirada de pánico de ella que por reflejo llevo una de sus manos a la altura de su cara. Parecían que eran un pequeño barco en una gran ola hecha de arena. Se acercaba cada vez mas, parecía que cubriría su pequeño cuerpo, su cuerpo no le respondía y cierto hilo de medio invadió sus extremidades, cerró los ojos esperando ser cubierta por el espeso y tormentoso manto de arena.

Ella no lo pudo ver, su protector quien al ver la proximidad del fenómeno natural fue hacia donde estaba ella cubriendola con su capa y apegandola a su cuerpo para protegerla. Hinata solo sintió un tirón mientras sentía la proximidad de un cuerpo apegada a ella. Cuando abrio los ojos estaba recostada en la arena, debajo del cuerpo del Uchiha.

-sa..sasuke san- dijo nerviosa

-tsk... hay que esperar.. solo no te muevas- indicó

Ella asintió tímidamente, estaba un poco avergonzada al sentir que su trasero estaba muy cerca de la parte íntima del uchiha, los colores del rostro de ella eran tan evidente, bajo la mirada para que no lo notará. Fuera de la cubierta el viento con la arena amenazaban con enterrarlos pero la reacción de Sasuke fue tan precisa que logro cubrirlos totalmente con su capa ya que tuvo que flexionar sus piernas para que ella alcanzará.

Los minutos pasaban, aún seguían en la incómoda posición, se escuchaba aún el viento, pero eso paso a segundo plano al escuchar la respiración de Sasuke encima de ella, incluso podía sentir el latir de su corazón, le entristeció escuchar ese latido, su corazón parecía atormentado como si tuviera una lucha interna, cerro los ojos escuchando ese palpitar, ese triste palpitar. Mientras que él tenía presionado el cuerpo de ella con el de él, su cara estaba justo detrás de ese perfecto cabello largo, apesar de su resistencia sentía el aroma de su cabello, también el calor de su cuerpo. Ella ladeo ligeramente su rostro y él pudo notar el perfecto perfil de su rostro, vio como los labios de ella respiraba de manera pausada y calmada, una vez más estaba esa respiración.

-gracias sasuke san..- giro un poco su cabeza encontrándose a milímetros con la cara de su protector.

Por primera vez él pudo ver esos ojos tan particulares, por un breve momento se perdió en ese color entre blanco y lilas de sus ojos y Hinata nunca había visto unos ojos tan profundos lleno de una sombría tristeza y amargura. Parecieron eternos los segundos en que se quedaron mirando, ambos podían sentir el aliento del otro.

-¡Ah!- dijo por dolor

Aquel quejido hizo que arquera la espalda haciendo que las narices de ambos se chocaran y el contacto de sus cuerpos fuera sugerente.

-deja de moverte- ordenó

-algo.. algo me picó..- dijo miemtras sus cejas temblaban

Hinata trató de hacer espacio para tocarse la parte baja de su cuerpo donde estaba la incomodidad y cuando lo hubo un escorpión de un color muy oscuro comenzó a hacerse presente. Ella trató de retroceder un poco consciente de que aún no podían viajar pero cuando llegó a la vista de sasuke su rostro perdió su color.

-¡Maldita sea!- dijo cuando vio el arácnido cerca del rostro de ella, trató de ocultar lo que iba pasar

Sacó un kunai y le dio fin a la vida del peligroso animal, apenas pudo verlo eran indicios de malas noticias. Hinata se asustó un poco al ver la repentina reacción del Uchiha.

-Hyuga, ¿donde te pico?- le preguntó tratando de controlarse

-¿ah?.. no no es nada..- dijo mientras volvía a su posición

-¡Maldita sea Hyuga.. dime donde demonios te pico!- le gritó con cierta desesperación

Ella se acurruco hay escuchar su gritó muy cerca de su oído.

\- etto... en mi muslo izquierdo cerca de mi cadera- explicó mientras volvía a mirar a la arena

Un sugerente movimiento hizo que se sobresaltara.

-¿que... que hace?- dijo nerviosa

La mano de sasuke buscaba el lugar donde le había picado, deslizó su unica mano desde las piernas de ella hasta llegar al lugar preciso de la picadura, su mano áspera rosó de manera muy sutil la tersa pierna de ella.

-¿Donde.. aquí?- hizo presión y ella se tensó

-eh.. si- afirmó muy nerviosa ante el contacto de él

Tenía que actuar rápido, sabía del potente veneno de ese animal, se hizo paso entre las ropas de ella llegando a tocar la piel de su cadera muy cerca a su ropa interior.

-¿Que.. que hace?.. ¡Ahhhh!- gritó de dolor

-deja de moverte... calmate por un demonio- su voz ronca sonó con regaño

La sangre comenzó a salir por la herida infringida por el filoso kunai del Uchiha, entonces comenzo a hacer presión para que el veneno no se esparciera en el cuerpo de ella.

-¡ah!- se quejó mientras trataba de apartar la mano de él ya que estaba a milimetros de tocar el extremo de su braga

-deja de moverte.. tsk.. que salga un poco más- siguió haciendo presión y Hinata dejó de moverse- Dime hacia donde esta el campamento..- le preguntó algo presuroso

-¿Que?.. esta alrededor de dos kilometros.. además.. ¿ah..?- puso una de sus manos en su cabeza

Sasuke al ver como el veneno empezaba hacer efecto en ella, se tensó, no podía dejarla morir por algo tan estúpido por una picadura que le diría al imbécil de su amigo.

-¡¿Hyuga?!- la llamó y la movió ligeramente pero ella no le contestó- ¡rayos!-

La tormenta ya no era tan fuerte pero aún no quería cesar, se paró dandole la espalda a la dirección del peculiar fenómeno, se sacó la capa para envolverla y se colocó el equipaje en su espalda.

Contra el fenómeno se apresuró a seguir, tener un brazo era realmente un problema pero pudo hacerlo. Trataba de mantener los ojos el mayor tiempo posible cerrados, los abría de tiempo en tiempo para continuar el viaje. Hinata estaba acurrucada, su cuerpo comenzaba tiritar producto del veneno. Siguió caminando contra todo, cuando ya estaba a punto de que sus piernas fallaran pudo visualizar un borroso campamento, no lo notaba muy bien por la tormenta y contínuo.

-rahid... hijo entra.. aún no acaba-

-ya voy mamá-

El niño de ojos cafés y piel morena detuvo su andar al visualizar a un hombre que estaba dentro de aquella pared se viento y arena.

-¡mama... hay un hombre!- gritó

El llamado del niño alertó a todos de la comunidad.

-¡vamos a ayudarlo!-

Gritó un joven, alrededor de 5 personas se acercaron a la figura que se aproximaba. Sasuke notó que se empezaban ha acercarse, se tentó a ponerse en alerta pero a medida que se acercaba visualizo que eran gente humilde y sin intención de atacarlo.

-¡vamos muchacho!- dijo el mayor del grupo

Sasuke se dejó ayudar, uno de ellos cargó a Hinata sin dificultad, otro tomo su equipaje y los demás lo guiaron hasta el campamento.

Cuando llegaron sasuke noto las peculiares viviendas de ellos, al parecer de habían adaptado bastante bien al hostil lugar, las viviendas eran de barro de altura baja como un carpa, estaban muy cubiertas, eran pocas alrededor de una 20 viviendas y en medio había lo que parecía un poso, también había lo que parecía ser donde guardaban los camellos medianamente hecho.

-muchacho ven por aquí- le indicó el mayor de grupo

El hombre mayor lo llevó a él y a una inconsciente Hinata a una pequeña vivienda. Cuando entraron notaron que estaba deshabitada, la persona que llevaba a Hinata la acomodó en el suelo pero su semblante cambio al ver el estado en que estaba.

-señor... esta chica fue mordida por el silencio- dijo un poco asustado

-porfavor.. llama a Mamed... rápido hijo- mandó el mayor

La vivienda era de una altura muy baja, sasuke estaba completamente agachado y se vio obligado a sentarse.

-muchacho hace cuando le picó- preguntó el hombre

Él entrecerro los ojos- hace una hora.. sabía que era un animal venenoso- agregó

-¿es tu mujer?- le preguntó

-si- le contestó sin dudarlo

Tenía que se inteligente, si le decía lo contrario quizá no recibiría la ayuda necesaria.

-muchacho, ojalá su cuerpo lo resista..- miró con tristeza a sasuke quien no apartaba la mirada a una Hinata tiritar por la fiebre.

-¿porque lo dice?-

-los que son mordidos por el silencio mueren en dos días.. lo siento- lo compadecio

-ella lo soportará..su cuerpo resistirá- dijo esto al recordar todo lo que habían pasado para llegar allí

En ese instante entró en la pequeña vivenda una mujer de estatura baja de piel muy morena. Saludó, inmediatamente se acercó a Hinata revisando donde le habia picado, fruncio el ceño al ver una herida en ese lugar. El hombre mayor salió del lugar dejándolos solos.

-Porfavor.. ayúdame a sacarle la ropa, hay que bajarle la fiebre- le ordenó

La manera en que se lo pidió lo fastidio un poco pero lo obvio por el estado de Hinata. Mientras observaba como la vieja mujer preparaba algo, Sasuke tuvo la tarea de desvestirla con cierto fastidio ya que odiaba que le dieran órdenes, cuando estuvo cerca pudo ver el padecimiento de ella, la forma en como su cuerpo trataba de combatir el poderoso veneno, se aferraba a la vida. Primero deshizo del cinturon que traía, desarmó el nudo para poder sacarselo, lo puso a un lado; buscó sacarle la blusa, buscó botones pero tuvo que darle la vuelta ligeramente para bajarle el cierre de la espalda mientras lo hacia su respiración se detuvo al llegar a la parte de atras de su blanco brasier y siguió bajandolo, pudo ver la línea de su espalda, su perfecta curvatura entre la espalda y sus caderas, le terminó por sacar la blusa para poder ver la totalidad de ese recatado brasier; Hinata tenia todo el torso y la espalda sudada.

-puede apresurarse.. deje de verla- dijo la vieja mujer

Él se incómodo al escuchar la forma en que se dirigía hacia él, la anciana acercó un lamparín cerca de Hinata ya que la noche se estaba haciendo presente. Puso su mirada en el short de ella, con cierta duda deslizó el cierre cuando se abrió pudo ver una parte de la recatada braga de la joven; Hinata se movió ante la osadía del Uchiha pero siguió con su tarea, deslizó la prenda entre sus largas piernas. Al parecer ella lo notó porque sintió su incomodidad entre el estado en el que se encontraba, cuando la prenda estuvo en sus manos, casi por instinto deslizó su mirada desde la punta de los pies hasta llegar a su recatada braga, sonrió de lado al notar lo pudorasa que era, en lugar de encontrarse una sugerente braga hecha de encaje de color rojo como las que una vez vio a sakura o una negra como las que usaba karin se encontró con una blanca braga de algodón, pero lo que inconsciente resaltó era el pequeño tamaño que tenía; su mirada siguio la línea de su cuerpo hasta llegar a su durmiente rostro.

La anciana se acercó con una preparación de Hierbas le dío de tomar un poco y colocó lo que parecía un preparado casero en la herida donde estaba la picadura.

-ya regreso, miemtras tanto no dejes de bajarle la fiebre- dijo esto cuando terminó su tarea

-¿No se va ha quedar?- le preguntó un poco extrañado por el peculiar pedido

-muchacho, tengo otros enfermos que atender, ademas es tu mujer, ella no se sentirá mas cómoda- le guiño el ojo y se fue

Tensó el rostro al ver lo que tenía que hacer, recién cuando la vio bajo la luz de ese pequeño lamparin se dio cuenta que la anciana habia dejado un tazón con agua tibia y un paño.

La inconsciente joven estaba perdida en sus delirios productos de la fiebre, constantemente apretaba mas los ojos por los innumerables momentos que venían a su mente. Sasuke mojó el trapo para luego llevarlo a la frente de ella, luego hizo lo mismo deslizandolo por sus brazos. El contacto del agua parecía evaporarse por la fiebre.

-¡Hanabi chan!- llamó tristemente

Su respiración se aceleró, Sasuke tuvo una sensación extraña al ver como los generosos senos se agitaban. El fuego del lamparin flameaba ligeramente y junto con él tambien la sombra de aquella bella mujer quien era contemplada por un atractivo y orgulloso joven. Volvió a mojar el trapo pero esta vez lo deslizó sobre los pechos de ella, por un instante las yemas de un dedo rosó la piel provocando una sensación dentro de él. Durante su vida había estado rodeado de mujeres que no sobresalian por su cuerpo, tenían un carácter fuerte y explosivo pero Hinata era diferente y lo supo al sentir ese roce con ella. La amable mujer podía despertar sensaciones únicas en él, era tan recatada incluso en su ropa interior que lo hizo sonreir, volvió a pasar el trapo humedo cerca de su rostro a la altura de su labios, entonces tuvo la necesidad de acercarse solo un poco, dejo el trapo a un lado para acariciar la comisura de sus carnosos labios que lucían resecos, volvió a sentir esa sensacion extraña dentro de él, volvió a ver su silueta debajo de la luz de esa flameante lampara, apesar de la inconsciencia de ella, apesar de haber estado con otras mujeres, verla allí recostada y acariciarle de manera sutil casi imperceptible era uno de los momentos mas eróticos de su vida.

-¡puedo pasar!-

Inmediatamente rompió ese momento alejándose, una tierna voz pedía entrar a la pequeña vivienda. Al ver la desnudez de ella, no dudo en cubrirla con una delgada sábana que estaba a su costado.

-lo siento.. madre me dijo que le trajera esto- eran su equipaje con algo de comida en un gran plato- espero que lo disfrute... ¿como se encuentra?- preguntó el inocente niño

-tsk..- se fastidió por la interrogante del infante- mejor- contestó de manera escueta

-seguro mejorará ya hubiera muerto por el tiempo- dijo con inocencia

-¿tiempo?-

\- la mayoría de personas solo sobrevive menos de una hora, son pocas que soportan mas y siempre se curan señor... me voy mi mamá me llama..que tenga buenas noches- dicho esto se despidió.

-¿morir?- dijo con suspicacia

Volvió a ver su cuerpo de ella, apesar de estar cubierta aún podía ver las generosas formas de ella, se volvió a acercar.

-Que demonios haces Sasuke- musitó

Poco a poco fue deslizando la sabana hasta dejar descubierto parcialmente su cuerpo, su respiración se agitó levemente; aunque supiera que estaba mal, tenía tantas ganas de tocarla. Esa fragilidad, esa belleza tan delicada era demasiado atrayente.

-Hanabi chan.. Perdóname-

Pareció un susurro, dirigió su mirada hacia el rostro de ella ya que no dejaba de contemplar su escultural tembló. Cuando la miró a los ojos se avergonzó al ver que estaba con los ojos temblorosos pero abiertos.

-perdóname Hanabi chan..-

No sabía a quien se refería, pero aquel nombre parecía calar en lo más profundo de los sentimientos de ella, su voz era tan melancólica y familiar que lo hizo retroceder pero ella lo tomó débilmente de la mano.

-siempre serás mi prioridad Hanabi chan..- sasuke la miraba sin entender de quién se refería, estuvo tentado a retroceder pero ella tiró débilmente de su mano atrayendolo mas-.. Hanabi... yo siempre estaré a tu lado- las lágrimas lentamente resbalaban por el rostro de ella.

Hinata por alguna razón miraba el rostro de su hermana en sasuke, ¿Y porque?, Nadie lo sabe. Posó ambas manos en los lados del rostro del Uchiha, él se quedó estático al contacto de ella. Hinata acercó poco a poco el rostro de él; en una señal de cariño apego su frente con la de él, sus narices se rozaron y bajo el viejo lamparín pudo ver sus verdaderos sentimientos.

-tu.. tu siempre serás mi hermanita menor Hana..bi..-

La mirada palpitante de ella producto de la fiebre y esas palabras de amor le trajeron dolorosos recuerdos.

_Tonto hermano menor..._

_Lo siento sasuke, será en otro momento..._

_Siempre te amaré..._

Esos dolorosos recuerdos llegaron a su mente como un fuerte dolor en el pecho que lo hizo, sintió miedo al recordarlos quiso huir de lo que sentía, de lo que esa bella joven provocaba en él. Aquellos sentimientos de protección, sacrificio y amor de hermanos todo eso proyectaba Hinata Hyuga.

-siempre te amaré hermanita menor-

Aquella palabras fueron directo al oscuro y triste corazón del uchiha, comenzó a respirar de manera agitada y una lágrima traicionera se asomo a sus ojos negros. Ella le sonrió y no pudo más. Esa sonrisa le recordó a la última que le vio rn rostro cuando estaba vivo, aquel fatídico día donde lo enfrento para después ver su muerte a sus pies.

-Itachi..- musitó

Su lágrima terminó por deslizarse, ni siquiera él se dio cuenta de su prescencia. Entonces se dio cuenta y descubrió la razón porque lo molestaba ella. Al ver esa triste sonrisa con los ojos cerrados pudo ver reflejado a su hermano en ella, el mismo cariño, la misma amabilidad, el mismo instinto de proteger a su hermano y sobre todo el mismo amor, el mismo intenso amor e instinto de protección que solo un hermano mayor puede dar a su hermano menor.

_Ya no habrá proxima vez sasuke.._

Estas palabras le rompieron una vez mas el corazón, ese recuerdo tan doloroso que lo hizo flaquear. No pudo sostenerle la mirada, apartó sus manos de su rostro y la recostó una vez mas. Le dio la espalda, mientras apretaba el puño por los sentimientos encontrados.

Luego de enfriar su mente encontró ciertas similitudes con su hermano como la bondad, el sacrificio, los gestos amables y por ser futuros líderes de su clan. Sonrió con ironía al pensar que si su hermano estuviera vivo estaba seguro que si se hubieran conocido se hubieran llevado bien. Hinata quizá no era fuerte como su hermano, pero toda la escencia de un ser humano lo compartían ambos.

Las horas pasaban, la noche ya cubría todo el lugar, el viento aún soplaba haciendo que el techo que era de una con cuero que se moviera a su compás. Hinata ya no tenía fiebre pero aun tenía los estragos del veneno, atinó a volver a colocarle la ropa, las prendas de arriba. Después de ese momento tan sentimental no se sintió nada cómodo verla de la forma en como la miró, estaba cambiando las vendas que tenía en la pierna, limpió la herida para volver a untar el remedio casero, se dispuso a vendarle la herida pero no había unas limpias. Miró a todas partes tratando de encontrar alguna venda, se fijo que al costado de ella estaba su equipaje ligeramente abierto. Estiró su brazo atrayendolo a su lado, abrió el cierre y sintió un objeto muy interesante, lo sacó con cuidado, sonrió al ver de que se trataba.

En la unica mano de él estaba el retrato tan asesorado de ella, sasuke sonrió con ironía al observar detenidamente la foto. En medio estaba su tonto amigo con esa típica sonrisa zorruna que poseía, se le miraba tan felíz, a su lado izquierdo estaba Hinata quién estaba abrazada por Naruto de manera disimulada, la persona que estaba al lado derecho de Naruto captó su atención, acercó el lamparin para apreciar mejor la foto; la jovencita de ojos lilas, piel blanca, estatura baja y hermosa apariencia era el motivo de los intensos sentimientos de Hinata, era su hermana menor.

Sasuke apartó el retrato, resaltando mentalmente la felicidad que provocaba Hinata a su amigo. Luego de encontrar una venda, comenzó ha hacer su deber mientras lo hacía comenzó a preguntarse ¿si tenía una foto con su hermano? o quizá ¿ si alguna vez se tomó una foto con él?, luego descartó la idea de tener algun recuerdo de su querido hermano ya que sería muy doloroso olvidar. Después de terminar le colocó el short, ella mostraba mejoría, era lo mas conveniente vestirla antes que despertara.

Día 43

Los rayos del soy se asomaban, dando el inicio de un nuevo día, sasuke estaba sumamente agotado ya que toda la noche se quedó velando el sueño de Hinata por muchas razones, quizá un rastro de culpa se colocó dentro de él porque tambien estuvo en una situacion similar, fue cuidado por ella, sin embargo en lugar de decir "gracias", solo tuvo palabras de reproche a la gentileza de ella.

Los pobladores del lugar estaban muy preocupados por la salud de ella, la razon era porque siempre se preocupaban por el bienestar de su gente, esa amabilidad fue reflejada al compartir sus pocos suministros con ellos y preocuparse pporque ella no muriese.

-Sa..Sasuke san..- dijo un poco adormilada mientras se trataba de levantar

El llamado de la convaleciente joven hizo que ladeara disimuladamente el cuerpo, por alguna extraña razon no queria verla, aun eran muchos sentimientos encontrados, los cuales no queria compartir.

-¿Donde estamos?..-

-En un campamento.. Tsk.. ¿Puedes moverte?..- le pregunto serio

Ella asintio debilmente- Si desea podemos partir ahora..- le respondio ante su mirada intimidante

-Recobra tus fuerzas, partiremos en la noche..-

-Sasuke san..- él volteo a verla- muchas gracias..-

Era tan educada, esa reverencia con tanta esperanza en su mirada lo perturbaba pero estaba vez no huyó ante la mirada tan cálida de ella.

-tienes que comer..- le delizó una bandeja llena de comida

-gracias..- la recibio con gusto pero la timidez estaba en el aire.

La noche cayó, con un nuevo ambiente entre ambos. Sasuke y Hinata se encontraban a las afueras del campamento despidiéndose.

-muchas gracias por todo- Hinata dio una reverencia a todo el grupo que fue despedirlos

-llegaran en dos dias al mar, ¿están seguros que quieren continuar?- le preguntó el líder del pueblo

-estaremos bien, gracias por todo- dijo sasuke con cierta frialdad

Los sentimientos encontrados la hicieron muy feliz y cierto hilo de nostalgia se tejio dentro de ella, pero tenía que continuar por muy difícil que sea, pero se llevaría lo mejor de ese lugar. Faltaban dos días para llegar a cerca del mar, Sasuke estaba un poco mas tranquilo ya que le habían dado suministros suficientes para sobrevivir de lo que quedaba del viaje en el desierto.

El silencio reinaba entre ambos, lo único audible eran la pisadas que se hundían en la tierra. Hinata estaba avergonzada, pensaba que Sasuke estaba molesto, es mas furioso, seguro el creía que era una tonta por tener ese tipo de complicaciones.

Se detuvieron cerca de tres horas de viaje, para poder comer algo. Suske pudo notar el extraño comportamiento de ella, ya no habia gestos, ni disimuladas sonrisas, solo habia silencio. Dirigio su mirada hacia ella, quien comia timidamente; ella se percató que la observaba, se asustó al sentir su fría mirada.

-¿pasa algo?- preguntó con cierta incomodidad

-¡¿ah?!... no.. nada-negó con nervisosismo

-tsk... no sabes ni mentir..- dijo con frialdad- vamonos..- indicó poniendose de pie

-¿uhm?..- bajó la mirada con la verguenza en su rostro y era cierto, no sabía mentir.

Un extraño y anormal frío comenzo a aparecer en el lugar. Sasuke resopló molesto por todos los acontecimientos que le impedian avanzar. Hinata se acurrucaba con la tela de su capa, miró al cielo buscando alguna respuesta sobre todo de lo que había sido su vida hasta ahora; ver a ese pequeño pueblo tan unido pero a la vez tan vulnerable ya que apesar de pertenecer a una aldea importante, al parecer estaba totalmente desprotegida por esta.

El clan Hyuga era poderoso, ademas de influyente y adinerado, quizá si compartieran un poco podrían ayudar a aldeas como la que conocío o otras. Se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche, el cielo espasamente oscurecido trasportaba sus pensamiento a la tristeza de su alma, cerró los ojos recordando una de las tantas veces que se escapaba cuando era niña, hace mucho que no recordaba lo que pasó hace ya casi 12 años. Una gruesa gota de lluvia cayó en su rastro, abriendo sus ojos a su frio contacto; miró a Sasuke esperando una reacción de su parte pero esto parecía no importarle.

Siguieron su camino la lluvia se hizo mas fuerte, pero estas dos personas seguían con un solo objetivo llegar a la playa. En un extraño impulso la joven Hyuga se quitó la capa, para guardarla en su mochila; llenó sus pulmones de aire con una nueva sensación de libertad dentro de ella; abrío sus brazos, mirando como las gotas de lluvia caian y comenzo a sar giros en un acto tonto de alegría, ya no le importaba si Sasuke la estaba observando, no le importaba si se molestaría, solo quería hacer lo que siempre se le prohíbio y era expresarse.

Sasuke al notar que la prescencia de hinata no la sentía tan cerca, voltéo a ver el porque de su retraso. No se esperaba lo que estaba en frente de él; una Hinata rebosante de alegría giraba bajo la lluvia en una extraña danza, fue tal su asombro que su cuerpo giro por completo dándole mejor vista del particular espectacúlo. Ese rostro lleno de júbilo, con los brazos extendidos, abrazando a la lluvia, girando y girando hasta desfallecer le hizo comprender una cosa, del porque Hyuga Hinata amaba a su tonto amigo, del porque de su extraña personalidad. Ahora sabía que ella ansiaba ser libre, esa libertad que su propio clan y familia se la había negado. La lluvia era ya muy fuerte, apesar de empañar ligeramente su visión no dejo de verla, el mirarla de esa forma tan peculiar, de esa forma tan especial hacía que una extraña sensación apareciera en su frío ser; sonrío ligeramente al verla caer de tanto girar; se acercó por impulso.

Hinata estaba con la respiración agitada, los brazos extendidos, la ropa totalmente húmeda dejando ver parte de su ropa interior y jadeante del cansancio. La arena estaba muy húmeda pero eso fue lo de menos, nunca en su vida se habia sentido tan viva, apesar de haber hecho misiones, nunca se atrevío a realizar ese tipo de actos delante de Shino y kiba, muy apesar de sus lazos de fuerte amistad, siempre trato de mantener las apariencias pero ahora era diferente, ahora solo quería disfrutar esa libertad que nunca tuvo y que otros tenáin sin tener nada. Sasuke llegó hasta donde estaba ella, ambos se vieron a los ojos, lejos de encontrar a una hinata ruborizada, se encontro a una sonriente Hinata que no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho.

-¿Que demonios estas haciendo?..-

Su aliento salía en forma de vapor, ¿Que demonios estaba haciendo?. Ver la fría mirada de Sasuke la intimido por un par de segundos pero ya no le importaba, ella queria ser feliz, ser feliz y libre.

-Nu..Nunca ha abrazado la lluvia Sasuke san- dijo mientras trataba de respirar

Tal inusual respuesta hizo que frunciera el ceño, pero pudo notar una alegría genuina en ella y lo que era mas atípico, no se lo había provocado su tonto amigo.

Día 45

El sol caía, el cielo se teñía con una paleta de colores hermosa. Dos figuras estaban delante de un hermoso mar que reflejaba el atardecer del día. La fresca brisa marina, les acariciaba el rostro junto con el viento que viajaba rumbo a la direccion de las aves.

Despues de mucho tiempo, de tantas complicaciones, estaban al punto medio de su viaje. Con nuevas sensaciones, sentimientos y una extraña relacion que nacía en el alma silenciosa de ambos. Apesar de su tan marcadas y opuestas personalidades había algo que estaba empezando a nacer, pero ninguno se daba cuenta.

continuara...

Es un capitulo algo largo.

No se olviden de comentar que les parece la historia Saludos

Psdt: Se viene muchos secretos que formaran lazos


	6. Chapter 6

Mar y Nieve

las olas golpeaban los riscos, el sol caía tiñendo todo de diferentes colores naranjas. Dos seres que se empezaban a conocer no dejaban de ver el atardecer desde que llegaron. Él desvió ligeramente la mirada, apreciando la singular belleza de ella; se habían cumplido dos días desde que estuvo al borde de la muerte, al parecer la fragilidad que ella mostraba solo era una ilusión, pudo sobrevivir a unas posibilidades que jugaban en su contra. Al darse cuenta que la miraba más de lo normal, una pregunta surgió «¿porque?», no lo sabía y tampoco quería averiguarlo. Hinata estaba perdida en los intensos colores del cielo reflejados en las aguas del lugar, se llenó de paz y una sensación de vacío se anido en su triste corazón ya que le trasportaban a tristes y oscuros recuerdos suprimidos en su memoria, los cuales le ocasionaban gran dolor y sobre todo culpa.

-¡Andando!- dijo mientras se adelantaba

Ella no dijo nada, solo lo siguió. La expresión en su rostro era indescifrable, escuchaba de manera lejana el romper de las olas, estaba demasiada perdida en sus recuerdos.

-lo.. lo siento- se disculpó al chocar torpemente con él

Sasuke la miró, no entendía el "porqué" de su extraño comportamiento, estuvo rebosante de felicidad en el desierto y ahora lucia completamente distante del lugar. Hinata se sintió intimidada por la mirada tan penetrante, se obligó a concentrarse y olvidar por un momento sus recuerdos. Luego de un breve silencio, se dio cuenta que estaban muy cerca de una pequeña cabaña que se ubicaba a una altura media de un risco. Habían caminado tanto que no se percato de cuanto habían avanzado. El fastidio de él era palpable, verla tan desconcentrada lo molestaba. Le hizo un ademan con la cabeza para que subiera, ella obedeció. Cuando estuvo en frente de la puerta, noto que estaba cerrada con chakra y un peculiar sello.

-apártate- ordenó

Se hizo a un lado sin replicar a pesar del poco delicado pedido de su protector. Sasuke hizo una posición de manos con un sello y pudo abrir la puerta; él entro primero seguido por ella. La cabaña era realmente hermosa, rustica, pero hermosa, no había muchas cosas, un futon que estaba enrollado, un estante, una pequeña cocina que parecía a leña, una alacena y una mesa pequeña. El sonido estruendoso de la puerta la hizo respingar, miro momentáneamente la cara de sasuke que lucia bastante agotado.

-nos quedaremos aquí unos días, creo que hay víveres en ese estante.. revísalo- le ordenó - de lo contrario tengo que ir por más..- finalizo

-ha...hai- respondió con timidez

Dejaron su equipaje en el suelo y comenzaron a despolvar lo poco que había en esa pequeña cabaña, abrieron la única ventana; Hinata se encargó de acomodar el área de la cocina miro la pequeña despensa donde solo había arroz y soya, se recogió el cabello para que le ayudara a realizar mejor su trabajo. Mientras que Sasuke comenzó a desempolvar el área del dormitorio, desenrollo el futon para colocarlo en el suelo que previamente había barrido, saco las sabanas pero era tanto el polvo que lo hizo estornudar.

-salud- dijo Hinata con una dulce sonrisa

Lucia tan cómoda, no demostraba molestia al realizar ese tipo de tareas hogareñas; el rastro de duda en él desapareció al verla de esa manera; pensó tontamente que ellaestaba acostumbrada a que hicieran ese tipo de cosas por ella por la posición que ostentaba en su clan pero verla de esa forma solo lo confundía mas, ¿Quién demonios era Hyuga Hinata?.

Después de haber culminado todo comenzaron a desempacar; sacaron la ropa sucia y los víveres que le habían dado los pobladores del desierto; no eran muchos, pero podrían sobrevivir. Hinata procuro sacar su ropa de tal manera que Sasuke no la viera ya que sentía mucha vergüenza de que viera su ropa interior, en cambio a él poco le importo si miraba su ropa sucia.

-¿Y?..- rompió el silencio buscando una respuesta obvia

Ella pensó por instante, rápidamente reacciono.

-etto.. solo hay arroz y soya-

\- tsk.. tendré que ir por más... - dijo con fastidio ante la idea de tener que ir por víveres

-¡Sasuke san, espere!- llamó antes que saliera- bueno.. yo.. tengo algo de dinero..- su voz sonó tímida.

Sasuke miro como ella sacaba el dinero de un pequeño bolso que tenía alrededor de sus caderas.

-por favor acéptelo..- extendió sus manos para ofrecérselo

-tsk..- tomo el dinero con premura y salió de la pequeña cabaña

Hinata sonrió al verlo, por alguna extraña razón ya no sentía tanto miedo de estar junto a él. Miró a su alrededor supuso que se quedarían algunos días ahí, viviría solo con él; tuvo un leve sonrojo de la sola idea de vivir sola con un hombre, pero desecho la idea ya que había pasado mucho con él, comportarse de una manera renuente era algo innecesario. Se acercó a la ventana, vio que el anochecer se hacía presente lentamente, la brisa marina acariciaba su nariz llenándola de una sensación de nostalgia, se quedó contemplando como los colores del día iban desapareciendo hasta que la noche cubrió todo el lugar. El sonido de las olas golpear los riscos era música para ella, después de perderse en la oscuridad de la noche, quedo en las penumbras todo el recinto, busco el lamparín que notó cuando llegó lo encendió para iluminar ligeramente la habitación entonces noto la ropa sucia de sasuke, al parecer él se iba ha demorar y no tuvo mejor idea que lavarla junto a la suya, reunió todo lo que estaba sucio, pero en ese momento se escuchó la puerta abrirse.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto con el ceño fruncido al ver su ropa junta a la de ella

-etto.. bueno.. yo..- comenzó a jugar con sus dedos- yo.. yo quería lavar la ropa- dijo con timidez

-tsk... Hyuga tonta...- dijo con frialdad

No había palabras para describir lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, la vergüenza era poco para lo que sentía. Sasuke se puso delante de ella, dejo en el suelo una bolsa grande, Hinata tenía la mirada agachada, se sentía tan pequeña.

-toma- extendió su mano después de sacar algo de aquella bolsa, ella alzo su mirada lentamente- necesitaras esto..- dijo con frialdad

Hinata tomo por reflejo lo que parecía una bolsa de detergente, dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaba él, luego miro el producto que tenía en la mano. sinceramente no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

-¿te vas a quedar mirándome?-dijo con sarcasmo

Los colores en el rostro de ella llegaron como una explosión, rápidamente se dispuso a realizar la tarea. Sasuke miro con una sonrisa de lado la prisa por lavar la ropa, le sorprendió el ímpetu de ella de hacerlo a pesar que fuera de noche, la observo como amontonaba la ropa, encendió otro lamparín para iluminar mejor el recinto entonces noto que la ropa que ella traía puesta estaba sucia y bastante maltratada, se apretó el puente de la nariz ya que se sentía bastante estúpido por lo que iba hacer. Se acercó al estante que estaba cerca del futon para sacar algo de su ropa.

-¡Hyuga!- llamo y lanzo una camisa larga con el símbolo de su clan

Ella volteo al llamado, observo un objeto era lanzado y lo atrapo por reflejo.

-ponte eso..- ella asintió.

Hinata estaba sumamente apenada; observaba el traje prestado de Sasuke con muchas dudas y sobre todo vergüenza en su cabeza. Él sonrió con malicia al verla tan nerviosa entonces comenzó a sacarse la ropa, ella se dio cuenta y se volteó rápidamente con la cara completamente roja.

Después de unos minutos sin poder moverse, sintió que unas prendas eran lanzadas hasta sus pies, ella bajo ligeramente la mirada y pudo notar que era ropa de Sasuke. Comenzó a temblar, la sola idea de que él estuviera totalmente desnudo detrás de ella la llevaba al punto del desmayo. Sasuke totalmente desnudo se colocaba su ropa lentamente, pudo verla temblar, mientras ella negaba seguramente con alguna tonta idea en su mente, sonrió ante este último acto. Sin tener más que hacer se dirigió a la puerta con obvias intenciones de dejarla sola. Hinata entendió este último acto e inmediatamente se sacó la ropa para colocarse la prenda que le había dado, pudo ver que era una camisa bastante larga, con seguridad le quedaba como vestido; se sacó el short, las medias, la blusa con el cinturón; cuando estuvo solo con rapa interior los colores se le subieron al rostro tenía que sacárselos estaban sucios; entonces tuvo la idea de utilizar las vendas que tenía en su mochila para colocárselo como sujetador y una braga improvisada; se colocó la camisa que era bastante grande pero no le alcanzaba a cubrir todo, como era de noche pensó que él no lo notaria, se recogió el cabello y ajunto toda la ropa utilizando la capa de Sasuke como bolsa; se la puso al hombro para luego salir, cuando estuvo afuera se encontró con la figura de su protector que la aguardaba.

-sígueme..-otra vez las ordenes sin sutileza del Uchiha

Hinata no entendió pero obedeció. Con la luz de un flameante lamparín Sasuke la llevo hacia un lado del gran risco donde había una pequeña cueva la cual tuvieron que agacharse para poder entrar, Hinata tuvo que arrastrar lo que traía ya que no podía mantenerlo en su hombro por la altura; la entrada se comenzó a tomar altura, la mirada de ella no dejaba de palpitar, lo que estaba delante de ella era realmente hermoso, Sasuke dejo el lamparín a un lado.

Aquel risco donde rompían las olas, tenía una infraestructura hueca, la cual tenía un canal donde fluía agua que se podía tomar ya que el risco servía como filtro, el espacio era realmente grande con varias fosas, las cuales podrían servir para bañarse sin ningún problema.

-esto.. esto es... esto es realmente hermoso- llevo sus manos hasta su pecho.

A pesar de la poca iluminación algunas piedras podrían brillar en la oscuridad producto de los minerales y la sal del lugar. Sasuke observo la reacción de ella, aparto inmediatamente la mirada, últimamente solía mirarla tanto.

-mira bien donde pisas... hay muchas fosas- sonaba irónico decírselo a un Hyuga- puedes lavar allí- señalo una pequeña fosa

-¡hai!-

-tsk..- chasqueo la lengua saliendo del lugar

Hinata lo miro marcharse, ese caminar arrogante y petulante atraía su mirada con una sensación extraña en su pecho.

.

Las horas pasaban, el frio en el lugar era muy notorio. Hinata se encontraba acurrucada en el delgado futon, temblando por el clima y en una esquina estaba el ultimo sobreviviente de los uchihas quien estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos. Después de que terminara de lavar, Hinata sin recibir alguna orden comenzó a preparar algo para cenar, algo sencillo y sabroso, comieron con el acostumbrado silencio y ha diferencia de las otras veces, él aceptó la comida sin réplica. No hubo mucho que decir, después de terminar se retiraron a descansar, ni siquiera le dio oportunidad de decirle que tomara el lugar en el futon ya que sin decir absolutamente nada se dirigió a una esquina, muy avergonzada tomo el lugar en el delgado futon. Sasuke trato de dejar su mente en blanco para poder dormir un poco, los últimos días habían sido bastantes demandantes, incluso para él tenía repercusión. Fue cerrando los ojos lentamente, a pesar de eso no dejaba de contemplar la silueta de aquella bella dama que yacía dormida delante de él.

Un triste sueño la hizo despertar en medio de la noche. la llama del lamparín amenazaba con extinguirse, una sombra se reflejaba en el suelo, llevó su mirada hacía donde dormía Sasuke. El frágil corazón de Hinata se estrujo, su protector temblaba bastante, se sintió tan egoísta por estar durmiendo cómodamente mientras que él dormía sin ninguna comodidad; arrastró la brazada que tenía y lo cubrió con ella, lo arropó. Lucia bastante cansado, tenía el semblante un poco débil; se quedó por un momento cerca para poder escuchar su respiración.

_Sasuke no es tan malo como parece..._

Aquellas palabras de Naruto resonaban en su cabeza, le dio la razón cuando lo volvió a mirar. A pesar de todos los malos tratos, de las pruebas, Él siempre estaba allí, con su poca paciencia estaba allí, la ayudo cuando se desmayó en el desierto, la ayudo a sobrevivir. ¿Sasuke era un hombre de palabra o quizá lo hacía de corazón?, pensó. Acercó el futon hasta su costado, lentamente lo recostó y lo volvió a cubrir.

_Sasuke-san está muy cansado- pensó al ver que no reaccionó cuando lo acomodó_

El sonido de las olas era lo único que se escuchaba, a pesar de ser tarde decidió salir para apreciar como la noche cubría la playa, cuando abrió la puerta el frío la hizo respingar, no tenía nada para poder cubrirse, pero aun así salió. Sus pies se hundían en la arena, se abrazó a sí misma para darse calor, siguió caminando hasta que las olas acariciaron sus pies, inconscientemente se puso de puntillas al sentir la frialdad de estas, pero se acostumbró y siguió caminando. En el cielo no había rastros de estrellas, ni de la luna, todo estaba en la oscuridad pero escuchar el sonido de las olas le traían tanta paz, respiró profundo llenando sus pulmones con el aire propio de la playa, sintiéndose más libre que nunca, entonces supó que no se rendiría hasta lograrlo.

.  
Los rayos de la mañana se colaron por la ventana, un débil rayo cayó cerca en la vista del Uchiha quién despertó ante la incomodidad de la luz. Se deslizó debajo de las sábanas, mientras rascaba uno de sus ojos por la repentina incomodidad, frunció el ceño al observar como estaba, «¿como se atrevía ha acomodarlo, arroparlo como un niño?», dirigió su gélida mirada hasta donde estaba la culpable de tal acto pero rápidamente un olor muy agradable acarició su nariz.

-despertó...Buenos días Sasuke-san- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro- preparé el desayuno..-

Hinata se acercó con cierta incertidumbre, temía molestarlo con su actitud.

-tsk...-

A pesar de los pocos productos que Sasuke había traído de la villa más cercana, Hinata se las pudo arreglar para preparar un desayuno decente. Puso delante de él, un plato de avena con una infusión de té; preparo la cantidad necesaria para que los dos desayunaran. Ella se situó delante de él para compartir ese momento del día. Él tomó el té que estaba algo caliente, lo sopló para después beberlo, su vista se posó en la hermosa dama que estaba delante de él. Hinata quien tenía tanta porte y elegancia de una princesa cuando tomaba su té con tanto garbo y educación.

_Debió haber tenido una educación estricta- pensó_

El acostumbrado silencio reinaba entre los dos, aunque el sonido de las olas y el olor de brisa marina adornaban la mañana, Hinata desvió su mirada hacia donde estaba la ventana, un rayo de sol se posó en su delicado rostro, iluminando convenientemente sus ojos perlas con toques lilas; la mirada negra se perdió en aquella hermosa escena, digna de una pintura. Hinata era hermosa, era jodidamente bella pero él no se atrevía a aceptarlo, descendió su mirada para no verla pero la escena se tornó más bochornosa porque como estaba vestida. La camisa de mangas largas que le había prestado acentuaban sus generosos senos, la caída en v hacía que su cuello se viera tan largo y donde caía la punta se podía notar las vendas que pretendían ser un sujetador. Su mirada llegó hasta donde empezaban a verse sus muslos blancos hasta sus hermosos pies. Esa piel tan blanca, tan delicada era una tentación para cualquiera entonces recordó las veces que pudo rozar con las yemas de sus dedos, esa sensación electrizante de tocar cada poro de su piel, le provocaba una sensación extraña que se negaba a aceptar.

-sasuke san- dijo aun viendo hacía la ventana

Sasuke inmediatamente desvió la mirada, lo último que hubiera querido, era que ella lo descubriera viéndola.

-¿esta cabaña es de usted?- se atrevió a preguntar.

Ella lo miró con un poco de temor, quizá por el atrevimiento de la pregunta, Sasuke bebió más su té y la miró directamente.

-hace año y medio- al parecer esa respuesta seca y cortante no satisfacía la curiosidad de la Hyuga-.. tsk... en mi viaje pasé exactamente por los lugares que hemos recorrido, llegué a esta playa después de sobrevivir por el desierto, ha diferencia de ahora yo no pedí ayuda en aquella aldea- sonó como regaño- este lugar me es agradable, lejos de gente fastidiosa y de problemas. Me las arreglé para construirla en esta rocas, nadie viene por aquí y si lo hicieran.. o si trataran de entrar el sello que está en la puerta se activará- explicó acabando de desayunar.

\- es un lugar muy bello sasuke san y... ¿viene seguido?- preguntó con timidez

-cuando quiero alejarme de todo vengo, cada mes o cada dos meses- finalizó

Después de aquel relató corto, Hinata le dedico una tierna sonrisa, no quería aturdirlo con un "gracias por la confianza", se levantó llevando con ella los utensilios utilizados, cuando se paró los ojos negros se posaron en la piernas de ella.

_Eres un imbécil sasuke- pensó y se recostó_

Hinata se distrajo lavando los platos, cuando termino vio que sasuke estaba recostado en el futon, supuso que estaba muy cansado, se asustó pensando que quizá lo había incomodado por la pregunta que le formuló, se detuvo a dos pasos para tocarle el hombro para preguntar ¿como estaba?, pero retrocedió; lo último que quería era molestarlo. Sasuke sintió la cercanía de ella, estaba casi seguro que lo tocaría, pero no lo hizo, aquel inocente acto lo molestó, pero no sabía el "porqué".

La ropa lavada la noche anterior había sido tendida en los riscos apoyadas con pequeñas piedras para que no se volaran por el fuerte viento. Hinata había ido a verificar si todas estaban en su lugar, para su mala suerte la ropa interior de sasuke se había vuelto ha ensuciar, con el rojo vivo en rostro lo volvió a lavar.

Sus pasos regresaron a la cabaña para llevar consigo aquel balde de madera para poder llevar agua hasta la cabaña ya que se acercaba la hora del almuerzo. Se tomó el tiempo de revisar que había para poder cocinar; habían algunos vegetales, un poco de arroz y soya, entre otras cosas más; salió raudamente de allí con la idea exacta de lo que prepararía.

Las algas que crecían en los riscos fueron la mejor opción que encontró, hace mucho que no comía un sencilla sopa de algas; utilizó su byakugan para poder localizar algunos peces atrapados en algunas fosas pocos profundas entre peñascos donde rompían las olas; tomó lo necesario y de dirigió hacia donde estaba aquella pequeña cabaña.

Sasuke trataba de dormir, el viaje había sido bastante agotador para él pero no podía hacerlo ya que los ruidos de la cocina lo abrumaban demasiado, estuvo a punto de decirle que no hiciera tanta bulla pero el olor que desprendía la comida de ella lo detuvo. Era un olor tan particular, el olor de un hogar, de una familia, el olor nostálgico que lo trasportaba a aquellos días donde desde las afueras de su casa podía percibirlo para luego dirigirse corriendo hasta la cocina donde lo recibiría su madre, la hermosa Mikoto Uchiha, se estremeció y frunció el ceño al recordar tan claramente a su amada madre.

-sasuke san- aquella dulce voz de nuevo

Él giró su cuerpo sin mucho ánimo encontrándose con el dulce rostro de su protegida con dos platos de comida y una infusión delante de él. Sasuke se vio obligado a sentarse, lo último que quería era que ella lo tratara como un maldito enfermo al traer el almuerzo en la cama.

-¿Qué es?-

preguntó mientras levantaba el plato de sopa

-es sopa de algas, con arroz blanco y pescado frito, con té- explicó

-tsk-

La comida era exquisita, resaltaba que tenía talento para la cocina, pero no se lo diría, nunca lo haría porque simplemente no estaba en su naturaleza; pensó que fue difícil para ella comer aquella horrible comida que se deslizaba por el desierto, sonrió con cierta malicia al suponer lo asqueada que pudo haber estado por comer serpientes y lagartijas. Mientras todas esas ideas pasaban por su cabeza, Hinata observaba que sasuke comía con cierto entusiasmo, con uno disimulado, pero al fin y al cabo entusiasmo, el cual lo tomo como un cumplido.

-¿cuanto tiempo nos vamos a quedar aquí?-

La inocencia de su pregunta no pudo aminorar la apatía de la persona que estaba delante de ella.

-Ya quieres irte-dijo fastidiado

ella quiso replicar, pero el prosiguió

-….no digas nada, tu opinión no me importa, nos quedaremos aquí el tiempo que sea necesario..- la mirada fría y cortante fue directamente hasta sus ojos- no quiero verte enferma para que luego te vuelvas un estorbo..-

Aquellas palabras tan hirientes una vez más salían de sus labios como navajas, le dolieron tanto pero trato de disimularlo bajando su mirada; sasuke entendió el alcance de sus palabras al ver la sombra en el rostro de ella y su prisa al comer. Ella lo afectaba bastante, más de lo que quería aceptar.

.  
Las olas rompían en los riscos, el olor de la refrescante brisa eran percibidas por un hermosa joven de ojos aperlados, que estuvo horas viendo el mar. Hinata secaba la última lágrima después de haber llorado tanto, la situación con Sasuke era insostenible, trato de agradarle de muchas formas, pero sus fuerzas empezaron a flaquear. Su triste mirada observaba el danzar de las olas, con la típica espuma que llegaba a la orilla y los animales que se escabullían en la arena.

-tienes.. tienes que poder Hinata.. tienes que hacerlo..-

Se decía entre sus sollozos, dándose ánimo para continuar. Mientras el sol caía tiñendo el firmamento con esa peculiar paleta de colores; ella se preguntaba ¿Como pueden enamorarse de alguien como él, si era tan cruel?. Durante mucho tiempo vio el amor obsesivo de sus amigas hacía él pero ahora no entendía el "porque" de su ferviente amor. Sasuke era muy atractivo pero cruel, jodidamente cruel.

El frío se hizo presente, Hinata comenzó a estremecerse por el contacto en su piel, reunió la poca fortaleza que tenía para ponerse de pie; llenó sus pulmones del aire puro de la playa para hacer algo que hace mucho no hacía, entrenar.

La noche se empezó a cubrir el lugar, las olas se hicieron más grandes producto de la luna, ella supo que era el momento.

Hinata se colocó en posición de salida, reunió chakra en sus pies, quería intentarlo, hacer algo diferente a su entrenamiento, hacer algo que quiso cuando llegó a esa playa. Comenzó a correr directamente hacia dónde estaban las grandes olas, quería traspasarla, quería llegar más allá de estas; esa parte quieta de las aguas turbulentas, quería practicar allí por extraño que parezca. Sus raudos pasos llegaron hasta estar enfrente de una gran ola, trató de abrirse paso, pero fue en vano; esta fue más rápida que ella y la termino arrojando a la orilla. Mientras estaba sumergida en las aguas, tuvo la mente en blanco, su cuerpo que se movía al compás de las olas mientras era arrojada a la orilla. Aun tambaleante mientras trataba de expulsar toda el agua de mar que la asfixiaba, volvió a tomar posición y dirigirse a enfrentar directamente las olas que al pasar de las horas se hacían más grandes, pero el resultado era el mismo, la seguían arrojando hasta la orilla.

-va..vamos Hinata.. solo una más-

Se dijo jadeante, completamente empapada, pero con mucho ánimo.

-¡byakugan!-

Mientras observaba como las grandes olas se alzaban comenzó a recordar aquellas palabras de su amado primo que la ayudaron a despertar las 64 palmas.

_Si aceptas un límite no serás capaz de avanzar…_

Dirigió chakra a sus manos con una clara idea, si, Hinata Hyuga iba usar el juken para abrirse paso entré las olas. Su vista estaba fija, sus pies encima de las turbulentas aguas y delante de ella se extendía una inmensa ola que amenazaba una vez más con votarla lejos, pero esta vez fue diferente.

-¡Ah!-

Aquel golpe certero a un punto fijo del agua fue suficiente para abrir un gran orificio para que pueda traspasarla. Aun jadeante, empapada, agotada y con algunos moretones en sus hermosas piernas, Hinata Hyuga observaba como la ola que le costó pasar rompía en la orilla; alzó la mirada orgullosa de haber conseguido llegar hasta ese lugar.

Se sintió tan pequeña, observar el horizonte donde solo se miraba agua y luego voltear a ver la tierra, la hizo sentir un punto en esta tierra; si ella moría el mundo seguiría igual, no habría cambio pero ella trataría de cambiarlo. Quizá el poder interior que había descubierto no iba cambiar en nada el pasado, de haberlo tenido antes estaba casi segura que su amado primo no hubiera muerto pero ya no importaba; tal triste recuerdo la hizo llevarse la mano al pecho, la sórdida escena de la muerte de Neji y la apacible sonrisa cuando murió, era un acertijo que poco a poco lo estaba descifrando.

Había estado en una guerra sin embargo todo este viaje le abrió los ojos de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Una guerra silenciosa azotaba siempre, una guerra que era batallada por los más débiles, una miserable guerra constante de hambre, muerte, violación y destrucción.

Su mirada violácea se perdió en la infinidad de aquel lugar, el silencio reino por un momento dejando atrás el vaivén de las olas en la orilla, ese silencio abrumador que sola una triste conciencia podía oírla.

Deslizó sus pies y elevo sus manos, a pesar del estado en que se encontraba comenzó a entrenar, el puño suave; aquella técnica peculiar de su clan que era elegante pero sumamente letal. En medio de todo estaba Hinata Hyuga una kunoichi que encontraba su fuerza interior en ella misma y sabía hacia donde quería ir.

Su entrenamiento se detuvo abruptamente, su silueta desapareció al ser cubierta por una enorme ola que no vio venir para reaccionar a tiempo la cual la arrastro a la orilla.

.

Sasuke la estuvo observando desde la lejanía de la ventana, verla triste mientras abrazaba sus piernas, verla como se limpiaba sus lágrimas mientras el viento ondeaba su hermoso cabello lo hacía sentir tan culpable, quería disculparse; pensó que sería buena idea hacerlo cuando regresara. Se sintió patético de verla llorar, decidió apartar su vista para esperarla para la cena. Se sintió miserable al pasar de las horas y no regresaba, quiso enrollar el futon pero algo lo detuvo por un instante.

_Patético- pensó_

Vio la ropa perfectamente doblada, seleccionada cerca de la pared que estaba en la cocina. No solo se había tomado la molestia de cocinar sino también de doblar la ropa, ella era muy amable. Miró con frialdad el gesto de la noble chica, y si, tenía que disculparse. Se asomó a la ventana para volver a verla, frunció el ceño al no encontrarla en la orilla. ¿Dónde estaba?, se preguntó. Sin animo decidió buscarla, pero lo que estaba delante de él, era algo no se lo esperaba

Una Hinata con mucha energía se abalanzaba sobre una gran ola tratando de traspasarla, pero sin mucho éxito ya que era arrastrada hasta la orilla; ver tan pintoresca escena le ocasiono cierta gracia, ver como las grandes olas la arrastraban a la orilla toda empapada bajo la sombra de la noche era algo muy atípico, quizá digno de ella ya que era muy extraña, frunció ligeramente el ceño al darse cuenta que no notaba su presencia, pero al ver la manera como traspaso la ola torno su rostro con una sombra de asombro. Sasuke se dirigió hasta estar en la mis dirección que ella, la vio a lo lejos contemplar el horizonte mientras el viento soplaba haciendo danzar su cabello, la curvilínea silueta de su protegida comenzaba a tomar posiciones, entonces supo que iba ha entrenar, a pesar de que las olas se alzaban en la orilla haciendo que en ciertos momentos no la viera, no despego la vista de su peculiar entrenamiento, pero todo aquel espectáculo se vino abajo y con cierta preocupación vio como una gran ola hacia desparecer a Hinata.

_Tonta- _Pensó, porque ella no se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Sonrió con ironía y segundos después Hinata era dejada a sus pies por las olas. Comenzó a toser producto de su ligero ahogamiento, nada serio.

-Hyuga-

El tono de su voz era ronco con un ligero tono burlesco. Aun con vista empañada por el agua salada en sus ojos, pestaño varias veces hasta que pudo vislumbrar a la impotente figura que estaba parada a su costado.

-lo siento Sasuke-san...- respiraba entre jadeos-estoy..estoy tan cansada...-

Era cierto había gastado mucho de su chakra para poder llegar allí y luego entrenar. Fijo su fría mirada en ella, la cual no era muy clara por la oscuridad.

-.. tsk.. levántate- le ordeno

No recibió respuesta, la toco con la punta de sus pies, pero el cuerpo de ella se movió al compás de su toque.

-¡rayos!- bufo ya que la tonta Hyuga se había quedado dormida-.. tsk-

No tenía opción, sin mucho ánimo se puso de cunclillas para poder alzarla, era algo difícil ya que al no contar con la parte de un brazo se le hacía mas pesada pero se las arregló para que cargarla. Se le hizo pesada ya que estaba dormida, la sintió totalmente empapada, algo delgada y sobre todo frágil. Hinata se acurruco en el pecho de Sasuke, inconscientemente se sentía tan protegida y se acuno en su pecho; tal atrevido acto solo lo molesto mas ya que tenía suficiente con cargarla empapada con el tremendo frio que estaba haciendo, para luego sentir tal acto tierno de parte de ella.

Cuando llego a la cabaña la dejo en el suelo con cuidado, cerró la puerta y ventana para luego acercar el lamparín cerca de ella. Una vez más Hinata Hyuga estaba totalmente expuesta a la mirada oscura de Sasuke; su bella y exuberante figura se miraba completamente al estar empapada. Una extraña sensación recorrió el cuerpo del hombre que estaba delante de ella, a diferencia de la otra vez que la vio en ropa interior, la camisa empapada no dejaba nada a la imaginación; se podían ver sus pezones rosados, se hipnotizo al ver bajar y subir su pecho producto de su respiración; siguió bajando su mirada hasta llegar a la parte intima de ella donde debajo de su camisa y de esa braga improvisada con vendas se podía ver el ligero vello púbico de Hinata.

-¡ rayos.. maldición!-

Se apartó abruptamente de ella al ver la erección que le había provocado solo verla de esa manera tan vulnerable, se dirigió hasta la parte de la cocina para tomar un vaso con agua y tranquilizarse.

-eres un maldito imbécil..- se regaño

Se mantuvo allí unos minutos, pero la tos de Hinata lo hizo voltearse. Si seguía con la ropa mojada lo seguro era que se enfermaría y lidiar con un enfermo era lo último que quería. Atrajo la ropa limpia que Hinata había lavado, muy molesto comenzó a desnudarla. No era la primera mujer que miraba desnuda, ni tampoco que tocaba pero era la primera vez que sentía algo diferente; desenredo el cinturón improvisado para poder sacar la camisa; primero fueron sus perfectos hombros, le dio la vuelta para observar la desnudes de su espalda, la perfecta sombra que hacia su curvatura para quitar por completo la única prenda que tenía; su respiración comenzó a agitarse no dejaba de verla debajo de la luz del lamparín pero tenía que continuar. Ya estando cubierta solo con vendas que hacían de ropa interior, comenzó a desatar la parte izquierda de su torso para quitarle el sujetador improvisado, las yemas de sus dedos rosaron la piel blanquecina de ella, desvió la mirada ya que sabía lo que vería; cuando sintió que la venda se desprendía pudo ver los dos generosos senos de ella con el tono rosado en sus pezones, sus ojos palpitaban por lo sensual que ella se miraba y tenía tantas ganas de acariciar desde el nacimientos de sus pechos hasta sus pezones, el instinto masculino se hizo presente en su entrepierna.

_Eres un imbécil_

Se regañó ya que no podía hacerlo. Su mirada llego hasta la parte baja de ella, la braga improvisada; deslizo la venda hasta que se notó el poco vello púbico de ella. Hinata frunció el ceño levemente y él se alejó pensando que se iba a despertar pero no paso; ella continuo durmiendo, había gastado demasiado chakra y los toques de él eran casi imperceptibles para ella. La venda termino por dejar el hermoso cuerpo de ella y Sasuke no hizo más que contemplarla; acerco su mano peligrosamente hasta estar a milímetros de sus pezones rosas, pero se detuvo cuando ella respiro hondo; tomo la toalla que estaba a un lado de ella y empezó a secar su voluptuoso cuerpo. El dolor en su entrepierna lo incitaban a cometer un acto de lujuria; Después de terminar tenía planeado de colocarle la ropa pero la idea era realmente mala ya que con cada toque hacia ella sentía que le quemaba.

No lo iba hacer, no podía hacerlo; ella iba ha ser la mujer de Naruto, ya la había tocado bastante y también la había mirado con lujuria sin embargo era casi imposible no vislumbrar tremenda belleza, una belleza que le despertaba deseos impuros. La cargo sintiendo cada una de sus formas, viendo cada una de sus pronunciadas curvas y lo peor viendo el hermoso rostro con toques bronceados durmiente; la dejo en el futon con cierto cuidado y la cubrió. Se aparto un momento contemplando ese envidiable sueño, pero el dolor de su entrepierna le recordó que era un hombre que deseaba estar con una mujer, salió de la cabaña hasta llegar a la orilla de la playa; era humillante, pero ya no podía mas, así que dejo salir todo lo que Hinata Hyuga le provocaba aunque su ego de hombre le dijera que era humillante hacerlo por una mujer que no lo miraba como hombre.

.

_Hinata-chan.. vamos.._

Cierta luz calo la ventana que estaba un poco abierta del lugar, esto provocó la molestia en el ojo color luna que empezaba ha abrirse. Aun sintiendo un poco de debilidad tomo posición de sentada, se llevó la mano hasta la cabeza por el dolor que sentía.

_Esa voz- pensó_

Aquella voz era un recuerdo o un sueño, pero rápidamente deshecho esa idea al darse cuenta que en realidad era un triste recuerdo; un recuerdo que ella trataba de bloquearlo porque la hacía sentir tan miserable. Salió de sus cavilaciones al escuchar ciertos sonidos provenientes del sector de la cocina, dirigió su mirada hasta llegar a la silueta de aquel hombre alto y fornido que al parecer estaba cocinando.

Sasuke sintió la mirada sobre el, volteo a verla disimuladamente.

-Bu..Buenos días..- dijo con timidez sin darse cuenta en la vergonzosa situación en la que se encontraba.

Ignoro completamente su saludo. Cuando Sasuke volteo Hinata fijo su vista en el platillo que tenía en la mano.

-Deberías irte a bañar- ordeno

Hinata se sintió intimidada por la punzante mirada de Sasuke sobre ella, lo miro directamente a los ojos tratando de encontrar una respuesta, pero no la hallo. El sonrió de lado y le dio una mirada rápida a la desnudez de su cuerpo, Hinata al percatarse la rápida mirada de el sobre ella, bajo la mirada dándose con la sorpresa que sus pechos estaban totalmente a la vista del uchiha.

-¡AHHHH!..- grito de vergüenza mientras se cubría rápidamente y el rojo vivo se tornaba en su rostro- ¡¿Qué paso?!..- alzo la voz y le dio la espalda.

Sasuke tuvo mejor vista de la hermosa espalda de ella.

-tsk.. no paso nada...- aclaro y Hinata ladeo ligeramente su cabeza

-pe..pero..yo..-

-ni que tuvieras tanta suerte Hyuga- comenzó a comer- solo fuiste demasiado estúpida para entrenar de esa manera, el agua te boto y yo solo te traje hasta aquí... Tenías la ropa mojada así que te la quite..-

-us..usted me la quito..no.. no debio hace….- sonó con un leve regaño

-te ibas a enfermar.. ya te lo dije, no me sirves si estas enferma.. y no..- enfatizo- no te toque más que para sacarte la ropa, no eres la primera mujer que veo desnuda.. Soy muy selectivo Hyuga..- dijo con un tono conciliador

A pesar de la explicación de él, ella aun no salía de su vergüenza. Sasuke Uchiha la vio desnuda, no solo eso, la toco completamente desnuda.

_Eres una tonta Hinata- se regaño mentalmente_

-sera mejor que te vayas ha bañar, el agua de mar está haciendo estragos en tu piel, anda al lugar que te mostré-

Hinata observo como sus brazos estaban tornándose de un color rojizo y además el escocer se hizo presente. Ella salió de la cabaña envuelta en la brazada del futon, llevándose consigo su ropa y una toalla. Mientras avanzaba pudo sentir como la arena se desprendia de su cuerpo y su cabello estaba muy sucio.

Hinata se sumergió en uno de los pozos de agua de aquel inusual lugar, comenzó a quitar los rastros de la arena en su piel y limpiar su cabello; aun tenia vergüenza por lo que había pasado pero cierto rastro de tranquilidad se puso en ella al recordar las palabras de Sasuke.

_Soy muy selectivo..._

-entonces.. no le gusto- dijo con cierta decepción pero rápidamente negó con la cabeza-que estas pensando Hinata..- se sumergió tratando de olvidar como lo dijo.

Cuando termino de asearse y cambiarse, se dirigió con verguenza hasta la cabaña; se detuvo en la puerta pensando si era buena idea entrar, se armó de valor y entro, se sorprendió no ver a Sasuke allí, pero le dio cierto alivio. Hinata tenía hambre, se acercó a la cocina, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar un plato de sopa servido. Ella sonrió al noble gesto de su protector pero al recordar sus ojos negros puestos en la desnudez de sus senos la sonrojaban a mas no poder.

.

Después de almorzar, barrer y sacudir la arena de la cabaña. Hinata decidió escalar los riscos del extremo de la playa; cuando estuvo en la cima pudo ver un panorama hermoso del lugar. La melancolía comenzó a invadir su cuerpo y un triste recuerdo se asomó a su mente. No supo como paso, pero se dio cuenta que estaba llorando, cuando sintió el sabor salado de sus lágrimas.

-Quiza.. debería ser algo cuando vuelva..- dijo mientras su pecho se oprimía.

El tiempo paso rápidamente, podía sentir como el frio se hacía más intenso así que opto por irse del accidentado lugar. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando llego, se encontró a su protector sentado en un rincón, desvió la mirada pero lo que estaba a su lado llamo su atención. La mira gélida de Sasuke se encontró con la tímida mirada de ella.

-Sasuke san..-

El no respondió, siguió bebiendo el sake que había comprado en la villa más cercana. Lo que estaba pasando en su interior era algo que no se podía permitir y que mejor para desahogarse que bebiendo un poco. Hinata pudo palpar lo que parecía tristeza de su protector; esa mirada vacia y llena de secretos ahora se había tornado melancólica.

-¡¿Qué pasa Hyuga..?!... te vas a quedar mirándome como idiota o vas ha brindar conmigo-

Sasuke acerco un poco hacia la dirección donde estaba ella, la botella de sake que tenía a su costado. Hinata entro a la cabaña cerrando la puerta, Él pensó que lo iba ha ignorar ya que se fue hasta la cocina pero no fue así; Hinata encendió el lamparín y lo atrajo hasta su costado; tomo asiento delante de él, se sirvió en un pequeño vaso y lo bebió. Verla beber de esa manera tan refinada, sin demostrar disgusto por el sabor amargo del sake solo hacía que resalte el tipo de educación a la que había estado sometida.

-Mph..-sonrió con ironía evidentemente sometido a los estragos de la embriagante bebida

Hinata al terminar de beberla, tomo el cuello de la botella para servirse más pero Sasuke la detuvo.

-espera Hyuga... - la aparto- poco a poco.. luego no quiero que termines vomitando..-

La mirada de ella era bastante triste, él pudo percibirla, «¿Qué era lo que escondía?» se preguntó. Así siguieron bebiendo en silencio, a pesar de ser incomodo, un aire diferente se respiraba alrededor de ambos. Cuando la primera botella fue terminada, Sasuke saco otra y la puso en medio de ambos. Hinata quien ahora estaba al costado del Uchiha recargada en la pared y con las mejilla sonrojadas, lucia cada vez más triste.

-gracias por la comida sasuke-san –

Sasuke pudo percibir el aliento a licor de ella.

-pensé que no te gustaba beber-

-no me gusta.. yo.. yo solo.. estoy triste..- se sincero

Una sombra se posó en su rostro producto de flequillo de ella al bajar su mirada.

-tsk... el imbécil del dobe también debe estar así..- dijo mientras bebía un sorbo de sake

Ella negó

-no es por él.-

-entonces por esa niña que está en tu retrato..- dijo con un tono desinteresado

-¿Hanabi-chan?.. no tampoco, sé que ella está bien.. ¿Usted vio el retrato de mi mochila?- pregunto con curiosidad

-buscaba unas vendas..-Aclaro

La segunda botella estaba a punto de agotarse, Hinata estaba echada en medio del piso y Sasuke recostado a la pared. Ella tenía puesta la mirada en el techo, recordando tantas cosas mientras que el, solo la miraba allí echada con los brazos extendidos y las piernas estiradas; lucia realmente bella con esos tonos productos del alcohol.

-Naruto-kun- musito- casi llevamos dos meses lejos de la aldea.. y..- hubo un breve silencio

-¿Y?..- insistió para que siguiera hablando

-sabe.. cuando él se fue de la aldea para entrenar por tres años.. no había día en que no recordara el tono de su voz o su sonrisa..- ella sonrió-.. esa sonrisa llena de vida..pero.. pero en las últimas semanas ya casi no lo recuerdo... no recuerdo el tono de su voz.. tampoco como era su rostro.. me he preguntado.. ¿Porque?-

-tsk.. Naruto es un imbécil... Es fácil de olvidar-

-No lo creo..pero.. me parece que he vivido en este viaje más de lo que he vivido en toda mi vida... he ido a una guerra, he visto morir a tanta gente pero..- cerro los ojos visualizando toda la tristeza y desolación que había visto-.. ahora en mi mente esta la lucha constante de las personas que he conocido.. al parecer no he vivido nada.. ¿verdad?..- ladeo su cabeza para mirarlo

-la verdad si..- dijo muy ebrio

-he sido una tonta..- se regaño

-si..-respondió-. Eres de un clan sumamente conservador.. ellos tienen gran parte de la culpa que no te hayan mostrado la desesperación de este mundo.. y tú también tienes la culpa por no tener curiosidad de conocerlo..-

Tales palabras de reflexión eran tan ciertas. Toda su vida, vivió para su clan y por su clan, pero, ella; ¿Qué era lo que realmente quería?.

-sabes.. tu me recuerdas ha alguien..- bebió hasta la última gota de la botella de alcohol –Eres la futura líder de un clan poderoso... conozco como tratan a los futuros líderes en los uchihas pero en tu clan... bueno.. No eres tan buena kunoichi... ¡mírate!…. eres jodidamente refinada y delicada, pareces una frívola princesa que una kunoichi..- dijo con frialdad sin importarle si esas palabras iban a herir los sentimientos de ella

-bueno.. yo.. yo también recibí la educación de una princesa...-aclaró

-¿Qué tipo de educación?-

Él nunca hubiera preguntado ese tipo de cosas, pero el sake ya había hecho sus efectos.

-Me enseñaron ha tocar el koto, escribir, como comer, beber hasta como caminar.. En toda mi niñez se me inculco ese tipo de educación.-

-Mhp.. entonces para qué ser una kunoichi..-

-En mi clan no solo cuenta la fuerza, la educación es un factor esencial para nosotros desde la manera de hablar hasta lo que trasmitimos a los demás..

-es estúpido sabes.. en mi clan solo importa el poder.. la fuerza y las técnicas inteligentes para vender al contrincante.-

Un recuerdo vino a su mente y sin pensar en como dañaría a su protector lo dijo:

-una vez escuche que hablaron del futuro líder del clan uchiha..- dijo viendo

Tal comentario hizo que Sasuke se tensara, si Hinata iba a decir algo malo de Itachi lo pagaría muy caro.

-Mi padre resalto al futuro líder del clan Uchiha como una persona honorable y muy poderosa. Yo era muy pequeña.. ignoraba muchas cosas.. No sabia a quien se refería.. pero tiempo después supe de quien.. ¿era su hermano.. verdad?- dijo mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos

-eso no te interesa..- respondió con frialdad

-no tuve el placer de conocerlo.. pero estoy segura que era un hombre muy fuerte..-

Las sinceras palabras de ella disipo la molestia que empezaban a anidarse, la vio directamente a los ojos buscando la mentira o que lo dijo solo para agradarle, pero no encontró más que sinceridad.

-yo quiero ser un ejemplo para Hanabi-chan.. ser un hermano mayor no nos deja muchas opciones sabe..-

No había duda, ella e Itachi no tuvieron que elegir, nacieron con un destino trazado y obligados a tomarlos aunque para este último desviándose de los deseos de su clan lo llevaron a consecuencias catastróficas.

-Hyuga.. ¿Qué camino hubieras elegido tu si no hubieras pertenecido a la rama principal.?-

Ella sonrió antes sus palabras, estaban teniendo una conversación bastante amena. Buscando entre sus memorias, encontró un hermoso recuerdo.

-yo solía escapar de mi casa..la presión de mi familia era demasiado para mí..-

-¿Era?- dijo con ironía

-yo.. no se cuánto corrí pero termine en un teatro.. sabía que estaba mal.. pero no me importo, entre a un espectáculo de una geisha..-

-¿geisha?.. supuestamente personas como tú no deberían conocer ese tipo de cosas..-

-lo sé pero aun no olvido como bailaba- cerro los ojos y comenzó a sonreír- nunca en mi vida había visto una mujer tan hermosa.. la manera como bailaba, como se movía la seda de su kimono.. el polvo en su rostro.. el carbón en sus cejas.. Sasuke-san.. aún recuerdo como bailaba..-

La sonrisa burlona se escuchó en la habitación pero lejos de que la timidez se hiciera presente, Hinata hizo algo que en sus cinco sentidos no haría.

-observe..-

Sasuke miro como ella se ponía de pie. Su protegida tomo una posición extraña mientras cerraba los ojos tratando de visualizar aquel hermoso baile.

_Si que esta ebria..-pensó al ver la seriedad en el rostro de ella._

Visualizando el hermoso baile y escuchando el sonido tradicional comenzó a danzar. Ella estaba perdida en sus recuerdos, podía ver a esa hermosa geisha extendiendo sus brazos con una hermosa sombrilla, bailando al compás de una música que sonó suave para luego empezar a tocar más rápido. Sasuke admiraba el peculiar baile de ella, casi podía escuchar la música que estaba en la cabeza de ella al escucharla en forma de susurro. Los cabellos azulinos bailaban conforme a sus giros, la manera tan elegante y metódica en como bailaba hizo que sus burlas sean olvidadas. Sus ojos palpitaban al verla de esa forma, su rostro lucia tan feliz y lleno de paz. Ella podría estar ebria pero eso ya no importaba, Hinata Hyuga estaba dejando que su corazón se expresara. Hinata giro, giro,giro de una manera tan hermosa pero los estragos del alcohol se hicieron presentes haciéndola trastabillar cayendo enfrente de un sorprendido Sasuke.

-lo.. lo siento..-

El sonrojado rostro de ella se encontró con el rostro indescifrable de Sasuke Uchiha. Nunca le pareció más hermosa que en ese momento delante de el.

-¿Qué le pareció?-pregunto

-no estuvo mal..-

Ella le sonrió a centímetros de su rostro.

-sabe.. una vez conocí a una maiko.. su nombre era kumiko..-

Pudo palpar la tristeza, Hinata escondía un secreto y parecía que este viaje había actuado lo suficiente para desahogarse de sus penas.

-una de las tantas veces que escape de mi casa.. llegue a un templo.. kumiko oraba... nos hicimos buenas amigas.. pero.. pero.. yo..-

Las lágrimas se asomaron al bello rostro de ella delineando sus mejillas.

-Yo soy una persona horrible.. ella era mi amiga.. y yo la negué.. delante de otosama.. la negué como si no fuera nada..- dijo entre sollozos

Hinata no pudo más se aferró al pecho del Uchiha desahogando una de sus más grandes frustraciones. Sasuke se quedó inmóvil ante la tristeza de Hinata solo sentía como su camisa empezaba a empaparse por las lágrimas.

-ese.. ese dia.. ella. Ella necesitaba de mi.. y cuando pidió mi ayuda..yo.. yo negué conocerla. Por miedo a decepcionar a otosama..aun recuerdo.. aun recuerdo su rostro lleno de lagrimas pidiendo mi ayuda.. fui una cobarde.. yo la deje... la deje.. igual como naruto-kun... el me defendió.. y yo lo deje... soy una mala persona... no hay día que no me arrepienta de no haberlos ayudado.. –

Él nunca fue bueno consolando a las personas, pero verla así le provoco una sensación muy extraña; con su única mano la atrajo más hacia su pecho. Ninguno supo cuánto tiempo paso, Hinata había llorado hasta quedarse dormida en los brazos de Sasuke y él también había sucumbido ante el sueño contagiante de ella. Hinata despertó aun con los estragos del sake, se apartó del cuerpo caliente de Sasuke y salió de la cabaña.

La noche estaba en su máximo esplendor, solo iluminado por una gran luna. Ella llevo sus torpes pasos hasta la orilla y se sentó dejando que el agua de la olas la toque; estiro su cuerpo hacia atrás apoyándose con sus brazos y cerró los ojos. Las olas acariciando su cuerpo eran como una caricia humana, ella tenía tantas ganas de ser tocada; cerro los ojos tratando de sentir las olas como unas manos que tocaban sus piernas. Sasuke salió buscándola y pudo ver la silueta de Hinata tendida en la orilla. Su hermosa silueta se arqueaba al contacto con el agua, comenzó a acariciar sus pechos sutilmente y deslizar sus manos hasta sus piernas; un espectáculo nocturno con toques sutiles de erotismo hizo que su respiración de agitara y su virilidad se hiciera presente; verla allí bajo la luz de la luna con el efecto iluminado de la sal en sus aguas, las olas tocando a Hinata Hyuga hizo que aceptara por fin que deseaba a esa hermosa joven, ya no podía negarse que le era indiferente, sus pasos involuntarios llegaron hasta donde estaba ella, sus miradas se conectaron en la oscuridad de la noche, él no se dio cuenta pero ella estaba entre sus brazos, acurrucada en su pecho rumbo hacia donde se había convertido en su hogar sintió el aroma a flores y sal de sus cabellos azulinos, bajo la mirada encontrándose con una tierna y ebria sonrisa de su parte.

.

Hacía ya casi 3 horas que habían salido de la cabaña, no hablaron de lo se habían contado, ni de lo que había pasado. Al parecer Hinata no recordaba ciertas cosas, eso fue un alivio para Sasuke ya que se sentía patético de haber compartido un momento tan íntimo con ella. A la mañana después de aquella noche Hinata se despertó echada en el futon correctamente cubierta por la sabana, pero luego sintió los estragos para salir a vomitar.

Comenzaron a entrar a un pequeño pueblo lleno de luces y personas que lucían bastante ocupadas. Hinata solo atinaba a seguirle el ritmo a Sasuke, por alguna extraña razón tenía una sensación que no comprendía, después de aquella noche sintió por fin que algo cambio en ellos.

-Hyuga-

La voz fuerte y demandante la saco de sus cavilaciones.

-h..hai.- respondió

-compraremos artículos para nuestro siguiente destino, procura invertir bien tu dinero porque hasta que lleguemos allá, serán 3 días..-

Ella asintió y entraron a una tienda de artículos para un clima invernal. Era curioso el cambio de biotopo, de estar en un caluroso desierto, a una hermosa playa para luego terminar en futuras montañas cubiertas de nieve.

-en que puedo ayudarlos.-

Saludo un hombre de avanzada edad que estaba en el mostrador de la tienda. Hinata saludo amablemente, pero Sasuke ignoro su saludo concentrándose en buscar lo que necesitaban. Ella entendió porque estaban allí, él era una persona de pocas palabras y ella tendría que entender la referencia, se dirigió al sector de ropa donde encontró pantalones con un forro bastante grueso, una capa más abrigadora de la que tenía, una blusa manga larga polar y unas botas; también vio una cuerda y un gancho tipo grappling.

-¿tienes todo?-

Sasuke no le dejo de verla, quería avanzar y apresurarla un poco no estaría mal. Ella asintió, se dirigió hasta el mostrador para pagar todo lo que había adquirido.

-puede cambiarse en aquella habitación señorita- dijo el amable señor

-vamos... - ordeno Sasuke

Luego de cambiarse de vestuario, Hinata lucia bastante diferente, pero cómoda ya que las prendas holgadas eran sus favoritas, después fueron a comprar más víveres, para terminar comiendo en un humilde lugar, ella noto el gusto por los tomates de parte del Uchiha y él noto el gusto por los rollos de canela de ella, internamente resalto la ropa de ella ya que no le ocasionaban deseos impuros.

Día 65

Hinata luchaba para respirar al subir la empinada colina, admiraba el hecho que su protector no mostraba una lucha para subirla. El frio y la nieve ya se habían hecho presentes a un día de su viaje. El inclemente clima los había obligado a dormir bastante juntos, al principio fue vergonzoso, pero no tuvo elección, sin embargo, la compañía de Sasuke fue agradable para ella; sentir su calor, ese calor de su espalda, cada vez que ella temblaba por el frio le hacía sentir tan protegida; también podía sentir su aroma, uno muy particular pero le agradaba . Mientras que Sasuke sentía que poco a poco ella se le metía en los más hondo de su ser, ver sus mejillas siempre rojas, ver sus ojos perlas que se hacían uno con el invernal paisaje solo avivaba lo que se seguía negando ha sentir.

-Sasuke-san..- dijo su dulce voz

El volteo a verla.

-Este lugar es muy hermoso..- dijo con dulzura y timidez-... nunca en mi vida había disfrutado tanta la nieve...-

Sus ojos llenos de esperanza se posaron con la oscura mirada de Sasuke.

-tsk..-

Ella no perdió la sonrisa y continuo a su lado caminando. Se detuvieron para cazar y recolectar leña. Sasuke esperaba algo impaciente a su protegida ya había pasado cerca de 30 minutos.

-¿Dónde demonios estas?- su voz sonó con molestia

No pudo esperar más, su cuerpo se movió en búsqueda de la bella joven. A 30 metros de un hermoso árbol invernal se encontraba ella recogiendo lo que parecía leña.

-¡Sasuke-san!- dijo evidentemente asustada ya que él se apareció detrás de ella sin hacer ruido.

-¿Qué demonios haces?- le recrimino

Sasuke se dio cuenta que ella ocultaba algo en su espalda, quiso mirar, pero ella se interpuso.

-na..nada.. ya iba..- dijo muy nerviosa-.. ya..ya nos vamos..-

-¿Qué pasa?.. ¿Qué ocultas?-

-na..nada.- dijo sonrojada

Él ignoro sus palabras, la aparto para ver lo que ocultaba. Dirigió su mirada a una avergonzada Hinata quien evito mirarlo.

-lo.. lo lamento- dijo avergonzada y salió rápidamente del lugar

Un muñeco de nieve era la causa de ese sonrojo; Hinata cayo ante la tentación de hacer aquel inocente juego, no quería parecer una tonta ante Sasuke, pero bueno, no era una chica con suerte.

-tonta..-

Ni siquiera él se dio cuenta, pero una sonrisa diferente se dibujó en su rostro con una tenue oscuridad.

Ambos encendieron una fogata, Hinata evitaba mirarlo, la vergüenza no dejaba su rostro. Sasuke había cazado unos animales y los había puesto ha azar, comieron en el acostumbrado silencio, él le daba miradas furtivas pero disimuladas para luego seguir comiendo.

A pesar de estar bastante abrigados, el frío de la nieve le calaba los huesos, su aliento salía en forma de vapor. El cansancio se hacía presente y la falta de oxígeno empeoraba la situación, la cima o quizá parte de ella se encontraba muy cerca aunque el camino era realmente para morir en el intento.

Dos siluetas se posaron al costado de una gran montaña cubierta de nieve, Hinata se llevó sus manos al pecho sintiéndose tan pequeña, más que nunca, darse cuenta del punto tan insignificante que era en un mundo del cual estaba aprendiendo; tenía miedo, si, tenía ganas seguir, también, sin embargo, muy ajeno a sus inseguridades y temores miraba aquellas blancas montañas con la certeza que cuando regresara a su hogar sería una persona diferente, una persona desde su propia identidad. Sasuke la miro disimuladamente notando una mirada diferente en el bello rostro de ella, sus ojos perlas denotaban una tristeza y un vacío pero con la luz de la esperanza en sus pupilas.

-Andando- ordeno

Aquella voz ronca el saco de sus cavilaciones lleno sus pulmones con aire y siguió el andar de Sasuke. Él podía sentir su presencia más cerca que nunca «¿Qué escondía Hinata Hyuga?». Durante toda su visa siempre supo las intenciones de las mujeres que la rodeaban, pero sin embargo no podía ver más allá de su extrema timidez y su tristeza. Bajaron la falda de la montaña con cautela, él sabía que ella no era tan estúpida para realizar movimientos bruscos, resaltaba el hecho que no tenía que explicarle demasiado, que no tenía que advertirle del terreno que estaban tentando y era cierto Hinata conocía que hasta el más mínimo ruido podría ocasionar una avalancha y mientras iba avanzando ese miedo crecía ya que alzaba la mirada y observaba como los grandes picos se erigían haciendo notar el respeto que debían tener por ese lugar.

-Sa..sasuke san..- llamo suavemente

El la observo de reojo

-es..escucho eso..- dijo muy preocupada, esto ocasiono que se detuvieran

Un deslizamiento casi imperceptible llegó a los oídos de Hinata sin embargo Sasuke ignoro la advertencia de ella y continuo su camino. El terreno era realmente difícil, el frio paso a segundo plano al sentir que sus pisadas se hundían por el espesor que la nieve cubría; el traje ayudaba bastante, aunque era difícil sacar las botas de la nieve, ella trataba de no mostrar lo mucho que le costaba, mientras que él tenía un rostro indescifrable. La nieve era hermosa pero muy engañosa, no solo por su falsa superficie sino también por lo que podía ocultar, grandes forados que eran difíciles de detectar sin antes caer.

El camino se hacía cada vez más angosto, Hinata sentía que las montañas iban a aplastarla, se sintió extraña ya que las montañas se cerraban el paso y por un momento pensó que tenían que reunir chakra para escalarlas.

-A partir de aquí yo estaré detrás de ti..-

Era evidente que el camino era lo suficientemente angosto, la cueva que estaba delante de ella se miraba minúscula ante la gran montaña. Ella termino por asentir y obedeció, entro primero a aquel lugar que estaba bastante oscuro. Sasuke pudo intuir lo que iba hacer.

-Ni lo intentes Hyuga- ella se tensó- solo guíate de las paredes, no me creerás lo bastante estúpido para traerte a este lugar solo para esconderte..- recrimino

La cueva era bastante oscura y Sasuke no pudo notar lo que provocaba en ella.

-Este lugar por alguna razón que desconozco, distorsiona el chakra..- ella frunció el ceño- ni siquiera yo puedo usar bien un gentjutsu.. he estado en muchos lugares sin embargo al recorrer por debajo de las montañas el chakra se vuelve inservible y hacia donde vamos pasa lo mismo... allí no existen los ninjas capaces de usarlo…. solo pueden usar taijutsu, es un buen lugar para que no te detecten y evites problemas- explico

Ella bajo la mirada apenada por el ultimo comentario, si embargo aún no salía de su asombro de que en el mundo exista un lugar así.

El lugar era una pesadilla para una persona que sufra de claustrofobia, la primera parte era recta, luego se volvió empinada, para seguir recto y luego bajar, la cual parecía adentrarse de tal forma que el calor era insoportable. Sasuke la escuchaba jadear, estaba seguro que estaba más que cansada pero eso poco le importaba, solo quería salir de ese maldito lugar. Luego de bajar tanto el camino seguía recto pero como la entrada era más angosta, asi que tuvieron que ir de costado guiados siempre por la pedregosa pared. Una sensación electrizante los hizo detenerse por un momento, fueron segundos, pero así fue, sus dedos se rozaron y ambos no supieron porque, pero un estruendoso sonido los atrajo a la realidad

-¡mierda!..- bufó

El miedo pudo sentirse en el estrecho lugar, una parte de la montaña se estaba desprendiendo tapando el lugar por donde caminaban, si no salían lo más rápido posible lo más seguro era que morirían. Hinata apresuro su paso casi podía sentir la nieve, sentía el cuerpo de Sasuke demasiado cerca de ella impulsándola a avanzar.

-¡Maldicion deprisa!- le grito

El camino dejo de ser tan estrecho, lo suficiente para que puedan correr pero en columna.

-¡Mueve Hyuga!- gritó

Sus raudos pasos se escuchaban como eco seguido por la avalancha que amenazaba con cubrirlos. Una luz de esperanza se podía ver al final de túnel, apresuraron el paso, cuando ya estaban a metros de salir Hinata sintió que el piso se hundía. El suelo cedió llevándose a ambos a una horrible oscuridad, el cuerpo de ambos giraba en la horrible pendiente en picada; una roca iba a aplastarla, pero en un impulso Sasuke la empujo, pudo esquivarla pero recibiendo otro impacto de menor escala. Lo que pasaba era realmente desesperante, fueron milésimas de segundo que Hinata miro que un Sasuke inconsciente iba ha caer en un abismo recién formado, no lo pensó dos veces, el suelo donde estaba había dejado de ceder, pero él de el no, así que su reacción oportuna pudo cogerle la muñeca a su protector.

-sa..sasuke-san..- lo llamo mientras luchaba por sacarlo de ese agujero

Las cejas de ella no dejaban temblar, era la reacción del peso de él, su estado inconsciente no ayudaba en nada ya que creaba un peso muerto imposible de cargar por su frágil cuerpo. Se sostuvo con su otra mano para no caer, el cuerpo de Sasuke se mecía en aire, entonces comprobó que lo que le dijo era verdad, trato de reunir chakra en sus pies y manos pero no podía, simplemente no funcionaba.

-re..resista Sasuke-san..- trato de subirlo pero se asustó más cuando parte de su sostén se desmoronada tenía que reaccionar rápido.

En su lucha por tratar de subirlo un objeto conocido llamo su atención, su mochila, su preciado tesoro estaba colgado a pocos centímetros de donde se mecía sasuke, en un tonto impulso quiso tomar su mochila pero el suelo cedió. En ese instante Sasuke comenzó ha abrir los ojos, aun aturdido pudo ver a una desesperada Hinata tratar de tomar su preciada mochila, sintió que su cuerpo se hundió mas pero ella no lo soltó.

-re..resista Sasuke-san..- las lágrimas de impotencia de no ser más fuerte comenzaron a brotar cayendo algunas en el rostro aturdido de Sasuke

Una de ellas llego hasta sus labios, pudo ser su tristeza en el sabor salado de esta. Sasuke sintió el esfuerzo en el brazo de ella y lo mucho que le costaba subirlo, también vio la tristeza de perder aquel tesoro que aguardaba en su mochila. El suelo volvió a ceder amenazando con enterrarlos vivos a los dos pero ella nunca lo soltó, sin embargo pudo ver su tristeza al ver como esa mochila se desprendía y caía al vacío. Hinata comenzó a subir a Sasuke el cual pudo sostenerse un poco de la pared, cuando logro estar ha salvo, ellano se dio tiempo de descansar; sin meditarlo se acercó lo ayudo a ponerse de pie sosteniéndose de ella y salieron lo más rápido de ese lugar.

Hinata no podía sentir más alivio al dejar ese oscuro y peligroso lugar, estaba a punto de hablar pero Sasuke trastabillo hasta caer.

-¡sasuke san..!- grito desesperada

Él no le contesto, cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el estado de aquel golpe al intentar salvarla, pudo notar antes de quedar inconciente a una Hinata llorando desconsoladamente. Su desesperación llego a otra escala cuando vio que la sangre de él teñía la nieve blanca y lo que era peor salía de su cabeza y luego recordó lo que paso.

-pe..perdóneme sasuke-san... todo es mi culpa- dijo muy acongojada

.

Un amarillento fuego y el cálido calor de este; fue lo primero que se encontró cuando abrió los ojos. Le dolía demasiado la cabeza, trato de sentarse pero una rasposa voz lo detuvo.

-tranquilo muchacho, tienes que descansar..- dijo una anciana

El apretó la mandíbula-don.. donde esta..-

-ella está bien- lo interrumpió- estaba demasiado acongojada por ti, le importas mucho muchacho-

El volvió a cerrar los ojos, su cuerpo estaba bastante herido que concibió el sueño inmediatamente.

¿Amar?, eso fue lo que notaron al ver el grado de preocupación de ella. Todo trascurría normal en la aldea de ese paso, la líder pudo vislumbrar a una joven que luchaba por no caer por el peso de un gran cuerpo que sostenía a duras penas. La ayuda se dio inmediatamente, La anciana vio como ella no dejaba de llorar por un mal herido Joven de cabellos negros, sonrió al sentir los fuertes sentimientos de la joven.

La noche cayo, los pobladores encendieron un abrazador fuego en diferentes partes de la pequeña aldea. Hinata se encontraba conversando con la líder, ella le conto que se dirigían más allá de las montañas y que habían perdido todas sus cosas en el accidente, la anciana resalto la valentía y la fuerza de ambos jóvenes ya que eran pocos los que se atrevían a pasar por ese lugar y muy pocos lo sobrevivían. La anciana no dudo en brindarle la ayuda necesaria entre ropas, alimento y cuidados médicos para Sasuke y también le propuso que se quedarán allí porque la temporada ocasionaba muchos desprendimientos a los alrededores; ella acepto quedarse hasta que Sasuke estuviera mejor.

Unas niñas vieron muy emocionada a la peliazul, al principio ella no entendió porque llamaba la atención hasta que una de ellas le pidió hacerle unas trenzas a su largo cabello, se sonrojo y acepto con gusto.

Sasuke salía de la vivienda improvisada de paja y pieles, comenzó a ver su alrededor buscando a su protegida; aun sentía el dolor punzante en su cabeza pero no le impidió avanzar. Una tierna voz lo detuvo.

-¡Itachi... porfavor!-

¿Itachi?, acaso había escuchado bien. Un pequeño niño hacia un puchero para que su hermano jugara con él.

-No puedo Tahomaru.. tengo que cocinar- la responsabilidad en su voz pudo ser palpable

Sasuke no podía dejar de ver al niño mayor.

-entonces.. me puedes cargar- dijo con un sonrojo

-sube...-el se puso de cunclillas y su hermanito se trepo

-arigato, Niisan..- dijo con un claro sonrojo en sus mejillas

El corazón se le acongojo, ver esa tierna escena lo saco de sus casillas, quería llorar, gritar, destruir todo. Se maldecía, también maldecía ese viaje, solo iba ser para cuidar a la prometida de su estúpido amigo sin embargo no estaba en sus planes que sus más escondidos recuerdos los pudiera visualizar más allá de un sueño o pesadilla.

Los niños ignoraron el estado que estaba el hombre a pocos metros de ellos, pasaron por su costado ignorando lo que habían provocado en él. Primero Hinata ahora esos niños, «¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?».

Un iracundo Sasuke se propuso a largarse de ese lugar, comenzó a buscar a Hinata.

-esta muy bella Hinata-san- una dulce voz sonó

Ella le sonrió- arigato.. tienes mucho talento-

Los ojos negros se posaron en una hermosa Hinata, tenía una vestimenta distinta, las cuales tenían piel de animales, pero eso paso a segundo plano al ver una trenza que se formaba en la parte izquierda de su cabeza dejando suelto la parte derecha dándole un estilo diferente, pero se contrastaba con la inocencia de su rostro. No hizo más que contemplarla, sin que él se diera cuenta parte de sus sentimientos negativos se disiparon cuando ella noto su presencia y le sonrió.

-Sasuke-san, que bueno que está bien- dijo mientras se acercaba

La felicidad era palpable para él, verla tan cerca con esa trenza, su rostro sonrojado y sus hermosos ojos perlas que se contrastaban con la blancura le lugar lo molestaron.

-Te estaba buscando-recrimino desviando la mirada muy molesto

Era jodidamente bella.

-lo lamento,.. bueno yo solo..-

-deja de perder el tiempo. Odio pedir ayuda en cada lugar que pasamos..- una sombra se posó en el rostro de ella- además yo..-

-¡ya basta!..-

¿Acaso Hinata le había levantado la voz? A él, a Sasuke Uchiha. No realmente no era propio de una dama de su categoría pero verlo a punto de morir una vez, verlo recriminarle un acto del cual no se arrepentía hasta para la más educada persona la hacía flaquear

-debería valorar el hecho que casi muere en ese lugar, estas personas fueron muy amables conmigo, no me iba a rendir, no iba dejar que muera solo por su orgullo de no pedir ayuda; sé que no le agrado, sé que lo último que quería era venir aquí conmigo pero ya no hay marcha atrás, usted está aquí y yo también, sinceramente ya me canse de escuchar solo recriminaciones hacia mi persona...- un silencio incomodo se formó- no me arrepiento de nada.. lo haría las veces que sea necesaria para salvarle la vida, no pido que me agradezca pero sí que respete mis decisiones.-

-Un momento Hyuga, aquí la que deci..-

-Estoy consciente de la persona que lo hace, pero tampoco tengo planeado someterlo a mi presencia, ni a cuidar de mi, no lo necesito sabe... No necesito que cuide de mi... tampoco lo deseo... será mejor que regresemos a konoha..- sentencio

Las sinceras palabra de Hinata fueron más frías que el clima del lugar, estaba muy enojada podía notarlo en la mirada seria sin perder la compostura. No hubo más que decir ella se retiró dejando a un Uchiha bastante sorprendido.

.

Recostado en la improvisada cama se encontraba Sasuke, Aun no podía sacar el rostro tenso de ella, sus sinceras palabras sin ningún ápice de inseguridad.

_¡Mierda!- pensó_

Dia 69

Habían pasado unos días desde que se hablaron. Hinata supuso que seguirían con su viaje porque él aun no le pedía que volvieran a konoha, pero la situación empeoro entre ambos, no se habían dirigido la palabra, Sasuke seguía herido, era lo único que le preocupaba así que siempre le preguntaba a la persona que lo atendía de cómo había evolucionado su lesión en la cabeza y torso.

Él estaba molesto, con ella, si, porque había osado en recriminarle las cosas. Solo hubo una vez que se disculpó con una mujer, era con Sakura porque le hizo daño y por el amor que le tenía le provocaba que tenía una deuda con ella. No sabía que quería, pero tampoco iba ha averiguarlo.

Los días pasaron sorprendiéndolo por la manera en la que ella actuaba, tan lejana que al principio; además de verla, otro pasatiempo era observar a esos dos hermanitos que le recordaban parte de su infancia; indirectamente entero que eran huérfanos y que el mayor cuidaba mucho del más pequeño. Observo las heridas de su cuerpo, estaban sanando, pronto tenía que tomar una decisión.

.

Hinata se encontraba ayudando a dar de comer a los demás ancianos cuando sintieron un temblor. Ella mantuvo la calma pero su cara perdió el color cuando vio a niños llorando llamando a sus padres.

-no.. no puede ser.. no otra vez- dijo destrozada

Ella pudo escuchar el llanto de la anciana, pero un sonido peligroso se escuchaba estrepitosamente. Era una avalancha, según lo que se oía era muy grande, amenazaba con destruir esa pequeña aldea.

-¿Que pasa?.. - dijo ayudando a ponerse de pie

La anciana siguió llorando en los brazos de Hinata, la desesperación de que su mundo se destruyera otra vez, su viejo corazón ya no podría soportarlo.

-sé que viene.. hace 50 años... paso lo mismo.. no pensamos que pasaría de nuevo..- dijo negando

No hizo falta escuchar mas, ella parecio entender lo que pasaba.

-tenemos que irnos.. hay que sacar a todos..¡Itachi-san!...- el niño se acercó- llévala a un lugar seguro.. tenemos que sacar a todos, no tenemos tiempo-

-pero.. pero Hinata-san, tengo que buscar a tahomaru..-

-lo buscare, lleva a todos a detrás de esa montaña..¡Vamos!- le gritó

Ellos habían sido tan amables con ella, no dejaría que le pase nada; ya había perdido a muchas personas que le importaban no de nuevo, no otra vez.

Hinata comenzó a sacar a todas las personas de las tiendas, era una aldea pequeña eso era una ventaja. La desesperación de las personas, su pánico era algo que empezaba a repercutir en su ser pero no podía sucumbir ante ellos, esas personas eran humildes y muy trabajadores; eran personas olvidadas por las grandes aldeas, personas que solo querían sobrevivir y ser felices; tal reflexión le hizo recordar las risas de los niñas, las anécdotas con los ancianos; una traicionera lagrima se asomó a sus ojos perlas y se la limpio, tomando quizá una de las decisiones más importantes de su vida.

Sasuke había salido de su tienda ante el temblor y el bullicio de la gente, se maldijo internamente ya que en lo primero que pensó fue en buscar a la mujer que le había dicho que su presencia le molestaba, grande fue su sorpresa al verla caminar decidida ante una visible avalancha.

-¡¿Que demonios haces?!.. ¡hay que largarnos!- la tomo del brazo con intenciones de llevársela

Ella se soltó, sin dejar de ver hacia donde se avecinaba. Sasuke estaba más que furioso, el rogándole a una mujer que fuera con el ¡jamas!, iba a replicar, pero la expresión de Hinata lo detuvo.

-sasuke-san, retírese, yo tengo que hacerlo...-

Su mirada indescifrable, mirando al vacío; una mirada muy diferente a cuando peleo con pain, una mirada diferente.

-¡Que demonios dices... acaso quieres morir!-

Ella lo miro, esbozando un ligera sonrisa. Sasuke se estremeció al ver esa expresión en su rostro, esa maldita sonrisa, esa sonrisa que le vio a Itachi cuando murió; esa sonrisa que anunciaba lo evidente.

-muchos pueden catalogarme de débil, pero sabe... ahora sé.. que nunca le tuve miedo a morir..-

Era algo que nadie conocía, sin embargo ahora la persona que poco o nada sabía de ella conocía uno de sus más grandes fortalezas. No le temió la muerte cuando Neji casi la mata, no le temió a la muerte cuando se enfrentó a pain, no le temió a la muerte cuando estaba dispuesta a dar su vida ante esas estacas, si bien antes era por Naruto, ahora era por ella; deseaba ser lo suficiente útil y fuerte para proteger a seres que necesitaban ayuda.

-¿morir?..¡Que demonios dices!.. ¿acaso no piensas en Naruto?..- gritó

La avalancha se acercaba cada vez más. Ella volvió a sonreír «¿Acaso había enloquecido?».

\- tengo que intentarlo, usted no podrá detenerme y Naruto-kun.. - cerro los ojos evocando el rostro de su prometido, él cual había sido su motor para ayudarla ha avanzar- estoy segura que él no le recriminara nada si sabe que su prometida murió salvando a otros..-

-ellos no tienen nada que ver contigo.. porq..-

-¡vayase...! No sé si funcionara pero tengo que intentarlo-la resignación en su voz fue palpable-.. sasuke-san.. gracias por todo-

No había duda, ella estaba dispuesta a morir por esas personas. Sasuke quería llevarla a la fuerza pero verla así de determinada por una extraña razón lo hizo obedecer.

Hinata hizo una posición de manos, recordando lo que había podido ver en la luna y lo que había desarrollado secretamente en sus entrenamientos. Cerro los y concentro parte de su chakra en sus manos.

Las personas habían llegado a un lugar seguro, sasuke aún no comprendía las palabras de Hinata, se sintió un imbécil a obedecer a tal débil ser. Estuvo a punto de acercase, pero en ese momento Hinata puso sus manos en el suelo y lo que paso después ni él se lo esperaba.

-¡Que mierda!-

Su voz sorprendida era la reacción obvia de lo que estaba delante de él, una pared gruesa y enorme de hielo comenzaba a levantarse causando el retumbar de la tierra, él miraba la gran muralla y a la vez a una Hinata cabizbaja sin dejar de tocar el suelo 《¿Que tipo de jutsu es?》, pensó; a la búsqueda de la pregunta por lo que pasaba.

-¡Tahomaru.!..¡¿Dónde estas?!-

Aquel grito desesperado lo atrajo a lo realidad encontrándose con el niño Itachi buscando desesperadamente a su hermanito menor.

-¡ITACHI!- grito desesperadamente

Aquel infante estaba aterrorizado por lo que estaba pasando, se escondió debajo de la cama pensando que nada pasaría, pero al sentir la fuerza de la pared erigiéndose lo obligo a salir de su escondite.

-¡mierda!- bufo Sasuke al darse cuenta de lo que pasaría

Itachi llego con su hermanito, pero una de sus improvisadas casas se le abalanzaba encima; el mayor protegió a su hermano con su cuerpo esperando la muerte.

Los pobladores miraban atónitos como la pequeña chica terminaba de levantar aquella pared nacida de la nada, se asustaron aun más cuando esta parecía quebrarse al ser contacto con aquella avalancha que amenazaba con quitarle todo lo que conocían.

-¿ehm?..-

Itachi levanto la mirada y con su hermanito aun abrazado con el, vislumbro una silueta negra que estaba enfrente de el con la espada desvainada.

-¡lárguense.. de aquí..!- dijo Sasuke

Itachi asintió-Gra.. gracias señor..- alzo a su hermano entre sus brazos y salió raudamente.

Sasuke poso su mirada gélida en aquellos hermanitos, recordando dolorosamente su infancia pérdida. El temblor cesó y cuando volteó se encontró con una inquebrantable pared de Hielo tan alta como una montaña; su mirada se dirigió hacia la pequeña joven quien aún estaba de cuclillas, se acercó lentamente, lucia viva y eso era lo único que le importaba, pero apresuro sus pasos al ver temblar su frágil cuerpo amenazando caer pero llego antes de que pasara.

Ella lucia jodidamente débil, tan frágil, tan pequeña; ¿Que demonios había pasado?; abrió los ojos con dificultad; sasuke se alejó por ver un resplandor misterioso en los ojos perlas de ella; sin embargo sus ojos volvieron a ser los mismos en cuestión de segundos.

-lo.. logre Sasuke-san.. no pensé que lo lograría- dijo con dificultad

Aquellas palabras le hicieron fruncir el ceño; 《¿Acaso Hinata desconocía el alcance de sus poderes?, ¿Acaso era cierto que lo descubrió en el momento?, ¿Era verdad que quería morir?》.

-tonta Hyuga, ¿Que mierda paso?- dijo sin ocultar su molestia

Si Hinata moría estaría en un gran problema; muy al margen de Naruto.

Ella le dedico un débil sonrisa.

-e..el tenseigan..el.. tenseigan.. fue.. fue capaz.. de.. mover la.. la luna- él se tensó, jamás imagino que un poder ocular fuera capaz de hacer ese tipo de cosas-.. yo.. yo.. pude.. cuando.. estuve.. yo.. yo pude.. leer.. algo.. estuve.. estuve entrenando.. cuando logre.. mover.. un objeto.. estaba.. muy satisfecha.. pensé.. que.. no lo lograría- dijo con sinceridad

-¿ de verdad querías morir?- dijo molesto

Ella asintió débilmente- no.. no podía permitir.. que estas buenas personas murieran... no.. no podía ver morir a más gente buena delante de mío- cerro los ojos recordando a la persona que influyo mucho después de su muerte

-eres una tonta-

-quizá lo soy, pero.. hay algo que he descubierto..- el guardo silencio y ella comprendió que el esperaba su respuesta- que nunca le tuve miedo a morir.. soy débil.. pero no te tengo miedo a morir... Ahora sé.. que hay personas que merecen ser protegidas.. personas más allá de los muros de mi casa.. de los muros de konoha.. personas que no merecen ser discriminadas por no tener algún tipo de asociación conmigo..-él sonrió con ironía-.. es la primera vez.. que me siento útil.. no pude salvar a Neji Niisan.. no sabe lo que hubiera dado por haberlo protegido.. siento que no he llorado lo suficiente por él...-

Sus ojos perlas se cerraron, parte del peso de la muerte de su primo se fue con la confesión. Sasuke la cubrió con su capa ya que comenzó a temblar.

Los pobladores de acercaron hasta donde estaba la pareja, en el rostro de ellos no había más que agradecimiento.

Lo que vino después de aquel fenómeno natural fue un trabajo arduo, los pobladores comenzaron a levantar sus casas. La única casa que quedo en pie, sirvió para que Sasuke llevara a Hinata a dentro ya que sintió que su temperatura corporal comenzaba a descender.

-ella esta muy mal..- dijo la anciana-.. solo tu calor corporal podrá ayudarla- indico

Sasuke pareció entender lo que indicó, la anciana se retiró de la tienda y entonces supo que tenía que hacer.

La desnudes de su cuerpo no se compraba al calor que podía entregarle una gruesa tela. Una Hinata completamente desnuda entre los brazos y cuerpo desnudo de Sasuke Uchiha. Él los había cubierto a ambos en un abrigo de piel de algún animal que desconocía, aunque olía raro poco le importó ya que el calor debajo de esta era bastante reconfortante; podía sentir cada una de las curvas de la bella y durmiente joven, tan cerca pero prohibidas para él, no pudo contener la tentación y comenzó a acariciar cada una de ella, desde el nacimiento de sus senos hasta la curvas de sus largas pierna. Sasuke sentía la piel de Hinata que se erizaba a su contacto, esto ocasiono que su erección fuera más dura; luego sintió a ella acurrucarse a su pecho sintiendo los pezones erectos de ella, no se contuvo y los acarició; con la punta de sus dedos acaricio la piel de su pezón rosado, llevo su mirada hasta el rostro de ella viendo un sonrojo hermoso en sus mejillas.

-¡Que mierda haces Sasuke!- se regaño

.

-espero que les vaya bien- dijo la anciana

Todos los pobladores le habían dado las gracias por haberlos ayudado, ya habían pasado 2 días desde aquel suceso. Hinata había despertado un día después de lo que paso, quería continuar pero los innumerables mareos y dolores de cabeza se lo impidieron.

-Gracias por salvar la aldea Hinata- san, siempre será bienvenida-

-muchas gracias..- una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro

-tengan cuidado- advirtió- hace mucho que no se presentaba este tipo de acontecimientos, si van hacia las montañas del este lo más seguro es que se encuentren con muchos peligros similares .. ¡porfavor cuídense mucho!- le tomo la mano a Hinata

Ya estaban listos para salir, pero dos tímidos niños se acercaron hasta un imponente Sasuke.

-¿Que quieren?- dijo fastidiado al ver que estaban en su camino sin decir nada

-Gracias por habernos salvado- dijeron en una sola voz

Hinata sonrió al ver la tierna escena, el Uchiha parecía inmutable pero implícitamente entendió que le agrado el gesto de los hermanos. El mayor se acercó a sasuke dejándole algo en su mano y los dos se fueron corriendo. El abrió la mano encontrándose con un collar hecho de colmillos y huesitos de algún animal.

-es muy bonito- enfatizó

-tsk... ¡andando!- dijo tomando la delantera.

.  
El camino había estado lleno de estrepitosos desprendimientos pero fueron sobrellevados con cierta facilidad.

-Hyuga-

-¿si?- dijo con extrañeza

La relación entre ambos se había mejorado. Había pasado un día desde que dejaron la pequeña aldea; el equipo y suministro dados por los aldeanos habían sido de gran ayuda.

-Hay algo que tengo que...-

El suelo comenzó a temblar, sasuke apretó los dientes cansado de no tener un día en paz.

-¡mierda.. muevete!-

Él pudo observar que el suelo detrás de Hinata comenzaba a ceder, dejando ver un piso aparente encima de una caída horriblemente profunda. Ambos corrieron, Hinata aún estaba convaleciente pero para sus ojos fueron visibles que la dirección hacia donde iban no era la correcta, tenía que reaccionar rápido ya que era muy tarde para decirle a Sasuke.

Sintió que jalaron de su capa de tal forma que lo lanzaron hacia un costado de su camino. Lo que paso sucedió en segundos pero para el, esos segundos pasaron tan lentos, fue la primera vez que el tiempo paso tan lentamente ante sus ojos. Hinata le dio un empujón lanzándolo a un lugar seguro. Sus torpes pasos alcanzaron rosarle la yema de unos de sus dedos, él quiso tomarle de la mano pero no la alcanzo, sus ojos negros miraban con horror como Hinata desaparecía entre las penumbras del aquel forado.

Sus manos se apoyaron del borde aquel gran forado, su rostro tenso y su mente recordaba una y otra vez como Hinata desaparecía en el vacío, su cuerpo cayendo, sus cabellos volando, aquella hermosa trenza se su cabellera azul volaba hasta desaparecerse; su corazón después de tanto tiempo se estrujo, habían pasado pocos segundos desde que la vio desaparecer y sin que el diera cuenta comenzó a negar y sus sentimientos necesitaban salir al verla perdido.

-¡HINATAAAA!- grito tan desesperado.

Su ronco voz se escuchó estruendosamente en el horrible vacío. Su puño se estrelló una y otra y otra vez otra el piso, impotente de no haber podido haber hecho nada por ayudarla.

-¡Maldicion!.. ¡Maldicion!..¡Madicion!.. - se regaño-.. ¡Mierda.. Hinata.. no debiste.!

Cabizbajo derrotado, sin poder saber que más hacer; levanto su triste y negra mirada; su orgulloso corazón se detuvo al ver el tambaleante cuerpo de Hinata salir de las penumbras.

Sus miradas se encontraron, Hinata se dejó caer ante el esfuerzo físico que había hecho.

-lo.. lo siento..- dijo jadeante- le dije que me serviría de ayuda- enfatizó

Sasuke poso su mirada en la cuerda que tenía entre sus manos, no se había acordado que aun la tenía. Hinata era precavida, siempre tenía la cuerda amarrada a su cintura, cuando cayó y no le dio tiempo de colocar chakra entre sus manos o pies para apoyarse, utilizo el gancho para obtener un punto de apoyo y funciono.

El color sangre le hizo fruncir el ceño, Hinata se quejó disimuladamente.

-¡Dejame ver!-ordenó muy molesto

El tomo su adolorida mano, tenía una horrible herida profunda entonces entendió que la cuerda debió haberle ocasionado cuando se apoyó, alzo su mirada dándose cuenta que también tenía laceraciones en el rostro y parte de sus piernas.

El solo tenía ganas de golpearla, se maldijo así mismo por haberse preocupado por ella.

-.. tsk..¡Eres una imbécil Hinata...!- su molestia era tan palpable que la hizo estremecer

Sasuke seguía hablándole sin embargo ella solo podía sonreír de felicidad por lo que se acaba de dar cuenta, el dolor de su cuerpo paso a segundo plano con la alegría desbordante de su pecho.

-Gracias por la preocupacion.. Sasuke-kun..- dijo suave

Sasuke arranco un pedazo de tela de su ropa y la coloco sobre la herida de ella, por casi instinto busco la mirada de ella encontrándose con una sonrisa amable de su parte.

-será mejor que avancemos-

-¡hai!.-

Ella quiso apararse, pero no pudo, los golpes recibido por el impacto aun le dolían.

-¡sube!- le ordeno colocándose de cuclillas para llevarla en su espalda

-no.. no se preocupe.. yo.. aun..-

-¡Quieres cerrar boca.. sube por un demonio.. no puedes caminar!- ordenó muy incómodo

Ella obedeció y Sasuke la sacó de aquel horrible lugar en su espalda.

Su viaje estaba a punto de llegar a su fin, sasuke la había cargado cerca de dos horas, podía sentir los enormes senos de ella. Era difícil llevarla con un solo brazo pero lo único que le importaba era sacarla de allí, habia sido un viaje más difícil de lo que el había esperado, pero lo que ahora no cabía en su cabeza era lo que empezaba a sentir.

Hinata abría los ojos con dificultad, se había quedado dormida, cuando los abrió vio un ave volando y vislumbro la vista de las montañas rocosas de las que Sasuke le había hablado. Eran hermosas esas montañas, los picos, la flora que adornaba; le trajeron tristes recuerdos que ahora quería sacarlos.

-¡¿Que demonios haces?!- se quejó Sasuke al sentir que ella se bajaba de su espalda.

Hinata con torpes pasos se acercó hasta donde se asomaba la vista de aquellas hermosas montañas, viendo aquella ave volar solo pudo recordar a esa persona que había amado y perdido.

-¡NIISAN... TE QUIERO... SIEMPRE LO HARE... ME HARE FUERTE POR MI.. SIEMPRE FUISTE EL MEJOR.. GRACIAS POR TODO!- grito desesperadamente entre lágrimas-¡NIISAN... NEJI.. !- dijo quebrada mientras observaba el ave volando con libertad recordando el rostro de su primo el día que murió-.. ¡NIISAN...ESPERO ALGUN DIA VOLVER A VERTE..NIISAN!...¡ALGUN DIA SERE LIBRE COMO TU NIISAN!- grito

Hay palabras que nunca se olvidan igual que las personas; ella nunca le dijo lo que realmente significa para ella; sabía que no la escucharía, pero tenía que decir lo que nunca le dijo, Te quiero Neji, eres el mejor.

Sasuke entendió un poco lo que significaba seR hinata Hyuga, sabía que guardaba secretos, pero ella estaba tan o más atrapada que él. Ella volteó con lágrimas en los ojos, con un hermoso sonrojo en sus mejillas y le sonrió de una manera tan sincera mostrándole sus hermosos dientes. Él se quedó absorto de ver lo hermosa que era esa sonrisa simpática y sin protocolos, una sonrisa que se le dedica a alguien cuando le tienes confianza.

-Sasuke kun.. nos vamos-

El cerro los ojos sonriendo, negando lo evidente y maldiciendo que ahora sería más difícil dejar de negar lo que pasaba entre ellos.

Continuara...

Fue tan dificil... :/

Disculpen la demora y lo largo del capitulo

No dejen de comentar que le pareció el capítulo, sus opiniones siempre las tomare en cuenta

Saludos :3


	7. Chapter 7

Ella

La vista era realmente hermosa, las montañas se erigían de manera tan perfecta como si la mano de Dios las hubiera tocado. Ella aún se limpiaba las lágrimas, su corazón estaba tan acongojado por lo que hace unos instantes había vociferado sin embargo se sentía tan libre.

Su mirada negra se perdió cuando pudo ver su perfecto perfil, su nariz pequeña y sus cabellos que adornaban la parte de acostado de su cara, ella era bella pero no podía verla de otra forma.

-hace frío... debemos darnos prisa- su voz ronca sonó con la clara orden de que deberían apresurar el paso.

Él paso por su delante; su imponente figura era la clara representación que ella no debía olvidar su lugar; debería demostrarle a esa gentil joven que ella era su protegida mas no su amiga y que se halla expresado de esa forma delante de él, no era apropiado para ambos.

Hinata miraba con una tenue sonrisa la vista del gélido lugar, fue tras los pasos de la persona que había estado a su lado los últimos meses. Ambas figuras descendieron de las frías e imponentes montañas, su empinado camino los obligo a ir despacio. A medida que descendían el camino se volvía llano y no tan accidentado, pero la nieve aún les quemaba la piel, a pesar de contar con gruesas y pomposas botas que ambos traían.

Estaban a pocos kilómetros de su destino, habían perdido la mayoría de sus cosas y las que traían ahora eran "regalos" de los pobladores del _paso _que dejaron atrás. Mientras seguían su camino, la falta de chakra y de un cálido oxigeno hizo trastabillar a la frágil joven, la cual en un acto de orgullo se apoyó con la palma de sus manos para no caer de cara contra la nieve.

Sasuke ladeo ligeramente de mirada, se encontró con la imagen de una Hinata agotada que luchaba por respirar y cuando levanto el rostro pudo notar la palidez de su bello rostro, frunció ligeramente el ceño al ver que la nieve que estaba debajo de una de sus manos se teñía de rojo, producto de la herida que tenía. Ella levanto la mirada encontrándose con los ojos profundos de Sasuke, los cuales la intimidaron lo suficiente, aparto la vista inmediatamente. Solo Sasuke podía ocasionar ese efecto en ella, quizá ese efecto que Neji solía darle antes de la pelea de los exámenes chunin, cuando la odiaba.

-¿Puedes caminar?- su voz ronca y varonil la hicieron sentir tan frágil

Hinata apretó los labios, se sentía tan débil, quizá de una forma distinta a la que se solía sentir. Negó por dignidad, lo último que quería era que la cargara en su espalda como hace un tiempo atrás. Sasuke supo que ella mentía, él era orgulloso e insistirle si ella se sentía bien no iba con su personalidad. Continuo con su camino y Hinata se puso de pie con mucha dificultad.

Los bellos ojos perlas posaron su tembloroso mirar hacia aquella persona que la había salvado y cuidado las últimas semanas, Quizá provocaba dentro de ella una sensación de miedo y desesperación pero también le provocaba una singular curiosidad. «¿Qué ocultaba Sasuke Uchiha?», se preguntaba; las pocas veces que lo había visto en su estado más vulnerable, pudo conocer un lado que quizá solo su amado Naruto conocía, ver en aquel gentjutsu un niño tierno y luchador, le hizo preguntarse «¿La desesperación y la desolación pueden trasformar a tal grado a una persona?". Aparto la mirada al recordar todo lo que su prometido le dijo antes de se enrumbaran en ese viaje, recordando esas palabras que simplificaban la rivalidad que alguna vez tenían «Él quería romper los lazos para volverse fuerte». Su mirada se perdió en el ancho de su espalda, se llevó la mano al pecho y entonces lo supo, supo que Sasuke Uchiha aún se sentía tan solo como nadie y que a pesar de los innumerables intentos de Naruto, él aun seguía perdido y con el corazón hecho pedazos.

-¡Hyuga!- llamó

El llamado de atención la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-ha..hai- respondió muy nerviosa

Ella no lo noto, pero Sasuke podía sentir la mirada de ella puesta sobre él. Lo último que quería era involucrarse con ella, porque a pesar de todo lo que había pasado y de todo lo que había aceptado lo que esa curvilínea mujer le provocaba, él se mostraba bastante renuente a formar _algo_ con ella, por mínimo que sea.

.

Habían caminado cerca de tres horas sin descanso, Hinata disimuladamente curaba su herida pero estaba tan débil que poco o nada servía su jutsu. Se detuvieron en un gran y hermoso pino, buscaron algo de leña e encendieron una fogata, cocinaron un almuerzo que habían cazado. Hinata comía con prudencia y delicadeza el trozo de carne, todo gesto era observado de manera atenta bajo la negra mirada del uchiha. El cual no sabía porque demonios no dejaba de verla, tanta sencillez, tanta delicadeza; lo molestaban o quizá no. Aparto su mirada, visualizo el momento donde aquella gran pared de lo que parecía hielo se erigía enfrente de la frágil mujer, «¿Dónde salió tanto poder?» se preguntó. La verdad era que no conocía mucho a los Hyuga, alguna vez de niño escucho a su padre minimizar al clan de Hinata, tildándolo de ocultar su debilidad con su elegancia y pomposidad, pero, la única persona que siempre tuvo palabras de halago hacia aquel silencioso clan fue su querido hermano; «¿Quién en realidad eran los Hyugas?».

-¿Desde cuándo alcanzaste ese poder?-

Aquella pregunta hizo que ella pusiera su mirada en él, pudo ver curiosidad en sus rostro y escucharlas en sus palabras y era cierto, Sasuke sentía curiosidad porque hasta donde sabía el rinnegan era más poderoso que cualquier poder ocular que haya conocido.

-¿ehm?.. bueno yo… -tomo un poco de aire, sentir la filosa mirada de Sasuke la intimidaba a pesar de todo lo que haya pasado entre ellos- Cuando estuve en la luna, yo bueno pude leerlo en alguna de sus ruinas..- su corazón se estrujo al recordar todo los malos momentos vividos en ese lugar-…. En los escritos resaltaban el verdadero poder del byakugan y sus alcances, el tenseigan es un poder ocular capaz de mover grandes masas de materia como la luna.. o eso entendí- dijo con humildad

-tsk… ¿Cualquiera que posea el byakugan puede usarlo?-

Ella negó- solo los que somos de la sangre más pura, los descendientes más cercanos a Hamura, no todos pueden despertar el byakugan- resalto

-Naruto me comento algo de que le robaron los ojos a tu hermana, ¿era cierto?-

-si, la persona que me secuestro se vio en la necesidad de hacerlo al no ser de la rama principal del clan de la luna-

El tema era interesante, conocer una historia de otro poder ocular como el de ella, le llenaba de una sensación de satisfacción, ¿y porque?, quizá era porque no lo hacía sentir un extraño.

-entonces.. eso fue lo que paso- dijo resaltando lo ocurrido en aquella aldea- debiste usar demasiado chakra.. Aun luces muy débil..- resalto

-me toma alrededor de unas horas recuperarme cuando muevo masas de pesos mediados- sonrió ligeramente

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- dijo mientras frunció el ceño

-pensé… sinceramente pensé que moriría-

Hubo un silencio sepulcral acompañado de un gélido viento que movió ligeramente sus largos cabellos. La mirada negro llego hasta la mirada honesta de la joven.

-dijiste que no le temes a la muerte-

-yo.. yo estaba dispuesta a dar todo por esas personas.. ya no puedo concebir que mueran más personas delante mío y no poder hacer nada..-

-tsk-

-No puedo hacer mucho.. algún día espero poder ser lo suficientemente fuerte para…- dijo tristemente

-te falta entrenar..- la interrumpió- no deberías quedar a tal estado que no puedas ni levantarte.. mi poder ocular es muy diferente al tuyo.. es más poderoso que tu dounjutsu pero no me deja en tu estado-

Las mejillas de Hinata se tornaron rosas, a pesar de las filudas palabras encontró un halago implícito entre sus palabras.

-supongo que me falta entrenar- acepto- créame que mover la masa de esa montañas no fue nada fácil, podía sentir cada…- abrió las palmas de sus manos mientras las miraba fijamente-.. cada unidad de tierra.. cada roca.. cada parte helada.. podía sentir como mi chakra se compenetraba con la masa de roca y hielo para moverla.. podía sentir como cada parte de mi cuerpo se estremecía ante la sensación que una parte vital se iba junto a esa gran muralla..-

La manera sutil y efusiva en como narraba lo sucedido, le hizo comprender que en realidad ella deseaba morir por aquellos extraños porque de lo contrario se hubiera detenido pero, no lo hizo.

«interesante» pensó

Una extraña sensación recorrió su cuerpo, al darse cuenta que había encontraba algo en común que comporta con ella, pero lo minimizo.

.

La noche no tardó en hacerse presente. El frio se intensifico, haciendo que ambos buscaran refugio en sus capas, Hinata a veces solía sostenerse en uno que otro árbol; ella tontamente pensaba que él no lo notaba pero cada paso que ella daba era percibido por la silenciosa mirada de Sasuke.

Hinata se detuvo en seco, mientras que Sasuke frunció el ceño; unos luminosos ojos se hicieron presentes y el rugido estremecedor de los que parecían lobos les daban la bienvenida en esa parte oscura y helada del bosque. La espada fue desenfundada mientras que Hinata saco un kunai, sus ojos no estaban lo suficientemente fuertes para activar su línea sucesora.

Entre las sombras un hermoso lobo hizo su aparición, a pesar de la poca luz de la luna su imponente y feroz figura se vislumbraba. Su fino pelaje con colores grises en su lomo y una blancura pura en su pecho, era la clara representación de lo hermoso que podía ser la naturaleza plasmada en un animal. La mirada aperlada se clavó en el animal, tal exuberante belleza no era comparada ni siquiera con algún perro del clan Inuzuka.

Aquel feroz animal le enseñaba sus filudos dientes y en ese momento tres más hicieron su aparición. Hinata pudo escuchar a sasuke chasquear la lengua, estaba irritado, molesto; lo último que quería el uchiha era lidiar con tales canes.

-Espere- dijo con suavidad mientras le tomaba sutilmente su brazo.

Sasuke estaba dispuesto a matar a esos feroces animales, no sintió ni el más pequeño ápice de miedo o de intimidación, solo sintió asco porque nunca le gustaron los caninos ya que su familia siempre estuvo familiarizados con los felinos. Frunció el ceño al ver que la hermosa joven tomaba posición delante de él.

¿Acaso era una broma? ¿Hinata iba a defenderlo?

La sola idea de que ella lo defendiera lo irrito pero se contuvo cuando la vio colocarse de cuclillas en un acto que no entendía. El lobo se mostraba más feroz mientras le mostraba sus colmillos, su manada comenzó a acercarse, acechando, tanteando el terreno.

-Hinata..- sonó como advertencia

-por favor espere… no hay que hacer movimientos bruscos- indico

Hinata había aprendido muchas cosas acerca de los perros gracias a su querido compañero, también conocía acerca de ese instinto de ferocidad de los canes. La feroz mirada no se amilano ante el rostro de ella, el hermoso lobo comenzó a tomar velocidad con claras intenciones de atacarlos.

-¡mierda!- bufo Sasuke al ver a la manada acercarse.

Hinata pudo ver la silueta de Sasuke posicionarse delante de ella mientras estiraba su brazo con su katana desenvainada.

-¡Quieto!- gritaron

La feroz manada se detuvo en segundos pero no dejaron de hacer sonidos de rugidos y amenazadores. Hinata se puso de pie y se colocó al costado de Sasuke, quien tampoco entendía «¿Qué demonios había pasado?».

Entre las sombras apareció un hombre vestido entre pieles. Cuando aquel atlético hombre se posó más a la luz se pudo apreciar su imponente figura, sus atractivos rasgos varoniles; su cabello rubio, sus ojos azules claros y la punta partida de su mentón. Era tal el atractivo del muchacho que Hinata aparto la mirada al darse cuenta que no dejaba de verlo; y en verdad lo era, el sonrojo en su rostro y la disimulada sonrisa la delataron, era el joven más atractivo que había visto. Sin embargo, era diferente ya que mostraba tanta hostilidad en la mirada como su protector.

-¡tranquilo Ame!- llamo la atención a su lobo quien no dejaba de rugir pero al escuchar el llamado de su amo dejo de hacerlo.

El lobo poso su parte trasera en la nieve pero sin dejar de ver a los extraños.

-¡Quita a tus bestias del camino.. Estorban!- advirtió Sasuke

-No nos gustan los forasteros… vuelve a decir que mis lobos son estorbos..- dijo lento en todo de advertencia mientras se acercaba

Hinata supo que esto iba a terminar mal y antes que pasara decidió tomar las riendas de la situación, tratando de apaciguar el mal humor del Uchiha. Con cierto temor tomo sutilmente el brazo de Sasuke.

-lo.. lo lamentamos- dijo entre timidez y rapidez- solo pasábamos por aquí.. no quisimos molestar a sus lobos… ¡lo sentimos!- dijo con propiedad mientras daba una reverencia

El joven de mirada azulada dirigió su feroz mirada hasta la persona que tenía la mirada puesta en la fría nieve, cuando Hinata levanto su mirada pudo apreciar sus rasgos finos: su nariz, sus delgadas cejas, sus carbonosos labios rosas pero lo que más le llamo la atención fueron esos hermosos ojos perlas «¿y porque?», por alguna extraña razón le recordaban la pureza de la nieve. Sasuke poso su gélida y negra mirada en el joven, lo encontró analítico, pensante y entonces supo que estaba apreciando la belleza de su protegida.

-¿tienen dónde quedarse?- pregunto sin dejar la hostilidad en su mirada

Ella negó pero Sasuke..

-ese no es tu problema..- refuto el gesto sutil de ella, quien se quedó muy sorprendida de la respuesta del Uchiha.

Sasuke comenzó a caminar hasta pasar la silueta del desconocido, Hinata lo imito dando otra reverencia disculpándose por el impase entre ellos.

-comenzara a nevar..-ambos se detuvieron- El siguiente pueblo está a una semana de aquí- recalco

-tsk- chasqueo molesto e irritado

-está mal herida..- dijo viendo la herida de Hinata en la mano- tiene que tratarse y descansar.. luce bastante pálida.. no creo que resista el viaje- indico

Las sugerencias y advertencias del desconocido comenzaron a retumbar en la mente del Uchiha.

« ¡Mierda! »- pensó

-Mi campamento está a media hora de aquí.. Pueden pasar la noche allí si lo desean- dijo mientras señalaba la dirección

Hinata quien había permanecido en silencio y en medio de la tensa situación, analizo que era realmente malo viajar con una nevada.

-sasu..-

-cierra la boca- la interrumpió en voz baja

El joven entendió que habían aceptado, así que tomo la delantera.

.

Cuando llegaron al campamento la herida de la joven fue atendida con propiedad, le otorgaron una pequeña vivienda para pasar la noche. Hinata podía ver que todos de esa aldea tenían una apariencia parecida al del joven (rubios y de ojos azules). Había una enorme fogata en medio del campamento con personas de todas las edades a su alrededor. La joven de ojos perlas sonrió al ver la tierna escena de niños jugando, luego poso su mirada en el cálido fuego del lugar y se perdió en sus pensamientos y emociones.

-¡Disculpe!- ella volteo al sentir que la llamaban

El desconocido se acercaba con dos platos en la mano hasta donde estaba la joven junto al fuego.

-gra..gracias- dijo al recibir el plato de arroz

Él le sonrió y enterneció los ojos, verla de cerca era mejor, y mejor si no estaba la espectral figura de Sasuke.

-tu esposo no quiso comer- dijo mientras tomaba un poco de arroz hasta su boca- creo que está molesto por estar aquí- indico

Hinata se estremeció al escuchar _esposo_, suspiro al pensar que tendría que lidiar con su mal carácter más tarde.

-No es mi esposo- recalco- Sasuke kun es mi.. bueno.. es un amigo y cuida de mi- aparto la mirada ante la vergüenza que le generaba estar dando explicaciones a un extraño

-Inoue Yuki.. mucho gusto- dijo en presentación mientras le sonreía

-Hyuga Hinata.. es un placer- dijo con educación

-no quiero sonar inoportuno pero ¿Por qué tuvieron que venir por esas montañas?... bueno los aldeanos del _paso _utilizan otra ruta-

-Se presentaron muchas cosas en el camino…- dijo tratando de ser mesurada con su explicaciones

Así comenzó una amena platica entre Yuki y Hinata; hablaron tanto que el tiempo se pasó sin que uno de ellos se percatase, los temas de sus infancia, sus travesías y sus sueños eran tan entretenido. Hinata descubrió que Yuki tenía gustos similares a Kiba pero era mesurado y pensante como Sasuke sin embargo solía sonreír mas que este ultimo; era una persona muy agradable. Ella miraba a su alrededor y noto como las miradas femeninas se posaban en él pero Yuki no le tomaba importancia.

Yuki disfrutaba la compañía de Hinata; además de ser bella y educada, era inteligente y bondadosa; sin conocerla demasiado supo que ella valoraba lo interior más que lo exterior, se enteró que tenía una hermana y eso le enterneció. Yuki creció solo en esa pequeña aldea, invirtió gran parte de su tiempo en entrenar a los lobos que resguardaban los alrededor a tal punto que le obedecían.

Ambos no se dieron cuenta que cada sutil gesto era vigilado por la expectante mirada de Sasuke. El aburrimiento y el poco cansancio fueron los detonantes para que salieran de la acogedora vivienda; el resplandor del fuego lo atrajo, cuando estuvo cerca, se propuso a descansar cerca de él, pero sus pasos se detuvieron al ver a dos figuras conocidas para él. Su protegida charlaba de lo más a gusto con el idiota que lo amenazo, ver sus gentilezas, sus sutiles sonrisas y sonrojos inconscientemente lo hizo apretar el puño pero lo que le colmo fue que el imbécil oso acomodar uno de sus mechones que cubría ligeramente uno de sus bellos ojos, frunció el ceño al ver que ella no rechazo su contacto.

-tus.. tus ojos son muy bellos- dijo el joven mientras delineaba ligeramente su rostro con uno de sus dedos.

Los azulados ojos palpitaban ante la belleza de peculiar joven, mientras que Hinata se mostraba sonrojada y sorprendida ante la cercanía del joven, a tal punto de no mostrarse renuente a su contacto. Cuando la punta del dedo que había delineado su mejilla llego hasta la comisura de sus labios rosas, poso su mirada en los ojos perlas de ellas y entonces lo supo; el quería…

-¡Hyuga!- la voz roca sonó atrayéndolos a la realidad

Ambos se separaron un poco confundidos por la situación; Hinata, quien ahora lucia temerosa se encontró con la filuda mirada de Sasuke; lo noto tenso, molesto, furioso. Recibió un ademan con la cabeza indicándole que viniera a su lado.

-ha..hasta mañana Yuki-san.. que descanse- dijo presurosa

La mirada azul y la negra se encontraron dejando la idea implícita que no debió tocarla, a pesar de haber sido solo segundos; el mínimo roce irrito al uchiha. Hinata llego a su lado sintiéndose tan pequeña y avergonzada.

-tsk- chasqueo la lengua y comenzaron a caminar

Hinata evito mirarlo y tomo una disimulada distancia.

-¿Terminaste?-la incomodidad en su voz era notoria

-¿ehm?..- reacciono confundida ante el coraje del uchiha- no.. no lo entiendo- cuestionó

-Mhp..- sonrió de lado con ironía

Sasuke se preguntaba si Hinata era inocente o demasiado estúpida.

-Comportarte como una mujer comprometida..- detuvo su andar y enderezo su postura- deja de darle motivos a ese imbécil para que crea que eres otro _tipo _de mujer-

-yo jama..-

-Mhp…- la interrumpió- debes saber que cualquier tipo de gesto puede ser mal interpretado por un hombre- acuso

-pero.. yo solo estoy siendo amable..- se defendió

-al parecer él no te ve amable… tienes que entender una cosa- achico los ojos tratando de intimidarla- tu estas prometida a Naruto, serás su futura esposa.. así que- se acercó a ella imponiéndole su altura-….. Compórtate como tal-

Un extraño calor llego hasta los ojos de la asustada joven. Sasuke pudo ver como una lagrima resbalaba por las mejillas tersas de ella; luego vio temblar sus labios se tristeza, de vergüenza. No pudo seguir viéndola, continuo su marcha dejando a una acongojada Hinata en medio de las rusticas casas.

.

Cuando Sasuke llego a la pequeña vivienda, miro la improvisada cama tendida en el suelo.

«¿Por qué la había tratado de esa forma? ¿Porque sentía esa extraña sensación el pecho? ¿Por qué le dijo todo eso?». Arrastro su cabello y se apretó el puente de la nariz.

-¡Mierda!- bufo

Se acostó en la cama con un sinfín de preguntas en la mente. Sin embargo, había una que no se atrevía a formular: ¿Qué era lo que le molestaba tanto?.

.

Hinata decidió quedarse en una parte alejada de la aldea, su mirada se perdió en el panorama de ese humilde gran hogar. En ningún momento dejo de llorar; su llanto silencioso no podía ser audible ya que se perdía en el gélido viento que se asomaba. Se regañó a si misma por no haber puesto un límite al contacto de Yuki. Ella iba serla esposa de Naruto, del futuro hokage, del héroe de mundo shinobi; y ella, debía serle fiel antes, durante y después de toda su relación.

-Sasuke tiene razón- se dijo

Se puso en un tercer plano y se dio cuenta que si ella hubiera visto a Naruto acariciar la mejilla a otra chica, no le hubiera gustado. Inconscientemente ella justifico el comportamiento de Sasuke, porque él era su mejor amigo casi su hermano y ver a la futura esposa de su _hermano _mantener una inapropiada cercanía con una persona que recién conoce, molestaría a cualquiera.

Después de tanto pensar, sus pasos se enrumbaron hasta donde pasaría la noche, entro con timidez

.

El silencio en la habitacion era la bienvenida de la temerosa chica, entro en silencio a la improvisada habitacion; tenía el corazón acongojado por las duras palabras de su protector y consciente de lo que había pasado decidió hacer lo mejor creía, disculparse.

La silueta durmiente del último de los Uchiha, crearon una desilusión muy grande dentro de ella. Había dejado atrás la mucha vergüenza que sentía por haberle faltado el respeto a su amigo. Con muchas dudas dentro de ella, se acercó lentamente, se colocó de cuclillas; comenzó a acercar su mano hasta tocar su brazo, casi se arrepiente a milímetros de estarlo. Sin embargo, no lo hizo; posó su mano suavemente y con los ojos vidriosos y la vergüenza plasmada en su rostro de atrevió a decir:

《perdón.. sasuke》

Luego de esto apartó su mano como en un susurro. Con intenciones de dormir, se recostó a su lado, posicionó su espalda contra la de él, sin querer incomodarlo y cerró los ojos tratando de olvidar su vergüenza. Lo que Hinata desconocía era que Sasuke nunca estuvo profundamente dormido, al mínimo contacto de su suave calor abrió los ojos. Reconoció internamente que Hinata estaba deprimida y gran parte de la culpa era suya.

《Perdón》

Aquella única palabra, que había sido dicho con toda la sinceridad del mundo; se mantuvo toda la noche en su mente y por alguna razón desconocida le provocó un nudo en la garganta.

.

La fría mañana fue la abertura del día. Sasuke fue el primero en despertar, Hinata quién dormía a su lado aún tenía lágrimas en sus mejillas. Era evidente que había estado llorando toda la noche. Frunció el ceño, toda la maldita noche podía escuchar las lágrimas de ella cayendo, podía percibir cada maldita gota de sus cristalinas lágrimas impactando contra el suelo. En un momento dado en la noche se obligó a querer callarla «¿Acaso pensaba que no la escuchaba?», pero detuvo sus intenciones al notar que lloraba mientras dormía, no pudo trastornarlo más de lo que ya estaba; entonces optó por salir de allí y dirigirse a un lugar apartado. Una hora más tarde regresó y ella ya no lloraba pero la tristeza plasmada en sus arrugadas cejas, su enrojecida nariz eran las claras consecuencias que sus palabras no solo hirieron sus sentimientos, sino que lastimaron su honra.

Sasuke no podía quejarse, sus intenciones eran claras para lastimarla y hacerla sentir que se estaba comportando de una manera indebida pero lo que él no se imaginó, era que la hicieron sentir como una mujerzuela, una mujer fácil que se dejaba acariciar por cualquiera pero, «¿quien era él para juzgarla?»; si la había tocado más de lo debido, la había visto con lujuria y se había masturbado en su nombre. Inconscientemente aceptó que ella podría provocar ese tipo de sensaciones a cualquier persona, ella era hermosa y deseable. Se recostó a su lado dándole la espalda, cerró los ojos buscando dormir pero no podía.

Salió de la empobrecida tienda con el ceño claramente fruncido mirando hacia a un horizonte inexistente. Elevo su mirada hacia el cielo buscando una respuesta de lo que pasaba dentro de él. ¿Amor?, no, no era amor; pero era un maldito sentimiento que nublaba su frio juicio; ¿Qué era lo que sentía?.

.

Las horas pasaron, la durmiente chica despertaba dándose cuenta que su protector no estaba a su lada; bajo la mirada avergonzada por lo que había pasado el día anterior. No era momento de lamentaciones pero tenía que lidiar con su vergüenza, se puso de pie buscando las pocas cosas que tenía para seguir con el ya largo camino hacia su destino.

Una vez afuera la nublada pero brillante mañana le lastimo sus ojos perlas haciéndola parpadear varias veces para acostumbrarse a la luz. Cuando su vista se acostumbró a la luz metros de ella se encontraba una impotente y negra figura que la observaba; inconscientemente llevo una de sus manos al pecho al reconocer de quien se trataba. Sus pasos dudosos se dirigieron a él, Sasuke se miraba listo para continuar. Mientras caminaba podía ver el semblante mas frio del uchiha y nunca antes le había parecido más alto.

-Lo… lo siento.- dio una ligera reverencia- No debí hacerlo esperar..- había vergüenza en su voz

-Tsk..-

Su irritada mirada traspasaba el inocente semblante de la avergonzada joven, la cual tuvo que ladear su rostro muy apenada.

-Sasu…-

Sus palabras se ahogaron al notar que Sasuke le dio la espalda, entonces supo que él no quería escucharla; su silencio era la respuesta clara de que no la escucharía. Los firmes pasos comenzaron a aparecer entendiendo que debían continuar con su viaje. Se dispuso a seguirle el paso pero un llamado la detuvo.

-Buenos días yuki san..-

-Hinata-chan el día de hoy me gustar…-

-Lo siento..- su voz sonó apenada pero cortante- estamos muy agradecido con su hospitalidad pero es hora de irnos… lamento mucho rechazar su invitación.. Yuki san- sentencio

El joven de rubios cabellos frunció el ceño al ver la inesperada respuesta de la bella joven, aparto ligeramente la mirada encontrándose con la mirada fría de Sasuke, era más que una advertencia, era una amenaza.

-Esta bien Hinata-chan.. Espero que le vaya bien-termino de decir

Ella agradeció y siguió los pasos de Sasuke. Cuando ambas figuras se perdieron en el espesor del invernal bosque, Yuki continuo su camino con mucha suspicacia dentro de el. Hinata había dejado una magnifica impresión en el atractivo joven, para él ella era simplemente perfecta: gentil, respetuosa, bondadosa y muy hermosa; nada comparado con otras mujeres que había conocido; se preguntaba ¿Qué hacia una mujer como ella al lado de un hombre con Sasuke?, negó tratando de despejar ideas de su mente.

«Hinata-chan no es de ese tipo de mujeres»

.

La noche llego, el viento soplaba dando el inicio a una ventisca; la capa de Sasuke se ondeaba y el cabello de Hinata también pero siguieron su camino. Durante todo el día el silencio fue poco para describir la situación tan tensa entre ambos, si ambos habían mostrado alguna cercanía ahora eso no existía. El viento soplaba levantando la nieve su alrededor, nublando la visión de ambos; Sasuke estaba con el ceño fruncido por la situación y Hinata contenía sus espasmos productos del inclemente frio.

El nivel de la nieve en el suelo subió, era hora de buscar un lugar para refugiarse. Hinata estaba dispuesta a buscar un lugar pero…

«¡¿Que?!» pensó

-Te lo dije..-

La voz ronca la saco de sus cavilaciones, a pesar del viento fuerte con nieve pudo ver la mirada negra a través de la espesa ventisca. Sasuke hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera. Los presurosos pasos lo llevaron a una cueva oculta entre arbustos llenos de nieve. Hinata entro primero, se acomodó a un lado de la estrecha cueva, busco calor debajo de su capa mientras se abrazaba a sí misma, Su triste mirada se perdió en la entrada. Sasuke llego 15 minutos después trayendo leña, Hinata vio que la madera estaba congelada y el pelinegro cubierto con nieve. Él dejo los maderos en el suelo para luego prenderlos. Se acomodó cerca del fuego tratando de buscar el calor de este; cuando su cuerpo encontró el calor suficiente se dio cuenta que Hinata aún estaba recostada a un lado de la cueva, su mirada negra se posó en la mirada perdida de la joven, la cual aún seguia puesta en la entrada que poco a poco se cubría con la blancura de la nieve.

-Nunca quise faltarle el respeto a Naruto-kun…- su voz triste sonó- Le pido perdón si lo he ofendido con mi comportamiento…. Perdóneme Sasuke-kun- Su mirada avergonzada y acongojada llegaron hasta la mirada fría y calculadora del Uchiha

-Mhp..- sonrió con ironía- cualquier palabra que salga de mi boca te ofende.. debes dejar de complacer a todo el mundo pidiéndoles perdón...- sentencio mientras apartaba su mirada, verla tan débil lo irritaba

-se equivoca… no a todo el mundo- capto la mirada negra del uchiha-.. Solo a usted Sasuke-kun..- termino de decir

-¿A mí?- dijo con ironía

-si..-afirmo- solo a usted-

-¿Porque?-

-porque me importa el concepto que usted tenga de mi persona.. usted ha dejado de ser un desconocido para mi…-

La dura mirada de Sasuke desapareció al escuchar estas últimas palabras de parte de la acongojada joven, pudo ver su semblante triste y avergonzando. La sinceridad en sus palabras y en sus facciones le dio la razón. Todo lo dicho por él, la habían afectado.

El silencio entre ambos se volvió más incómodo que nunca, sin embargo ninguno parecía querer de dejar de mirar al otro. Hinata no podía descifrar la oscura mirada de él mientras que Sasuke podía ver el alma pura y trasparente de ella. Sus ojos perlas nunca fueron tan hermosos para él, cuando vio que una tenue sonrisa apareció en rostro de ella en modo de disculpa; su rostro paso de triste a ser bellamente tierno.

-Tsk..- chasqueo la lengua- te vas a enfermar si sigues allí…-

Ella entendió lo que quería decir. Sasuke sutilmente le decía que se acercara al fuego, pero a la vez, escondía entre sus palabras estaba implícitamente escondida su respuesta. Esto la hizo sentir muy bien, no podía esperar más de él ya que Sasuke Uchiha era un hombre de pocas palabras.

Cuando estuvo bajo la luz y el calor del flameante fuego, casi pudo escuchar de parte de él decirle: «todo está bien Hinata».

.

Día 73

El ambiente entre ambos había mejorado mucho, a pesar del acostumbrado silencio entre ambos. Hinata podía conocer un poco más de Sasuke.

La fría mañana arribo, dos figuras se encontraban rumbo a su destino que estaba cada vez más cerca. Los ojos perlas no dejaban de apreciar lo hermosa que podría ser el invierno. Los arboles cubiertos parcial mente por la blancura del manto invernal, el viento helado acariciando e erizando su piel. La caída de los hermosos copos de nieves en forma de cristal era la perspectiva perfecta de un bellísimo invierno; durante toda su vida pudo ver muchos pero este era el más hermoso, solía hacer invisibles paradas para apreciarlo por breves momentos, era el paisaje perfecto cualquier artista. Sin embargo el protector de la chica no pensaba lo mismo, odia el frio y le fastidiaba que sus pisadas se hundieran en la nieve.

-¿Algo pasa?-

El sintió que la nieve dejo de crujir detrás de él, las pisadas de Hinata eran tan evidentes para el, cuando los dejo de escucharlas volteo y se encontró a una Hinata evidentemente cansada que se sostenía de un árbol.

-No.. podemos continuar- dijo con una sonrisa

-tsk- chasqueo la lengua

Cuando el Uchiha volvió a tener la mirada en frente, Hinata llevo su mano a la cabeza tratando de mitigar lo que le estaba empezando a pasar; ella no pensó que pasaría ya que ahora era una mujer adulta y supuestamente lo había dominado, pero al parecer no era así.

.

Día 79

Había sido duro llegar hasta allí pero lo consiguieron. Un gran portón les dio la bienvenida pero esta vez era diferente, estaba adornado de guirnaldas de papel y copos de nieve de cristales que estaban en la entrada. Tal escena solo hizo que Sasuke mirara con fastidio el lugar, estaba más que cansado, había sido un viaje bastante duro y los últimos 4 dias Hinata estaba diferente y su silencio se había vuelto más incomodo que antes.

-¿Qué pasa Sasuke-kun?- pregunto ataviada de tanto bullicio que podía ser percibidos desde la entrada- ¿Es un festival?-

-eso parece.. andando- su voz sonó molesta y con fastidio

Todo lo que se escuchaba era tan reconfortante: las risas de los niños jugando, las personas riendo o conversando y los sonidos tradicionales propios de un festival que celebraba los últimos días de invierno. Hinata se llevó las manos al pecho en señal de añoranza y necesidad, cerró los ojos tratando de sentir la textura de las hebras del cabello de su hermana, sus manos suaves y dedos delgadas y también a ella, su madre. Cada festival que había en konoha siempre era visto por ella desde la soledad de su casa, su padre siempre impidió que interactuara con los aldeanos. Sin embargo su madre siempre tomaba su mano y le pedía que cerrara los ojos y le decía que podía ir a donde quisiera, o eso recordaba. Un nudo se tejió en su frágil corazón, recordó que el día que su madre falleció; desde ese día su padre no fue el mismo, solía encerrarse en su estudio por horas y dejo de verla. Cuando cumplió más edad ya podía salir pero siempre vigilada, fueron tantas cosas que la sometieron al yugo de su familia: la muerte de su madre, la muerte de su tío y ese horrible secuestro que silenciosamente la encerraban en su lujosa mansión.

-lo.. lo siento- dijo apenaba al chocarse con una persona

-Ten más cuidado- replico el extraño

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto el Uchiha

-etto..- desvió la mirada- solo estoy muy agotada- mintió

A pocos metros pudo ver un pequeño hospedaje, a pesar de estar a solo dos días de su destino final, verla de esa manera tan extraña solo hizo a avivar su sospecha.

-Nos quedaremos allí- señalo pero ella solo tenía una mirada vacía- partiremos mañana temprano-

Sasuke comenzó a caminar, su alta silueta tomaba la delantera, pero ella, ella solo podía ver una sombra que se alejaba.

.

La bella cabellera y esa singular belleza no pasó desapercibida para los que estaban el recibidor. La gran mayoría era hombre que se fijaron en la hermosa peliazul quien estaba _ausente _o eso notaron.

-una habitación-

Hinata levanto ligeramente la mirada, lo hizo por la manera tan particular en como solicito la habitación. Su voz fuerte y ronca sonó más alto de lo convencional y le pareció muy extraño. Esas miradas lascivas y morbosas no paso desapercibidas por el uchiha quien si bien el pueblo pequeño era humilde y próspero; también era conocido por ser escenario de las artimañas de algunas personas que llevaban su doble vida a ese lugar; desde sus furtivas amantes hasta tratando de ocultar sus otras vidas. Este pueblo era uno de _paso _, era el escenario perfecto para romances fugaces de los viajeros o de turistas que trataban de ocultar su vergüenza. Cuando vieron a Hinata lo primero que pensaron que ella podría ser la esposa de su acompañante pero verla tan cohibida y extraña lo que le cruzo en la cabeza de que seguro era su amante.

.

La madera de puerta crujió. Sasuke se hizo a un lado para que ella pasara. La vio dudosa y silenciosa, cosa que le molesto; parecía que estuviera dudando en entrar.

-Hemos dormido juntos.. no debería avergonzarte- dijo de manera incisiva

Ella se sonrojo. Sasuke tenía razón habían dormido juntos producto de su viaje entre la nieve, pero esa no era la razón por la que ella estuvo en el umbral de la puerta.

Sasuke se dirigió al baño, necesitaba quitarse toda la suciedad que traía encima. Mientras que Hinata coloco las pocas cosas que portaba en suelo, sintió la cama tan suave; hace mucho que no dormía en una, no era un futon pero sería igual de cómoda. Su bello y perdido rostro se tornó rosa al pensar que dormiría con Sasuke una vez más. Hinata pudo escuchar como llave de la ducha se abrió.

El agua recorría cada parte de su perfecta anatomía, cerró los ojos tratando de buscar un momento de tranquilidad. Cada gota de agua que resbalaba por cada uno de sus marcados músculos, lo relajaban tanto; abrió los ojos empeñados por esta, llevo su mano hasta donde nacía su bien dotada intimidad, imperceptible e inconsciente musito un nombre.

.

Sasuke salió de la ducha solo con una toalla bastante delgada, pudo ver que Hinata lo aguardaba sentada correctamente en la cama. Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de su mirada perdida y al descubrir por fin su secreto.

-¿Ha terminado?-

-Si- Sasuke lentamente fue deshaciendo el nudo de su toalla; camino lentamente hasta quedar en frente de ella y la dejo caer.

El escenario tan incómodo desde una tercera perspectiva; Sasuke Uchiha totalmente desnudo en frente de Hinata Hyuga, exhibiendo su bien dotada virilidad pero ella parecía que no estuviera allí. La miro y ella no mostro ningún tipo de reacción. Hinata se puso de pie, paso rozando la piel de su único brazo y se encerró en el baño.

Sasuke se quedó allí parado, se sintió como imbécil al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho pero, había algo diferente en el ambiente, arrastro el cabello hacia atrás y apretó el puente de nariz.

«maldita sea…Hinata»

Cuando Hinata salió de la ducha con una delgada tela como pijama, conto sus pasos hasta llegar a la cama; tanteo el borde de la cama paso su mano hasta que la punta de sus dedos toco la fornida espalada de Sasuke. Se deslizo hasta quedar acostada dándole la espalda y cerró los ojos tratando de conciliar el sueño.

«mañana..mañana será un nuevo día»

Susurro hasta quedar dormida

.

-¿Qué le ofrezco?- dijo muy animado el niño de no más de 13 años

-ehmm.. bueno… -

La carta en sus manos no era suficiente para que pueda tomar una decisión.

-¿Señorita?.. ¿Está bien?- pregunto el joven mesero

Ella le sonrió y él se sonrojo.

-Si desea puedo elegir por usted..- contesto un poco nervioso y avergonzado

-¡hai!- respondió

La hermosa silueta no paso desapercibida por dos hombres quienes miraban con lujuria a la hermosa peliazul. Ya la habían visto llegar con aquel hombre pedante, miles de ideas pecaminosas pasaron por sus mentes, verla bajar tanteando las escaleras, cansada y sobre todo arribar al comedor en las horas de almuerzo, solo avivó lo que creyeron que había pasado con el uchiha en su habitación.

Cuando Hinata termino de almorzar el pollo asado con arroz blanco, supieron que era el momento perfecto; su acompañante no se aparecía y ella estaba sola.

-Disculpe señorita.. puedo sentarme- dijo uno de ellos desde su espalda

Hinata volteo extrañada por la repentina presencia

-etto.. si desea ocupar la mesa yo estaba por retirarme..-dijo de manera educada

Él sonrió con malicia

-bueno.. yo solo vine a preguntarle si tenía hora.. Aunque veo que aún le falta terminar de tomar su té-

-lo lamento.. no puedo decirle la hora.. Perdone-

\- no se preocupe..-

Cuando los pasos de aquellos extraños tomaron distancia, Hinata bebió su té con elegancia y garbo, pago la cuenta y se propuso ir a su habitación. Unos ojos maliciosos la observaban, sonrieron cuando la vieron trastabillar en el primer escalón.

.

-¿Qué.. Que me pasa?.- dijo evidentemente confundida

El dolor en su cabeza era inconmensurable, más que los días anteriores, tenía ganas de regurgitar todo lo que había comido. En ese momento sintió un leve tirón, pero no era sasuke era otra persona.

-no se preocupe.. estará bien..-

Escucho dos risas, dos voces que le decían que iba estar bien pero incluso en su estado, podía sentir que eso no era verdad.

-su..suélteme..- exigió y trato de zafarse con ningún éxito

-nos vamos a divertir.. –

Hinata sintió un escalofrió al escucharlo, de pronto sintió como uno de ellos la tomo de la cintura apegándola con fuerza y posesividad contra su cuerpo.

-por..porfavor- suplico al sentir sus húmedos labios en la nívea de su cuello.

Se sintió débil, se sintió frágil; la frustración estrujo su corazón, tanto entrenamiento, tanto esfuerzo para que ahora dos extraños se aprovecharan de ella. Se sintió sucia al estremecerse al contacto del desconocido «¿Qué le pasaba?», se sintió una mujerzuela al sentir cierta sensación nueva cuando uno de ellos deslizo una de sus manos pos su espalada y cuando estaba a milímetros de tocar una de sus formadas nalgadas…

-¡Ahhhh!-

Sintió que tiraron de ella, el olor a sangre llego a su sentido. Sasuke quien había parecido de la nada, corto la parte superior de superior de la mano. Un corte profundo y certero acompañado de una mirada asesina fueron suficiente para imponerse ante esos hombre.

-¡Bastardo!- grito el herido mientras trataba de evitar el sangrado

Sasuke vio de reojo a una Hinata sonrojada y jadeante que estaba bastante confundida por lo que estaba pasando. Uno de ellos se le fue contra el Uchiha pero hábilmente lo esquivo y lo mando lejos con un rodillazo. Las paredes del estrecho pasillo temblaron ante el impacto del hombre, al ver la descomunal fuerza del Uchiha y su mirada asesina, él que oso tocarla se dispuso a escapar pero Sasuke lo tomo del cuello contra la pared.

Su mirada más negra, sus ojos entrecerrados, su mandíbula tensa y su ceño más que fruncido; hicieron pensar que lo mataría.

-yo..yo.. yo lo siento… no sabía.. que era tu mujer.. yo..¡Ahhh!- se quejó al sentir el agarre más fuerte de Sasuke que le quitaba la respiración.

-vuelve a tocarla.. y te matare tan lentamente que rogaras que la muerte llegue a tu miserable vida- dijo tan lenta y certera que hizo estremecer hasta a la propia Hinata.

El hombre se fue despavorido dejando a su amigo inconsciente a un lado del pasillo. Hinata quien estaba jadeante, solo miraba y tocaba el piso.

-¿puedes levantarte?- pregunto

-etto..yo..-dijo entrecortada

Sasuke la tomo del brazo con más fuerza de lo común y la arrastro hasta su habitación.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto molesto

-yo.. no sé.. me siento extraña..- su respiración era más irregular y la temperatura corporal se comenzó a elevar.

.tsk..-arrastro su cabello hacia atrás- ¡Maldita sea.. Porque mierda no me dijiste que estabas ciega!-recrimino con odio y frustración

-no.. no se de qué me habla..- dijo tratando de disimular su nerviosismo

-Mhp- sonrió con ironía- Que subestimes mi inteligencia me ofende.. ¡Porque demonios no me lo dijiste!..- volvió a gritar

Hinata apretó sus puños

-¿Te drogaron?..- ella se sintió tonta- es evidente que lo hicieron.. ¡mírate!.. ¡se nota que estas excitada!..-

-porfavor..- la manera tan vulgar la lastimo-.. sé que cometí un error pero no quería ser una carga..-

-¿una carga?... Mhp- volvió a burlarse de ella- lo eres ahora.. ¿Qué paso Hinata?.. te excitaste porque ese hijo de puta casi toca el tras..-

Sus palabras se ahogaron, su cara se ladeo y la mano de ella comenzó a escocer por la bofetada que le había dado. Quizá no tuvo mucha fuerza para voltear su cara pero si, para silenciar sus palabras. Sasuke solo pudo ver frustración en el rostro de ella «¿En que momento se puso de pie?» «¿Cómo su golpe pudo llegar perfectamente hasta su rostro?». Sasuke apretó el puño y Hinata tomo distancia.

-¡basta!... ¡ no permitiré que me siga ofendiendo!.. y ¡Si!.. hace unos días empecé a perder la visión, sé que esto es pasajero pero yo solo.. yo solo quería..- la tristeza torno su voz- ¡Yo solo quería que Sasuke-kun no me viera como una carga!-

Un incomodo silencio hubo entre ambos, Hinata estaba triste y lo que sentía sasuke era indescifrable.

-¿Desde cuándo?-

-como una semana… el tenseigan es capaz de mover mucha materia.. cuando lo hice pensé que no pasaría.. que no perdería la vista.. pero paso.. me sentí patética, inútil… ya me había pasado.. he aprendido a lidiar con esto- sentencio

-debiste decírmelo..- recrimino

-¡no….no debi.. era mi problema!-

Sasuke arqueo la ceja. ¿Orgullo?, acaso Hinata le había dado un momento de orgullo.

-¿Orgullo?, Hyuga…- esbozo una sonrisa irónica

-Acaso no tengo derecho a sentirlo….- dijo ladeando el rostro

-No debiste ocultarlo..-

-¿para que?.. para seguir escuchando sus crueles palabras.. No.. ya no quiero eso.. yo puedo cuidarme sola..-

-¿cuidarte sola?.. tsk- chasqueo la lengua- no lo creo, unos imbéciles casi te..-

Por alguna razón no pudo terminar lo que quería decir. Hinata trato de apartarse pero Sasuke la sostuvo del brazo.

-supongo que tengo la respuesta del porque no te recuperaste-

-¿ahm?-

-como te habrás dado cuenta, en esta parte del mundo el chakra no existe, supongo que si hubieras estado en un lugar ordinario, tu vista se recuperaría mejor..-

-eso no podría asegurarlo- dijo esto y se liberó de su agarre

-no debiste salir en esas condiciones.. la oscuridad es algo que alguien como tú no podría lidiar-

Hinata bajo la mirada, sintiendo la nostalgia escondida en sus palabras.

-como ya le dije.. hay cosas que no pueden ser percibidas solo por los ojos.. los sonidos, los olores.. los sabores.. Son diferentes cuando no se ve..-

-tsk..Tonterías-bufo

Algo temblorosa por su estado, se colocó delante del altivo y orgulloso uchiha, podía percibir su mal humor y escepticismo.

-Sasuke.. tienes que aprender a ver más allá de tu ojos..-

Las temblorosas manos se posaron con cierta duda en ambos lados del rostro de Sasuke, quien solo estaba concentrado en ver las perfectas facciones de Hinata. Sus delgadas cejas, su piel de porcelana , sus carnosos y rosas labios, la caída de su cabello y sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos que a pesar de estar incapacitados momentáneamente de ver, podía sentir como lo desnudaban, podía sentir como aquella aperlada y violácea mirada se impregnaba en su ser.

Ella cerró los ojos en un acto inconsciente y de compasión, a pesar de no ver podía sentir lo que pasaba delante de ella, podía sentir _eso_ que solo Naurto sentía, su soledad.

-sabe que es lo peor de todo…- él no respondió- es tenerlo todo y seguir siéndose tan solo tan vacio… esa soledad que te carcome el alma.. esa que te obliga aislarte.. esa misma soledad que te obliga a sonreir fingiendo que no te pasa nada.. recuerdo que dijo que yo no he perdido a nadie.. o no he perdido lo suficiente.. quizá tenga razón… pero ahora tengo la certeza que no volveré a tener esa sensación de soledad en mi pecho.. porque bueno.. yo…-

Hinata se puso de puntillas para acercar su frente con la de él.

-Esto es patético..-

Ella le sonrió

-Poque ahora siento que puedo devolverle una autentica sonrisa a alguien..- musito

-¿Alguien?- dijo tratando de tomar distancia pero ella se lo impidió

-es un secreto..-

Unos húmedos labios se posaron en la mejilla izquierda del Uchiha. ¿Acaso Hinata Hyuga se había atrevido a besarle?, si, la respuesta era si. Parecía un sueño, ella sonriéndole de la manera tan jodidamente dulce, pero como todo sueño se acabó; Hinata se deslizo por su costado cayendo al piso.

«mierda»

La vio desde arriba, al parecer el efecto de la droga había terminado de hacer efecto. Negó y se sintió un imbécil por aquel peculiar momento. Verla tendida en suelo lo hizo esbozar una sonrisa diferente.

«¿sonreir?... eres una tonta»

Su durmiente sonrisa lo hizo negar con ironía.

.

Una pequeña y hermosa cabaña cubierta con nieve, adornada por árboles que no podían saber de qué tipo lo eran, pero, lo más hermoso del lugar era un gran lago congelado que estaba delante de la cabaña.

Sasuke miro de reojo a Hinata lucia emocionada. Ya había recobrado la vista hace un día y no recordaba de aquel inocente beso y dulces palabras. La droga era tan potente que mientras vigilaba su sueño ella se estremecía y se acariciaba.

«bastardos»

Maldijo al imaginarse todo lo que esos miserables le hubieran hecho. Durante un día, no la dejo sola; a pesar de mantener una distancia considerable siempre estaba allí para ella. Sin embargo, Hinata podía sentir su presencia volteando siempre hacia donde estaba él.

-Es una casa hermosa Sasuke-kun….-volteo y le sonrió

-tsk.. Andando- ordeno

«¿Una sonrisa?» pensó

Aquellas palabras sinceras se le habían impregnado en su ser, ella era tan bondadosa y ese día pudo ver el alma desnuda de Hinata Hyuga.

La peliazul analizo el lugar, trato de activar su Byakugan pero no tuvo éxito, La alta silueta de su protector abrió la puerta con una llave oculta entre los maderos de la pared. Ambos entraron y dejaron todo lo que se habían abastecido en el pueblo.

Hinata colocaba las cosas en los estantes, dejaba su ropa en una pequeña comoda; todo bajo la mirada atenta y negra de Sasuke. ¿una sonrisa?, por supuesto que había vuelto a sonreír, todo gracias a su estúpido amigo, pero, él supo de que no se trataba de cualquier sonrisa; era aquella la cual retrataba su alma, de la cual su madre le había hablado.

«tonterías»

Desechó la idea rápidamente.

La noche llego, Hinata había cocinado una deliciosa sopa de hongos y onigiris. Una de las nuevas manías de Sasuke era verla cocinar, ese aroma tan hogareño que desprendida cada uno de sus platillos lo atraían en sus mejores recuerdos de su infancia.

.

La fría noche llego, la mirada negra se posó en ella quien dormía plácidamente, bajo la luz de una flameante llama. Hinata estaba acostada de costado, su cabello largo caía con tanta hermosura sobre su cuerpo y unos mechones sobre el bello rostro de ella. Sasuke quien la observaba desde la esquina del amplio lugar; ella era tan distinta, tan extraña. Las horas pasaban y poco a poco sus orbes oscuros se cerraron abrazando a un sueño acogedor y profundo que casi nunca tenía.

Un viento Helado apago el lamparín, los bellos ojos perlas se abrieron al sentir el contacto gélido del clima. Aun adormilada busco con la mirada a Sasuke, pero la habitación en penumbras se lo impidió; sin embargo un halo de luz que entraba por el techo la hizo vislumbrar a una silueta que estaba profundamente dormida en una silla arrinconada en la pared.

Hinata se acercó, sus pasos suaves y casi imperceptibles llegaron hasta donde estaba él, se colocó de cuclillas y a pesar de no ver bien su rostro podía ver que Sasuke estaba profundamente dormido, se respingo al escucharlo roncar; sonrió por este inconsciente acto. Con sumo cuidado lo llevo hasta la cama, lo cubrió con la gruesa frazada y acomodo su cabeza en la única almohada. Sasuke abrió ligeramente los ojos por todo el contacto de la joven pero cuando lo hizo, el halo de luz que entraba por el techo y el angulo donde estaba Hinata con esa sincera sonrisa fue la personificación perfecta de la bondad, pero no cualquier bondad, ese bondad que se realiza sin esperar nada a cambio, de esa que se realiza de corazón.

Continuara….

Perdón la tardanza, había estado ocupada pero ahora en vacaciones tendré más tiempo libre

Gracias por la paciencia.

No dejen de comentar

Los siguientes capítulos trataran sobre su vida en ese lugar.

Los amo :3


	8. Chapter 8

Adiós invierno

El mundo constaba de dos partes: el mundo ninja y el mundo real. Ambos si bien estaban estrechamente juntos estaban separados por implacables biotopos. Cuando Sasuke salió de konoha, visito muchos lugares y aprendió de sus culturas.

«Quiero conocer el mundo real» fue una de las ultimas palabras antes a salir rumbo a su viaje

Pasar por esas impenetrables montañas para descubrir posteriormente que debajo y más allá de ellas, no se podía utilizar el chakra; fue un descubrimiento único para el. Sentado en la parte de afuera de su cabaña se encontraba el último de los Uchihas, viendo el panorama de lo que ahora se volvería su hogar. Aun recordaba lo mucho que le costo construir esa humilde casa, lo peor fue alejar a los humildes aldeanos de lo que se convertiría en su territorio privado, odiaba el hecho que las personas se acercaran a su casa o del lago que adornaba su hogar.

El lugar que eligió fue estratégico, las personas temían ir a ese lugar por las diferentes leyendas que se habían oído, sin embargo, el miedo y el escepticismo de las personas disminuyo cuando se enteraron que alguien vivía en ese lugar.

La nieve caía estrepitosamente acompañado de un viendo gélido. Volvió a dentro de su casa, buscando quizá refugio del clima y se posó junto a la ventana. La mirada negra y vacía se posó en la ventana de su precaria vivienda. La nieve había alcanzado una altura nada despreciable lo suficiente para llegarle hasta las rodillas.

La pseuda luz de la mañana se asomaba, pocas eran las ganas de salir tenia Sasuke; con ese tipo de clima no era una opción y él lo sabia. Aparto su mirada molestaba hasta posarse nuevamente en la durmiente peliazul que yacía a pocos metros de él; frunció el ceño al verla, ya no podía negar ciertas cosas entre ambos o en otras palabras, lo que realmente sucedía en su cabeza.

Su mirada delineo su cuerpo acurrucado debajo de la gruesa brazada, sus pupilas se centraron en ese perfil con la caída de sus cabellos con piel de porcelana. No quería pensar mucho, así que termino por apartar su mirada «ya no podía» ahora tenía la certeza que no podía tenerla cerca sin mirarla como mujer.

«Mierda» se quejó internamente

Ni siquiera en las noches candentes con cierta pelirroja lo habían dejado tan pensativo, como el hecho de ver a la dulce Hinata Hyuga: la kunoichi de mirada triste pero sincera, la kunoichi de hermosa sonrisa, la heredera de un poderoso clan y lo que era aun peor…

"la futura mujer de su mejor amigo"

-¿Sasuke-kun?-

La dulce voz lo atrajo de sus cavilaciones, ladeo su mirada ligeramente encontrándose a una somnolienta Hinata que empezaba a despertar.

-¿pasa algo malo?- pregunto con inocencia

El último de los Uchiha no tardó en darse cuenta de la intención de su pregunta, rápidamente le dio la espalda respondiendo de manera seca un "No".

-bueno.. Preparare el desayuno- dijo mientras se levantaba

Sasuke inconscientemente había fruncido el ceño, su molestia y su rabia se habían plasmado en su rostro de manera tal que ni siquiera él pudo notarlo. Cuando Hinata despertó se encontró con un Sasuke realmente molesto y preguntar el _porque_ no era propio de ella, sin embargo, los últimos meses a su lado habían hecho lo suyo en el frágil corazón de la Hyuga.

Sus cavilaciones, sus oscuros y más íntimos pensamientos habían hecho que se molestara, su ser consciente entro en negación y parte de él no quería pensar con profundidad: su último pensamiento lo incómodo.

.

El desayuno estaba listo: tortilla con un poco de tsukemono y te, lo sirvió en unos pequeños platillos en la mesa ratona.

-Gracias por la comida- dijo ella en un tono mas conciliador tratando de quitar esa tensión entre ambos

Sasuke cogió los palillos, tomo un pedazo de tortilla y un trozo de verdura. El sabor era delicioso pero no dejaría que ella supiera que le gusto. Hinata de manera disimulada observo como degustaba el platillo, tenía una pequeña esperanza de ver alguna expresión en su rostro pero no lo hallo y por alguna razón se entristeció.

-no podrás salir a esta hora….. deberás esperar hasta las diez para poder hacerlo- dijo el sin verla, solo estaba concentrado en su platillo.

-etto… si.. entiendo que la altura de la nieve es un problema.

-No hay pueblos cercanos…. Los suministros que adquirimos del ultimo pueblo serán suficientes para tres o cuatro días- Hinata escuchaba atenta, ya que sabia que estaba dándole instrucciones- sin embargo hay pequeñas aldeas en el bosque… ellos saben que no deben atreverse a acercarse por aquí.

«¿Atreverse?» pensó ella

-trata de pasar desapercibida, lo ultimo que deseo es a gente fastidiosa rondando mis dominios… Entendiste- dijo mirándola de frente

-ehm..si-respondió intimidada ante su mirada

-Este bosque es nido de bandidos... así que…

-¿bandidos?-lo interrumpió

-si, bandidos… son una buena fuente de ingreso.. los capturo.. a veces los matos-dijo con frialdad

-entiendo.

-¿Qué nivel tiene tu taijutsu?-

-¿ehm?. No entiendo.

-no estaré aquí la mayor parte del tiempo….. estarás sola… así que será mejor que entrenes- dijo mientras daba su ultimo sorbo a su taza de te.

-y..¿Donde estará?..-

El fuerte choque de taza sobre la mesa la hizo respingar, la mirada violácea llego hasta la filuda mirada de Sasuke.

-donde yo me vaya, no te interesa… lo que yo haga es asunto mío.. ¡no te metas!-soltó ronco y muy molesto

-lo..lo siento, no era mi intenc…

No pudo terminar su disculpa, Sasuke se levantó aparatosamente de la mesa, tomo su capa y salió de la cabaña.

-Hinata, eres una tonta- se regaño

Aun con los palillos en la mano -que amenazaban por caer- se sintió avergonzada por su impertinente curiosidad. Si bien, habían compartido cierto tiempo juntos y la distancia entre ellos había disminuido, no fue apropiado preguntarle ciertas intimidades; ver como se marchaba de manera abrupta sin ni siquiera mirarla la hizo sentir tan mal. Su cuerpo de lo estático que estaba se movió solo hasta llegar a la ventana, desde allí trato de ver donde estaba pero no lo hallo, su pesar fue aun mayor cuando se fijo que la nieve estaba aun muy alta, era muy difícil caminar en esas condiciones, sin embargo, él lo hizo.

.

Día 79

Los troncos eran apilados poco a poco en la improvisada herramienta para llevar la leña, Hinata se encontraba en medio del bosque recolectando troncos suficientemente útiles para mantener la calefacción de su hogar. Cuando se lo puso en su espalda, una extraña sensación de soledad recorrió su cuerpo «hace 2 dias» que Sasuke no había regresado y la culpa por su atrevimiento iba en aumento.

Las ultimas dos noches tuvo la esperanza que llegara, pero no lo hizo. El tiempo era largo ya que no podía conciliarlo por la preocupación. Los arbustos crujieron alertando a la bella joven, saco su kunai para resguardarse.

-¿Quién anda ahí?-pregunto en voz alta

-¡espere!..- grito una aguda voz

Hinata relajo su cuerpo al ver que entre los arbustos cubiertos por nieve se asomaron dos niños.

-tranquila señora…. Solo estábamos recogie …

La pequeña niña no pudo completar su idea, ya que la ver el inusual color en los ojos de Hinata, pensó lo más evidente.

-¡espera, Naoko!-dijo su hermano

Con algo de timidez se acercó hasta tomar la mano de Hinata.

-tranquila señora… yo le ayudare-dijo con una tierna sonrisa

Hinata solo atino a sonreír al darse cuenta lo que estaba pasando.

-dígame..¿a dónde la llevo?-dijo con dulce voz la pequeña niña

-tranquila… yo puedo hacerlo-respondió Hinata con su típica educación y dulzura

Tanto la niña con el niño se sorprendieron.

-¿usted no esta ciega?..- pregunto con asombro y algo de nerviosismo el niño que lucia evidentemente mayor

Ella le sonrió y negó

-no, mis ojos son de este color.. veo muy bien..-recalco

-ohhhhh… -dijo la más pequeña

-¿Qué hacen por aquí dos niños tan pequeños como ustedes?

-yo no soy pequeño.. ya voy ha cumplir 10 años..-dijo mientras se señalaba con ímpetu y orgullo

Ver esa manera impetuosa de actuar del jovencito le trajo viejos recuerdos.

-¿Dónde vive señora?-

-bueno.. vivo cerca al lago.

-¡¿de verdad?!..-dijo con asombro el niño- pero usted no es la persona que describen en mi aldea.

-¿a que te refieres?.

-bueno mi madre y todos los de la aldea dicen que vive allí un demonio en forma de hombre… un asesino.. por eso nadie se acerca por ese lugar.

Hinata de inmediato supo de quien estaban hablando.

-usted no es un demonio..¿o si?-pregunto con ternura la pequeña Naoko

-no.

-entonces.. ¿De quién hablan todos?.

-bueno..él es..-ambos niños la miraban con atención-.. él es.. él es mi hermano.

-¡su hermano!-dijeron en un unísono los niños

Ella sonrió

-que les parece si les invito a tomar una taza de té…¿les gustaría?-dijo viéndolo a ambos

El brillo en los ojos de ambos era palpable, muy emocionados terminaron por aceptar.

.

El olor a menta inundo la pequeña casa. El humeante té con pequeñas galletas estaban servidas en la pequeña mesa, los niños agradecieron el platillo y se apresuraron al comer. Hinata sonreía al verlos, la soledad era una enfermedad silenciosa y poder tener ahora compañía solo la hacían sonreír.

-por cierto, mi nombre es Matsumoto Ryu y ella es mi hermana Naoko..- dijo mientras devoraba una galleta

-es un placer, soy Mao Hinata.

Debía ocultar su identidad, era tonto ocultarla parcialmente pero ellos le daban cierta confianza.

-es un bello nombre Hinata-san.

-gracias.

-ustedes no vienen muy seguido-dijo Ryu

-no.. bueno.. niisan y yo venimos no muy a menudo-

-ya veo…. Cuando ustedes se mudaron hace un par de años.. los pobladores dejaron de venir cerca de aquí… okasan me dijo que su hermano los amenazo… pero lo describió como un demonio de ojos rojos..-señalo en pequeño niño

\- así es niisan..- dijo mientras dejaba su vaso en la pequeña mesa

Hinata suspiro: se sentía tan sola en esa cabaña a pesar de ser muy pequeña, se sentía tan sola; se había acostumbrado tanto a la presencia silenciosa de Sasuke: en el sonido de su respiración, en el sonido cuando que hacia su garganta cuando evitaba hablar, en su manera de comer. Su rostro se ruborizo cuando se dio cuenta que conocía inconscientemente mas cosas de lo esperado. Entonces llego a la conclusión obvia:

«Que lo extrañaba»

Extrañaba a Sasuke Uchiha.

-¿Hinata-san?- llamo el pequeño Ryu al verla pensativa- ¿está todo bien?..

Ella sacudió su cabeza tratando de alejarse un poco de sus conclusiones.

-creo que tiene fiebre, tiene toda la cara roja..- dijo con inocencia la pequeña niña

-etto yo.. no no, solo estoy un poco cansada- se apresuró en decir

Ambos niños se vieron, por el nerviosismo de ella.

-y dime Naoko..- dijo tratando de desviarse del tema- Ryu.. ¿Ustedes no van ha la escuela?.. no veo ninguna cerca de este lugar..

-No necesitamos eso..

-¡si… no lo necesitamos!- grito la pequeña niña

Hinata sonrió a pesar de la inocente idea que tenían ellos, a ella siempre se le inculco que lo mejor que se puede tener es la educación, es una arma silenciosa que muchos desconocen.

-otosan dice que lo único que sirve en la vida es el trabajo duro..-dijo Ryu muy orgulloso

Ese ímpetu, esa fuerza ahora se le hacían más familiar; el pequeño niño le hacía recordar a aquel rubio que se había quedado en la aldea esperándola, su rostro se tornó preocupado por la idea.

«Naruto-kun» termino por pensar

Era cierto, Naruto estaba esperándola; también Hanabi, su padre y todos los demás. Habían muchas personas que estaban esperándola, no paso mucho hasta que se planteó una pregunta:

«¿Por qué no había pensado en ellos?»

Y era más cierto esto último: hace mucho que algunos de los mencionados que dejo en konoha, habían dejado de ocupar un espacio en su mente, y sobre todo él.. su querido Naruto-kun. La culpa se invadió.

«Soy una mala persona»

Parte de su preocupación se fue cuando vio a como la pequeña Naoko se lanzaba encima se hermano haciéndolo trastabillar, fue una buena distracción o quizá una excusa para no pensar en ello.

-¿saben leer.. o escribir?

Su suave voz los hizo detenerse en su inocente juego. Hinata sonrió cuando ambos negaron al mismo tiempo en un casi perfecto movimiento de cabeza.

-Que les parece si vienen cuando tengan tiempo.. yo podría enseñarle a leer y escribir..

-y eso ¿de qué nos serviría?..- dijo entrecerrado los ojos el niño

-La lectura es un arma importante, no te gustaría poder ir a cualquier lado y poder leer las historias de sus pueblos.. o quizá no te gustaría poder escribir tu propia historia y que otros se enteraran quien fue en vida Matsumoto Ryu

-Claro que me gustaría..- sonrió con mucha ilusión

Hinata sonrió muy satisfecha por el cambio de actitud del pequeño, ver esa sonrisa con tanta esperanza solo le hacía recordar a aquella personita que fue alguna vez el impulso para poder superarse como shinobi.

Las risas y travesuras de ambos se callaron casi de inmediato, cuando en la puerta de entrada cabaña se abrió haciendose presente y visible al dueño de casa. La figura alta e intimidante del Uchiha los paralizo casi al instante. La mirada oscura fue hasta los intrusos de su hogar, después de unos breves segundos fue hasta ella, Hinata estaba evidentemente sorprendida e incluso se podría decir que estaba aterrada, Sasuke juro internamente que pudo escuchar el ritmo de su corazón cambiar.

«¿Qué demonios estaban haciendo esos niños en mi casa?, Hyuga»

Fue una pregunta que se tejió en el aire hostil.

La mirada asustadiza viajo hasta los aterrados niños, la pequeña Naoko tomo la mano de su hermano casi por reflejo; volvió hasta Sasuke quien no lucia molesto, estaba furioso y cuando sus miradas se encontraron pudo asegurar que la odiaba, casi de inmediato se puso de pie cuando el dio su primer paso adentrándose al lugar. Ni siquiera ella supo de donde saco la valentía para impedirle el paso al intimidante Uchiha.

-¿Qué demonios significa esto?- su voz lenta, cortante y seca la hizo estremecer de temor

No había duda Sasuke estaba furioso.

-No..Nosotros ya nos vamos- se apresuró en decir el asustadizo niño, siempre manteniendo atrás a su pequeña hermana.

-No.. por favor esperen..- los detuvo- tenemos que hablar Niisan…- dijo viéndolo suplicante para que accediera

-Mhp..-rio de costado- ¿Niisan?..- dijo con sarcasmo y molestia pero sin quitar la dureza en su mirada

Miro a los asustadizos niños: la niña lucia aterrada aferrada a la espalda de su hermano, volvió a ver la mirada suplicante mirada de ella «Acaso la tonta Hyuga habia dicho que era su hermano», no había duda, ella era inocencia pura o quizá era demasiado estúpida, esas fueron las conclusiones que saco casi al instante. Acaso ella no se daba cuenta de que no se parecían en nada físicamente.

-Por favor.. ¿Podemos ir afuera?- volvió a insistir, lo último que quería que esos pequeños niños fueran echados de la peor forma de esa casa y que ellos siguieran pensando lo peor de Sasuke, él se merecía más que eso-por favor espéreme aquí.. no se vayan.

Con un regular agarre Hinata tomo de la muñeca a Sasuke y lo llevo hasta la parte trasera de la cabaña, asegurándose de que no los oyeran, que no oyeran de una discusión que estaban casi segura iban a tener. Habían pasado varios días sin su silenciosa presencia ahora regresaba y todo parecía estar peor que nunca, al no haber cumplido a cabalidad sus reglas.

-Ahora dime Hyuga…- se soltó de su agarre con brusquedad-.. ¡¿Qué demonios están haciendo esos malditos niños en mi casa?!- reclamo urgido por una explicación

-por favor.. baje la voz, lo pueden oír

-Eres consiente que no me importa- dijo con frialdad

Ella negó- solo son niños, los invite a pasar y bueno yo..

-No deberías tomarte atribuciones que no te corresponden Hyuga..- por alguna razón a Hinata le dolió mucho lo que le dijo- te deje indicaciones claras y precisas que no quería ver a nadie aquí..

-solo son niños..-repitió tratando de encontrar algo de empatía dentro de el

-Mph.. Crees que me importa.. ellos no tienen nada ver conmigo..- vio decepción en sus ojos perlas- regreso a mi casa.. y ahora resulta que hay niños y que también soy tu maldito hermano..¡ha!.. Acaso eres estúpida..

-solo estaba tratando de ser amable, estaban solos.. no podía dejarlos solos en este hostil hogar..

-Tu amabilidad es molesta.. y.. ¿A dónde vas?..- la tomo del brazo al ver que pretendía huir pero ella se zafo

-creo que es inútil…-dijo aun estando de espalda

Sasuke achico los ojos, los hombros de Hinata lucían tensos, sus puños cerrados y respiraba lento, ella tenía que algo que decir, y por lo que se veía era algo que le costaba decir.

-Es inútil tratar de hallar algo bueno en usted..-su voz suave sonó como regaño con un poco de decepción

-Eso ya lo sabían.. todos en Konoha lo saben…- respondió ante una respuesta obvia sin embargo había algo en sus palabras que lo toco de una manera implícita, sin que él se diera cuenta

-yo solo.. yo solo.. yo creí.. que usted..

-pues creíste mal, yo no soy una buena.. no tengo empatía.. Jamás seré lo que llaman caballero, ni tengo sentimientos hacia personas que no conozco y eso… te incluye..

Sus ojos se abrieron, al ver como dos grandes y cristalinas lagrimas se estrellaron contra la nieve. Cuando su sollozo se escuchó por alguna extraña razón se sintió bien, debía tomar distancia de ella y romper todo lo que habían podido construir, era momento de volver al principio. Ver como se alejaba corriendo, ver como doblaba la esquina mientras sus azulinos cabellos volaban por los aires producto de su correteo solo le reconfirmo un cosa: que por más intentos de sus amigos, el seguía siendo un miserable hijo de puta sin sentimientos.

Un sonido dentro de su casa llamo su atención, pensó en ignorarlo pero junto a un presentimiento decidió darle importancia; grande fue su sorpresa cuando llego encontró a la atrevida Hyuga alistando lo poco que tenía para irse del lugar.

«Acaso pretendía irse» pensó con cierta burla

Ella era una ingenua si pensaba que la iba dejar ir.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?. Pregunto pero fue ignorado

Hinata ya se había puesto su capa alistado ciertas armas en su pequeña mochila y al parecer había alistado un bento. Volvió a preguntar urgido por una respuesta, pero ella volvió a ignorarlo; su mirada oculta bajo la sombra de ese bello flequillo que siempre tenía. Sasuke arrugo el ceño sintiéndose ofendido al no tener su atención, miro a todos lados no había rastro de los niños. Cuando todo parecía listo, la tensión aumento cuando ella se dirigía hacia la salida donde curiosamente él estaba.

Ella pretendida pasarlo de largo pero un fuerte agarre la detuvo, ni el propio Sasuke se esperó lo que después paso. Un pequeño hilo de sangre se plasmó en la puerta y él retrocedió.

-¡No vuelva a tocarme..!

La punta palpitante de sangre de un pequeño kunai entre sus manos y una mirada amenazadora fueron el resultado de unas crueles palabras que ya no estaba dispuesta a tolerar.

Sasuke miro como la sangre bullía de su única mano, un corte muy fino pero profundo fue lo pudo ver, arrugo el ceño al ver que aún seguía bullendo sangre.

Hinata se había atrevido a atacarlo

Cuando el negro y perla se encontraron, su mirada se endureció y la fijo a su atacante; sonrió con autosuficiencia al ver que de la tierna e inocente Hyuga no quedaba nada, ella parecía dispuesta a todo, estaba seguro que si podía utilizar su Byuakugan contra él, ella lo haría. Era la primera vez que la miraba de esa forma tan a la defensiva, al punto que su amabilidad por no lastimarlo se había ido al tacho.

-¡Aléjese!.- le advirtió al verlo avanzar

Hinata no perdía su posición de defensa

-¿Qué pretendes?..

-Déjeme ir.. ya no puedo permanecer cerca de usted..- dijo con el puñal apuntándolo

-Mhp.. Eso no es decisión tuya..

-¿Qué..?..

Vasto un pestañar para que Hinata sintiera un fuerte arrastre contra la pared que termino por retumbar, casi al instante abrió los ojos estaba atrapada entre la pared y el imponente cuerpo de Sasuke.

El kunai término por caer y su aliento choco contra su rostro a escasos milímetros

-¿Que?.. ya se te acabo la valentía..- la burla se hizo presente

El cálido aliento choco en su rostro, tenía sus manos aprisionadas con su única mano y todo su cuerpo sobre ella, podía sentir como sus carnosos senos subían y bajaban producto de su respiración inconstante, la sintió revolverse pero sin éxito; entonces supo que ella no era como las otras mujeres que eran capaces de soportar todo lo malo que el hacía, Hinata estaba más que cansada, por eso ya no lo quería cerca y al parecer ya no estaba dispuesta a soportarlo hasta llegar al punto de atacarlo.

-Dejame que me vaya.. por favor..- dijo tratando de salir de incómoda situación

Sasuke no hacia más que admirarla, ver como ella se trata de ir debajo de su agarre con los ojos cerrados; poder sentir una vez más su suave cuerpo, sentir su aroma a flores era una extraña droga de la cual nunca pensó depender, pero aflojo su agarre y ella se relajó. Ya no pudo más, ver sus lágrimas y reclamos y sus constantes negativas para que no la tocara fueron suficientes para él, se sintió un gran imbécil al notar que estaba a punto de tener una erección, se sintió un imbécil al no haber aceptado el implante para poder haberla tocado más, se sintió un imbécil al darse cuenta que esa mujer tarde o temprano iba ser de su mejor amigo.

-Ya no puedo permanecer cerca.. quiero irme.. por favor..- volvió a pedirle al ver que aún no podía salir de esa incómoda posición

-¿Por qué?..-su aliento la hizo estremecer al haber chocado cerca de su oído

Ella negó y lloro

-¿Por qué quieres largarte ahora?- ahora fue el, que pregunto- ¿Por qué no te negaste desde un principio? ¡Y me hacías mas fácil la situación de toda esta basura!.. ¿Por qué hasta ahora?.. te he tratado peor que ahora

Ella negó- no lo entenderías.. por favor suéltame..- volvió a reclamar

-No te dejare ir- capto la mirada de ella- Tengo una deuda y muy grande con Naruto..

-Yo me encargare de eso..solo dejame que me vaya… no lo ve..

-¿Qué no veo Hinata?- casi deletreo su nombre

-Sus palabras.. Su mirada..-el la miro atentamente Hinata iba a explotar-¡Usted me lastima.. Me duelen sus palabras porque usted ..usted..- desvió la mirada tratando de ocultar su vergüenza

-¿yo que?..- ella negó-¿Yo que Hyug..

-¡Usted me importa!- le grito

El Uchiha soltó su agarre y ella se vio prisionera de la pared, solo atino a verla

-me duele.. aquí..- señalo su corazón- Me duele su desprecio hacia mí.. sus palabras crudas.., me duele y usted parece impórtale poco..- una lagrima resbalo- No lo entendería.. me prometí- cerro los ojos tratando de visualizar a alguien particular- me prometí que jamás volvería a soportar este tipo de maltratos.. ya no.. no de las personas que quiero… no después de que….. Neji..- fue lo último que soltó antes de romper a llorar

Su espalda término por resbalar, se abrazó a si misma buscando quizá buscando consuelo: un abrazo, algo muestra de afecto. Oculto mi mirada del uchiha, sabía que la estaba mirando y lo último que quería era su lastima.

Verla así de destrozada, tan frágil, tan vulnerable en parte destruida y todo era por su culpa. Hinata estaba acurrucada, la mano del Uchiha se quedó a milímetros de tocarla pero se arrepintió cuando ella dijo:

-quiero irme… Dejame que me vaya..- dijo sin aun verlo entre sus ahogados sollozos

-No digas tonterías.. Sabes que no puedes irte.. Aun no se cumple el plazo

-Pero…- ella alzo su nublada mirada hacia un uchiha que ahora se encontraba dándole la espalda

-No te dejare ir.. debes tener en claro eso.. Tampoco puedo cambiar lo que soy.. te propongo una cosa.- capto su atención- quédate aquí.. los meses pasan muy rápido, no puedo cambiar lo que soy.. Por más que intente..

Hubo un silencio entre ambos, Ella dejo de llorar y pudo sentir que una gran culpa cayó sobre los hombros del Uchiha,

-si quieres la compañía de esos niños.. esta bien.

-¿Qué..?- dijo sin entender

-Solo mantenlos lejos de mí.. solo así podre soportar su presencia de ellos.. nadie más puede acercarte.. ¿Entendido?- volteo de lado para percatarse si ella lo escucho

-pero.. yo ya no..

-de cualquier forma no dejare que te vayas..¿quieres que te lo repita?- Pregunto al ver su mirada

La presencia del Uchiha desapareció en un parpadeo, Hinata se apresuró a la entrada; desde allí pudo ver como su oscura silueta se perdía entre los blanquecinos árboles, a pesar de no nevar el nivel de nieve en la suelo era algo difícil sin embargo él se fue sin querer voltear atrás.

«¿el quiere que me quede..?» se pregunto

Un halo gélido hizo que retirara su mano del marco de la puerta. Cuando su visión cayo en el suelo de la entrada su corazón se estrujo al ver una bolsa de un material rustico; se puso de cuclillas, la abrió y se arrepintió de sus palabras. Sasuke había traído muchos víveres: arroz, soya, algunas legumbres, aceite, papas, tomates y otras cosas deshidratadas.

«no debí decirle todo eso..» pensó

Una cajita pequeña cajita llamo su atención, la abrió y sus ojos se aguaron:

-No puede ser..- se puso de pie y busco una vez mas la silueta del Uchiha que ya había desparecido- Sasuke-kun..- esa manera tan informal volvió a llamarlo- Gracias..

Era lo mejor mantenerse lejos de ella, de esa mujer que aunque ninguno de los dos quisiera se estaba metiendo cada vez más y más hondo. Hinata comenzaba a tocar las fibras más sensibles que jamás pensó volver a sentir; su decisión: mantenerse a distancia y cuidarla hasta que todo ese maldito año y luego tenga que devolvérsela a él.. a Naruto Uzumaki, era lo mejor.

.

El cálido olor de la infusión preparada de manera impecable acaricio su nariz, cerró los ojos degustando mentalmente todo lo que ese aroma le atraía. Después de beber un poco lo coloco con sumo cuidado en la mesa.

Y sonrió

Junto a la pequeña tetera se encontraba la compañía perfecta para su té con jazmín. Miro hacia la ventana, ya era de noche y el frio era notorio. Por un momento tuvo la esperanza que él apareciera, sin embargo al pasar de las horas tuvo la certeza que no lo haría, Sasuke no volvería. Recordó sus palabras y entendió; no preguntaría más, era lo mejor.

El dulce sabor acarició su sentido del gusto y sonrió. Hace mucho que no lo había probado. Los rollos de canela en su mesa era la prueba explicita de que Sasuke era alguien muy impredecible, mentalmente le agradeció este donde este.

.

Día 82

A veces se preguntaba todo lo había hecho en su vida, pero desechaba la idea casi de inmediato porque ya era tarde para ella, ahora solo le tocaba avanzar. La vida era dura, si bien en sus misiones como ninja le toco ser golpeada, humillada, subestimada entre otras cosas; en su cuerpo llevaba tantas cicatrices, pero las profundas era las que tenía en el alma. El chorro de agua termino por deslizar el perfumado jabón de su cuerpo, hace mucho que no se daba un baño tan profundo. Habían pasado 3 días desde aquella extraña conversación con Sasuke; tampoco volvió a ver esos pequeños, en sus excursiones en el bosque deseaba cumplir la promesa que les dijo pero concluyo que Sasuke los había asustado lo suficiente para que no quisieran volver. Salió de la gran tina de madera, se cubrió con la suave toalla; se dirigió hasta la caldera, arrojo los últimos dos troncos y atizo la leña, tenía que ir por más.

Después de secar su curvilíneo cuerpo, se colocó la única ropa que tenía disponible y salió de la cabaña.

El ambiente en la cabaña era muy cómodo, si bien carecían de muchas cosas: tenían una chimenea, una pequeña cocina con una alta alacena, un futon cómodo y el ambiente acogedor que ella podría crear haciendo innumerables cosas.

Leño tras leño eran colocados en su espalda en el improvisado morral, gruesos delgados de todos los tamaños, se detuvo ya tenía suficiente. Después de una recolecta de más de una hora, Comenzó a mirar a su al redor y se pregunto

«¿Cuándo terminara este invierno?»

Hinata amaba ver la primavera pero ese invierno le parecía bastante más largo que lo normal

Su palma dolió al sostenerse en el frio tronco, la miro y estaba llena de pequeñas heridas; tenía una imperceptible astilla: esa era su molestia.

Los pocos pájaros en las ramas salieron volando, Hinata volteo producto de un fuerte grito de auxilio.

«esa.. esa voz»

Reconocía perfectamente la dueña de esa voz, a pesar de profundidad de la nieve no fue impedimento para que ella fuera tras el llamado de auxilio. Corrió, corrió, aumento la velocidad dejando atrás todo los leños en su espalda, se detuvo al contemplar una bizarra escena.

-por favor.. Déjenme ir..- dijo con los ojos vidriosos la pequeña Naoko

Dos hombre altos, fornidos y muy peligrosos la habían acorralado; pero lo que era peor: la miraban de una forma.. de una forma tan repulsiva.

-Sabes que no deberías ir sola por el bosque…no lo crees..-se dirigió a su compañero

-tienes razón..- sonrió-.. ¿Qué deberíamos hacer?..

La pequeña Naoko tenía los ojos del pavor puro plasmado en su infantil rostro, ambos hombres se miraron y la pequeña juro que se relamieron los labios.

-¡Déjenla!

Ambos dirigieron sus miradas de donde provenía la voz, su visión recibió a la imagen de una jadeante Hinata, sonrojada y muy bella.

-¡Hinata-San!- grito la ayuda, en ese momento agradeció a todas las deidades volverla a ver.

La pequeña Naoko salió del rango de esos sujetos posicionándose detrás de la jadeante Hyuga. Hinata saco un Kunai y ambos se rieron.

-Alguien como tú no debería traer ese tipo de cosas.. no lo crees- miro a su amigo

-tienes toda la razón.. Dame ese Kunai.. podrías lastimarte..

-¡Aléjese!- ordeno al verlo acercarse, siempre manteniendo a la niña detrás de ella ya que comenzaba a retroceder-¡Corre Naoko!- grito

Los sucios hombres se abalanzaron sobre ella, Hinata hábilmente arrojo su kunai en una rama haciendo caer la nieve que estaba sobre esta; fueron escasos segundos de distracción, tenía que hacer lo necesario para que Naoko tomara distancia. El más rudo se le fue encima pero hábilmente lo esquivo, una patada en el abdomen le quito el aire pero no lo alejo mucho; mientras se retorcida de dolor y recuperara el aire, el otro quien se había quitado la nieve de encima, se abalanzo por el lado izquierdo pero reacciono lo suficientemente rápido para esquivarlo.

Tenía que huir.. sabía que el juken era inútil, sobre ellos sería como una suave caricia.. el chakra no existía en ese lugar.

Encontró un lugar para huir pero no tuvo la rapidez suficiente para evadirlos, uno de ellos la tomo sin cuidado de su hermoso cabello: tenerlo largo era una clara desventaja y logro someterla.

-eres hábil.. pero no lo suficiente.. ahora sentirás..- sono despacio y con una sonrisa triunfal

Un gran puño sobre el cuerpo de la joven fue lo suficiente para que se retorciera de dolor y casi se desmaya por la falta de aire, pero se recompuso.

-ahora me toca a mi- dijo el otro

Otro puño en el bello rostro de ella

La nieve se tiño de rojo. Hinata estaba al borde de la inconciencia sobre la blanca nieve, su sangre nunca apareció más roja.

Esa estúpida chica les había dado muchos problemas, la vieron tendida y no tuvieron mejor panorama de su escultural cuerpo. Uno de ellos la arrastro y se acomodó entre sus piernas.

-¡ey..!.. yo quiero ser el primero- se quejó el otro

-Primero seré yo..-dijo mientras la acomodaba mejor, Hinata estaba casi inconsciente con la nariz y el labio roto pero aun respiraba- ¡Ahora Lárgate!..

-Bastardo..-bufo

Con brusquedad la tomo del rostro con su mano izquierda, la miro a los ojos y disfruto del olor de su cuello, entonces la mirada de ella se puso en él.

-¡Mírame!...- ordeno- quiero que me veas cuando lo haga- ella negó débilmente- No tienes idea como voy a disfrutarlo

«va ha hacerlo»

Su casi inconsciente mente pudo concluir lo que era evidente, ver como sacaba la lengua y hacia una asquerosa mueca eran los indicios de que pasaría, ella iba ser…

Sin premura la tomo de barbilla para besarla, cuando su asquerosa boca estuvo sobre la de ella hizo un gemido de dolor al sentir los dientes de la debilitada Hyuga que le arrancaban un pedazo de su labio inferior, ella no dejo de luchar hasta el último minuto.

-¡Ahhgg!..¡ maldita zorra!..-la volvió a su posición inicial

El facineroso hizo a un lado su sangrado y comenzó a deslizar la prenda inferior previamente habiendo desatado la improvisada correa. Hinata se estremeció al sentir lo gélido que era la nieve cuando toco su trasero. La prenda fue arrebatada, verla de esa forma tan apetecible solo podía hacer que sus bajos instintos cobraran más fuerzas y un fetiche asqueroso que tenía este hombre, era hacérselo con la braga puesta, así seria prueba de su dominio.

Al borde dela inconciencia, sus lagrima comenzaron a resbalar triste y dolorosamente por su mejillas, cerró los ojos rogando no sentir nada, ni tampoco recordarlo.

La nieve se tiño más de rojo por la brutalidad con la cual fue teñida. El bastardo que iba ser aquel acto aberrante miro como un extraño objeto puntiagudo era visible a través de su pecho. Su grito de dolor conjuntamente con una bocanada de sangre se hicieron presente, no tuvo más opción que apartarse de la ya inconsciente chica, pudo ver por fin a su atacante

Los ojos negros destellaban la rabia más pura, arrugo el ceño hacia donde estaba la víctima, ver la forma y como estaba hizo bullir en el aquella sensación de odio, ira, frustración que hace mucho no tenia o que quizá pensaba nunca más volver a tener. Ver como el agresor se alejaba a rastras tratando de aplacar el sangrado en la mitad de su abdomen con una inútil presión, ser acerco lentamente hasta el, siguió el gran hilo de sangre hasta ese bastardo, él cual se recostó en un árbol, ya jadeante, ya viéndose perdido y a puertas de morir solo atino a sonreírle.

-¿te es muy gracioso?.. –su fría y cortante voz sonó-.. te daré motivos para reír.. no sabes cuanto lo voy a disfrutar..- su amenaza lenta, seguida por una mirada vacía y de la maldad pura hizo tragar grueso al ya moribundo malhechor.

.

La luz de un cálido y flameante fuego hizo que sus ojos perlas se abrieran de a poco, sintió la suavidad de lo que parecía una gran piel de algún animal, el ambiente era muy confortable, estaba cálido junto a esa pequeña chimenea. Un extraño olor toco su nariz - era su sangre - con cierta dificultad pudo ver un envase con agua roja, unos paños con sangre y algunas vendas, no tardó mucho en darse cuenta que no traía la misma ropa que ella recordaba, su pudor se hizo presente tratando en cubrirse por lo poco que llevaba puesto.

-Despertaste..-la hizo respingar

Sasuke hizo presencia, su alta e imponente figura la hizo tratar de ocultar su ya expuesta piel.

-etto.. yo.. quiero..

Él supo que era lo que necesitaba, ella era un libro abierto para él y aunque le costaba aceptarlo conocía más de Hinata que muchas personas. En esos meses solo a su lado fueron suficiente para conocer sus manías, sus muecas, sus suspiros, sus miradas temblorosas e inseguras, cuando se sentía triste, cuando era feliz «¿Qué demonios pasaba?».

El Uchiha con cuidado deslizo su capa encima de ella en un acto de compasión que Hinata reconocio, Sasuke le dio la espalda para atizar la leña y echar otro leño más. Con cierta dificultad peliazul logro sentarse, le dolía todo el cuerpo, toco su rostro tenia ciertos apósitos en su rostro, le ardía la nariz y la parte izquierda de su labio. Luego de analizar toda el área no habría ser un genio para darse cuenta lo que había pasado: Sasuke la había estado curando.

-Dormiste más de dos horas..

Ella no contesto, evito mirarlo, sentía vergüenza; era seguro que luego de algunas palabras vendría una ofensa. Sus ojos perlas se abrieron a recordar a cierta niña.

-¡¿Naoko?!..- grito y quiso ponerse de pie

-¡no seas estúpida..!.. –le grito pero sonó como regaño- tienes suerte que no te rompieran una costilla..

-pero..

-esa niña está bien

-¿Cómo lo sabe?

-Ella vino aquí, buscando mi ayuda.. lo que paso después ya lo sabes

-Esos hombres..-el temor en su voz se hizo presente

Sasuke evito mirarla, ni el sabia porque lo hacía. Evitaría decirle que al que intento violarla lo castro y lo dejo morir lentamente mientras que al otro, su cuerpo seguro fueron devorados por algún animal salvaje nocturno; era un acto atroz de justicia

«ella no se merece eso» trago al darse cuenta lo que pensó

-¿Dónde está ella?

-La deje cerca de su aldea, no quiso que la acompañara..

Hinata se sorprendió al escuchar su respuesta,« Era cierto..¿Sasuke Uchiha hizo eso?», sonrió al darse cuenta que Naruto no se había equivocado.

-lo que paso..-su mirada se tornó triste quizá por la vergüenza de sentirse una carga-yo lo..

-no me importa

-¿Qué?..- dijo sin entender

-No te dejare sola

Hinata sintió una opresión en el pecho, ni ella pudo ver su sonrojo. Sasuke acaba de decir que..

-Si quieres que esos niños vengan lo aceptare.. solo quiero que no se me acerquen- exigió

El la vio asentir y se acercó; era hora de cambiarle los apósitos de su rostro. Se puso de cuclillas, trajo un pomo de lo que parecía un poco de alcohol o desinfectante, cogió un paño limpio y lo humedeció.

-yo puedo hacerlo..

Ella trato de quitarle el paño y el parecía renuente a que se lo quitaran, parecía que quería hacerlo pero..

Cuando ambos tuvieron el paño, las yemas de sus dedos se tocaron y se vieron hasta el alma a través de sus ojos. Verla así de maltratada, de magullada le molestaba y mucho. Quizá por primera vez Hinata pudo ver lo que Naruto, Sakura y hasta Kakashi veían en el, ver a ese Sasuke que estaba escondido debajo de todas esas capas de odio de de dolor, ver al verdadero Sasuke.

-muchas gracias..- termino por decir

Su mirada sincera y llena de bondad con ese ceño arrugado no lucieron mas bello que en ese momento, por primera vez pudo sentir o quizá aceptar que una sensación que le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

Primero la miraba de manera morbosa

Y ahora esto.

«¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?»

-Sasuke-kun es una buena persona.

Ella le quito el paño y tomo distancia, había algo que no estaba bien y Hinata lo sabía evadió su mirada, al parecer Sasuke entendió y opto por dejar que ella se curara sola. Cuando él estuvo lejos del rango de su visión, La hermosa Hyuga apretó el paño y un halo de culpa calo su ser.

-¿Qué esta pasando?..-dijo con pena, con vergüenza se acurruco entre sus piernas y negó

.

Día 85

Los días pasaron, Sasuke miraba a la distancia como Hinata enseñaba a esos niños a leer. Al principio pensó que era una mala idea, pero ver como ellos se mantenían a distancia lo tranquilizo.

-¿aun sonríe?..- la vio esbozar una sonrisa- sonríe a pesar.. a pesar de que tiene un incierto futuro.. Sonríe a pesar de todo..

Desde que aquellos niños entraron a la vida de Hinata; él pudo ver la luz que podía desprender cuando es feliz, esa luz que estaba seguro del que Naruto se había enamorado; verla enseñar con mucha devoción, escuchar como le daba ánimos y esperanza a esos desamparados niños, lo hizo pensar de que quizá… su vida hubiera sido otra si hubiera seguido las señales de su hermano o quizá, tan solo quizá la hubiera conocido antes.

La pequeña Naoko comenzó a patinar en el espeso hielo de la laguna, su hermano quiso imitarlo pero cayo de manera graciosa y Hinata Rio, ya se había vuelto una costumbre llegar a la casa de Sasuke y patinar sobre el gran lago

-¡cuidado Naoko-san.. Ryu-san.!

Vio las jugarretas desde la distancia, hasta esos niños eran más felices de lo que ella fue en su infancia, eran libres y felices, libres de decidir a que dedicarse o hacia dónde ir. Su destino estuvo trazado desde antes su nacimiento, sin embargo todo tiene sus consecuencias vivir de esa forma precaria tiene consecuencias y unas muy horribles. A pesar de que sus cicatrices no se notaban, ella aun no borraba de su mente las caricias y los golpes pero ver a la pequeña Naoko sana y salva era una recompensa que no tenía precio.

-¡Vamos Hinata-San!-grito Ryu

Ella decidió unírseles. Hinata mantenía el equilibrio muy bien, tomo de las dos manos a Ryu y comenzó a girar y girar entre risas.

-¡Ahhh!..-grito de miedo

Todas la jugarretas y travesuras eran constantemente vigiladas por el ultimo sobrevienta de los Uchihas, Hinata no había lucido más radicante ante sus ojos, no podía dejar de verla y eso le molestaba.

Ryu salió volando y Hinata también, ambos rieron.

-Hinata-san quería hacerle una invitación

-¿una invitación?..¿de que trata?

Ryu se acercó a su hermanita ayudándole a ponerse de pie mientras salían de grueso hielo.

-Hay un lugar que me gustaría mostrarle.. el invierno ya casi acaba.. y bueno.. yo

Ver el sonrojo del niño era adorable

-por supuesto que me encantaría..- Ryu sonrió- ¿Cuándo quieren ir?

-¡Le parece si vamos ahora.. es hermoso ya lo vera..!- grito con emoción

-Esta bien.. entonces vamos- sonrió

Hinata y los niños se dirigieron hasta la cabaña, cogieron sus abrigos y se disponían a irse pero la alta silueta del Uchiha apareció en la entrada.

-¿A dónde van?

Los niños se estremecieron al escucharlo

-Niisan.. Ryu-san me ha invitado a un lugar.. Regresaremos en un par de horas- explico

-¿un lugar?..- su mirada negra cayó sobre el niño

-¿Por qué no viene con nosotros?..

Hinata se sorprendió ante la intervención de Naoko, ella le había perdido un poco el temor a Sasuke.

-¡Vamos señor.. es un lugar muy hermoso!

-¡espera..!-grito su hermano

Hinata lo miraba suplicante para que no hiciera nada ya que la niña termino por jalarle la mano para llevarlo.

.

Después de una intensa caminata de casi dos horas, llegaron a la cima de montaña no muy lejana, la nieve en suelo tenía una altura que les impedida avanzar pero siguieron; cuando llegaron a la cima se detuvieron para contemplar el panorama. Se podía contemplar: los árboles que se miraban tan pequeños, el manto invernal sobre todo el espeso bosque, la gran laguna que se miraba pequeña; todo era gélidamente hermoso. El invierno ya se iba y quizá no tendrían otro momento para apreciarlo. El pequeño Ryu señala hacia donde quedaba su aldea, pero no se podía observar muy bien.

Un halo de nostalgia calo en ambas almas, Hinata extraño más que nunca a su familia, a su aldea y a todos que esperaban por ella, se volvió sentir ingrata porque ellos ya no ocupaban un lugar en su mente; luego observo a Sasuke, su postura erguida y llena de orgullo con un rostro indescifrable, pero el también sentía nostalgia, una nostalgia secreta, una que los últimos días no lo dejaban dormir.

«¿Qué hubiera sido si..?»

Su pregunta mental no pudo ser completada, sintió un tirón de parte de la pequeña niña. Si bien el panorama era hermoso no era lo que querían mostrarle. En medio de la ancha cima se encontraba un gran árbol, un pino gigante tan grande que el grosor de su tronco era tan grande como un lago, pero se miraba pequeño por la posición donde estaba y por la inmensa anchura de la cima.

Hinata tuvo que estirar todo el cuello para tratar de alcanzar ver la copa del árbol, se apartó un poco para hacerlo, era un bello árbol. La nieve era más espesa pero suave, no podían caminar muy bien por la altura, con dificultad llegaron hasta donde ese ser viviente que contradecía al mismo implacable invierno por crecer en ese lugar.

-lo llamamos ki no kami.. okasan dice que es _el_ que vigila todo..

-¿vigila todo?- dijo Hinata con curiosidad

Ryu asintió

-Las voces de nuestros antepasados vienen aquí… las luces la tocan.. y asi pueden regresar

Hinata entendió que se refería a las auroras en el cielo.

«¿Antepasados?...» pensó y poso su mano en el tronco

Había visto tanta sangre durante toda su vida, su familia asesinada por el ser que más amaba, fue y aún sigue siendo unos de sus más grandes miedos. Ver con Ella, Hinata, su protegida, la futura mujer de su amigo, ver su tristeza en su rostro lo hizo sentir tan egoísta.

-será mejor que nos vayamos

-entiendo..-respondió dulcemente

Cuando ambos voltearon grande fue su sorpresa al ver como ambos niños jugaban a lanzarse bolas de nieve. Si bien era un lugar sagrado, ellos no dejaban de ser niños. La nieve era profunda y les costaba moverse, ambos comenzaron a tumbarse sobre el gran colchón de nieve, se querían tanto.

«¡Niisan.. me duele el pie!..»

Los últimos meses en esa misión, los últimos meses con ella habían sido el detonante para que afloraran recuerdos que no quería que ocuparan un espacio en su, recuerdos que le retorcían el alma.

-Me adelantare

Hinata asintió, supuso que Sasuke estaba incomodo- por lo claro que le había dejado –porque no le gustaban los niños.

Tan ensimismado estaba que no vio llegar una pequeña bola nieve que se hizo trizas en su rostro. Ryu palideció, Sasuke quería matar al pequeño niño quien se disculpó de inmediato; pero al voltear a ver a la peliazul, vio su rostro rojo y una mano tapándose la boca.

Si, Hinata quería reírse

-No… te..

la escena era tan jocosa, pero lo más gracioso era ver sus negros cabellos llenos de nieve y desacomodados.

-..rias.- completo

Hinata no resistió mas, expulso una carcajada tan sonora que los niños terminaron por imitarla, se retorció que hasta le salieron una pequeña lágrimas.

-¡me largo!..-bufo

«¿Cómo se atreve?»

-espera… no te molestes.- trato de ir tras el apenada por su comportamiento pero la nieve la hizo trastabillar.

Cuando Sasuke se volteo se encontró con la escena de una Hinata que se había caído de cara en la nieve, cuando se puso de pie vio la silueta en la nieve y ella cubierta de esta. Los niños se rieron más fuerte y Hinata se sonrojo.

-Muy gracioso.. ¿no crees?- dijo con cierta ironía Sasuke

Hinata entrecerró los ojos e hizo un puchero, Sasuke se estaba burlando de ella a pesar de que no se riera.

-¡¿Qué haces?!..

Sasuke sintió un tirón que lo llevaba hacia la nieve, cuando se puso dándole la espalda Hinata aprovecho para tumbarlo hacia el frio colchón de nieve.

-si.. es muy gracioso.- afirmó y se rio

Un Sasuke con algo de fastidio se sentó sobre la nieve entre las risas de los niños y la de Hinata quien no paraba de reírse de el cubierto de nieve. Era la primera vez que podía escuchar ese tono de risa, era la primera vez que la miraba cerrar los ojos mientras reía, ver como sus pechos subían y bajaban producto de la risa.

«su risa es hermosa» pensó en aquella mención que le dio su tonto amigo y le hizo fruncir el ceño

Hinata se limpió una lagrimilla, encontrándose con una mirada diferente del Uchiha, una mirada inusual, una mirada que la hizo evitar verlo.

.

Día 86

Eran casi 4 de mañana, no nevaba pero hacia mucho frio.

-¿Cuándo regresaras?

-Tratare de regresar hoy mismo..tengo que ir a un aldea cercana- dijo mientras se colocaba su capa

Hinata apretó sus manos sobre su pecho, estaba preocupada

-Los vivieres aun alcanzan.. no es necesario que te vayas tan pronto

-regresare.. trata de no hacer alguna tontería

-por favor..- impidió que saliera con un suave agarre en su capa-.. cuídate mucho..

Sin más que decir salió de la cabaña, sabía que estaba preocupada y por el tono y sus palabras no quería que se fuera. Por eso decidió no verla, no quería ver esa expresión de preocupación.

.

Ya eran casi las seis de la tarde, las clases estaban por terminar, ese día tocaba enseñarle a escribir. El esfuerzo por enseñarles era premiado por la disposición que tenían ambos niños en aprender. Hinata les había preparado un rico estofado de faisán con hongos y poco de arroz. Los niños siempre resaltaban lo fabulosa que era en la cocina.

-parece que va a negar..- vio a través de la ventana

-creo que si- coincidió Ryu

-¿puedo patinar?... por favor Hinata-san..-pidió la pequeña

-no sé si sea buena idea- el clima no le inspiraba confianza

-por favor..-insistió

-pero..

-no se preocupe Hinata-san.. yo cuidare a Naoko..

Hinata también salió, se hacía de noche y Sasuke aún no regresaba, estaba muy preocupada; trato de despejar sus miedos al ver jugar a ambos niños sobre la laguna, eran tan felices. En un arranque de quizá de infancia perdida decidió unírseles, quizá quería olvidar un poco al dueño de sus pensamientos.

Contribuir con la diversión de los niños era tan gratificante, verlos sonreír de esa forma tan pura tan casta era una gratificación para ella puesto por duro que suene no fue feliz en su infancia.

En una de sus tantas vueltas Ryu no midió su fuerza y envió lejos a su hermana.

-¡Niisan malo!..- se quejo

-espera Naoko.. ya voy..- dijo tratando de mantenerse en pie

Un crujido llego hasta los oídos de Hinata seguido por un fuerte presentimiento.

-¡Espera!- grito

Fue demasiado tarde, Hinata vio con horror como la parte donde estaban los niños partía en pedazos y otras se hundían.

-¡Niisann!..- dijo asustada Naoko al borde de las lagrimas

-¡Naoko!.. ¡ya voy por ti!...- grito

-¡Noo!..¡Espera Ryu!..

-¿Qué..pero?..

-mira.. el hielo sobre del que estas se está empezando a resquebrajar.. trata de venir hacia donde estoy yo..yo sacare a naoko..

-pero..¡Noo!..

-confía en mi- lo vio a los ojos- ¡Naoko quédate donde estas.. yo iré por ti!..

Cuando vio asentir a la niña, Hinata se acercó muy despacio hasta donde estaba Ryu; también estaba en una posición muy peligrosa puesto que estaban los tres en medio del lago, su piso amenaza con quebrarse en cualquier momento.

-Ven Ryu… Despacio.. ven- estiro sus manos y impulso al niño a acercarse lentamente

Hinata trataba de mantener la calma para no asustar al pequeño. Por cada paso que daba Ryu, el hielo crujía y crujía amenazando romperse. En un juego bien calculado Ryu Salto a los Brazos de Hinata haciéndola trastabillar, fue casi exacto puesto que el hielo termino por quebrarse.

-¿Estas bien?..

El niño asintió

-Trata de ir a la orilla despacio, iré por Naoko..

-¡ayudeme!- grito al ver como el pedazo de hielo cada vez se hacía más pequeño

Hinata pudo notarlo y se acercó lentamente hasta donde estaba la niña. El hielo donde estaba Naoko ya se había alejado unos dos metros, por mas intentos de Hinata no pudo alcanzarla.

-¡Noo!- grito al ver desaparecer a la niña

Sin meditarlo Hinata se sumergió en el frio lago, su visión era borrosa pero el vestido amarillo de la niña era un señal que se hacía obvia en las aguas poco claras de esa laguna. Las temperaturas pasaron a segundo plano, Hinata combatía las largas plantas que crecían en su interior entonces es ese momento sintió su pequeña mano y la jalo. Los segundos eran detonantes, el oxígeno se le acaba y la niña no parecía respirar, la tomo de la cintura y se dispuso a salir. Un gran trozo de Hielo se puso en su rumbo hacia la superficie, la falta de oxígeno le comenzó a pasar factura, rápidamente busco otro camino encontrando uno a pocos metros.

Ryu vio como Hinata daba una bocanada de aire cuando salió, se sintió tranquilo cuando vio a Naoko entre sus manos pero estaba inconsciente.

-Te dije que vayas a la orilla..- le regaño

Ryu ayudo a Hinata a sacar el cuerpo de su hermana de las frías aguas.

-¡Naoko!..-grito al ver que no respondía

-apártate .. -lo hizo a un lado cuando salió del agua

A pesar de sentir el cuerpo al punto de hipotermia eso no importa, necesitaba que Naoko respirara, necesitaba que regresara con su hermano, sino la salvaba no se lo perdonaría.

-¡vamos!..

Uno, dos, tres.. daba la presión de no más de cinco centímetros en su pecho practicando un rcp de calidad. Los ojos de Ryu se llenaban de lágrimas, su hermana no respondía.

-¡Vamos Naoko!.. ¡regresa!..

Uno, Dos, Tres

Cuando el agua fue expulsada por su boca, la pequeña abrió los ojos.

-¡Naoko!..- Ryu trato de abrazarla pero Hinata se lo impidió

-dejala respirar..hay que salir de aquí

-¡Hinata-san..su pierna!..

Un fuerte dolor en su pierna izquierda hizo presente, junto con un gran charco de sangre. Hinata frunció el ceño al sentir el fuerte dolor, reviso y era una herida profunda que por más presión que hiciera no aplacaba el sangrado, dedujo que quizá las parte filuda de algún hielo destrozado la lastimo.

El suelo donde estaba volvió a crujir amenazando su seguridad.

-Hay que salir de Aquí...¡vamos!.

Hinata se puso de pie con dificultad, cargo a la pequeña Naoko aun inconsciente pero con respiración constante entre sus brazos. No pudieron avanzar mucho, el hielo era muy delgado pero la reacción rápida de la heredera del clan Hyuga mando lejos a los niños costándole su propia seguridad.

-¡Hinata-san!—grito Ryu al verla desaparecer, quiso ir tras ella pero fue en vano mientras más se acercaba el hielo crujía amenazándolos a ellos

Una oscura figura se hizo presente, la velocidad que paso por su lado fue asombrosa. Los ojos marrones miraban como Sasuke se sumergía sin pensarlo a las aguas.

─Hinata…Hinata-san— dijo entre sollozos mientras abrazaba a su hermanita

Sasuke quien regresa de recoger la recompensas de haber matados a esos bastardos - porque eran buscados en varias aldeas por robos y violaciones- casi palideció al ver como una muy herida Hinata desaparecía una vez más frente a él.

No la pudo hallar, su negra mirada junto a su otro mirada particular, no pudieron hallarla. El aire empezaba a disminuir pero la desesperación por hallarla se hizo más grande, tener un solo brazo para apartar todas ese plantas acuáticas era un gran problema, mientras la buscaba casi por cosas del destino una parte de su mano sintió una suave hebra, el reconocía esa suavidad, se acercó y vio al cuerpo de Hinata enredado entre varias plantas, las cuales maldijo profundamente. Faltaban escasos segundo con rapidez logro arrebatar a la Hyuga de aquellos seres vivientes, la tomo de la cintura y con gran dificultad salió a flote.

El aire no fue tan reconfortante como ese día, su aun borrosa mirada se posó en ella, estaba inconsciente y casi azul por el frio.

-¡Mierda Hinata..!- se quejó al sacarla del agua

Ella no respiraba. Maldijo, se maldijo a si mismo por no haberse puesto el puto implante para no hacerle una mejor rcp. Su cuerpo inerte, sin vida era algo que no espero ver.

-¡Maldición Hinata!..-bufo

Cuando las contracciones no funcionaron, poso sus labios con los de ella dándole el aire que necesitaba y aun así ella parecía no responder.

-¡Mierda Hinata..!..- la frustración se apodero de el al ver que ella no estaba respondiendo

Volvió a tomar sus labios pero estaba vez con más brusquedad y más impulso. Siempre pensó que sus labios serian dulces y cálidos pero no tenían ese sabor que esperaba: eran frio y sin gusto. Su rostro lleno de vida se volvió a uno pálido, a uno que rozaba la muerte

-¡Hinataa!- volvió llamarla

Esta vez ella saco toda el agua que tenía contenido.

-Hinata..- dijo quizá un poco de alivio u otro sentimiento que ni el sabia

Cuando la tomo de la cabeza su mano se empapo con la sangre que provenía de su sien izquierda, ella necesitaba atención. La saco de allí rápidamente y la llevo a la cabaña.

-¡¿Dónde está tu aldea?!..- le grito a Ryu quien había visto todo a la distancia

El niño se respingo

-¡Maldición dime.. ¿Hay algun doctor?.. Hinata necesita atención!.-vio el semblante de ella lucia cada vez peor y la herida en la pierna no ayudaba

-este..¡si!..

El niño salió con su hermanita en brazos rumbo a su aldea, no estaba muy lejos, necesitaban llegar lo antes posible.

La nieve comenzó a caer Ryu apresuro el paso impulsado por los constantes gritos del Uchiha.

-¡Alli esta señor!.- grito

Sasuke se adelantó hacia unas luces que estaban entre los árboles, su alta y atlética figura llamo la atención al verlo empapado y con una frágil mujer, muchos lo reconocieron.

-no.. no puede ser.. es el- dijo una señora llena de temor

Y si, muchos reconocían al Uchiha puesto que cada persona que se asomaba por sus tierras él se encargaba de amenazarlos con matarlos si se acercaban.

-¡Hay algun doctor!- alzo la voz

El ambiente se tornó hostil y muchos pobladores lo rodearon.

-no queremos a gente como tu aquí..- amenazo un anciano

-Tsk.. ella necesita ayuda..

Las murmuraciones empezaron y entonces Ryu hizo su aparición

-¡Esperen!..- se colocó en frente de Sasuke- ¡Ellos son mis amigos.. Ayuden a Hinata-san!..- reclamo

Su madre hizo su aparición arrebatando de los brazos de su hijo a la pequeña Naoko.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto el señora mayor

-las explicaciones sobran..okasan.. ayuda a Hinata-san, ella salvo a Naoko y esta muy mal

La señora junto a los pobladores murmuraban ante las explicaciones del niño, su atención se posó en el cuerpo de una muy lastimada Hinata.

-vengan..vamos- dijo el anciano

No hizo falta escuchar más, las sinceras palabras del niño fueron suficientes.

.

El clima ahora estaba mas hostil que nunca, la nieve que caía junto a un viento implacable era indicio que era la última nevada de la temporada. Con este crudo fenómeno se despedía el invierno, era estar mejor adentro que afuera.

Sasuke se cambió de ropa, le ofrecieron un cambio que aunque le quedo un poco pequeño decidió ponérselo. Unas mujeres cambiaron la ropa a Hinata. Él tuvo que salir, lo hizo renegando pero tuvo que salir ya que ambos habían llegado como hermanos y no era correcto que el permaneciera allí mientras la secaban y cambian, se aseguró que sean solo mujeres quienes la tocaran.

-puede pasar..- dijo una mujer joven que era la ayudante del doctor

Cuando entro la imagen débil de una Hinata en cama le dilato sus pupilas.

-Ella esta muy grave, ha perdido mucha sangre aunque ya cauterice sus heridas.. no garantizo nada

-¡¿Qué demonios esta diciendo?!..- lo miro desafiante

-Ella puede morir.. lo lamento

El pequeño Ryu que se encontraba allí se tapó la boca para controlar su sollozo.

Sasuke se acercó: los labios rosas de Hinata habían perdido su color, ese tenue color rosa en su mejillas no estaban. A su mente vino su sonrisa, esa estúpida sonrisa de ella, esa en aquella montaña, la que estaba presente cada vez que le ofrecía un plato de comida, esa sonrisa que solo eran para el.. ya no estaban.. no las pudo proteger.. se apagaron..

Morir.. no..Hinata no podía, no justo ahora que..

Muchos sentimientos se acumularon de golpe dentro de el : rabia, frustración, un poco de miedo e ira, no pudo protegerla.

Todo el mundo se asustó cuando Sasuke en un arranque de frustración tiro una mesa llena de cosas, gruño fuertemente se acercó a Hinata pero se detuvo a milímetros antes de tomarla, su mano tembló y apretó los dientes.

-¡Maldita sea!..- se acercó al doctor y lo tomo del cuello de la camisa-¡debe haber una forma de salvarla.. dígame maldición!

Los ojos llenos de frustración hicieron temblar al doctor.

-¡hable… sino yo..!- apretó más su agarre

-¡espere..espere!.. solo hay una forma.. pero es casi imposible..- dijo nervioso el doctor

Sasuke aflojo su agarre pero no suavizo su rostro

-¡hable!..- urgió

-ella necesita una trasfusión, no tenemos el equipo aquí..pero hay una aldea que tiene el equipo necesario..¡¿Que hace?!..

Sasuke no espero escuchar más, envolvió a Hinata con la frazada que estaba sobre ella cogió una capa y se dispuso a salir.

-¡No puede ir..esta nevando.. no sobrevivirá..si sale ahora!

-No me importa.. ¿hacia dónde esta esa aldea?.-dijo sin darle importancia a sus advertencia

El doctor vio que era inútil detenerlo, pudo ver la desesperación en sus ojos y los sentimientos que el aun no aceptaba.

-vaya con esta nota... dígale que va de parte mia y lo atenderán…

Sasuke metió la pequeña hoja de papel en su bolsillo, luego de escuchar unas indicaciones se dispuso a salir.

-señor..cuide a Hinata-san- hablo Ryu muy apenado por todo

El uchiha vio al entristecido niño y salió raudamente.

Según las indicaciones, la otra aldea se encontraba al noreste de esa aldea, estaba a una 5 horas de camino a pesar de los riesgos no le importo.

.

Su visión era casi nula, Hinata cada vez se hacía más pesada y la nieve comenzaba tomar cada vez más altura pero él siguió su camino. Ya habían paso cerca de 4 horas caminando, durante el camino trastabillo más de una vez haciendo que el cuerpo aun inconsciente de Hinata rodara por la nieve, él rápidamente se apresuraba en levantarla, nunca extraño tanto el brazo que le faltaba.

El viento soplaba, el crujir de sus ahogados pasos eran audibles para el Uchiha. Era una situación extrema e incluso lo pudo comparar con un duro entrenamiento. En ese lugar no había chakra que le ayudara, no había nadie. Sasuke se vio solo en medio de un camino blanco, gélido y muy tortuoso pero no se detuvo porque cada vez que miraba el inconsciente rostro de Hinata, ver que no tenía esa luz, esa patética sonrisa ver que poco a poco la sombra de muerte se posaba en ella, lo impulsaban a seguir.

No quería verla de esa forma, no maldición, no quería.

Desde lo más recóndito de su ser no quería verla así, la necesitaba, necesitaba de su sonrisa y ya no estaba. Si tan solo le hubiera hecho caso, si tan solo se hubiera quedado a su lado. Apretó los dientes de frustración, Hinata estaba a punto de morir y la culpa lo estaba carcomiendo. El ser más inocente que pudo conocer, el ser más puro que ha llegado a su vida iba morir y él no se lo perdonaría.

A unos 100 metros pudo ver un lamparín que adornaba su entrada, entonces supo que había llegado. Los guardianes que estaban en la entrada rápidamente se acercaron con sus armas pero retrocedieron al ver a la mal herida mujer.

Sasuke les dio la nota a ellos, entonces rápidamente lo llevaron al doctor. La respiración de la Hyuga era cada vez más lenta, su corazón se estrujo al pensar que en cualquier momento dejaría de respirar.

Cuando llegaron al pequeño hogar del doctor, la colocaron en la suave cama. Sasuke lucia más desesperado que nunca, dejo atrás la hipotermia de sus piernas productos de esa larga caminata y volvió a verla.

-tiene que retirarse.- dijo la que parecía la enfermera

-No me iré-su voz sono amenzante

-pero..

-deje que se quede..

La enfermera termino por asentir y se pusieron a trabajar. Las explicaciones sobraron puesto que la nota detallaba de manera muy concisa la situación de Hinata. Sasuke vio como le sacaban una muestra de su sangre y la analizaban; se recostó contra la pared, vencido por la ardua caminata; vio entrar a una mujer y vio cómo le extraían sangre, colocaron una intravenosa a Hinata y la bolsa llena de sangre comenzó a gotear.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos vencido por toda esa situación. Los de esa aldea eran muy organizados habían registros del tipo de sangre de cada individuo basto analizar un vestigio de su sangre para llamar a un poblador para que done.

.

Su oscura mirada se abrió poco a poco, Sasuke se recompuso y se deshizo de la frazada que estaba sobre el, miro a su alrededor y no había nadie. La bolsa de sangre estaba por la mitad.

Un extraño sentimiento lo impulso a acercarse y tomar asiento junto a ella. Quería acariciarla pero esta vez de manera diferente, acerco su mano y estando a milímetros de ella, Hinata abrió los ojos.

-Sas..Sasuke-kun..-lo vio y sonrió

La mano del Uchiha quiso retroceder pero ello la tomo suavemente y la apretó, Sasuke trago grueso ante la sensación de alivio que recorría su cuerpo, el correspondió el suave agarre.

-he soñado contigo..-le sonrió- estoy feliz..

Era tan cierto, Hinata estaba soñando con su malhumorado protector: soñando como nunca imagino hacerlo, soñando donde ambos eran felices viviendo en esa casa que compartían, viéndolo sonreír, viéndolo ser amable.. Viéndolo como quizá nunca nadie lo ha visto

-¿Feliz?..tsk.. Estuviste a punto de morir- dijo con ironía

-Estoy feliz porque estoy con la persona que deseo estarlo.. contigo.. Sasuke Uchiha..

El contacto de Hinata le quemo, sentir como su mano que estaba conectada acariciaba su mejilla y lo peor ver que estaba consiente de todo lo que hacía, lo hizo sentir egoísta.

Sus ojos se mojaron, quizá por una mezcla de sentimientos que no pensó sentir y apretó su agarre

-gra..gracias.. gracias por estar aquí.. aquí.. aquí conmigo- su mano termino de deslizarse por su mejilla volviendo a su posición inicial

-Hinata..

Su agarre se aflojo puesto que ella volvió a quedarse dormida, Sasuke la arropo y se alejó. Se dirigió hacia donde estaba la ventana. Habían pasado tanto tiempo junto, quizá menos tiempo que compartió con su equipo 7 pero no tan significativo como los casi tres meses que compartía con ella. Hinata había calado cada parte de su ser: se había metido dentro de sus sentimientos, en su cabeza. Gruño y dio un puñete al marco de la ventana.

No podía.. no podía.. ella iba ser..

.

Día 88

Con cierta dificultad Dos figuras se asomaban a su hogar, Hinata tenía la pierna lastimada pero podía caminar con ayuda del Uchiha: quien la tenía fuertemente tomada de su pequeña cintura. Después de pasar el peligro tuvieron que permanecer un día más allí para asegurarse que su salud no volviera a resquebrajarse.

La nieve se estaba derritiendo dejando ver las verdes hojas de los árboles, el lago tomo un hermoso color propio de la llegada de la primera y el pasto en el suelo se hacía cada vez más visible.

El invierno se iba y ellos regresaban, Sasuke la tenia de la cintura y ella parecía no molestarle, desde su posición podía sentir su aroma, sentir partes de sus curvas y ver su sonrisa acompañada de sus sonrojos. Solo estaban él y ella, así era, así debería ser por un año. Hinata se detuvo y el Uchiha vio hacia donde ella miraba; las flores de un árbol de flores azules a punto de eclosionar le daban la bienvenida, Hinata sonrió y sintió tonta al no ver notado que uno de sus árboles favoritos crecían cerca de la rustica cabaña, sus flores en retoño era la prueba viviente que la primera estaba llegando, y no había sido más hermosa ante sus ojos, ver toda la vida a su alrededor.

-no.. no cree que es hermoso..- sus palpitantes pupilas no dejaban de ver el hermoso panorama que le daba la bienvenida

-He visto cosas más bellas en mi vida..

Ella no lo supo y él tampoco se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, pero su mirada palpitante y llena de sentimientos estaban en ella, solo en ella, y solo por ella.

Continuara…

HAY SASUKE CADA VEZ ESTAS MÁS JODIDO

NOTA DE ESPOILER: SE ACERCAN SITUACIONES DIFICILES PARA MI NARUTO :/

PERDÓNEME POR LA DEMORA Y POR TODO

SI PREGUNTAN PORQUE ME DEMORE LES RESUMIRÉ QUE TERMINE MI CARRERA, ME MUDE, CONSEGUÍ TRABAJO Y ESTABA SIN INSPIRACIÓN. :3

TRATARE DE ACTUALIZAR MAS SEGUDIO, EN MI PAIS HAY CUARENTENA Y TENGO UN POCO DE TIEMPO PARA PONERME AL DIA.

LOS AMO.. BESOS :3

SKYBLUEPETUNIA


	9. Chapter 9

PRIMAVERA

La fragilidad de su cuerpo era algo que siempre pudo observar, pero, ver el estado tan deprimente en el que se encontraba era algo que aún no se acostumbraba. La sudoración conjuntamente con los escalofríos se presentaron después de varias horas, él era el indicado para aplacarla. Tomo con sumo cuidado el pulcro paño, lo remojo en el agua tibia: delineo su frente, luego sus mejillas hasta llegar a su cuelo; casi por instinto bajo hasta la parte alta de su escote, la vio fruncir el ceño ligeramente seguro producto del frio.

Cuando toco su piel ardiente algo en él se encendió, pero no quería pensar en ello. Después de aquellas palabras, después de ese momento tan íntimo antes de la fiebre supuso en lo más recóndito de su ya despedazado, reconoció por fin que:

…

-agua..

Su convaleciente voz llamo su atención, su negra mirada bajo a ver una temblorosa mirada perla. Este pedido lo saco de una conclusión que no pudo terminar; sirvió el agua tibia en una taza de metal y le ayudo a tomarla.

Hinata se había vuelto en una obsesión visual para él. Ver como bebía; poder tocar sus labios con sutileza sin que ella lo notara, era un tipo de acto excitante para él.

-muchas gracias….- su voz sonó suave mientras se recostaba

-¿estas mejor?..- dijo con voz seca y despreocupada

-creo que mejor..

-tsk..-chasqueo la lengua

La miro, ella lucia consiente y aun con esa mirada de esperanza en su rostro.

«¿lo recordara..?» se preguntó mientras volvía a sumergir el paño

-me recuerdas a alguien que ame.. quizá aun amo..-trato de no zonas atrevida-.. me recuerda mucho a Neji niisan..

-¿De verdad?..- paso el paño una vez más sobre su frente-.. creo que estas delirando.. quizá tengas más fiebre

Ella negó y trato de sonreír

-no quisiera sonar grosera pero.. desde que empezamos este viaje pude notar algunas _cosas…_

-no me gustan las comparaciones Hinata..

-Lo siento.

-Solo por esta vez te lo permitiré..-ella pareció dudarlo-.. no te matare solo por compararme con tu primo..

-Aun recuerdo sus ojos.. podrían ser como los míos sin embargo, no lucían como los míos.. su mirada era triste.. sola.. perdida..

-¿eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

-ustedes miran igual..

Tal afirmación lo paralizo solo por un momento, luego volteo a verla: Hinata tenía los ojos cerrados y con lágrimas que ya se habían deslizado.

-Él cuidaba de mi.. tal como lo haces tú..- su aperlada mirada termino en el-..No pude salvarlo…Neji… es algo que no me he perdonado

Sasuke evadió esa mirada concentrándose en el paño que tenía en su mano, podia sentir la miseria y carga de ella.

«Cómo era posible que alguien como ella sonriera a pesar de tener una carga tan grande»

-lamento ser una carga..- su voz se rompió y sus ojos se aguaron-.. por mas esfuerzo que haga.. siempre terminare siendo una carga.. por mi culpa él se fue.. yo hubiera muerto ese día.. él merecía estar vivo en lugar que ..

-¡No digas estupideces!..- la interrumpió

Sus palabras con la voz quebrada era bastante deprimentes, Hinata no se perdonaba como quizá el tampoco con respecto a Itachi. Se acercó hasta estar junto con ella; una vez más el negro y perla se encontraron.

-No eres una carga….

Ella no entendió, si Sasuke siempre la tildo de esa forma tan despectiva

-jamás lo has sido Hinata..

-pero..

-lo que le paso a tu primo fue decisión propia.. así es la guerra.. es un acto despiadado lleno de decisiones rápidas y gran mayoría fatales..

Ella pareció meditarlo

-no eres una carga, jamás lo has sido.. para mí no eres una carga.. creo que jamás te veré como una..

Él no lo noto, pero ella el tenue color en sus mejillas no era producto de la fiebre. Después de tanto tiempo juntos pudo recibir el primer cumplido de la persona que estaba delante de ella.

-Gracias.. Sasuke-kun..

El sueño volvió a su frágil cuerpo y en ese momento él se atrevió a verla, quizá en un acto –de los pocos que tenía—se acercó más a ella, con mucha duda dentro de él, delineo su rostro con una sutil pero triste caricia.

-tú también me recuerdas a alguien…Hinata

.

Día 90

Hinata había preparado un delicioso almuerzo; se había esforzado bastante ya que estaba muy agradecida con Sasuke. Desde apenas dos días desde que volvieron ella pudo notar el cambio en su relación. Ahora podía sonreírle y recibir una simpática mueca de su parte.

«Sasuke-kun me agrada»

Su sensible ser estaba feliz de tener a lado a un gruñón Uchiha, Sasuke era buena con la limpieza: era organizado, ordenado y sumamente quisquilloso con sus cosas. Si bien Hinata era muy limpia y ordenada, él era muy superior que ella en ese aspecto.

El olor de un delicioso pescado asado, onigiris, sopa de algas y un té de jazmin inundaban la habitación. Era hora de almorzar. Hinata se apresuró en poner la mesa, escogió lo mejor de la vajilla, quería que todo quedara perfecto. Por un momento se detuvo a observarlo y las incomodadas comparaciones con alguien que casi ya no estaba en su mente surgieron.

«Sasuke no era de gustos simples como Naruto»

«Sasuke era tan diferente que Naruto»

Sacudió su cabeza tratando de pensamiento que tildo de poco apropiados.

-¡Sasuke-kun, ya está lista… a comer!..

Él la oyó perfectamente, volteo a ver y se encontró con la brillante sonrisa de ella en la puerta. Cuando Hinata volvió a entrar a la casa, Sasuke se quedó a pocos metros dudando de estar allí.

«Naruto..»

El nombre llego pero él no quiso pensar mucho.

.

A miles de kilómetros de alli, se encontraban dos amigos en las calles de Konoha.

-¿Qué pasa Sakura-chan?

-Necesito tu ayuda Naruto.. Tsunade me ha dejado mucho trabajo en el hospital y ahora kakashi- sensei quiere que haga una relación de pergaminos.. y no tengo mucho tiempo

-eso suena muy difícil dattebayo..

-¡vamos! Además aparte es para que te distraigas un poco, luces fatal..

Y no era un secreto para toda la aldea que Naruto se miraba realmente mal; tenía unos cinco kilos menos, su cara rebosante de alegría se había convertido en una pensante y ya no era atípico verlo en un bar tratando mitigar la lejanía con su amada prometida.

-¿la extrañas, verdad?..- la voz de la pelirosa sonó seria; ella también la extrañaba.

-no tienes idea… solo espero que este bien

Él se detuvo visualizando el cielo, quizá con la esperanza que ella también lo estuviera viendo. Las aves en el cielo le trajeron tristes recuerdos, la extrañaba y mucho. No había podido disfrutar mucho de su relación, solo habían recuerdos bellos de sus citas y sus besos, pero ni siquiera eso llenaban la sensación de soledad en su pecho. Se sentía amado y tristemente ella se tuvo que ir.

-¡vamos Naruto!...- sakura lo tomo del cuello- quita esa cara.. ¿Qué te parece si hoy tomamos un poco de sake?..

-no sé si sea buena Sakura-chan

.

_-sabe.. hay algo que siempre me he preguntado.._

_-tsk.. dilo ahora- dijo mientras se servía otro vaso de sake_

_Ambos estaban muy ebrios, Hinata estaba tendida en suelo mirando el techo de la cabaña junto al mar mientras que Sasuke estaba recostado en la pared viendo sus enormes pechos y sus largas piernas._

_-Sabe sasuke-san me he preguntado ¿Qué es? Lo que ven las mujeres de usted.. bueno.. no quiero decir que no se atractivo.. usted lo es.._

_-tsk.._

_\- pero mi Naruto.. mi Naruto-kun es más lindo.. como lo extraño.._

_-parece que te gustan los imbéciles- sonrió_

_Ella negó y sonrió- no es eso.. lo que me gusta de él es su hermosa sonrisa.. esa energía… la esperanza en sus ojos. Lo admiro tanto.. y no dejo de soñar con el día en que pueda caminar a su lado pero.. yo siempre fui alguien triste.. siempre he sufrido en silencio pero verlo desde las sombras siempre me dio fuerzas para continuar.._

«_naruto-kun.._»

_«naruto-kun..»_

-¡Sasuke-kun!...

Los fragmentos cayeron y la sangre comenzó a emanar.

Ella se alarmo al ver como el vaso de porcelana se había quebrado en la mano de Sasuke haciéndolo sangrar, rápidamente se puso de pie hasta ir donde estaba el botiquín. Cuando ella saco todo lo necesario se alarmo un poco al ver la herida profunda en la palma de su mano.

-le va arder..- le advirtió

Mientras ella lo curaba el evitaba mirarla, no quería ver esa expresión en su rostro. Ella comía con tanto gusto; ofreciéndole: arroz, sopa, onigiris, pero, tuvo que recordar aquellos días donde ella le prodigaba el amor que le sentía a su prometido, como consecuencia apretó la taza que tenía descargando quizá un poco de su frustración.

No le dolía, por puesto que no le dolía el ardor del ungüento; le dolía el orgullo, ese maldito sentimiento que estaba clavado en su ser antes de nacer. Hinata lucia muy preocupada, incluso pudo sentir el latido de su corazón acelerado por esa pequeña herida.

-ya está- dijo satisfecha- iré por la escoba para barrer todo, lo siento tanto debí darme cuenta que estaba defectuosa..

Él la vio cuando se alejó. No, la taza estaba perfectamente, lo que le molesto fue recordar aquella noche donde pudo ver de cerca como la dulce Hinata Hyuga tenía un sueño húmedo, ver esa como ella se estremecía por él, por su estúpido amigo.

Llego a una conclusión obvia, una que le dolía aceptar:

«tarde o temprano ella iba ser su mujer..»

-¿pasa algo?..- pregunto con inocencia al ver su rostro desencajado y un poco alterado

-no

Ella le termino por sonreír minimizando el aquel indescifrable rostro

«Quizá debió ser la herida»

Día 92

El rastro de la nieve era solo un recuerdo, el lago lucia hermoso conjuntamente con los verdes árboles y las flores que estaban a punto eclosionar. Una mirada triste estaba puesta en el reflejo del lago de una noche estrellada. Hinata se había quedado dormida, a pesar de tener muchas razones para salvaguardarse del ligero frio de la noche; no podía, parta ser más específicos no quería. No quería verla, estaba molesta con ella por algo en particular que paso esa tarde.

_Tanto Naoko como Ryu se habían ido temprano porque ese día irían a un pequeño pueblo para comprar semillas, herramientas entre otras cosas. Hinata limpiaba todo el desastre que habían hecho los niños bajo la mirada penetrante del Uchiha: quien se encargaba de sacudir la piel (que permanecía al frente de la chimenea) que usaban como alfombra._

_-Sasuke-kun_

_Leer sus gestos, sus dulces palabras e incluso el tono de su voz era algo fácil para el Uchiha. El tono de ese llamado denotaba: miedo a ser grosera y a un favor._

_-¿Qué pasa?- dijo con ceño fruncido al ver la expresión en su rostro_

_-bueno yo…¿Quería pedirle un favor?_

_-habla..-exigió al ver como jugaba con sus dedos_

_-Bueno yo creo.. debería aparte.. bueno- el endureció su mirada-.. no me incomoda tu presencia es solo que yo.. yo no lo veo correcto que durmamos juntos..- termino por decir con un sonrojo_

_-Haz lo que quieras._

Sus pasos se enrumbaron a su casa, no tenía prisa por llegar. Abrió la puerta con suavidad, su mirada fue directo hacia donde yacía la durmiente Hyuga. No le tomo mucho tiempo a Hinata improvisar una cama junto a la chimenea, a pesar de poder sentir la palpable incomodidad de Sasuke, eso no evito para que ella hiciera un espacio especial para ella.

Las flores que adornaban la chimenea y la manera que había reubicado los pocos muebles que tenía era algo que no se esperaba ver; tenía un toque femenino. Viejos recuerdos llegaron a su mente, viejos recuerdos donde estaba su madre presente: Mikoto reacomodando los muebles de su amplia sala, de manera tan metódica y exacta, nunca olvidando las flores sobre las mesas o el incienso que suspendida de un extremo del adorno pendido en la pared, así era Mikoto: su madre.

Verla dormir se había vuelto en los últimos días en una especie de ritual habitual. Poder ver la forma natural en la que descansaba después de un día tan duro con esos niños, lo reconfortaban tanto. Sasuke era un hombre de un sueño ligero, podía dormir dos hasta una hora al día; si, lo estaba acabando, pero había pasado por tanto que dormir se había vuelto en algo poco habitual para él. Su mirada negra se perdía en el semblante tan lleno de paz de su angelical rostro, ver como sus jugosos senos se movían en acto natural; a veces le nublaba el juicio. Había momentos donde solía pensar que ella dormía por los dos, la razón:

«Se levantaba temprano con mucha energía»

Ahora tenía una razón para levantarse para un nuevo día y esa razón se llamaba Hinata Hyuga. Ella se había vuelto importante para él, pero:

«¿Qué tan importante era?»

En su vida había personas importantes y ordenándolas por jerarquía quizá quedaban de esta forma: Naruto, Sakura, kakashi y su grupo Taka. Eran los únicos que aún seguían con vida porque si la pregunta hubiera sido «¿Quién es la persona o ha sido la persona que más ha amado Sasuke?» la respuesta se escribe por si sola: Itachi Uchiha.

¿Pero, ella?

Tomo asiento a la distancia correcta para no despertarla, la miro. Su mirada negra estaba perdido en las curvas que se delineaban bajo las sabanas, en su cabello azul y negó. Se llevo la mano a su frustrado rostro.

«¿Por qué ya no.. porque ya no la miraba con morbo?»

Hinata paso de ser: una completa desconocida, de importarle un mierda, de ser una carga, una molestia. Ha convertirse en el ser más lo trastornaba.

Entonces escucho su suspiro

No podía trastornarse más al escucharlo. Poder vivir muy cerca de un ser: puro, casto, trasparente, sincero, gentil entre otras cosas es algo que ni siquiera hubiera considerado. La vida era cruel, el destino siempre fue cruel con él y seguía siéndolo ahora.

Un cumulo de sensaciones llegaron a su mente: su cuerpo, su piel, sus carnosos labios, su cabello, los lunares que conocía, su aroma, su sonrisa, sus ojos, su mirada y su voz, su patética voz.

Comenzó a sudar, apretó los dientes junto con sus labios; no debía ser ruido sino ella lo descubría. El vaivén de su única mano sobre la piel suave y lubricado de su miembro duro; necesitaba hacerlo sino se volvería loco.

«Hinata..» pensó

Una gota de sudor se deslizo por su rostro, ya faltaba poco para que su semilla saliera. La vio removerse. Sin embargo lejos de sentir miedo, él se mantuvo allí, seguía con ese vergonzoso vaivén de su carne caliente y dura. Contuvo su ronco gemido, llevo su mano hasta su visión y pudo ver todo lo que Hinata Hyuga le ocasionaba. Sintió: asco, frustración y rabia de sí mismo. A él le sobraban las mujeres, tenía la certeza que se iba a cualquier pueblo seducía a cualquier mujer, se la terminaría llevando a la cama. Las mujeres nunca fueron un problema, siempre supo liderar con sus acosadoras pero ahora el del problema era él.

.

Día 93

Ya entrada la mañana Hinata se levantó con una sensación extraña. Dirigió su mirada a la pequeña silla que estaba a unos escasos metros de ella, arrugo el ceño al tener la certeza de no haberla dejado de esa forma el día anterior. Su aperlada mirada viajo hasta donde estaba la cama de Sasuke: lucia vacía.

-¿Dónde estará Sasuke-kun?

Se levantó recogiendo su improvisada cama, sin embargo esa sensación en su pecho no se iba, esa sensación de sentirse observada y desnuda ante una mirada invisible. Sacudió la cabeza para despejar esa idea en su mente.

Las horas pasaban, Sasuke no aparecía. Hinata supuso que se fue a comprar algunos víveres o su trabajo habitual. La tierna Hyuga evitaba evitar esto último ya que no quería ver a Sasuke como un frio y calculador asesino, quería verlo de manera diferente quizá como un justiciero, aunque sus actos no era algo que ella aprobaría.

-¡Hinata-san, buenas tardes!

Ella sonrió al reconocer aquellas infantiles voces.

-uhmmm.. huele delicioso Hinata-san..- cerro los ojos apara perderse en el dulce aroma del almuerzo de Hinata

-Gracias Ryu-kun, tomen asiento por favor…

Ambos niños disfrutaban tanto la compañía de Hinata y sobre todo de sus deliciosos almuerzos.

A algunos kilómetros de allí, se encontraba un hombre confundido, un hombre lleno de dudas. Necesitaba estar solo, pediría un poco de tiempo para despejar su mente.

-Tsk…-chasqueo la lengua

Sonrió con ironía al darse cuenta de algo.

Él no necesitaba tiempo.

Él estaba huyendo de ella

De esa frágil y hermosa mujer que dada por sentado que lo recibiría con una cena caliente y una sonrisa.

.

Día 100

-Muchas gracias..- dio una reverencia y salió de la mano de la pequeña Naoko

-a Hinata-san le quedara muy linda esa ropa- afirmo

Ella solo le correspondio con una sonrisa.

Hinata se sintió tan mentirosa al responderle de esa forma. Su triste sonrisa escondía algo más, había paso una semana desde que Sasuke se fue, estaba tan preocupad. Desde la tercera noche de su partida ella no había podido conciliar el sueño con facilidad, siempre se quedaba dormida viendo por la ventana con la esperanza en el corazón de ver su sombra.

La pequeña Naoko caminaba muy a gusto tomada de su mano, ella había convencido a una triste Hinata en ir a su casa, la triste Hyuga había aceptado por educación porque sinceramente no quería ir. Fue recibida como un miembro más, la pequeña familia se había mesurado en preguntar por su _hermano_.

Al terminar la madre de Naoko y Ryu le ofreció algunos vestidos que no usaba, Hinata acepto con gusto; grande fue su sorpresa al poder ver las finas telas y lo poco de desgastadas que estaban. Entonces entendió que ese no era un regalo por causalidad, era una manera de agradecimiento por haber salvado a su pequeña y eso incluía el almuerzo. Eran gente muy pobre, como rechazar tan humilde regalo; por un instante pensó en hacerlo al ver como vivían pero no lo hizo, era lo mejor.

Tanto la pequeña como la peliazul se despidieron a la entrada de la escuela. Hinata le dijo que no podría dictar sus habituales clases porque estaba enferma; la inocente niña termino por creerle: Hinata lucia bastante cansada, con ojeras hasta un poco más delgada.

-habrá sido mi culpa..- musito con un hilo de tristeza que le quemaba la garganta

Era difícil contemplar la idea de que algo le hubiera pasado a Sasuke: era fuerte, hábil y muy poderoso.

.

Las hojas secas y las ramas dejaron de crujir. Al subir el primer escalón se detuvo; la mirada aperlada tembló junto con sus cejas.

-no puede ser..

Inmediatamente se apresuró en entrar.

-¡Sasuke-kun..!..

Su voz temblorosa con algo de añoranza sonó. Cuando estuvo adentro su mirada lo busco en cada rincón, pero no la hallo. Entonces vio una gran bolsa de víveres sobre la mesa y negó.

«No, Sasuke no se podría ir de esa forma»

Sus cabellos azulinos volaban producto de la velocidad en que corría; su frágil corazón retumbaba y sus ojos le picaban. Necesitaba verlo, solo una vez, para saber si estaba bien. Hinata hacia un lado las ramas que le impedían seguir corriendo. Su triste mirada lo buscaba pero solo se encontrabas con verdes árboles. Se detuvo un momento encontrándose rodeada por arboles tan parecido que incluso dudaba por la ruta donde hubiera venido.

Ya derrotada con esa sensación en pecho, decidió irse no sin antes secar una lágrima, una lagrima que brotaba de su esperanza de volver verlo. No muy lejos de allí, él la miraba; vio cuando llevo su temblorosa mano para secarse esa estúpida lágrima, la vio llegar corriendo buscándolo pero su reacción fue precisa y pudo esconderse; frunció el ceño al verla desparecer entre los altos árboles.

Su mirada se suavizo, tenía que mantener la cabeza fría ya no podía seguir involucrándose con alguien que no sería para él.

.

Día 103

La tapa de olla se movía al compás del curry, Hinata sonrió al sentir el rico aroma de su almuerzo.

-¿Qué estarás haciendo Sasuke-kun?

Sacudió de cabeza tratando de despejar de su mente al dueño de sus pensamientos. Concentro sus ideas en Ryu y la pequeña Naoko; estaba feliz por ella y su pequeña aldea. Se había logrado algo que la hacía feliz, se había construido una pequeña escuela y conseguido a un profesor; ahora los pocos niños que vivían allí podían recibir clases.

Suspiro profundamente, aunque los niños le habían prometido volver, ella sabía que no sería así. Los extrañaba y mucho, esos niños la hacían muy feliz, pero no podía ser egoísta. Si, ellos eran felices, ella también lo seria.

El curry estaba listo, saco la pequeña olla lejos del fuego, la abrió y degusto el vapor. Atrajo la olla de arroz blanco y la abrió. Hinata paseaba su nariz ambos aromas, esa era una manía que tenía, sentirse orgullosa de algo que le encantaba hacer: cocinar.

Sus ojos se abrieron al reconocer a la persona que estaba entrando por la puerta. Abrió casi por instinto su boca y su respiración se perturbo. Basto unos segundos para que su negra mirada la analizara: Hinata estaba sorprendida y contenta de verlo; eso lo hizo sentirse orgulloso. Ahora tenía un plan, tenía la certeza que funcionaria.

-¡Sasuke-kun que bueno que regreso!

Allí estaba una vez más esa hermosa sonrisa con los ojos cerrados y las mejillas sonrojadas. Su mirada bajo recorriendo el cuerpo de ella y entonces noto algo que lo hizo fruncir el ceño.

-Etto.. yo bueno, me regalaron esta ropa. La mama de Naoko-san me la regalo en señal de agradecimiento, permíteme tomar eso- dejo el plato de comida en la mesa y se apresuró a ayudarlo con la bolsa de víveres.

Hinata le ofreció una silla y le ayudo a quitarle su capa. Sasuke sonrió muy dentro, extrañaba sus atenciones, sus gestos y su premura para que se sintiera cómodo.

Habían dejado de almorzar durante más de una semana, mientras Sasuke comía no dejaba de verla; Hinata al parecer tenía muchas que decir, podía ver su sonrisa en cada palabra dirigida hacia él.

-Disculpa, al parecer no te he dejado hablar, ¿Cómo ha estado tu viaje Sasuke-kun?.

-bien

-Que bueno, que le parece si hoy le preparo algo especial. En la aldea venden unos deliciosos tomates y pescados..

-tengo algo que decir

-¿pasa algo?..- frunció al ceño por preocupacion

El ambiente se cargó con el mutismo de ambos y la incertidumbre de lo que Sasuke diría.

-Estaré de viaje durante varios días, veo necesario enseñarte a defenderte..

-entiendo..-termino por decir, ocultando su tristeza debajo del flequillo que tenia

-¿te gusto la comida?- le pregunto al ver que se ponía de pie sin expresión en el rostro

-si, estuvo bien..

Hinata no sabía si sonreír y sentirse mal a tal afirmación. Le dolió la manera tan fría y cortante en cómo se refirió.

.

-¡toma!..-

Hinata por reflejo tomo un largo y delgado báculo. Cuando estuvo entre sus manos pudo sentir la madera fuerte conjuntamente con una delgada capa de metal que la cubría, entonces la coloco en forma vertical a su costado: tenía exactamente su talla.

-eres hábil con los kunais, pero tu cuerpo de impide ciertas cosas… si la utilizas de forma correcta podrás hacer daño con el mínimo esfuerza.

Ella asintió.

-He visto como peleas, eres rápida pero no muy fuerte. Un combate cuerpo a cuerpo no es lo tuyo. ¿Alguna vez te han entrenado con ese tipo de arma?

-no

-Bueno.. empecemos.

Las horas pasaron entre enseñarle como pararse, sostenerse y la posición de sus manos para sostener correctamente el largo báculo. Hinata resalto el gran talento que tenía Sasuke, ver la manera tan seria, experta y metódica en la que le enseñaba; lo hizo admirarlo y respetarlo.

-Bien, separa los pies como te mostré..

-hai

Ella lo hizo pero no quedo muy contento.

-mete el estomago..-le ordeno

Hinata contuvo el aire, lucia muy graciosa.

-no te dije que contuvieras el maldito aire, acomoda más tu postura y eliminaras eso..

Ella lo volvió hacer pero no estaba conforme. Sasuke acorto distancia, con la parte superior de sus mano aplasto ligeramente el estómago de la peliazul y levanto dos centímetros una de sus manos.

-mejor.. ahora has los movimientos que te enseñe

-¡hai!

Sasuke la hizo practicar durante una hora un movimiento, aun no podía quitar de su cabeza la ocasión en que estuvo a milímetros de su mejilla al colocar su cabeza a la altura de ella para observar su visión; Hinata volteo por las cosquillas que sentía por su aliento. Cuando ambos se miraron pudo ver un hermoso sonrojo en su rostro y se vio obligado a alejarse. Ahora a una distancia prudente la miraba practicar de manera entregada. La idea en su mente era clara, ella se volvería en su camarada y sacaría esa estúpida idea de verla como algo más de su cabeza.

.

Día 110

-¡Ahhhh!..grito mientras se abalanzaba sobre su ahora _sensei_

Habían pasado siete días desde que empezaron a entrenar de manera ardua y continua. Sasuke resalto: la disposición que tenía ella por: aprender, su ferviente interés y la energía que tenía para continuar por mas caídas, golpes y herida en su cuerpo.

Sus movimientos eran agiles pero no tan precisos. Hinata se levantaba una vez más adolorida por la décima caída que tenía ese día. Sasuke era muy estricto y bastante malhumorado. Ella con clara ventaja con arma de largo alcance no era prácticamente nada contra él y su arma de menos de u metro. A pesar de no contar: con un brazo, con chakra o un tipo de jutsu, Sasuke Uchiha seguía siendo el ninja de elite de siempre y no le tenía ninguna contemplación al momento de atacarla, si bien se detenía para no golpearla no evitaba que ella se cayera.

Una vez más una jadeante Hinata tenía esa mirada de no darse por vencida, a pesar de estar en el piso. Su aperlada mirada pasó de ser suave a determinada en combate, Sasuke lucía más alto en sus entrenamientos que otro día habitual.

-es todo, levántate..

A veces ella deseaba que él le extendiera su mano para ayudarle a ponerse de pie, pero tristemente desde que inicio los entrenamientos no paso. Siempre Sasuke se iba dándole la espalda dejándolo allí tirada a un lado de donde suelen entrenar. Hinata era orgullosa, jamás pretendería mostrar lo que sentía al sentir su frialdad.

.

Día 112

-¡Naoko-san, Ryu-san!.. ¡Bienvenidos, no los espera!- se apresuró a la puerta sin contener su alegría

Ambos niños mostraron dos grandes sonrisas al verla. Habían extraño mucho a Hinata. El nuevo profesor era muy estricto pero no aburrido. Un objeto conocido por la peliazul capto su atención.

-¿eso es..?

-si Hinata-san, es un koto. Nuestro profesor no los presto y bueno como usted nos comento..

Ambos niños vieron la cara de ilusión de Hinata, parecía que sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos por un momento. Con algo de duda acerco su mano hasta tocar las frágiles cuerdas del instrumento «hace mucho que no lo tocaba». Su memoria rápidamente la llevaron a los pocos recuerdos felices de su infancia, recuerdos de su amiguita prohibida, recuerdos con su hermanita y de su madre.

Ninguno de los niños hizo algún ruido, ver la manera tan delicada en como acariciaba el instrumento era algo que no esperaban ver; ella lucia emocionada. Hinata se acomodaba el cabello y sonreía con nostalgia cuando puso el koto en su regazo.

-Puede tocar algo para nosotros..- pidió Ryu. Tanto su hermanita como él se pusieron enfrente de Hinata.

Había pasado años desde la última vez que alguien le pidió que tocara. No fue fácil dominar el koto; no, fue realmente difícil. Su mente divago en aquellos días donde se dormía con los dedos heridos y su mano entumecía, pero al final valió la pena; pudo tocar para su padre y por primera vez en su vida no recibió ninguna de sus dolorosas frases.

_Su música término, solo vio a su padre de espalda mientras miraba su hermoso jardín. Hiashi Hyuga tenía los ojos cerrados, perdiéndose en cada nota que desprendía el koto. Hinata tenía tantos talentos pero no había duda que este era el que más le gustaba._

_-¿le gusto, otou-sama?.._

_Quizá era una descortesía pero ella necesitaba saber, había practicado tanto. Entonces supo kamisama escucho sus oraciones, Hiashi volteo y solo asintió. No hacia falta decir o añadir algo, su padre era asi: de pocas palabras._

_-muchas gracias..- estaba tan feliz por la implícita aprobación que termino por dar una exagerada reverencia-muchas gracias._

.

Día 113

La noche cayo, Hinata miraba las estrellas y la luna en el firmamento, estaba tan feliz. La peliazul le pidió a los niños sin podían dejar el instrumento solo por unos dias, a lo que respondieron que no había problema ya que su sensei se iría uno días a un pueblo lejano e iba demorar.

El tacto sobre: la madera y las tensas cuerdas le traían viejos recuerdos, entonces se dio cuenta que estaba llorando, llorando de manera silenciosa como solo ella podía hacerlo. Miro a la luna y una vieja canción vino a su mente. Empezó por la segunda cuerda, así debía ser.

La laguna, el bosque hasta el propio firmamento podían apreciar las dulces pero tristes notas, era tan perfecta la sincronía de cada nota junto a los precisos pero delicados movimientos de sus manos. La luna junto las estrellas parecían escuchar el triste canto acompañado de sus temblorosas notas, por un instante todos los sonidos se alejaron y solo quedo el sonido del koto y de la voz de Hinata:

_Akai hana tsunde ano hito ni age yo_

_Ano hito no kami ni komo hana sashiteage yo_

_Akai hana akai hana ano hito no kami ni_

_Saite yureru darou ohisama no you ni_

Nunca había creído en: ángeles, ni siquiera creía un kamisama, ni cualquier deidad en el mundo y sus culturas. Sin embargo, ver la escena de una Hinata iluminada por luz de la luna, ver su radiante cabello largo iluminado por el brillo, ver su rostro acongojado y lloroso, Sus lágrimas brillaban cuando caian y sobre todo escuchar su dulce canto lo hizo dudar sobre todo el concepto de pureza y castidad que tenía hasta el momento.

_Shiroi hana tsunde ano hito ni age yo_

_Ano hito no mune ni jono hana sashiteage yo_

_Shiroi hana shiroi hana ano hito no mune ni_

_Saite yureru darou otsukisan no you ni_

_Otsukisan no you ni_

Una triste canción que hablaba sobre regalar una flor roja por una blanca, regalársela a esa persona y ponérsela en el cabello. Era realmente triste pero realmente hermoso ver esa escena. «¿y donde sabia esa canción?», su madre la cantaba.

Entonces todos los planes que tuvo hasta ese momento, se fueron abajo. Poder palpar la pureza, la castidad y la fragilidad en un bello canto acompañado con una tradicional música fue algo que no espero encontrarse. Sasuke Uchiha estaba disfrutando como todo a su alrededor del bello espectáculo de Hinata Hyuga, del bello pero triste espectáculo. Nunca en su vida pensó que ese tipo de cosas removerían _algo_ dentro de él; pero, lo que estaba enfrente a sus ojos era diferente, infinitamente diferente.

Le dolió el corazón cuando acabo. Hinata bajo su mirada secándose las lágrimas, ella pareció sentirlo y volteo hacia donde estaba. Se sintió avergonzada por su llanto, supuso que la había escuchado cantar pero no le importo.

-Sasuke-kun..- rompió el silencio en que había permanecido el lugar

Sasuke pudo jurar que incluso los arboles podían escuchar y sentir la pena de Hinata, por el mutismo en el que encontró el lugar. La vio pararse y dirigirse hacia él, dejando con cuidado el hermoso instrumento.

-Debes estar cansado, dejame ayudarle con eso…

Mientras más acortaba distancia y bajo la luz de luna, contemplo por primera vez lo sensible que ella era y admiro el hecho de no mostrarse de esa forma siempre. Cuando Hinata se acercó lo suficiente para tomar la pequeña bolsa, sintió su mirada puesta el ella. Entonces lo vio, vio una vez más esa mirada diferente de él hacia ella, se llevó las manos al pecho al sentir su corazón exaltado.

.

Día 116

Las flores se abrían, los pájaros cantaban y otros se posaban en el gran lago. El pasto en el suelo se hacía más verde y cada vez que el viento soplaba los arboles parecían comunicarse entre sí. Todo a su alrededor estaba rodeado de vida, estaban a casi de cumplir un mes viviendo en ese lugar. Era realmente hermoso poder vivir en un lugar tan tranquilo y silencioso como ese. El semblante de Hinata era bastante diferente a cuando iniciaron el viaje y el de Sasuke también. Sin embargo ninguno de los dos podía negar que había cierta tensión entre ambos. Una extraña sensación por cada roce casual, o tropiezo entre ambos, siempre el resultado era el mismo, se quedaban mirando por lapsos de tiempos hasta que ella siempre lo evitaba y se apartaba.

¿Se sentía rechazado?, por supuesto que sí.

No había día en no maldijera no haber llegado más tarde. Después de ese nocturno espectáculo, desde aquel día sus planes de verla como una camarada se habían ido a la mierda. Ya no, cada día que pasaba la miraba más como mujer. Había días donde solo quería largarse y no volver, pero luego estaba allí, ella estaba metida en su cabeza, ella y su bello cantos, sus gestos..

-será mejor que entremos..- advirtió al ver como las nubes se acumulaban el cielo amenazando con llover

Hinata se levantó una vez más y tomo posición.

-un poco de lluvia no nos hará daño sasuke-kun

El sonrió con ironía, Hinata se venía tan determinada. A pesar de tantos entrenamientos, hasta ahora la bella Hyuga no había podido darle ni un solo golpe y hacerlo caer. La veía y no podía creer que el ser que estaba delante suyo, que lo miraba tajante, decidido a no rendirse era aquel bello ser que canto de una manera tan memorable en una noche de brillante luna.

-tsk..

El báculo rompía en el viento y Hinata lo esquivaba. No falto mucho para que la lluvia llegara pero al parecer poco le importo a ambos. Hinata se había vuelto bastante rápida y bueno Sasuke: era increíble.

La lluvia caía con intensidad mojando a su todo a su alrededor. El suelo incluso se volvió resbaloso pero continuaron. Por un momento los dos se sintieron solos, solos en el mundo. Sasuke podía ver las disimuladas sonrisas que esbozaba Hinata al sentirse satisfecha al esquivar sus golpes mientras que la aperlada mirada observaba la sonrisa ladina del uchiha, lo estaba disfrutando tanto como ella.

Ella estaba completamente mojada, sus ropa se ceñía a su cuerpo y el cabello le pesaba «tenerlo largo es un problema» pensó pero continuo. Mientras que Sasuke además de empapado se estaba empezando a cansar, tener un solo brazo y manipular un arma larga era un problema.

Ya quería que la pelea terminara pero Hinata no mostraba ningún ápice de darla por terminada. Entonces decidió hacerla caer para dar por terminado todo, la lluvia se había vuelto pesada y el vapor de sus alientos le empañaba la vista.

«¡muy lenta!.. pero que»

El suelo retumbo. ¡por fin! después de tanto tiempo Hinata había logrado derribar a Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke la miro jadeante y orgullosa, era hermosa. Ella le estiro la mano para ayudarlo pero él no se contuvo y la hizo trastabillar quedando a su lado.

-eso no es justo sasuke-kun…- su respiración era rápida

-será mejor que nos vayamos, odio la lluvia

Él se puso de pie, pero Hinata estaba tan feliz que no quería terminar aun.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces Hinata?!...-bufo

Con una gran sonrisa tomo la única mano y la larga manga del otro.

-hahahahaha…

Entonces giro, giro, una y otra vez. Sasuke sintió que se estaba convirtiendo en un niño de nuevo y Hinata lucia como una verdadera niña; girando y girando bajo la lluvia.

Sus cuerpos se mojaban a la caída constante de la lluvia, ella tenía un hermosa sonrisa y su cabello mojado se mantenía pegado a su cuerpo. Sasuke solo estaba sorprendido, no podía decir que estaba irritado pero si sorprendido.

-solo es lluvia Sasuke-kun..

Era una niña, afirmo. Sin embargo se mantuvo allí girando, girando en un acto inocente pero ridículo para él. Entonces cuando su mirada se clavó en ella se dio cuenta que ese pequeño ser que lo hacía jugar como un niño; lo hacía sentir feliz, feliz como hace mucho.

El agarre se aflojo y ambos salieron despedidos a una distancia considerable.

-¡mierda!..- se quejo

Sasuke había caído encima de una pequeña roca y le dolió. Mientras que Hinata solo se sentó y siguió riéndote.

-¡vamonos Hyuga!...-ordeno

Ella se vio forzada a contener su risa, grande fue su sorpresa al ver a través su empañada mirada a un Sasuke que le extendida la mano para ponerse de pie. Hinata siempre lo miraba de la misma forma: tan inocente y temblorosa, su negra mirada siempre se daba cuenta de eso. Por alguna secreta razón ella dudo en darle la mano pero lo hizo, Sasuke tiro y ella se dejó llevar por él, sin embargo se soltó apenas estuvo de pie.

Se apresuraron en entrar, la lluvia parecía no cambiar: seguía torrencial y se iba quedar así por un tiempo. Entre risas disimuladas entraron, Hinata buscaba con la mirada la tolla que tenían. Sasuke podía ve perfectamente el exuberante cuerpo de ella, la lluvia había hecho lo suyo y a pesar de haberla visto desnuda tantas veces, Hinata provocaba el mismo efecto en él.

Una inocente Hinata se volteo, encontrándose con el alto y fornido cuerpo de Sasuke detrás de ella. El aire se volvió pesado, una extraña sensación les recorrió el cuerpo ante el roce de sus cuerpos. Puso la toalla en su pecho y él la toma junto con las manos de ella. La respiración de ella se agito y la del Uchiha también, subió su mirada con esa sensación de acecho en su pecho y se encontró con la negra mirada que la estudiaba.

Algo estaba mal, Hinata lo supo cuando su cuerpo choco con la mesa y Sasuke a pocos milímetros de ella viéndola, acechándola, siguiéndola. Poder ver el cuerpo perfectamente marcado con esa _v_ en su parte delantera, mojado y jadeante, la hizo sentir nerviosa. Sasuke sudaba testosterona, mientras que Hinata emanaba tanta feminidad con ese enorme busto que subían y bajaba producto de su respiración constante. El ambiente empeoro cuando el Uchiha subió su mano para rozarle el labio inferior. Ese sutil contacto fue suficiente para que ella huyera de esa sensual escena apartándolo una vez más.

-etto.. yo..-dijo tratando de respirar, sentía que le faltaba el aire- será mejor que nos sequemos.. Podemos enfermarnos.. Naruto-kun siempre me dice que el agua se puede volver en su contra..

Hinata volteo inmediatamente al escuchar un portazo, Sasuke ya no estaba.

-¡mierda, mierda.. tenía que arruinarlo..!- se quejó a unos metros de la casa

Se arrastró el cabello y apretó el puente de la nariz, estaba furioso.

-¡eres un imbécil Sasuke! ¡Qué demonios esperabas si ella sigue enamorada de él!..¡mierda!.

La peliazul salió inmediatamente, vio que la silueta de Sasuke se alejaba rápidamente bajo la torrencial lluvia.

-¡Sasuke-kun… vuelva!...- le grito

Él la escucho pero no obedeció, Hinata vio tristemente como desaparecía entre los árboles.

.

La caída de la lluvia a un se escuchaba, las gotas rebotaban en el tejado terminando por deslizarse por el vidrio de la ventana. La chimenea estaba encendida y cerca de esta se encontraba una pensativa Hinata que se abrazada las rodillas, negando constante mentalmente lo que acababa pasar hace un par de horas. Su cabello estaba seco y tenía ropa cómoda, pero no estaba tranquila. Un invisible miedo estaba dentro de ella, constantemente negaba a ideas fugaces y a ciertos ojos negros que sentía que la desnudaban, negaba su contacto, ese contacto que la hacía sentir tan, tan… vulnerable.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Hinata?

Cuando la torrencial lluvia menguo su volumen, Hinata abrió sus ojos. El fuego en la chimenea estaba a punto de extinguirse, se levantó rascándose un ojo con la pregunta de la hora y a qué hora se había quedado dormida. Un mal presentimiento se posó en su corazón, busco a Sasuke pero no estaba; tomo un lamparín y salió.

-¿Dónde estas Sasuke-kun?..

.

El suelo resbaloso la hizo trastabillar más de una vez, bajo la luz de la lámpara una desorientada Hinata se internaba en el mojado bosque. Su mirada preocupada y su corazón triste buscaban con desespero a Sasuke, Cuando la esperanza de encontrarlo casi se apaga volvió a revivirla cuando lo vio sentado recostado de un gran árbol.

-¡sasuke-kun!...

Su corazón se detuvo al notar lo enfermo que estaba.« ¿Cuántos horas había estado bajo la lluvia?», pero la pregunta se quedo en el aire, con mucha dificultad lo llevo con cuidado hasta su hogar.

-necesito que ayude Sasuke-kun…- le pido al ver que él no quería caminar

.

Se apresuró en avivar el fuego, echando dos leños y tizándolos. Se sacó el abrigo impermeable y recostó a Sasuke en la piel que estaba cerca de la chimenea. Rápidamente le saco la ropa ignorando su pudor, la desesperación con la que hacia alejaba cualquier tipo de vergüenza. Sasuke lucia mal, muy mal; su mirada negra llena de fuerza e intimidación, esa mirada que la analizaba y la desnudaba no estaba más, ahora era reemplazada por una casi gris y nublada.

Puso al fuego la pequeña tetera de metal, haría un té con limón. Su mirada viajo hasta donde estaba el. Ahora estaba seco, cubierto por una brazada y completamente desnudo; incluso cuando llego el bochornoso de sacarle la ropa interior no lo pensó dos veces en quitarsela y cubrirla con una tela. Hinata estaba muy preocupada. Mientras que Sasuke lucia distante e incluso aseguro que estaba deprimido.

Ya entrada la madrugada, Hinata se levantó del incomodo suelo y volvió a atizar la leña. Su respiración de detuvo y casi palideció al darse cuenta que Sasuke estaba tiritando. Entonces comenzó a toser.

-tiene fiebre..- dijo apenada, ella se sentía culpable.

Inconscientemente se sentía culpable y luego su razón le preguntaba «porque».

.

Día 117

Sasuke lucia mejor. Estuvo despierta casi toda la noche y parte de la tarde se la paso durmiendo. Eran cerca de la nueve de la noche, había sido difícil. Sasuke estaba muy debilitado, al parecer no se había estado alimentando bien, las pocas veces que estuvo consiente solo se limitó a comer y a beber. Hinata creía que ni siquiera él sabia en el estado en el que se encontraba. Había algo diferente en Sasuke, ya no era el mismo y la inocente Hyuga se dio cuenta.

Hinata se abrazó las piernas buscando protección. Era una noche hermosa nada que ver con la noche anterior. Desde el umbral de la casa volvió a mirar a Sasuke, estaba profundamente dormido, su respiración se volvió música para ella.

La luna era hermosa, Hinata resaltaba que desde ese punto remoto del mundo. Se podía apreciar mejor ciertas cosas: la belleza de los astros, el brotar de las flores, el cantar de los animales y el silencio. Sasuke no se había equivocado, era un lugar realmente mágico. Estiro una de sus manos tratando de tocar los rayos lunares que iluminaban todo. Estiro sus piernas he hizo su cuerpo hacia atrás buscando relajarse, luego miro el lago y tuvo la necesidad de darse un nadar.

Con algo de timidez volvió a ver a Sasuke, seguía dormido. Con cierta inocencia en su rostro, se puso de pie y cerró la puerta. Sus ropas cayeron de su escultural cuerpo, su piel se vio más blanca de lo normal y poco a poco se sumergió en una aguas que estaban cálidas estando de noche. Nado de espalda, se sumergió y salió haciendo que su cabello fuera de adelante hacia atrás producto del movimiento de su cabeza. Tallando un poco su cuerpo, Hinata sonrió al recordar hace mucho tiempo que Naruto la vio desnuda, sonrió ante la inocencia de su prometido pero su rostro se desfiguro al recordar la jadeante respiración de Sasuke sobre ella, su mirada y su sutil roce; necesitaba olvidarse y por eso nado más.

La sensación de dolor en la cabeza lo hizo gruñir, algo mareado se puso de pie.

-¡Hinata!...

Al escuchar el silencio abrió la puerta, su mirada negra miro a todas partes pero no la hallo. Camino adentrándose al bosque buscando, haciendolo con cierta molestia de que quizá ella ya hubiera hecho una estupidez. Un chapoteo en el agua lo hizo voltear y sus ojos se abrieron enormemente.

Entonces la miro emergiendo, nadando, sumergiéndose otra vez dejando ver como su bello trasero desaparecía y saliendo a flote con gran garbo con una hermosa silueta bajo la luz de luna. Trago grueso y busco ocultar su presencia tras un árbol. Las gotas de agua resbalaban por: su rostro, por sus pezones, por sus brazos como una suave caricia. A pesar de haber tenido muchas experiencias sexuales con ciertas compañeras; verla bañarse de esa forma era el momento más sensual y sugerente de su vida. Era una invitación al pecado, una incitación implícita a que nadara con ella, que se sumergiera a su lado. Su razón le decía que se fuera pero verla de esa forma, como el agua lo obligo a quedarse. En todo su viaje había deseado mucho de ella pero en ese preciso momento quería tocarla, poseerla y sentir por un instante la sensación de sus manos al colocarse encima de ese cuerpo desnudo y mojado, tenerla consiente y para él. Ella volvió a sumergirse; estaba encantada, su cara hablaba por ella. Al parecer había nadado mucho y se dispuso a salir, Sasuke no quito su mirada ningún instante en la manera sensual en como salía del agua. Hinata hizo un moño y lo apretó, el agua se deslizo por su espalada perdiéndose en sus suaves nalgas. Si fuera pintor él hubiera hecho un lienzo de ese preciso momento: el agua le llegaba hasta la mitad de su trasero, podía ver como su cuerpo se reflejaba como un espejo en las aguas del lago bajo la luz de luna. El poderoso y orgulloso Sasuke no pudo ver sus ojos palpitantes ante tan delicado y bello ser.

Seria Hinata Hyuga una deidad, alguna diosa o ninfa de esas leyendas que había escuchado en sus viajes. Era la personifación misma de la lujuria y del pecado, de la belleza y castidad.

Frunció el ceño al tener un punzante dolor en la entrepierna, su ronco quejido sonó. No quería dejar de verla pero luego como castigo de Kamisama vino a su mente, el: Naruto Uzumaki. La promesa de cuidarla retumbo en su mente y se vio obligado a irse.

-¡eres un imbécil Sasuke… no puedes.. ella es..ella será..!

El había perdido antes de luchar, había perdido desde que acepto esa estúpida misión; no podía luchar: ella sería su mujer, ella seria de Naruto Uzumaki. Sería el héroe de konoha quien tocara esa piel, sería él quien se sumergiera en la calidez de sus piernas, el besaría esos enormes senos, chuparía esos suculentos pezones rozados, los gemidos de ella serian para él, sería él quien la llenara con su semilla, sería él quien tendría sus caricias, sus sonrisas, gestos, cantos y atenciones seria él y solo el, quien tendría todo de ella desde su amor hasta su cuerpo y eso lo trastorno más de lo que ya estaba.

-¡ahggg…mierda!..- se quejó y estrello su puño contra en tronco del árbol mientras apretaba los dientes

Luego de perder su mirada se dio cuenta de algo, él tenía envida y mucha. La envidia lo empezó a corroer desde el primer momento que la empezó a ver como mujer; su mejor amigo casi su hermano tendría algo que él jamás poseería: a la mujer más hermosa que había visto en todo ese ancho mundo y hermosa en todos los sentidos. La perfección era un concepto que él creía que no existía pero ahora y más que nunca sabía que la perfección existía y seria para Naruto.

Continuara….

ME DOLIOOOO ESCRIBIR ESTO.

La canción de Hinata es del anime Dororo, me animé en incluirla por la sencilla razón porque la voz de la canción es de la seiyu Nana Mizuki, quien hace la voz de Hinata en japonés. Si desean escucharla búsquenla como la canción de mio-Dororo.

Dororo 100% recomendable.

YA SE ACABA LA CUARENTENA ESPERO TRAERLES MUY PRONTO OTRO CAPITULO. No Se olviden de comentar.

Me duele, me quema, me lastima todo esto. No sé porque lo hago

skybluePetunia


	10. Chapter 10

ROTO

El espectáculo nocturno termino, la iluminada zona dejo de apreciar tal bello ser en sus frías aguas. Hinata recogió su vestimenta en el tierra fértil y se lo puso, estrujo una vez más su cabello dejando caer el agua acumulada en sus cabellos. Una sonrisa se plasmó en su rostro, estaba completamente relajada y en paz consigo mismo; hace mucho que no tomaba un baño tan largo, eso le decían las arrugas en sus manos y pies. Sus pasos se enrumbaron hacia la pequeña casa haciendo crujir las ramas secas y el pasto; abrió la puerta con suavidad como si de una niña después de una travesura se tratara.

Cuando estuvo adentro todo parecía bastante normal pero su corazón se detuvo igual que su respiración, retrocedió unos pasos negando y se sintió realmente tonta.

«Sasuke-kun no está» pensó

Ver la improvisada cama desacomodada era el hecho claro de que se había ido, lo peor es que no estaba en la casa. Su temblorosa mirada, volvió a buscarlo en la pequeña casa quizá con la tonta esperanza que no haya salido y lo peor.. que la haya visto.

Se llevó una de sus manos a la boca, retrocedió unos pasos negando lo evidente. El ruido de unos pasos la detuvo pero se contuvo para mirar, conocía perfectamente el sonido de esas pisadas, sabía con certeza de quien se trataba. Su cuerpo empezó a tiritar, su rostro se volvió del mismo color que el tomate más rojo y enderezo la postura, se puso nerviosa al sentir la alta presencia del uchiha rosar su brazo cuando pasaba delante de ella. Hinata rogaba a kami para que no volteara pero al parecer no la escucho. El uchiha volteo de lado y no evito sonreír con ironía. Ante los ojos de él estaba una Hinata temblorosa, avergonzada, con la ropa pegada a su cuerpo delineando sus perfectas curvas, pudo apreciar sus pezones erguidos producto del frio; ella era la presa más pecaminosa que había visto: curvilínea, menuda pero hermosa. La peliazul no dudo en evitar mirarlo, ladeo su mirada se mantuvo allí incapaz de dar un paso más.

-está haciendo frio, debes cambiarte esa ropa.

Sus sentidos reaccionaron, la voz de Sasuke la recorrió totalmente dando el impulso necesario para que ella saliera corriendo encerrándose en el pequeño baño. Una vez allí, su tembloroso ser se puso de espalda a la puerta.

-Sasuke-kun me vio.. no puede ser…eres una tonta..- dijo en voz baja.

.

_-la amo sasuke.. la amo tanto que moriría las veces que sea necesaria solo por ella_

_-eso es patético_

_-deberías intentarlo con sakura-chan.. ella siempre te ha amado a pesar de todo_

_-tsk.. por eso te digo dobe, no tengo un interés amorosa por nadie, ¿Acaso ya te dejo de interesar sakura?_

_-eso fue cosas de niños… solo no quería perder contra ti teme.. quiero a sakura-chan de una manera distinta_

_-sabía que dirías eso.. _

_-ya verás que llegara la mujer de tu vida._

_-no estoy esperando nada dobe.. no es algo que me importe_

_-heeee teme, eso dices ahora. Cuando llegue solo tendrás ojos para ella, cuando ella llegue a tu vida habrá días donde no podrás ni dormir por estar pensando en su sonrisa, en su voz en su aroma.._

_-¡patético!...¡eres patético Naruto!_

_-te acordaras de mis palabras.._

_-luces como un idiota hablando así de tu prometida, ¿Cómo se llama?... creo que Hinara_

_-Hinata teme.. se llama Hinata. No tengo nada que avergonzarme porque yo la amo_

_-tsk_

Había pasado más de una semana desde aquel _incidente _nocturno, Hinata aún no se animaba a darle la cara; los entrenamientos eran desastrosos, ella estaba muy distraída se caía constantemente y eso lo frustraba; sabía que tenía que hablar con ella pero no lo hacía; en cierta forma verla sonrojarse y temblorosa mientras le ofrecía cualquier alimento era un espectáculo aparte. Solía fastidiarse con facilidad, porque en los últimos días había empezado a verla demás mientras cocinada, mientras lavaba la ropa o limpiaba, a verla dormir y masturbase; se sentía un gran imbécil al hacerlo. Había cientos de chicas que matarían por estar en su lecho, sin embargo la única mujer que le interesaba, estaba comprometida y con su mejor amigo.

Para aumentar su trastorno con toda esa situación, su amigo Naruto se aparecía en sus sueños atormentándolo con sus pláticas, discusiones y su promesa, esa estúpida promesa.

«Cuando llegue..» pensó

Aquella plática había llegado atormentarlo y le dio la razón como pocas veces lo hacía, le dio la razón a su amigo cuando le dijo que no iba a poder ni dormir por estar pensando en su voz, su aroma, en sus ojos y demás.

Hinata cocinaba y alistaba la mesa bajo su mirada acechadora, aun podía recordar la noche en que la vio bajo la luz de la luna y mojada, jodidamente mojada. Su vista se fue hasta su trasero, ese era un hermoso vestido; la vio sonreír al probar el guiso de pollo en la olla. Su negra mirada viajo hasta sus senos, sus senos jugosos y carnosos; luego llego hasta su bello rostro, ese rostro de ángel que lo llevaban al clímax cada noche mientras se tocaba.

«he besado a Hinata-chan, Sasuke.. me gusta besarla»

Sus puños se cerraron y le dio la espalda. Cada vez que su mirada recorría el voluptuoso cuerpo de la peliazul, la voz de Naruto surgía diciéndole alguna cosa de que había hecho con ella. Le dolía la cabeza y se sentía…

-Sasuke-kun, la comida ya está lista..- fue tímida y mesurada

Cuando el Uchiha volteo se encontró con la comida servida, Hinata estaba sentada esperándolo.

«¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo así?» el tiempo trascurría rápido cuando sus cavilaciones lo llevaban al mismo tema

Como se había vuelto costumbre en los casi ocho días, ella comió en silencio y evito mirarlo. Sasuke estaba tan acostumbrado a sus pláticas dulces y triviales, por primera vez después de mucho tiempo el silencio lo empezaba a incomodar.

.

Día 128

-¡Levántate!..

Su voz ronca la hizo sentir miedo, la frustración en los ojos de Sasuke eran evidentes. Hinata había caído casi doce veces en la pelea de casi una hora.

-¡Maldita sea Hinata!..¡concéntrate por un demonio!

Ella se levantó tambaleante y tomo posición. Su vergüenza no había disminuido desde aquella noche. Habían pasado diez días pero para ella era como si él la hubiera visto ayer, a veces se consolaba diciéndose «él ya me ha visto desnuda» pero no era suficiente, algo había cambiado y ella lo sabía.

Ver el semblante pensante de la peliazul lo frustro más, Hinata estaba en posición perfecta pero su mente no estaba allí.

-¡Me largo!- tiro su arma-¡No puedo entrenar de esta forma tan estúpida!.- arrastro su cabello y apretó el puente de la nariz

-¡espere!..

No dio ni cinco pasos para alcanzarlo cuando cayó al suelo.

-¡ahh!...mi.. mi tobillo..

Sasuke pidió paciencia, estaba irritado a punto de explotar por estar los últimos días con ella y ahora Hinata se cae.

-¡no lo toque!..-le grito-me… me duele..

La mano del Uchiha se movió de manera sutil, la cara de dolor de la peliazul por cualquier mínimo movimiento empeoraba. Un esguince era el responsable de la agonía de tan frágil mujer; durante días había tratado de no tocarla, sin embargo, por la situación tenía que hacerlo. Sin que ella protestara la tomo con su brazo y muñón y la llevo a la casa. Hinata rodeo con sus manos en cuello de Sasuke, el mantenía su mirada enfrente. Mientras caminaba podía ver como sus rebeldes mechones moviéndose al compás de sus pasos, se ruborizo cuando él la vio. Con sumo cuidado la coloco sobre la piel donde solía dormir. Era hora de aclarar ciertas cosas.

-Hinata..

-¡lo lamento!- lo interrumpió- lamento haberlo arruinado de nuevo.. es solo.. bueno.. yo..- su voz sonó con vergüenza y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos

-tsk..¿lo dices por lo de aquella noche?..

Sus miradas se encontraron, Sasuke la desnudaba y los colores no tardaron en aparecer.

-Mhp..- sonrió- te he visto denuda más veces de las que quisieras contar, he tocado tu cuerpo muchas veces- ella se sobresaltó - a estas alturas no deberías avergonzarte de algo normal..

-no creo que sea normal que vea mi cuerpo..

-tsk.. escucha Hinata, hemos pasado muchos meses juntos, es hora que dejes tus complejos.

-pero..

Su avergonzada y temblorosa mirada llego hasta el, su mirada negra dejo de desnudarla para dar paso a la compresión. Sasuke parecía relajado, incluso pudo sentir una pizca de amabilidad en su voz; miro hasta la puerta que estaba abierta, miro su pie un poco hinchado.

«el me ha ayudado» pensó

Su relación había mejorado abismalmente. El Sasuke de antes, quien la ofendía, la maltrataba adrede, el que era cruel, sin compresión había desparecido. Ahora delante de ella estaba un Sasuke completamente diferente, uno que la comprendía, la protegía y en cierta forma era amable con ella.

-¡tiene razón Sasuke-kun!.. no volveré estar distante contigo.- le sonrió y él se sorprendió-.. yo estoy feliz de compartir esta experiencia contigo, tu eres como una hermano para mí..- ella rodeo con sus brazos su cuello y cerró los ojos.

«hermano» pensó y se ofendió

La sensación de molestia recorrió su ser, Hinata parecía estar disfrutando tan inocente abrazo y Sasuke, solo trataba de no pensar mucho.

-trata de no realizar movimientos bruscos..- dijo esto y se marchó sin mirarla

Una vez más la culpa la invadió, Hinata se llevó una de sus manos a su pecho en señal de un corazón oprimido y una mente confundida.

.

Día 129

Sasuke se había encargado de realizar las labores hogareñas como: cocinar, limpiar, lavar y barrer. Hinata se sentí muy mal por no poder ayudarle, pero, no podía hacer mucho; su hinchazón aún se notaba y le dolía toda la parte afectada. El azabache hizo las labores en silencio, evitaba mirarla y acercarse a ella, por la condición de la joven evito realizar su _acto _nocturno habitual en cierta forma respetaba la condición de Hinata.

Sasuke cortaba los tomates, zanahorias y demás; el arroz ya estaba listo, pero, para la sopa aun faltaba unos minutos por los fideos. Hinata jugaba con sus dedos ruborizada, sentía mucha vergüenza de no poder ayudar como era costumbre. Al parecer, él no necesitaba ayuda.

«¿habrá alguna cosa que haga mal?» pensó

El último Uchiha siempre demostró independencia en muchas cosas. Cuando empezó a vivir solo, no le fue fácil adaptarse; no solo por las nuevas tareas adquiridas, fueron aquellas pesadillas que la atormentaban en las noches y sus traumas de todos los días. Combatir con sus demonios lo llevo a una interminable desesperación pero la forma en como salió, es algo conocido para todos.

-¡espere!..-protesto cuando el Uchiha la alzo

Sasuke la cargo y la sentó con cuidado; Hinata pudo sentir por primera vez delicadeza de su parte. El Uchiha tomo asiento delante de ella en silencio, fijo su vista en la mesa perfectamente puesta, sonrió al ver la manera tan perfecta en que su acompañante lo había puesto para ella.

-muchas gracias.

-tsk.. se enfría

Hinata sonrió, una sopa roja con arroz y un guiso de tomate con trozos de pollo; se miraba suculento. Su mirada perla noto que en su lugar había más comida que en la de Sasuke. había notado su apetito. La hizo sentir mal ya que era más grande y tenía menos comida.

-porfavor tome un poco..- dijo con amabilidad mientras le ofrecía su tazón de arroz

-tsk…- lo tomo

No había duda, él tenía hambre. Hinata comió con gusto, los sabores eran un mosaico de gustos que jamás había probado, no podría decir que la comida era cien por ciento perfecta, pero estaba bien para ella.

-esta delicioso..

-come..

-creo que va ha llover..-dijo mientras tenia los palillos en su boca

Sasuke miro a través de la ventana, confirmando lo dicho por la joven.

-será peor, parece una tormenta- afirmo

Ella permaneció en silencio, su cuerpo se tensó y sus ojos se cerraron arrugando su frente. Hinata era una persona que trataba de ocultar sus miedos y debilidades. Ver en la forma en como estaba y apretaba los palillos hizo suponer a Sasuke que la idea de una tormenta la asustaban.

.

La noche dejo paso de oscura a gris, el color de las nubes que aparecieron en la mañana se intensifico por el pasar de las horas. La primera gota de lluvia cayó, seguida por miles más. Sasuke recogió la ropa aguardándose en su pequeña casa, mientras que Hinata permanecía en cama.

Ya eran casi 10 de la noche, las gotas pasaron de ser un simple rebote en el tejado a ser un golpeteo constante. El primer trueno había aparecido hace casi media hora, he hizo estremecer a la pequeña Hyuga. La lluvia junto a los truenos era la muestra clara de cuan intimidante podría ser la naturaleza. La temblorosa joven se puso de pie y camino hasta llegar a la ventana; la lluvia la empañaba completamente como si de un chorro de agua directo se tratara, lo poco que pudo apreciar fue el lago aumentando su volumen, la tierra mojada, las flores que combatían para no perder su belleza y los arboles desafiando la fuerza de lluvia. Una luz apareció seguido por un horrible estruendo, Hinata retrocedió temblorosa; odiaba los rayos incluso en la edad que tenía. En su niñez, en lo poco que pudo disfrutar a su madre siempre en noches siniestras como esa buscaba refugio en su regazo hasta que el sueño llegara, su pérdida solo avivo sus miedos buscando infantilmente refugio en su pequeña hermana. La naturaleza parecía implacable, los rayos no dejaban de hacerse presente, haciéndola que ella se ponga de cuclillas y se tape los oídos. Tenía miedo y mucho. Su vista se fijó en Sasuke, el parecía totalmente indiferente a todo lo que pasaba afuera, parecía profundamente dormido por sus poco audibles ronquidos. Muy temerosa acorto distancia.

-sasuke..sasuke-kun..- llamo con suavidad mientras tocaba su hombro

Los ojos del Uchiha se abrieron despacio.

-¿Hinata?..- se sentó somnoliento- ¿Qué paso?..

-etto.. yo.. bueno

-habla de una vez, tengo sueño..-regaño

-Quería pedirle algo

El la miro con suspicacia, pero intuyo su pedido. Verla temerosa, frágil, con las manos en el pecho y temblorosa lo hizo sacar una conclusión obvia. Ella estaba avergonzada, él estaba seguro que le costaba decirlo; si bien el podía completar la frase, quería que ella lo hiciera.

-puedo dormir contigo.. solo esta noche

Él sonrió: Hinata lo necesitaba y eso hacía que su ego creciera. Otro trueno sonó y ella se respingo. La mirada perla volvió hacia el azabache, vio como el hacía espacio para ella.

-gra-gracias..

En otro tiempo el la hubiera dado la espalda, pero esta vez no fue así; Ella se recostó dejándole buena vista de su hermoso redondo trasero, de ese punto de inflexión entre su cadera y su espalda. Hinata estaba a milímetros suyo y su mirada no dejaba de recorrer su cuerpo; ella estaba cohibida, eso dedujo por la posición fetal en la que se encontraba. Otro trueno sonó, ni siquiera él pudo contar los segundos cuando ella volteo y busco refugio en su pecho; ella estaba temblando y apretando su ropa con sus manos; otro trueno sonó y sus cuerpos estaba al ras pero no dejaba de temblar, entonces, en ese preciso momento él supo lo que ella necesitaba: un abrazo. Su único brazo rodeo su cintura y la apego más a su cuerpo, ella no protesto; cerró los ojos sintiendo por primera vez de una manera autentica, a una Hinata Hyuga que lo necesitaba; puso su muñón debajo de la cabeza de ella, se sentía tan bien.

-gracias Sasuke-kun..

Fue lo único que dijo ella, podía sentir sus voluptuosos senos en su pecho, sus piernas lisas y suaves y su aroma, un aroma que desprendía ese cabello largo que tanto le gustaba. Por un momento el mundo se detuvo para él, por un breve momento no existía mas allá, sus ojos permanecían cerrados tratando quizá de guardar en su memoria aquel intimo momento.

«su aroma es a flores»

Los abrió cuando la voz de su tonto amigo retumbo en su mente, sonrió con ironía y volvió a inspirar sus cabellos. No, su aroma de era a flores; su aroma era a miel, a clavo, a canela. El verdadero aroma de esa mujer que lo trastornaba era una mezcla de dulces y aromáticas especias; ese era el verdadero olor de ella y él era el primer hombre que lo conocía, él era el primero.

Día 130

Sasuke no pudo dormir en toda la noche, después de mucho su lujuria desapareció. El hecho de tenerla tan cerca y para él, fue algo que no esperaba. Hinata seguía adormida entre sus_ "brazos" _, la paz de su rostro lo hizo sonreír. Ella solo buscaba su refugio, su apoyo, no buscaba más.

«Todas ellas.. son.. no tienen..»

Siempre las mujeres buscaban ser amables con él por interés, siempre le traían dulces u otras cosas con el interés que le correspondiera o por una cita. En cambio ella, Hinata no era así; su naturaleza amable y pura no tenía punto de comparación con ellas; Hinata actuaba con desinterés, amabilidad propia y sacrificio; nunca busco nada de él, incluso en sus peores días no le pedía ayuda por sentirse una carga.

-tsk..-chaqueo la lengua con fastidio

Sakura siempre era amable con él y nunca con Naruto; en cambio ella, Hinata siempre fue amable con todos, incluso con él cuando la trataba como basura, ella mostraba una sonrisa y se levantaba. No podía negar que quería a Sakura, pero verla como mujer era algo difícil. Aunque no negaba que si podía llevársela a la cama y luego dejarla; que concepto podría tener de una persona que se arrastró por él hasta el último minuto, pero hasta Sasuke sabía lo que valía Sakura, pero la pelirosa no se daba cuenta valiosa podía ser.

Quizá ahora él sentía o pensaba como su compañera de equipo, lo se sentía por sus rechazos, resalto su insistencia y trato de alejar la otra idea de que ella no tenía orgullo y dignidad. Ahora el se encontraba en una situación similar, estaba interesado en una mujer que le pertenecía a otro.

«Quiza..si fuera alguien más» pensó

Pero no lo era, no era nada más y nada menos que su mejor amigo, su hermano. Si ella hubiera sido la prometida de alguien más, no dudaría en realizar todo lo que pensaba y no se estaría conteniendo tanto en hacerse notar. Todo lo que hacía era por él, por Naruto; si se contenía era por él; pero ya sentía que estaba a punto de cruzar la raya con ella. Volvió a verla, seguía dormida y su mano estaba vulgarmente en su trasero. Ella no lo merecía y Naruto tampoco

.

Día 175

Habían pasado dos semanas desde aquel esguince. Ayudar con las labores hogareñas empezaba a molestarle. Ella no podía movilizarse con normalidad. En su intento de ayudar se volvió a lastimar, alargo así su agonía y la de él, ya que continúo cuidando de ella. Sasuke se encontraba en la cocina, el almuerzo ya estaba casi listo. Hinata estaba sentada en una cómoda silla a las afuera de la casa, tejía una bufanda con una lana reciclada de un viejo suéter.

«Fueron 3 noches» pensó él

Y fueron maravillosas, durante tres noches Hinata había dormido cómodamente con él. Ella había buscado refugio una vez más la segunda noche y en la tercera, la tercera fue maravillosa porque Sasuke la había levantado de la silla y la llevo hasta su lecho. Esa noche, esa noche ella lo abrazo fuertemente rodeando su cintura mientras ocultaba su ruborizado rostro en su pecho. Amaba su aroma, al principio pensó que eran flores pero luego descubrió otras especias propias de ella. Eran tan cómodo dormir con ella cubiertos por una gruesa frazada; en esas tres noches no hubo pesadilla o un horrible recuerdo pero si hubo culpa. Ambos sentían culpa por la sensación invisible que estaba en el ambiente cuando ambos se acercaban, cuando se miraban, cuando recostados en la cama él solía acariciarle el rostro y ella lo aceptaba; todo en silencio, era como si ambos ocultaran lo que estaba pasando delante de ellos pero ninguno se atrevía aceptar. Todo estaba mal, jodidamente mal y lo sabían. Cuando llego la cuarta noche, no había tormenta. Sasuke se sintió un verdadero imbécil cuando espero que ella fuera con él; eso sintió cuando la vio dirigirse con dificultad a su cama con ayuda de las improvisadas muletas. Hinata le dio la espalda, parecía que no deseaba verlo y eso lo frustro, después de tanto contacto íntimo y sugerente entre ambos.

Ella parecía la misma de siempre durante el día, pero cuando llegaba la noche parecía que su presencia la aterraba. Siempre se iba a diciendo «gracias por la comida» «hasta mañana», Hinata le ocultaba cosas y no podía culparla, incluso Sasuke pensaba que ella ya había notado su cambio pero él también había todo el suyo.

Él puso la mesa a la perfección y ella ya se acercaba, no hacía falta mucha comunicación entre ellos. Cada vez que sonaba algún plato puesto en la mesa, ella sabía que tenía que acercarse. Yakisoba mas caldo de cerdo eran el almuerzo de ese día. Hinata resaltaba que Sasuke había mejorado mucho en cocinar, incluso podía asegurar que se esforzaba.

-gracias por la comida- dijo ella

Una vez más el silencio entre ellos. Su relación era bastante extraña, se volvió más aun después de esas tres noches. Hinata parecía más triste y más silenciosa que de costumbre, Sasuke parecía el mismo con el notorio cambio, que cada vez que tenía una oportunidad deseaba tener un simple roce, cualquiera así fuera un mechón de su cabello.

-gracias por la comida..

Tan inmerso en sus pensamientos estaba que ella ya había terminado sus platillos.

-que crees que estás haciendo..- dijo con ceño fruncido al ver como ella tratada de levantar sus platos

-puedo hacerlo, ya estoy mejor.

-¡déjalo Hinata!.

Ella hizo caso omiso, con dificultad se dirigió hasta el lavadero para dejar sus pequeños platos. Hinata sonreía, pero al parecer giro mal y se fue contra el piso; sintió como una fuerte mano la tomaba de la cintura pero ni aun así pudo evitar caer. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con Sasuke encima de ella en una posición incómoda, sus piernas estaban abiertas y él entre ellas. La posición quedo en segundo plano, la punta de sus narices de rozaron y sus miradas estaban pendientes una de la otra. Hinata era jodidamente bella, sus voluptuosos senos bajan y subían, su vista se fijó en sus labios ligeramente carnosos, estaban temblando; ella los abrió ligeramente y pudo ver sus dientes superiores con el esmalte blanquecino; la manzana de adán de él subía y bajaba, sus alientos chocaban y sus miradas traspasaban hasta sus almas.

Parecía que ella quería ser besada.

La temperatura subió, Hinata vio a Sasuke que jadeaba, la miraba a los ojos y luego a sus labios. No, no podía pasar; pero, no se movía. Sasuke estaba en sus piernas, con la piel de sus piernas expuestas y no se movía.

-ehhm.. lo siento- lo aparto y se arrastró hasta alcanzar su muleta- me duele la cabeza.

No pudo sentirse peor, Hinata llego a su cama y le dio la espalda.

«¡Que demonios estás haciendo!» se regaño internamente

Hinata no deseaba su contacto y eso le dolió el orgullo. Habían pasado tanto y el resultado seguía siendo el mismo. Ella huía de él, porque sabía que no estaba bien. Se puso de pie fastidiado y la miro molesto. Era la segunda vez que se sentía abiertamente rechazado, nunca había tenido rechazo por una mujer, pero como dicen para todo hay una primera vez.

.

Día 177

-podemos ir más lento.- pidió ella

-disculpe Hinata-chan- dijo Ryu

_Los víveres se están acabado regresare en 3 días._

Eso decía la escueta nota. El mismo día del incidente, Sasuke se había ido dejando esa nota. Una vez más se sintió culpable por lo que estaba pasando, no debía pensar en ello, no quería pensar en lo que estaba pasando. Al día siguiente Ryu y Naoko habían ido a visitarla, le pidieron que vaya con ellos a la escuela y acepto gustosa. Si bien aún le dolía el tobillo, podía caminar con ayuda de su muleta, Sasuke regresaría en un día más, así que evitaría que se moleste con ella. Hinata sentía que la casa la asfixiaba, necesitaba un respiro.

La peliazul sonrió al ver la rustica escuela, era pequeña y hecha de palos con adobes.

-Hinata-chan, te presento a mi sensei..

Ella trago grueso, tuvo que sostener bien porque caería. El hombre que estaba delante de ella se parecía mucho a Naruto, si no tuviera el cabello negro podría asegurar que era un gemelo. Se sintió mal, sentía que la vida y kamisama se empeñaban en mostrarle su promesa y como poco a poco su palabra se estaba rompiendo.

-Buenas tardes, soy Mamoru Sotemaru..- dijo cortésmente

-Soy Hyuga hinata, un placer.

Un niño se cayó y profesor sonrió. Hinata se llevó una de sus manos al pecho, incluso sonreía de la misma forma. Esa pelicular sonrisa con los ojos cerrados mostrando todos los dientes, era igual al de su prometido. se sintió una traidora. Inmediatamente pudo ver la imagen de Naruto encima del profesor.

-por favor pase.. Ryu y Naoko me dijeron que usted sabe tocar el koto..

-bueno yo..

-nos encantaría escucharla tocar… a mí y a los niños

-esta… esta bien-se limitó a decir

-entonces nos espera a culminar la clase, Hinata-san

-¡hai!

Hinata tomo asiento en una silla cómoda por su condición. Lo restante de clase trascurrió normal, Mamoru era un excelente maestro, ejemplos simples pero prácticos. La peliazul estaba pasando una agradable momento, escuchar sobre historia, literatura y un poco de matemáticas le atrajo viejos recuerdo. Se parecía tanto a Naruto, incluso el tono de su voz era el mismo.

«es su gemelo perdido» pensó y sonrió

La sonrisa no le duro mucho, sus ojos picaron cuando recordó aquel día donde..

_«¿Te acuerdas de aquella lección en clase?¿Dónde nos preguntaron con quién querríamos estar si fuera el ultimo día de la tierra? Yo no escribí ningún nombre no conocía a mis padres y no tenía amigos. Pero ahora lo sé, quiero estar contigo. A partir de ahora, quiero pasar todos y cada uno de mis días hasta que muera contigo, y solo contigo, Hinata»_

Aquellas palabras, aquel hermoso beso hizo mella en ella. Se sintió el ser más miserable del mundo al sentir que había olvidado todo ese hermoso suceso que había ansiado tanto por años. Por fin era correspondida, al fin el chico que siempre observo desde las sombras le decía abiertamente que quería compartir su vida a su lado; pero ahora.. ella..

-Hinata-san, ¿Esta bien?..

Un sabor salado llego a sus labios, estaba llorando y no se había dado cuenta. Los pocos niños en clase la estaban viendo y el maestro había detenido su escritura en el pizarrón.

-etto.. si disculpe. Creo que necesito un poco de aire- se justifico

Se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta.

.

«¿Qué me esta pasando?» pensó tristemente

Había preferido permanecer afuera, se sentía realmente mal y estaba empezando a aceptarlo poco a poco, pero la presencia del profesor no ayudaba mucho.

-¡Hinata-san!

Ella volteo a verlo

-¿Aun desea tocar para nosotros?. No quise incomodarla.. bueno usted..

-no se preocupe, pero no me siento bien por ahora

-entiendo, ¿hace cuando ha comido?

-creo que hace unas horas

-por favor acepte esto de mi parte..- de sus ropas saco un dumpling envuelto en papel- espero que le guste

-no creo..que

-por favor acéptelo, usted luce pálida y un poco decaída.

El viento soplo moviendo los cabellos de Hinata hasta su rostro. Mamoru no podía dejar ver la pureza de sus ojos, notaba su tristeza por mas intentos de ella en ocultarlos.

-Alguien tan bello como usted no debería estar triste..

Ella se ruborizo

-no sé de qué me habla

-Ryu y Naoko me han hablado mucho de usted. Me hablaron de su bondad pero nunca de su belleza. Perdón por el atrevimiento pero su tristeza se plasma en sus ojos..- tomo un mechón y lo acomodo detrás de su oreja.

Hinata estaba perdida en la profundidad de sus ojos, eran más oscuros incluso que lo de Sasuke.

-Si desea hablar, no dude en acudir a mi persona..- rozo sus mejillas con la parte superior de la mano y se tuvo en su hombro.

-gracias..

El ambiente cambio, ambos voltearon al mismo tiempo y dirección. Una mirada asesina había visto cada minúsculo movimiento entre ambos. Hinata trago grueso, su nerviosismo era evidente para Mamoru quien se irguió haciendo notar su talla.

\- Hinata..- su voz intimidante y ronca sonó

-Buenas tardes..- saludo Mamoru pero no recibió respuesta

-sasuke-kun, etto yo ya me iba..

Hace mucho que no veía tanto odio en su mirada. ¿había hecho algo malo?, evidentemente no pero él no lucia para nada contento.

-nos vemos luego Mamoru-san.

Hinata se adelantó, Sasuke se proponía ir tras ella, pero un agarre lo detuvo. Un nudo se formó en su pecho al ver el parecido del tipo con su tonto amigo, eso fue un castigo de kamisama y una patada en su ya herido orgullo.

-No debería tratarla así, será su hermana pero merece respeto de su parte.

-tsk, eso no asunto suyo.- soltó y fue tras ella

Cada mínimo contacto, cada gesto de su parte terminaban de la misma forma, Hinata huyendo de él, de sus miradas, de sus presencia y de todo.

-¡Mierda!..-bufo

Se parecía tanto, eso lo molestaba. Ver el rostro de su amigo plasmado en aquel extraño era un golpe bajo para su ya mancillado orgullo; Hinata había aceptado su contacto, había permitido ser tocada y casi acariciada por un tipejo que conocía hace minutos, sin embargo, cuando él lo hacía, ella se sentía mal.

-¡aun lo ama.. que esperabas imbécil!- se regaño

Quien no pensaría de esa forma, si ella lucia tan frágil y se dejaba tocar de manera tan sutil por alguien que se parecía a su futuro esposo. Sasuke avanzaba con la rabia a flor de piel, chocando su único puño contra las cortezas de los árboles, haciendo crujir la pequeña leña y hojas debajo de sus pies y maldiciendo a quien se atreverá en su camino.

Hinata entraba a su casa, agitada y muy cansada por la presurosa caminata, quiso mantener distancia de Sasuke; no paso mucho para que él entrara. Ella tomo asiento bastante intimidada por una sola mirada, le dio la espalda. No quería hablar con él, no era el momento y sabía que estaba furioso con ella.

-veo que te sientes mejor..- su sarcasmo fue notorio

Hinata trago grueso y evito mirarlo

-pensé que regresarías en tres días

-Mhp..-sonrió con ironía- no pierdes el tiempo.. antes me iba y regresaba a salvarte. Ahora vuelvo y te veo acompañada con un imbécil en esa estúpida aldea- soltó con colera

-la aldea no es estúpida.. Mamoru-san tampoco es un imbécil..- regaño sin perder la compostura

-Tsk.. ¿ya son amigos?, no sabía que hacías amigos tan rápido..- no estaba midiendo sus palabras- no sabía que los amigos se tocaban el rostro Hyuga- la tranquilidad de ella estaba a punto de hacerlo estallar

Ella subió su mirada, Sasuke estaba en su enfrente, mirándola como si la odiara, como si fuera una desconocida.

-solo me acomodo el cabello..-minimizo

-sabes perfectamente lo que pienso sobre eso, te lo repito una vez más estas comprometida.. Compórtate como tal. No puedes ir por allí comportan…

-¡que es lo que esta mal!..- le grito y lo interrumpió.

No iba a permitir que la insulte, ya no.

-¡Que esta mal!..¡Responde!..- exigió y puso de pie enfrentando su mirada- No hice nada malo, las personas son amables conmigo y yo..

-y tu quieres devolverle la amabilidad- ironizo- No sabía que eras de ese tipo de mujeres Hyuga.. ¿Dime que sentiste?..- ella retrocedió y el la siguió-..vamos dímelo

Hinata no bajaba la mirada, y tampoco parecía ceder. Los sentimientos que él no quería aceptar estaban sacando lo peor, era la primera vez que se sentía de esa forma tan..

-o dime.. acaso sientes lo mismo cuando yo te toco..

-¿Que?..no.. no entiendo-sonó su voz nerviosa

-cuando ese imbécil te toco… te hace sentir lo mismo que yo.. vamos dímelo..-dijo despacio

Sasuke estaba acorralándola, acechándola sin medir toda la intimidad que se estaba haciendo presente.

-no sé de qué me hablas..

-¡Vamos dímelo, seguro recuerdas cuando Naruto te tocaba cuando el lo hizo..!

Sus palabras se ahogaron, su mejilla ardió y la palma de ella comenzó a escocer. Sasuke tenía la cabeza ladeada y la miro. Hinata estaba con los ojos aguados y muy roja.

-¡como te atreves!.

No quería verlo, necesitaba aire, espacio. Lo aparto con brusquedad y se disponía a irse pero él la sostuvo del brazo.

-¡suéltame!-exigió

Él no respondió, tampoco la miraba; seguía en la misma posición.

-¡basta por favor!..¡ya!..- seguía en su intento de zafar su agarre-¡no quiero hablar contigo..!- su voz quebrada sonó

Ni siquiera sabia porque no la dejaba ir, Hinata estaba quebrada y muy maltratada. Siempre el resultado era el mismo «qué demonios estaba haciendo», necesitaba escucharlo, necesitaba algún maldito indicio de que ella..

-¡No sentí nada!..- grito y sus intentos por zafarte se detuvieron

Su mirada se fijó en la peliazul, ahora era ella quien no quería verlo.

-no sentí nada cuando me toco..no lo sentí igual como cuando tú..

Un fuerte sollozo ahogado salió que interrumpió su frase, se llevó ambas manos a la boca tratando de mitigar los sonidos de su quebrada alma. Sasuke se sintió basura, ella lloraba una vez más por su culpa; había quebrado su espíritu haciéndola decir una cosa que ella guardaba secretamente, una cosa intima para ella. Él trato de tocarla pero ella se alejó despacio, seguía llorando fuertemente y no quería mirarlo.

-Hinata..

-¡Basta!..¡Aléjese de mi!- volteo para gritarle pero no la dejo ir

-no llores..- la atrajo y la abrazo-No llores yo..

Ella lloro más fuerte y se aferró a su pecho, su ropa se empapo con las lágrimas de la temblorosa chica. Era un maldito bastardo.

En la quieta habitación estaban dos almas quebradas, dos seres incapaces de decir lo que realmente sienten el uno por el otro. El hombre se sentía miserable, mientras que ella se sentía el ser más ruin de la tierra por sentir _eso_, que no debería sentir. Era tan injusto. Nunca hubo una oportunidad para ellos, quizá ahora había una sola pero el camino era el más triste. Ambos eran conscientes en ese preciso momento, en ese doloroso abrazo que estaban al borde de romper un compromiso, una amistad y una promesa.

.

Día 180

La primera hoja se cayó, se ponían tan frágiles por la estación que se venía. Su belleza perdía fuerza pero no significaba que aquel acontecimiento que estaba a puertas de llegar tengo algo en particular. Los días dejaron de ser más largos, el clima cálido cambio a uno ventado y un poco nublado y las aves, las bellas aves migraban una vez mas; quizá por instinto o quizá porque kamisama lo quiso así.

-¡Bienvenidos Hinata-san, Sasuke-san!.. por favor

tomen asiento- dijo muy animada Naoko

El festival de otoño estaba por empezar, el clima ya estaba cambiando. Había una enorme fogata en medio de las rusticas casas, su flamante luz iluminaba todo a su alrededor incluso los arboles parecían disfrutar del todo el jolgorio; unos lamparines de papel iluminaban alrededor de las casas; eran pobres pero seguían fervientemente las tradiciones del lugar. Habían frutas, vegetales ahumados, arroz y otros alimentos tendidos en suelo, estos estaban sobre unas mantas de encendidos colores. Las personas estaban riendo, niños jugando a atraparse, otras compartiendo comida y unas pocas estaban tocando instrumentos.

Hinata había recibido la invitación un día después, le pareció buena idea para que Sasuke sociabilizara un poco. Todos en la aldea lo veían como un demonio y para ella no se merecía ese concepto. Después de aquel doloroso abrazo, no hablaron mucho, solo se dieron un momento de tranquilidad durmiendo una vez más juntos; ella podía sentir la compasión de Sasuke, incluso podía sentir que cada caricia en su cabello le dolían a él. El orgulloso Uchiha también la estaba pasando mal.

Algo se estaba rompiendo

Ambos lo sabían, pero estaban al límite en sus emociones y su compromiso para hablar de ello. No fue difícil convencer a Sasuke a que asistiera, sabía que ese típico evento era importante para Hinata, solo por ella acepto. Ambos tomaron asiento uno al costado del otro. aun estaba sensación invisible de incomodidad y tensión.

Las mujeres del lugar eran hermosas, todas portaban un vestido blanco sencillo escotado por la espalda y un tul rojo encima, iban recogidas el cabello con flores silvestres como adorno. Hinata sintió que su vestimenta no era apropiada para la ocasión ya que solo era un simple vestido color cielo, pero, sonrió. Todo alrededor desprendía humildad, sencillez y felicidad; se acomodó un mechón de su cabello detrás de su orejando dejando ver la parte inquiera de su rostro, era hermosa; sus movimientos eran vigilados por Sasuke, la mirada oscura no solo apreciaba su cándida belleza, también podía ver su tormento disimulado por sus tiernas sonrisas. Era consciente de lo que pasaba, apretó los puños por frustración.

«¡maldición!.. todo esto..»

Sus pensamientos negativos pasaron a segundo plano cuando sintió el contacto de la mano de ella contra su puño.

-¿Esta todo bien?, ¿Quieres que nos vayamos?..-pregunto con seriedad sin dejar su ternura

Hinata pensó que se sentía incómodo por el evento, pero no; esa conclusión estaba lejos de ña realidad, de cruel verdad. Solo atino a negar.

-¡Hinata-san! ¡vamos hay que vestirla para la ocasión!- grito la pequeña Naoko mientras la tomaba de la mano

Quiso resistirse y negarse, pero Sasuke dio su aprobación con la mirada. Ella temia que el muy mal humor de Sasuke aflore en medio de ese hermoso lugar. Mientras tomaba distancia, Sasuke solo se hundía mas en una desesperación que hace mucho no sentía.

¿iba traicionar a Naruto?, ¿Qué sentía Hinata por él?

Eran preguntas que se volvieron en un dolor de cabeza los últimos días, no podía traicionar a su amigo, no a él. Su vida había estado manchada por mentiras, secretos y sangre; hubo alguien quien nunca no se rindió en atraerlo a la luz y ahora estaba traicionando todo lo construido por años, por mirar hacia una mujer que no era para él.

-Tsk..

.

-no crees que es muy revelador Naoko-san

-no lo creo, Hinata-san luce bellísima. ¿No lo crees okasan?

La bella y humilde señora asintió.

-solo falta recogerle el cabello, Naoko ayúdame a colocarle estas hortensias en su cabello.

-¡hai!

Un vestido blanco escotado en la espalda y por el busto; un sencillo tul de rojo intenso ajustado a la perfección con la primera prenda que le llegaba 3 dedos por encima de la rodilla. Hinata estaba sonrojada, apenada porque sentía que toda su piel estaba expuesta; no podía negarse ya que habían hecho un vestido que se ajustaba a sus curvas voluptuosas, si bien el escote al frente era revelador, cubrían de manera sensual sus enormes pechos dejando la piel expuesta entre ellos hasta llegar a su ombligo.

-ya esta lista..- Naoko se parto para apreciarla mejor- owww Hinata-san luce muy hermosa

-etto gracias…-dijo muy sonrojada- esto no era necesario..- comenzó a jugar con sus dedos

Tanto madre como hija negaron, nada era suficiente para la persona que había salvado a la pequeña.

.

«¿Qué debería de hacer?»

Con el ceño fruncido y apartado en sus pensamientos de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, Sasuke Uchiha planeaba su siguiente paso.

Otros leños fueron echados al fogón haciendo chispear la leña ardiente. Una bella mujer se aproximaba a mediana velocidad, reconoció que era bella por el hermoso vestido que portaba; no podía distinguir bien su rostro ya que estaba en una posición poco favorecedora.

-tsk..- chaqueo la lengua y dejo de verla sintiéndose patético de estar viendo mujeres

-Buenas noches, Mamoru-san..

Esa voz..

Conocía perfectamente esa voz. Aquel desconocido sentimiento bullo en él, era Hinata la dueña de esa dulce voz. Frunció el ceño y se puso de pie; ella le sonreía, le sonreía a ese tipejo que se parecía tanto a Naruto. Ese vestido era hermoso pero era demasiado sugerente para su gusto, era una invitación a pecar y comerla con la vista. No la reconoció ya que había recogido su cabello; la caída de sus mechones en su rostro delineaban sus facciones y esas flores, solo la hacían lucir más bella.

-rezo por escucharla cantar..- dijo el galante sensei

-gracias, quizá lo haga pronto.. que le pare..

Una sombra opaco el lugar donde se encontraban.

-Hinata..- su voz ronca y evidentemente molesta sonó

-¿ehm?..

-Buenas noches..- dijo con educación Sotemaru

-tsk.. - tomo su capa y se la puso

-espero volver a verlo Mamoru-san..

-si está bien..

El apuesto sensei observaba como ambos se iban, Hinata era una joven muy bella y le interesaba, pero su _hermano_, era un gran problema.

-Que hermano tan celoso..-refunfuño y tomo asiento alrededor de la fogata

Hinata no podía sentirse más nerviosa, él parecía molesto una vez más y no sabía la razón. Era muy ingenua para discernir ciertas cosas, sabía que estaba pasando _algo_ entre ellos pero había sentimientos que aún eran extraños para ella.

.

Los canticos sonaban, unas panderetas con tambores de piel con pegajosos sonidos los acompañaban. Había trascurrido cerca de tres horas desde que el evento empezó. Lo primero fue degustar la deliciosa comida, se tomaron de las manos agradeciendo a kamisama por todo lo acontecido. Lo segundo que vino fue compartir las tradicionales actuaciones de las leyendas del lugar. Y lo último era el popular baile hasta el amanecer alrededor de la fogata.

Sasuke tuvo que contener sus oscuros sentimientos cuando el imbécil sensei saco a bailar a Hinata, verla tomarla de la cintura y ella sonrojarse le dieron ganas de apartarla y romperle la nariz. Lo peor fue cuando la invitaron a bailar en medio de todos juntos a la pequeña Naoko, ver como la mirada de los jóvenes la devoraban, escuchar silbidos y piropos hacia ella, estuvieron al punto de llevarlo al colapso, pero se contuvo, una vez por ella, solo por ella. Verla sonreír inocentemente ajena a las miradas lascivas o disimulados murmullos, verla tan feliz con simples detalles, simples actos era algo que nunca pensó volver a ver en una mujer.

Celos

Era algo que no pensó volver a sentir desde aquellos lejanos días donde quería tener todas la atención de su hermanos. Celos era lo que sentía cuando ella le dedicaba sus sonrisas a alguien más, celos era lo que sentía cuando otro la tocaba y miraba su cuerpo, celos era lo que sentía al imaginarse a Naruto haciéndole el amor y ella devolviendo sus caricias.

-Estoy tan cansada..- dijo con un suspiro y tomo asiento

-has estado girando por más de hora y media, ¿Qué esperabas?..- bufo

-¿estas molesto?..-le sonrió- ¡vamos sasuke-kun! Es una una linda noche, todas las jóvenes que te han invitado a bailar las has alejado solo con verlas..

-tsk.. yo no hago ese tipo de cosas

-No.. no quieres.. bailar conmigo

El volteo a verla, Hinata le sonreía de la manera más tierna del mundo con un rubor precioso en sus mejillas. Era de noche pero eso no impidió que el no viera cada parte de su bella persona; trago disimuladamente, Hinata estaba sentada con las piernas estiradas, no se daba cuenta pero le daba una visión de su escote privilegiada. Como no bailar, como no tenerla cerca. No la tenía, nunca ella seria de él, verla allí pidiéndole que bailara con él; le hizo sentir dolido. Siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión que por más privilegiadas vistas, sutiles toques o miradas comprometedoras ella seria de Naruto.

-no..-termino por decir

Hinata no disimulo su decepción, había estado esperando que él la invitara a bailar, pero era mucho esperar de su parte. Se abrazó las piernas y hundió su rostro en sus muslos.

-tsk.. Será mejor que me vaya.- dijo con incomodidad

-¿ehm…?, espere- lo tomo del brazo- yo también quiero irme.. es una noche hermosa no lo cree..

Ambos vieron la luna, estaba tan grande y reluciente. No había estrellas solo la luna. Hinata se despidió y agradeció por la invitación. Mamoru se acercó para despedirse ofreciéndole unos dumplings y ella agradeció con gusto, dejándole el compromiso que cantara para la clase.

.

-mañana empieza el otoño..sasuke-kun

Ambos estaban sentado a orillas de la cristalina laguna. Sus siluetas eran reflejadas cual espejos en sus aguas, la luna creaba un efecto único en ese lugar. Todo estaba en calma, los sonidos del grillo o el ligero viento que chocaban entre las hojas daban quietud y paz. Sus almas estaban atormentadas, ambos trataban de disimular sus la florecientes sentimientos.

-han pasado casi 6 meses..- la preocupación en su voz era palpable

-es verdad, han pasado muchas cosas- suspiro ella mientras abrazaba sus piernas

El guardo silencio

-Sasuke-kun es importante para mí..-ella ladeo su mirada para no verlo- he aprendido y he vivido como nunca lo he hecho en toda mi vida. El mundo es más grande de lo que nunca pensé- sonrió- he estado en tantas misiones, he visto tanta maldad y daño pero.. el mundo real es más hostil y cruel..

El la escuchaba atentamente pero no la miraba

-he aprendido mucho.. Ahora tengo la certeza que puedo ser fuerte por mi…. Que la fuerza no es suficiente si no ayudas a quien lo necesita. Las naciones shinobis se preocupan por su gente pero no por otros.. es lamentable.. es triste

-el mundo siempre ha sido asi..

-quiza antes solo apartaba la mirada para no darme cuenta, gracias por hacerme más fuerte Sasuke-kun

El contacto sobre su hombro lo hizo virar hacia ella,Hinata estaba ruborizada, sus cejas tiritaban, sus ojos temblorosos y su labio entreabierto le hicieron saber que ella hablaba desde lo más profundo de su ser.

-Gracias por mostrarme el mundo.. gracias por volverme fuerte.. gracias por mostrarme que puedo hacer más por otros.. gracias Sasuke-kun

Ese rostro tan lindo. Tanta fragilidad, belleza y bondad en una sola persona. La distancia se empezó acortar, Sasuke poso su mano en el rostro de ella. Nunca deseo besarla tanto como en ese momento. Sus alientos chocaron y volvieron a verse, sus miradas se encontraron tratando quizá de apresurar lo que habían estado conteniendo durante tanto tiempo.

-hace frio..

Fue lo que dijo y se puso de pie. Dio el primer paso y sintió un sutil agarre, ladeo su mirada; Hinata lo había tomado de la capa con la punta de sus dedos, tenía la mirada gacha con una sombra en su rostro creado por el flequillo que tenía.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Hinata elevo su mirada, sintió su corazón oprimido vio como tomaba distancia. Sus manos terminaron en su pecho, sus ojitos amenazaban con empaparse pero se contuvo, dio media vuelta para dirigirse a la casa. Cerro los ojos, no quería llorar se sentía tan rechazada, pero, también sentía culpa, culpa por un beso que ella esperaba que él le diera. Un beso prohibido. Puso su pie en el primer escalón, la culpa iba en aumento cuando..

-¡Hinata!..

Ella trago grueso y volteo lentamente, subió su mirada hasta donde yacía los ojos de Sasuke.

Sasuke estaba agitado, furioso, con la rabia a flor de piel. Hinata estaba sorprendida, después de su rechazo. Ahora Sasuke estaba allí jadeante, molesto y frustrado delante de ella..

-Sasuke yo..

Sus labios se estamparon con gran fuerza que se vio obligada a sostenerse, con timidez ella no dudo en tratar de seguir el ritmo. Necesitaba de ella, un beso, necesitaba eso de ella. Un beso hambriento y lleno de miles de sensaciones prohibidas para ambos. Su sabor era como siempre pensó, uno dulce pero triste. Sus labios eran carnosos y firmes. Hinata llevo sus manos al pecho del uchiha y él las tomo, el sabor del Uchiha era amargo y lleno de pasión. La sintió estremecerse contra su cuerpo, Hinata estaba reaccionando a él y se sintió orgulloso. No paso mucho para que el beso prohibido cambiara a uno más lento. Dos almas atormentadas daban el doloroso beso jamás visto; sus bocas se abrían conteniendo los sollozos ahogados de ella ya que había empezado a llorar; pero no se detuvieron. Cerraron los ojos no queriendo ver su pecado, solo querían sentir, solo querían dar rienda suelto a sus mas profundos sentimientos.

La vida era realmente injusta, nunca tuvieron oportunidad para ellos y ahora cuando se encontraron no dudaron en quererse en secreto; porque estaba mal, realmente mal. Ahora el destino cruel los juntaba en las peores circunstancias, ella comprometida y él era el mejor amigo casi hermano del prometido. La luna fue testigo de un largo pero doloroso beso, de un compromiso roto, una amistad de años hecha pedazos y de una promesa que no pudo ser cumplida.

Ya no había vuelta atrás..

Ellos se..

.

A miles de kilómetros de allí, un joven de ojos azules tristes sostenía en su mano un trozo de bufanda; sonreía con nostalgia al recordarla. Su corazón dolía y su mente daba vuelta contando los más de ciento ochenta días restantes para que ella, su Hinata regresara.

-Hinata-chan..-dijo y empuño el trozo de tela de lana maltratada

Continuara…

NOOOOOO

SE ACABO SEÑORES

Me siento súper mal por escribir este capítulo. Te amo a Naruto no sé porque te hago esto :v.

Aún sigo en cuarentena, el siguiente capítulo saldrá pronto. Este capítulo era esperado por muchos de los que leen esta historia, no me fue fácil escribirlo por la simple razón que ambos aman a Naruto, se rompen muchas cosas cuando ocurre una infidelidad. Todo se complicara, eso se los puedo asegurar.

GRACIAS POR LEER

No duden en comentar y tratare de responderles.

Cuídense mucho por este virus.

SKYBLUEPETUNIA


	11. Chapter 11

ÉL NO SABE…

Una noche del principio de otoño fue el momento en que dos almas atormentadas, daban rienda suelta a sus más profundos y secretos sentimientos. El cuerpo de Hinata estaba preso por el brazo del Uchiha en un abrazo posesivo que la apretaba cada vez más; Sasuke no quería pensar solo quería tenerla así de cerca, reaccionando a su caricias, sintiendo el latir de su corazón a mil, sintiendo la calidez y humedad de sus profundos besos; aquello que solo estaban en sus más húmedos sueños íntimos pero era real.

Se separaron lentamente, la peliazul abrió los ojos encontrándose con una profunda mirada de Sasuke, mientras que él se encontró a una Hinata con los ojos vidriosos, la nariz roja y los labios hinchados.

«¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron besándose?»

No lo resistió mas, Hinata entro en razón porque le había.. habían hecho; un sollozo muy sonoro y quebrado salió de su boca. Quería huir de su vergüenza, de su pecado. Cuando estuvo a punto de encerrase en la vieja caso, sintió un firme agarre en su brazo derecho.

-Hinata- la llamo

Pero no fue lo suficiente para mantenerla allí, Hinata se zafo hábilmente y se encerró en la casa. Su frágil cuerpo se deslizo por la madera de puerta cayendo al piso, su fragilidad estaba en su punto máximo.

-¿Qué hiciste..?¿Que hiciste Hinata?

Se dijo mientras negaba y buscaba un refugio entre sus muslos mientras se abrazaba. Sus lágrimas no pararon y su el llanto de su quebrada alma reboto por todos los lados, su llanto era fuerte y su voz quebrada, nunca había llorado de esa forma. La basura era más que ella, así se sintió; el ser más miserable de la tierra de esa forma se catalogó. Siguió negando, siendo que la culpa le quemaba cada entraña y sucia por haber disfrutado el beso, disfrutaba los firmes labios de Sasuke que la hicieron estremecer y erizar cada poro de su cuerpo, nunca la habían besado así.

Su llanto era audible hasta las afuera de la casa. Todo era oído por un Sasuke que se mantenía a un metro de la puerta, decidió no entrar. Hinata lloraba, estaba completamente rota y conociéndola como él creía, sabía que ella iba ser la más afectada de los dos.

«Perdóname Naruto-kun». La quebrada voz sonó, con las intenciones de pedir perdón a un Naruto que estaba a miles de kilómetros de allí.

Sus ojos negros se abrieron y la molestia se posó en ellos, al escuchar el llanto de la mujer tras la puerta. Bufo, apretó el puente de su nariz y se fue de allí maldiciendo a todo el mundo. Hinata se había arrepentido, y él…

…No se había arrepentido

-Que esperabas…- dijo sintiéndose el hombre más rechazado del mundo

Cuando ella lo sostuvo de la capa supo que era la señal, la que estuvo esperando: una respuesta de su parte. Con muchas dudas se acercó a ella, se sintió en el cielo cuando Hinata le correspondió, estaba dudosa pero termino cediendo a sus bajas pasiones; ambos se deseaban y la atracción fluyo con un doloroso beso. Sin embargo, después de su unión, ver el horror en los ojos de ello, solo afirmo el hecho que estaba mal. Ahora la pregunta surgía:

«¿Qué demonios iban hacer?»

No quería pensar en ello, por ese momento no. Sasuke se alejó bajo la intimidad de la noche, no deseaba ver la casa donde se encontraba su _deseo más secreto_.

.

El ligero brillo solar se asomó por la ventana, sus ojos perlas se abrieron despacio; su conciencia le impedía levantarse «¿Cómo hacerlo después de lo de anoche?». Hinata estaba tendida en el frio suelo de madera, en una posición fetal alargada; había estado llorando toda la noche al lado de la puerta, recordando una y otra vez lo que había pasado. Aun podía sentir el beso húmedo y sensual del mejor amigo de su novio, podía sentir su firme agarre en la parte baja de su espalda, podía sentir como se introducía poco a poco entre sus labios y lo peor: aún se estremecía al recordarlo. Naruto nunca la había besado de esa forma, las comparaciones eran odiosas, pero le fue imposible no hacerlo. Naruto era ternura y torpeza, en cambio Sasuke era pasión, sensualidad y deseo. No le gusto lo que sintió, Hinata se regañó durante toda la noche por la forma en como había reaccionado entre el brazo de Sasuke; sentir su cuerpo al ras, era una sensación indescriptible.

¿Continuar como si nada hubiera pasado?, era prácticamente imposible para ella. Con pesar se sentó en el piso y volvió a abrazar sus piernas. Puedo sentir muchas cosas en ese largo pero breve beso, pero había dos sentimientos que predominaban antes los demás eran: la culpa y el dolor.

.

Día 184

Su mirada estaba perdida en el gran lago que estaba delante suyo, habían pasado tres días desde aquel beso, Sasuke no regreso. Ella no lo culpaba, lo último que quería era verlo, no deseaba tenerlo cerca; era cobarde sí, pero la situación era delicada. Durante las últimas tres noches había orado para que él no apareciera por su puerta, durante el día tratada de dormir la mayoría del tiempo y casi no comía, había adelgazado y tenía los ojos hinchados adornados con dos grandes y muy notorias ojeras. Hinata era consciente de que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, pero no quería enfrentarlo. El tiempo se volvió su enemigo, los días y las noches se volvieron más largos que de costumbre.

-¿Desde cuándo..?- se preguntó mientras miraba las cristalinas aguas

Se había hecho esa pregunta las últimas noches, «¿Desde cuándo le atraía Sasuke?» ella no lo sabía, busco entre sus recuerdos el nacimiento de esa extraña atracción por el Uchiha, solo hallo difíciles momentos compartidos con él, tales como: aquellos días en el desierto, en la nieve, compartiendo almuerzos y noches. Hinata acepto que de un tiempo hasta ahora, había empezado a ver una extraña tensión entre ellos, un sentimiento invisible que la hacía desviar la mirada cada vez que Sasuke fijaba su mirada en ella, ese sentimiento que hacia rehuir su contacto con un simple roce de la piel de sus dedos, ese sentimiento que hizo besarlo y reaccionar a su contacto.

Con nulas ganas se puso de pie, necesitaba comer algo; no podía seguir así, tarde o temprano tendría que afrontarlo. Se acercó a la cocina, había muchos insumos para hacer un almuerzo decente pero no quería cocinar.

El vapor de la olla le indicaba que su curry estaba listo, el arroz blanco estaba listo hace quince minutos, era hora de almorzar. Hinata tomo un largo cucharon para servirse un poco de ese delicioso curry. Se había esforzado en cocinar, quería degustar algo suficientemente rico ya que los últimos días no podía sentir los sabores. Algo dudosa llevo hasta su boca un poco de arroz con los palillos. Quería sentir algo más que culpa, cerró los ojos y una vez, no sintió nada; estaba frustrada pero continúo comiendo. Fue el almuerzo más largo de su vida, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando su plato estaba vacío. Ella era de un gran apetito, no la avergonzaba y ahora a duras penas pudo terminar. Se levantó sin mucho ánimo para limpiar su lugar y lavar sus platos, dejo el plato en su lugar junto con sus cubiertos, se secó las manos con una blanca tela.

Ella juro que pudo jurar que su corazón se detuvo. Cuando volteo, en lugar de encontrar una casa vacía, se encontró a un desmejorado Uchiha en el umbral de la puerta. No lo había escuchado llegar. Sasuke estaba bastante confundido, por primera vez después de mucho tiempo, no sabía qué hacer. Las últimas noches anduvo a la deriva, pensando en su siguiente movimiento, pero todos lo ponían en un mismo escenario: Hinata no era cualquier mujer, era la bendita prometida de su estúpido mejor amigo, del hombre que lo trajo de regreso, de la persona que quería y consideraba como un hermano; Quien era él para arrebatarle a esa mujer tan pura, era un bastardo por haber osado poner sus ojos en ella. Para aplacar parte de su culpa, cuestionaba mucho los sentimientos de la peliazul:

Si tanto amaba a Naruto, ¿Por qué lo beso? ¿Por qué reacciono a su contacto?

Sasuke era consiente que la lejanía y la soledad eran factores detonantes en las personas. Todo cambiaria cuando lo volvería a ver o quizá… no. Necesitaba hablar con ella, se sintió un maldito cobarde al huir de todo, pero como lidiar con una mujer que lo había rechazado de manera abierta. Con muchas preguntas decidió volver y enfrentar todo, era consciente de su estado estaba: frustrado, molesto y sobre todo trastornado. El beso de Hinata se había apropiado de sus pensamientos las últimas noches, aun recordaba el sabor de sus labios, aun podía sentir la piel de ella erizada ante su contacto. El mínimo recuerdo lo obligaba a masturbarse, a tocarse e imaginársela: besándola, jadeante y desnuda bajo su piel. Como castigo de kamisama el recuerdo de Naruto lo atormentaba, podía recordar todas las anécdotas de su ingenuo amigo, las veces que le decía que la amaba o lo nervioso que se sentía cuando le provocaba cierta reacción en su entrepierna, las cuales lo hacían reaccionar de una forma impensada hace un tiempo, se sentía posesivo y altamente celoso. Sabía que Naruto tenía todo el derecho de sentir eso por ella, pero después de ese beso… no era lo suficientemente hombre para completar la idea. Se enrumbo hacia el hogar que compartía con ella, estaba bastante débil porque no había comido en tres días, pero, lo que el hambre le provocaba no se comparaba lo que Hinata le provocaba. Cuando llego, su visión la encontró de inmediato. Ella estaba lavando los platos, por el olor en la casa era seguro que había terminado de almorzar. Sus miradas se encontraron, Sasuke arrugo el ceño cuando la vio negar ante su presencia, era obvio que no quería verlo y ella era demasiado ingenua si creía que él no regresaría.

En un acto inconsciente Hinata retrocedió cuando el Uchiha se acercó, su altura le intimido a medida que acortaba distancia. Era infantil pero trato de huir, el contacto del agarre de Sasuke le quemo.

-hay curry…también arroz

Había mucho que decir, pero solo se apresuró en decir lo primero que se le vino a la mente. Hinata podía sentir el mal humor del Uchiha.

-Hinata

-¡tengo que irme, no hay leña..!- hábilmente se zafo pero Sasuke la volvió a retener

-necesitamos hablar..

Los nervios estuvieron en su nivel más alto, Hinata trago grueso y la vergüenza se apodero de su ser. Allí estaba una vez más, huyendo de sus sentimientos. Sasuke parecía sereno pero atormentado. Con algo de valor enderezo su postura, pero le dio la espalda. El Uchiha endureció su mirada, sintiéndose ofendido por la aptitud de ella «¿Era tan poca cosa?».

-Lo lamento, pero ahora no deseo hablar con usted

-¿usted?- ironizo

\- Uchiha san.. yo..

-¡Hablabame de frente, maldita sea!…- la volteo rápidamente y la aprisiono contra la pared

Hinata aseguro que Sasuke la odiaba, su agarre en su brazo le dolía y su ceño fruncido con su mirada visceral la atravesaban.

-¡Tan insignificante soy que no merezco que me mires de frente..!- le reclamo

Hinata estaba asustada por su repentina reacción pero no le importo, estaba demasiado frustrado para contener sus emociones. Los ojos de ella poco a poco empezaron a aguarse, estaba al borde del colapso; Sasuke necesitaba una urgente explicación, la estaba presionando para que le diga que sentía.

-Me está lastimando Uchiha-san.. por favor..-pidió en tono de ruego

-Mhp…-sonrió con ironía por la patética formalidad pero no aflojo su agarre- ¡Vamos dilo!

-¿ehm?.. yo

-Lo dices tú o lo digo yo, Hinata..- amenazo

Ella negó con vergüenza.

-Yo… - bajo la mirada y apretó los puños

Necesitaba valor, le dolía el corazón ver en ese estado tan desesperado a Sasuke. Volvió a enfrentar su mirada con mucho pesar y le termino por decir:

-Solo quiero… olvidar..-ladeo su mirada

Sasuke estaba anonadado por su respuesta, aflojo su agarre y tomo una corta distancia, volvió a verla con un semblante diferente. Hinata se sobaba donde él la toco.

-Esa es tu respuesta..- dijo sintiendo su orgullo pisoteado de la peor forma

-Si..-musito

Apenas dijo su respuesta Sasuke ya se había ido, dejándola sola una vez más. Sus piernas fallaron, su espalda resbalo por la pared hasta llegar al suelo, una vez allí volvió a llorar negando todo lo que sentía. Sasuke se había ido, pero aun podía ver su rostro endurecido pero con la mirada de decepción. Hinata volvió a ver la puerta, le dolía recordar la forma en cómo se marchó: con la cabeza gacha y la sombra en su rostro. Le dolía el alma verlo así.

«¿Por qué le dolía tanto?»

.

Día 200

El olor del té negro era muy agradable, necesitaba un sabor fuerte a pesar de preferir lo dulce. Hinata trataba de mantener una conversación a la altura del atractivo sensei, sonreía fingiendo serenidad y amabilidad; su tiempo giraba despacio y las palabras del agradable joven se escuchaban de manera lejana. Hinata no podía sostenerle mucho tiempo la mirada, puesto que, se parecía demasiado al hombre que alguna vez juro amar, a ese hombre que la esperaba a miles de kilómetros de allí. La culpa llegaba hasta su estómago, revolviéndolo y hasta a veces llevándola a regurgitar lo poco que se atrevía a comer. Después de aquella conversación extraña, su alimentación era casi nula y sus horas para dormir se fraccionaron durante el día. El rostro de decepción de Sasuke la atormentaba día y noche durante las últimas dos semanas, entre lágrimas negaba esas preguntas implícitas e incomodos entre los dos.

¿Qué era lo que pretendía? ¿Por qué le dolía tanto?¿Que era lo quería Sasuke de ella?

El día anterior, la pequeña Naoko había insistido tanto en que fuera a su escuela, no podía negarse a la inocente petición de la infante. Su sorpresa creció al encontrarse en un peculiar escenario. El guapo Sensei había montado un improvisado teatro, era muy humilde y ver la cara de ilusión de los niños, le dio la fuerza suficiente para acceder a sus demandas. Lo último que quería era tocar o cantar, pero ya había llegado y retroceder a su promesa no era una opción. Muy dudosa comenzó a cantar, no quería llorar pero hizo gala del poco histrionismo que tenía. Mentir no era su fuerte pero lamentablemente tuvo que hacerlo. Canto, su dulce voz sonó callando todo alrededor, sus frágiles dedos tocaban las tensas cuerdas del instrumento acompañadas por las notas que desprendía su voz. Hinata se abstrajo de su espectáculo, el salón de clases y sus presentes se volvieron oscuro; en un tiempo dado solo podía visualizar a una sola persona:

Sasuke Uchiha

Su imagen imponente se presentó como un fantasma, atormentándola una vez más.

Cuando la canción termino, volvió a la realidad: a su realidad. Su corazón se sobresaltó al ver esa conocida sonrisa zorruna del extraño. Escucho aplausos y varios halagos hacia su persona, se sonrojo al ver la cantidad de personas que estaban en la puerta escuchándola cantar; trato de sonreír y dar un reverencia. Las clases terminaron, el atractivo joven le ofreció un té y Hinata acepto. La conversación fluyo, pero parte de ella estaba en otra parte.

-he hablado mucho de mí- sonrió- me gustaría tratarla aún más, dígame algo de usted..- dijo mientras dejaban la taza de porcelana en el pequeño plato.

-bueno yo.. mi vida no es muy interesante- musito

-entiendo, su hermano es muy controlador… debe ser duro vivir con alguien-suspiro con pena

-No es lo que parece, bueno tiene un carácter difícil

-ya veo. Seguro que no la deja salir

-¿ehm?, no entiendo

-Bueno- se rasco la nariz disimulando su nerviosismo- siendo usted una mujer tan bella y teniendo un hermano tan amargado, debe ser difícil sociabilizar de esa forma con sus pretendientes

Hinata se ruborizo y evito mirarlo, en cambio el joven sensei no la había visto tan bella. Si bien aquella noche de celebración, ella lucia radiante; los gestos y la natural pureza de Hinata le atraían mucho.

-Bueno yo..

-Su hermano es muy celoso..-resalto

Esta última palabra la sorprendió, arrugo levemente el ceño y volvió su mirada a su acompañante. «¿ había dicho, celoso?». Ella lo miro sin entender, «¿Por qué Sasuke sentiría celos?». Acaso Sasuke..

-No me mire así..-dijo al ver su expresión- cuando me acerque a usted la otra noche, parecía que me mataría por haber osado bailar con usted. Supongo que yo estaría igual teniendo una bella hermana como usted.

Nunca nadie la había celado, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante las explicaciones de su acompañante.

Ella esbozo una sonrisa, tantos cumplidos en una pequeña degustación de té la hicieron sentir extraña.

-Será mejor que me vaya, fue un placer..- dio una reverencia queriendo irse que el agarre del sensei la detuvo

-perdone Hinata-san, no fue mi intención hacerla sentir incomoda. Solo bueno.. yo..

-no se preocupe. Entiendo. Es hora que me retire..

Un mareo la hizo trastabillar a punto de caer, pero un hábil agarre del joven la sostuvo. Sotemaru la tomo de la cintura para que no cayera, en un pequeño momento se perdió en el peculiar color de los ojos de la bella joven; pudo ver su tristeza. Hinata no noto la mirada puesta en ella, solo sentía un punzante dolor en su cabeza; había descuidado mucho su alimentación.

-¿Hace cuánto tiempo no ha comido Hinata-san?- dijo en tono de preocupación mientras la ayudaba aponerse de pie.

-no lo recuerdo..- su voz sonó perdida y con sinceridad

-¿Esta bien?..luce un poco enferma

-Si estoy bien- mintió- quizá solo necesite dormir un poco..

Sotemaru sintió culpa por haberla invitado a cantar, quizá estaba mejor en su casa, pero de verdad ansiaba volver a verla, así sea como cualquier excusa tonta.

-me permite acompañarla..

-no es nece..

-por favor- insistió- no me gustaría que le pasara algo

Ella termino por asentir, quizá su compañía la haría olvidar parte de su culpa. El camino a casa trascurrió bastante callado de su parte; Sotemaru le contaba parte de su vida y del como había salido adelante volviéndose un profesor, sonaba de novela la lucha constante de ese joven hombre. Hinata escucho todos los trabajos que había tomado para cumplir sus sueños y sonrió al escuchar que había cumplido su meta: volver al pueblo que lo vio crecer y ayudar en los niños. Su infancia fue bastante dura y con muchas necesidades, Hinata sentía que kamisama la torturaba, hasta en eso se parecía a aquel risueño hombre que evitaba pronunciar su nombre. Cuando llegaron a la casa de ella, se despidieron de manera bastante formal. Entro a su vivienda, todo parecía bastante normal, excepto que..

Hinata se quedó viendo la bolsa de víveres en la mesa, Sasuke había regresado solo para traerlos y luego se había marchado. Ella endureció su corazón, quizá era lo mejor. Esa forma silenciosa de romper algo que no había empezado.

.

Día 213

El día era realmente hermoso, ya casi se cumpliría un mes desde la última vez que vio a Sasuke. Su mente aun la traicionaba por las noches, pero no verlo había ayudado mucho. Estaba más tranquila pero no en paz. Sotemaru había insistido tanto que lo acompañara en un corto viaje, le aclaro a la peliazul que era para traer libros y entre otros útiles para los niños; con mucha vergüenza le aclaro que sus intenciones eran buenas y no se propasaría con ella. Hinata se había tomado su tiempo para meditar sobre la propuesta, no lo conocía mucho pero todo él le inspiraba confianza; además sumando a lo anterior deseaba ver felices a esos niños.

Las tareas de la casa ya estaban hechas, tenía algo de vergüenza por usar el vestido de la celebración; era algo revelador para su gusto pero era lo único que tenía para ponerse por el momento. Cuando tuvo la energía suficiente, se esforzó para lavar su ropa quedándole sola aquella prenda. Hinata era recatada, así que improviso un chal con una tela blanca gastada; no se avergonzaba en la forma en como vivía.

Se había tardado un poco, vio a Sotemaru esperándola al otro extremo de la pequeña aldea. Hinata no lo noto pero él no dejaba de verla, se había vuelto bastante despistada para notar ciertas situaciones y como no estarlo, si en sus pensamientos estaba cierto atractivo azabache. El joven sensei le ofreció un sombrero de paja; a pesar de ser otoño, el sol solía salir por horas durante el día, ambos subieron a una vieja carreta, sotemaru tomó las riendas y ordeno al caballo que avanzara. La peliazul se despidió alegremente de los niños. Toda la pequeña aldea había notado el interés del sensei por ella, hacían una bella pareja.

Había un pueblo alejado a unas ocho horas de la aldea, así que decidieron salir a una apropiada hora llegar en la noche. Durante el viaje, Sotemaru sonreía al ver el animado semblante de Hinata; ella accedió a conversar un poco mas, siempre sonriendo de manera dulce. El trayecto era largo, no dejo de verla durante todo el camino, lucia hermosa con ese vestido y ese humilde sombrero de paja.

El día fue bastante entretenido, pasaron de una tienda a otra recolectando lo necesario para los niños. Llego el triste momento donde el dinero no alcanzo, Sotemaru estaba decepcionado pero admiro a Hinata por darle un objeto preciado para comprar lo que faltaba.

-No es necesario que lo haga Hinata-san.. yo puedo hablar con los niños

Ella negó y le sonrió haciéndolo ruborizar

-Las cosas materiales no son tan importantes

-pero.. es de tu madre

La aperlada mirada se fijó en el broche entre sus manos, un objeto que había sobrevivido a su implacable viaje. Siempre lo traía con ella, le recordaba a su madre ya que había sido un regalo de su parte.

-Mi madre está en mi corazón. Cuando uno muere solo puede llevarse los bellos momentos vividos, las cosas materiales se quedan. Mi madre vive y vivirá en mi memoria..

\- Hinata-san – dijo sin poder creer lo que escuchaba

\- ella estaría de acuerdo..

El joven termino por aceptar con pesar; grande fue su sorpresa por la cantidad de dinero que se obtuvo por el objeto, compraron más cosas de lo planeado. Ambos sonreían, Hinata sintió tan satisfecha por el fructífero día.

La noche los atrapo, estaban bastante cansado y para su mala suerte, una de las ruedas de la carreta se descompuso a mitad del camino. Sotemaru estaba muy avergonzado ya que se había comprometido el regresar en la noche y repararla le tomaría unas horas.

-lo lamento Hinata-san..-estaba avergonzado

-no importa, además falta poco- dijo dándole ánimos

Estaban en medio de un camino de trocha y a oscuras, Hinata iluminaba con un viejo lamparín el trabajo del joven. Él solía frustrarse y la peliazul solo atinaba a colocar su mano en su hombre tratando de menguar su frustración.

-ya está.

-la paciencia es poderosa

Unos audibles pasos en la oscuridad los alerto, Sotemaru se posiciono delante de ella al ver como dos sujetos se acercaban. Eran grandes, lucían bastante repulsivos y bastante peligrosos. La mirada de lasciva de ambos se posó en la peliazul.

-No deberían estar aquí..

-si, hay muchos asesinos ladrones por esta zona. No crees Jun.

Ambos hombres sonrieron con malicia y volvieron su mirada hacia los jóvenes.

-solo pasábamos por aquí, ya nos retiramos

-¿De verdad?.. no creo que este lugar sea para unos niños. dime tu mujer- señalo a Hinata- Tienes algo más debajo de esos trapos..

Hinata resalto la valentía de Sotemaru, estaba en evidente desventaja.

-ven aquí mujer, quiero enseñarte algo

Sotemaru apretó los puños y los dientes, no iba a permitir que tocaran un solo pelo a Hinata. Él iba a reaccionar pero la peliazul puso su mano en su hombro.

-ehhhh muy bien- dijo el repulsivo hombre al ver como la peliazul se adelantaba

-¡espere Hinata-san.. no..

Sus palabras se ahogaron cuando Hinata le hizo una llave a aquel hombre sometiendo contra el suelo; era de noche pero el impacto del hombre había creado una polvareda, Sotemaru tenía una expresión de asombro acompañado con un «¿Qué demonios?» y una gota en su rostro.

-¡ahhh!.. por favor-rogo el hombre

Su amigo retrocedió al ver como la menuda joven lo tenía contra en suelo mientras le infringía una muy dolorosa llave.

-¿Nos dejara pasar?- pregunto

-¡ahhhhh!- grito al ver como retorcía más su brazo- si..si.. ya entendí

Hinata lo soltó, el hombre palidecio al ver la expresión de la joven: daba mucho miedo. No paso mucho para que se alejara corriendo, su otro compinche ya se había ido.

-Nos vamos…- sonrió

Sotemaru se asustó de la oportuna reacción de la joven, verla enojada era algo que nunca espero ver. Ahora ella estaba sonriendo como si nada hubiera pasado, descubrió que tenía su carácter y eso era mas atractivo. Hinata además de ser bella y bondadosa, era fuerte e impredecible. Volvieron a tomar su camino, lamentablemente ambos estaban muy cansados, decidieron tomar un descanso en una humilde posada en el camino. Hinata se encontraba viendo a través de la ventana, sonrió al recordar lo que había pasado; Sasuke era un buen maestro.

-¿Qué estarás haciendo?... Sasuke-kun- dijo perdida en la oscuridad de la noche

Día 214

El día había empezado bastante nublado, la lluvia amenazaba con comenzar así que decidieron salir muy entrada la mañana. Sin embargo, a pocos kilómetros de llegar a su destino el aguacero comenzó; Hinata trataba de cubrirse ya que la tela de su vestido era bastante delgada, Sotemaru noto su incomodidad sin meditarla le ofreció su capa para continuar su viaje con comodidad. Durante toda la noche no dejo de pensar en Hinata, maldijo su mala suerte al encontrar dos habitaciones; hubiera dado lo que fuera para compartir el recinto, no estaba en sus planes aprovecharse de ella, solo le hubiera gustado compartir un momento íntimo con Hinata.

Ambos fueron recibidos con mucha alegría, los pobladores murmuran entre ellos por el tardío arribo, pero ambos estaban muy lejos de sus especulaciones. Las personas ayudaron llevar todas las cosas a la escuela, estaban felices y les agradecieron por todo. La lluvia seguía, Hinata insistió en quedarse para ayudarle a acomodar todo.

-creo que hemos terminado

-ha quedado muy bello

El salón era otro, los útiles y las nuevas mesas adquiridos ahora harían más cómodas cada clase. Hinata no se arrepintió por haber vendido el broche que le regalo su madre, ella era una mujer amable y el ejemplo que había seguido hasta ahora.

-Sera mejor que me vaya, he descuidado mi casa

-me permite acompañarla

Negarse era algo imposible. Los ojos del Sensei eran suplicantes; él era un hombre adorable. Empezaron a avanzar, una caja blanca larga llamo la atención de la peliazul.

-es un regalo para usted..- dijo al ver la atención de la peliazul

-pero, ¿cómo?- pregunto

No lo había visto comprarlo en el lugar donde fueron.

-se lo pedí a un amigo.

-no es necesario que me tenga que dar algo, lo hice de corazón.- aseguro

Él negó

-es un detalle, pero se lo voy a entregar cuando lleguemos a su casa ¿le parece?- Hinata asintió y continuaron caminando.

La lluvia era bastante fuerte, el camino estuvo lleno de risas recordando las anécdotas. Hinata se sonrojaba cuando el joven sensei le recordaba el suceso con esos sujetos, él resalto su fuerza y también le dijo que no le haría ninguna broma por temor a que lo golpeara, ella negó y ambos volvieron a reír. El camino se le hizo bastante corto a ambos, la precipitación paso a segundo plano, ambos disfrutaban la compañía del otro.

-gracias por acompañarme- dio una reverencia

-espero que le guste- le ofreció la alargada caja y ella lo tomo

-gracias

-ábralo por favor..-pidió

Los ojos de Hinata se enternecieron cuando quito la tapa superior, eran unas hermosas flores color rosa claro, nunca había visto unas flores así, tomo una y la olio. Sotemaru solo podía admirarla, era tan bella como esas flores.

-Son hermosas, nunca había visto flores como estas

-Se llaman tulipanes, un poblador fue a tierras lejanas entre oriente y occidente; son muy peculiares

-son bellísimas- volvió a resaltar

\- Hinata-san hay algo que me gustaría decirle

-¿ehm? Claro

La lluvia caía, su rebote era lo único que se escucha a los alrededores. Hinata inconscientemente apretó la caja al ver la seriedad en el rostro de él.

-Hinata-san usted me…

-¡tengo que entrar!- lo interrumpió

Ella quería huir, sabía lo que se venía; tenía que salir y su nerviosismo era muy notorio. Estaba a punto de entrar y sintió un sutil agarre en su brazo izquierdo.

-No quise incomodar Hinata-san- estaba apenado por su reacción

Ella asintió pero siguió sin verlo, era un momento bastante incómodo.

-me gusta mucho-entonces lo volvió a ver- nunca había conocido un ser tan puro como usted.. yo me he enamorado perdidamente de Hinata-san

Hinata trago grueso y retrocedió muy apenada. Si él estaba enamorado eso quiere decir que hace mucho que la veía diferente, como no pudo darse cuenta.

-yo…

-Si usted correspondiera mis sentimientos, yo.. yo me esmeraría para hacerla feliz, me aseguraría por verla sonreír todos los días, no faltaría un plato de comida en nuestra mesa y yo.. yo la amaría toda la vida Hinata-san

La desesperación en el tono de su voz le provoco un nudo en la garganta, además de un escozor en sus ojos.

-Sotemaru-san yo..

-Yo quiero una relación formal, si usted me acepta estoy dispuesto en hablar con su hermano y con quien sea para..

-lo lamento..-lo interrumpió- agradezco sus sentimientos pero no puedo corresponderle

-pero..¿porque Hinata-san? Acaso no le agrado

-no es eso… usted me agrada mucho pero yo no puedo tener una relación con usted.. ni nadie

La decepción apareció en el rostro de él y se acercó a ella.

-entiendo, lamento haberla incomodado- se disculpó y dio una reverencia

Era muy difícil su rechazo, cuando elevo su torso su corazón se estrujo a ver una Hinata llorosa y con nariz roja.

-por favor.. no llore- pidió

Ella aparto su mirada aferrándose a la caja, Sotemaru se acercó y le dio un abrazo. La vida era injusta, ahora que pensaba que había encontrado un amigo le tenía que pasar esto. Hinata lloro más y él la atrajo más.

-lo siento- dijo entre sollozos

Él solo negó, la aparto para limpiarle las lágrimas. Hinata estaba muy frágil y Sotemaru se sintió un miserable al verle provocado ese estado.

-muchas mujeres dicen que cuando lloran se ven bonitas- aparto un mechón de su rostro mientras se perdía en su mirada- yo no lo creo así… las mujeres son muy bellas cuando sonríen…

Deseaba tanto besarla, uno de sus dedos no dudo en acariciar su labio inferior, era tan carnoso lo atraía para besarla.

-Hinata-san yo..

Ambos voltearon cuando la puerta se abrió aparatosamente, se apartaron inmediatamente cuando la figura iracunda de Sasuke se vio revelada. El uchiha estaba furioso, había escuchado cada maldita palabra de ese imbécil, había tratado de contener todo esos malditos celos pero no pudo más, sabía que Hinata estaba en un estado vulnerable y temía que se aprovechara de su estado. Abrió la puerta encontrándose a los dos con un espacio casi nulo, lo peor que a pesar de no haberse hecho notar no iban a tomar distancia. Hinata reacciono tiempo después, se parto más entrando rápidamente a su casa.

-gracias por las flores..-se apresuró en decir

Sotemaru estaba seguro que ella iba a tener problemas, quería hablar con Sasuke pero pudo observar como Hinata se apresuró en cerrar la puerta. Ambas miradas no dejaron de verse mientras la puerta se cerraba, el joven profesor pudo asegurar que ya hubiera muerto si la mirada de Sasuke matara.

La peliazul había tomado del brazo a Sasuke para poder cerrar la entrada, una vez que lo consiguió el Uchiha se zafo de manera brusca haciéndola respingar. Volteo a verla, estaba furioso, la miraba acechándola, juzgándola y ella retrocedió. En el ambiente había demasiada tensión, después de lo que había pasado hace casi un mes. Ahora él se presentaba y parecía que iba reclamarle por lo que había pasado. Sin embargo, no fue así; Sasuke la rodeo y se alejó rumbo a la chimenea. No sabía que sentir en ese momento, el silencio nunca fue más incómodo; ella lo miro deslizar una bolsa de kunais para afilarlos bajo la luz del fuego.

.

La lluvia parecía no querer dejar de caer, hacia frio pero la tensión en el ambiente era lo más incómodo. Solo era un corto beso, pero dolía tanto y parecia que iba a durar para siempre. Lo único que se escuchaba en el lugar eran el sonido de los palillos y de la cuchara, Hinata no sentía el sabor de su almuerzo y Sasuke emanaba hostilidad. Las flores puestas en la mesa pretendían dar un ambiente más familiar, pero eso era imposible. Él odiaba que estuvieran en la mesa, adornando, exhibiéndose como si a ella le hubiera gustado los toques de ese tipo.

-llegue hace dos días, ¿Dónde estabas?

La hostilidad en su voz recorrió cada fibra de su ser, cuando dirigió su mirada hacia él, casi palideció al ver su mirada penetrante e hiriente directo hacia ella, había dejado de comer solo para herirla con la mirada, eso significaba que Sasuke quería una respuesta urgente.

-Sotemaru-san me pidió que lo acompañara a un pueblo cercano para comprar útiles para la escuela.

-mhp.. ¿No podía hacerlo solo?- ironizo

-fue un favor.. lo hice por los niños

-eso es evidente, la otra vez estuve en esa patética aldea y me encontré una peculiar escena- sorbió un poco de su te

-no entiendo..

-le interesas a ese imbécil ¿no?.. huyes de muchas cosas, pero a él..- le molestaba tanto recordar todo lo que vio ese día- …. A él si lo dejas acercarte, tocarte y decirte estupideces.. ¿Qué pasa Hyuga?.. Permites su presencia solo porque se parece a Naruto.- acuso

Hinata quería llorar, pero no iba permitirse verse débil ante Sasuke; sabia hacia donde iba y no iba a caer en su juego.

-Está equivocado..-musito y endureció su mirada

Eso fue todo, ver su tranquilidad imperturbable y su olvido era algo que no podía soportar. Hinata estaba allí, delante de él tratándolo como si fuera un maldito extraño. La rabia y la frustración bullo en él, vio el jarrón en la mesa y la arrojo lejos. La peliazul se sobresaltó ante su reacción, el jarrón estaba hecho trizas y las flores estaban esparcidas en el suelo como cualquier basura.

-¡Hinata!- la llamo al verla salir

Deseaba no haber aceptado irse con él, deseaba retroceder el tiempo para decirle a Naruto que quería quedarse en la aldea a su lado, decirle que si intentaban secuestrarla una vez más lucharía con él a su lado como debería y siempre debió ser. La fuerte lluvia no fue impedimento para que tratara de alejarse de Sasuke, ya no podía seguir viviendo bajo el mismo techo que él, fingiendo que no había pasado nada entre ellos. Ella había sido infiel, querer olvidarlo no era la solución, Sasuke tampoco no ayudaba. Había corrido por tan solo diez minutos alejándose de aquel hombre que se estaba metiendo poco a poco en su corazón cuando sintió un agarre.

Ambos estaban empapados, Hinata se abrazó a si misma buscando un poco de consuelo por la difícil sensación. Sasuke apretó el puente de nariz, odiaba verla llorar.

-esto no esta bien..

-Hinata..- busco tomarla del brazo pero ella volvió a huir

-¡No, basta! No entiendes. ¡Esto no puede ser! Esta mal no lo ves.

-¿Qué está mal Hinata?..-ella negó- debemos hablar de lo nosotros

-no hay ningún nosotros, estoy comprometida… me voy a casar con Naruto

-¡No sigas!..-odio escuchar la cruda verdad de sus labios

-No puedo.. esto no puede ser, quiero regresar a konoha

-¿Que?..

Ella asintió

-no puedo seguir así, estoy muriendo… ya no puedo con la culpa. Se lo prometí.. se lo debo a Naruto

-¡detente!..-no quería escuchar mas

-Se lo prometí.. yo

-no quieres hacerlo.- dijo con firmeza

-¿tú no sabes nada sobre mí?.. así que ¡ya basta!.. ¡tú no me conoces!- acuso

-¿y Naruto si?- ironizo- ¡Él no te conoce como yo!..-reclamo con frustración- Acaso conoce que prefieren el olor del suelo húmedo al de las flores.. sabe que aun lloras por las noches por lo de tu secuestro… dime Hinata, él sabe cuántos lunares tienes el cuerpo

-detente- busco irse pero el la tomo del brazo, quería que lo viera, quería que lo reconociera como debería: como el hombre que más sabía sobre ella.

-Vas a escucharme

-¡suéltame!

-La verdad duele, ¿Qué tanto te conoce?, dime Hinata. Él no sabe lo mucho que te avergüenza el tamaño de tu busto, él no sabe que a pesar de sonreír siempre… lloras por dentro.. lamentandote cada día.. cada segundo… por la muerte de tu primo- dijo despacio

Entonces lo logro, Sasuke derrumbo todas las barreras que Hinata había puesto entre ellos. Sus sollozos ahogados eran audibles a pesar del fuerte rebote de la lluvia.

-él no sabe.. él no te hace sentir lo que yo si Hinata..- la apego a su cuerpo y levanto su rostro con la punta de sus dedos

Hinata tiritaba, no por el frio sino por las tormentosas sensaciones que le ocasionaba Sasuke.

\- ¿Por qué tiemblas?-pregunto acechándola

-yo..yo..-sus ojos no dejaban de llorar

-¿tienes miedo?..

Ella no le temía a él, le temía a sus prohibidos sentimientos.

-te tienes miedo ¿verdad?- seguro- a lo que te hago sentir.. o esto

Sus labios se estamparon con fuerza, reclamando un lugar entre ese dulce sabor. Ya no podía negar ese invisible sentimiento por Sasuke, correspondió con la misma fuerza el hambriento y necesitado beso, el uchiha la apegaba a su cuerpo sintiendo esas deliciosas reacciones del cuerpo de la peliazul. La lluvia caía con mucha fuerza pero no menguo el delicioso beso entre ambos, se besaban con mucha pasión mientras el agua escurría por sus rostros.

El tiempo paso de manera lenta, Hinata termino por enredar sus brazos en el cuello del Uchiha restregando su voluminoso busto con su firme pecho. La pasión fluyo aún más, Sasuke la tomo del muslo y la cargo. En un acto inconsciente trato de enredar sus piernas en su cadera, una pierna de la peliazul pendía por la falta del brazo de él pero no importaba, se dirigieron hacia la casa habidos de dar rienda suelta a sus bajas pasiones, Sasuke la arrincono contra la pared de pared restregando su vivida erección en la abertura de la Hyuga. Ella gimió dolorosamente, mientras el comía de su cuello. Entraron a la casa, cerrando la puerta rápidamente.

La recostó en la piel cercana a la encendida chimenea, comenzó a oler su cuerpo por encima del vestido mientras la acariciaba, Hinata solo cerraba los ojos no quería ver, solo quería sentir. Su raciocinio no estaba en ese momento, ella olía tan bien mojada: a canela, clavo y miel. El azabache abrió los ojos, su respiración se descompuso al ver a una Hinata excitada y con las piernas abiertas.

«¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?» fue breve pero importo

Ese vestido era hermoso, trasparentaba todo su cuerpo; desde que lo vio puesto deseo hacerlo puesto. El escote que llegaba hasta su ombligo era excitante, pudo visualizar sus pezones erectos y listos para él. Su única mano deslizo la tela hacia los costados, los senos rebotaron de una manera tan sensual avivando su deseo, Sasuke no espero mucho para empezar a comer de ellos.

«Deseaba tanto verla desnuda para él»

Sui sabor era delicioso, los chupaba con tanta urgencia como si su vida dependiera de ello, su lengua jugaba con ese pezón rosa, su saliva se deslizaba por los costados de una jadeante Hinata, ella se retorcía de placer. Cuando termino de comer uno, continúo con el otro de la misma forma: tortuosa pero placentera.

-¡Quítate la ropa… quiero verte desnuda!-exigió

Necesitaba de su cuerpo, necesitaba reclamarlo para él. El vestido se deslizo hasta su cadera, Sasuke ya se había quitado su prenda superior dejando ver es sensual _v_ de su torso y todas sus cicatrices. Se maldijo a si mismo por no haberse colocado el puto implante, de lo contrario podría disfrutar más de ella. Su lengua se deslizo desde su cuello hasta llegar a su ombligo.

-¡Sassuke..!-gimió

Solo logro excitarlo más, su miembro viril se vio preso de esos malditos pantalones. El cierre fue deslizado entonces ella reacciono. Hinata abrió los ojos, estaba completamente ruborizada y vio a Sasuke entre sus piernas. La culpa la invadió y empezó a removerse ocultando la denudes de su cuerpo

-no.. no puedo..-trato de irse pero Sasuke hábilmente se puso encima de ella.

-¿Vas a decirme que no quieres..?- le pregunto viéndola a los ojos.

Ella volvió a negar y buscar alejarse. Sasuke se sintió un maldito bastardo, Hinata no estaba lista pero el ya no podia mas.

-¡detente Sasuke, esto no está bien.. no podemos yo me..!

-¡callate, ya es tarde.. no puedo detenerme!- interrumpió su sollozos suplicantes

-¡ahhhh!- gimió de dolor

Sasuke había metido su carne ardiente y dura dentro de ella. Se abrió pasa en su cuidad virginidad, estaba tan estrecha: era delicioso y tortuoso. Necesitaba callarla, sabía que ella lo deseaba y quiso apresurar el momento.

-¡no… duele!

Él sonrió, era sádico pero lo hizo. Se detuvo dentro de ella, quería que ella se acostumbrara a su tamaño. Hinata solo negaba y lloraba, estaba asustada. No estaba del todo lubricada.

-¡Sasuke no quiero… yo estoy!..

-¡mírame… quiero que mires!- la obligo ha hacerlo

Una Hinata temblorosa la miro, Sasuke estaba frustrado e incluso pudo asegurar que le estaba doliendo tanto como a ella.

-¡soy yo.. Soy yo quien está aquí.. no él..!

¿Era un ruego?, ella no lo sabía.

El vaivén empezó. Sasuke empezó a moverse de manera lenta pero profunda. Hinata tenía una profundidad y estrechez deliciosa, que le provocaba sensaciones nuevas que nunca pensó experimentar con alguna mujer. Sus gemidos roncos y graves se empezaron a escuchar, la lubricación femenina empezó a hacerse más notoria, haciéndolo disfrutar más. Sasuke apego su frente con la de ella, la vio y supo que ya no estaba tan asustada, entonces la beso. Hinata volvió a llorar, correspondió el beso buscando olvidar el pecado carnal que estaba cometiendo. Las manos que buscaron apartarlo ahora se deslizaron hasta su espalda, apegándolo más a ella.

-Hinata..

-Sasuke

La habitación se llenaron de sus gemidos correspondidos y copiosos, su vaivén lento se convirtió en uno rápido, constante y muy duro. Hinata abrió mas sus piernas dejándolo entrar mejor en ella, él aún no se había terminado de sacar su pantalón y el vestido de ella estaba enrollado en sus caderas pero no importo. Sus pieles desnudas se buscaban, la palma de él acariciaba sus senos apretando sus pezones hasta llegar a sus suaves nalgas, Hinata arqueaba la espalda por esa placentera sensación. Las manos de ellas recorrían su espalda hasta terminar de manera tímida en las nalgas de él. El bombeo se volvió más violento y ella empezó a gemir más fuerte, estaban a punto de llegar al clímax. Una , dos, tres.. sucesivamente se dieron las penetraciones profundas de él contra la femineidad de ella. Hinata gimió deliciosamente, sus manos buscaron dar espacio entre ambos y eso le excito más. La siguió penetrando, sus gemidos se hicieron más sonoros, incluso más que la lluvia de afuera.

-Sasuke…ahhh

-Hinata

Ese sonido acuso solo podía excitarlo más, estaban a punto de llegar. Hinata encajo sus uñas en la espalda de el de manera profunda e inconsciente, Sasuke miraba la unión de ambos, ver su enorme pene entrar y salir de ella era muy delicioso. Los bombeos siguieron y su semilla empezó a esparcirse dentro de ella, Hinata gimió al sentir esa electrizante sensación que él le otorgaba. Ambos se vinieron juntos. La última gota de su semilla salió, Sasuke arqueo la espaldo dejando ver su torso denudo y su tiritante manzana de adan mientras salía su ultimo gemido ronco, entonces el la beso. Salió despacio de ella viendo el hilo de su pecado y se colocó detrás de ella para abrazarla, olio su cabello y miro la desnudes de ambos. Ya no había marcha atrás.

.

Día 215

Sentado a una corta distancia se encontraba un pensante Sasuke, no podía apartar su mirada de durmiente y desnuda mujer.

«¿Qué había hecho?»

Su mirada negra estaba puesta en ella. Hinata estaba muy agotada no solo le había quitado la pureza de su cuerpo, había roto definitivamente la lealtad del amigo que quería.

«¿Ahora, que demonios iba hace?»

No se arrepentía de lo que había hecho. Si bien Hinata se había negado al inicio termino por ceder.

«¿la amaba?»

Él no lo sabía.

Su culpa aumento cuando vio ese hilo de sangre entre las piernas de ella, le había quitado su..

Hinata comenzó a removerse producto del halo de luz que entraba por el techo, sus miradas se encontraron y ambos se desconocieron por un momento.

Ahora, ¿Qué iban hacer?

Continuara…

Perdoname Naruto... Tenia que pasar y paso. Ahora todo se complica. No me odien, si no fue la típica escena de hacer el amor.

SkybluePetunia


	12. Chapter 12

MI ALMA VACIA

Su mirada negra le recordó el acto de su pecado la noche, con mucho miedo bajo su mirada su cuerpo estaba completamente desnudo, sus ojos empezaron a empaparse de su vergüenza. Como un acto de pudor busco la tela suave y delgada de la sabana que estaba a un lado busco cubrir la desnudez de su cuerpo pero eso no fue lo peor: ver el hilo de sangre que estaba impregnado en su muslo izquierdo

Sasuke y ella…

No podía completar la idea. Su temor aumento y sus ojos no se contuvieron. Se paró abruptamente tapando un poco de su denudes, negaba, no podía creer lo que había hecho. Todo esto pasó en escasos segundos: que se levantara, viera su desnudez y procesara lo que había pasado, pero, para Hinata habían pasado más tiempo.

Comenzó a retroceder, hasta chocar contra la fría pared. Su desbocado le estaba quitando el aliento, se llevó una de sus manos hasta su cabeza negando, una y otra vez. La expresión de su rostro se desfiguro cuando vio que Sasuke se acercaba hacia ella, su cuerpo empezó a tiritar más fuerte, no quería que la tocara, no deseaba su contacto.

Ver su reacción fue algo que no esperaba, ver su temor plasmado el arrepentimiento en su rostro era un golpe bajo. La vio asustada, su cuerpo fue a parar hasta la pared llorando amargamente por lo que había pasado. Una sensación extraña llego hasta su alma, una que hace mucho no sentía. Se puso de pie, verla asustada, avergonzada y llorosa le dolió; ella no lo había aceptado del todo anoche y allí en su delante estaban las consecuencias.

Sasuke estiro su brazo. Él no se había dado cuenta de lo que hacía, era un acto inconsciente no propio de su persona, solo quería consolarla y aplacar esos sentimientos de ella; quería decirle que asumiría toda la responsabilidad, que era inocente pero como todo Uchiha no lo iba hacer. Hinata rehuía a su contacto, solo basto un simple roce de la única mano de Sasuke para que ella le diera un duro palmazo para que se alejara.

-¡no!..-grito llorosa

No paso mucho para que ella saliera corriendo encerrándose en el baño, Sasuke apretó el puente de la nariz, se arrastró el cabello y maldijo a todos. Su mirada oscura se fijó en la puerta, allí detrás estaba ella; la mujer que lo volvía loco y lo trastornaba. Endureció su mirada cuando escucho los sollozos ahogados de Hinata, por impulso se dirigió hasta el pequeño cuarto pero se detuvo cuando escucho:

«Que hice…. ¿Por qué.. Porque me pediste que viniera Naruto-kun?»

Su única mano se detuvo para girar la perilla, se sintió el hombre más imbécil del mundo. Sonrió burlándose de sí mismo, sintiéndose ingenuo por la tonta esperanza y escuchar allí parado tras la puerta escuchando un llanto por otro hombre. Escucho unos golpes, no hacía falta ser un genio para saber que Hinata estaba tan frustrada que comenzó a golpear el piso; ni siquiera él lo hacía.

Necesitaba quitarse su olor, aun podía sentir el aroma de la semilla del Uchiha, sintió asco de su ser. Se paró rápidamente para abrir la llave y llenar la gran tina de madera, no espero a que se llenara, se metió sin importar el volumen del agua. Comenzó a refregar su cuerpo sin miedo a lastimarse, sus uñas pasaron sin mesura sobre su piel mientras dejaba unas marcas rojas con su nívea piel y todo acompañado con una expresión de horror. Sus lágrimas caían sobre el agua clara, no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo de esa forma, se detuvo cuando vio que el agua comenzaba a rebalsarse de la tina; se vio obligada a cerrar la llave del agua. Todo estuvo en quietud con la excepción de las ultimas gotas que caían contra el piso, su alma atormentada le recordaba lo que había ocurrido: recordaba sus necesitadas caricias, sus besos hambrientos, su corazón desbocado contra el suyo, recordaba su mirada puesta en ella, su delicioso aliento, sus gemidos graves y roncos, su voz cuando la nombraba, sus húmedos besos sobre su cuerpo, su miembro duro y firme en su entrada, invadiéndola repetidamente; recordaba todo, absolutamente todo. Su llanto se hizo más sonoros, se abrazó sus piernas buscando consuelo pero lo fue suficiente, deseaba no seguir viva: la culpa y la vergüenza sentía que la mataba lentamente; sumergió su cabeza en el agua conteniendo solo un poco de oxígeno, deseaba que todo eso sea una pesadilla. Se había entregado al mejor amigo de su prometido, había traicionado los sentimientos puros de su querido Naruto-kun.

.

-¡Hinata…Hinata!- llamo a la puerta del baño- ¡abre la maldita puerta!

Hace dos horas que estaba allí, hace quince minutos que no la había escuchado llorar. Toda esta situación era sumamente difícil, no solo por la traición también por los confusos sentimientos de ambos.

«¿Qué sentía realmente por ella?» «¿Qué sentía ella por él?»

Muchas preguntas hacían surgido en ese lapso de dos horas, la había escuchado llorar mucho tiempo, había escuchado suficiente de sus lamentación; debían hablar.

-¡Hinata!- estrello su puño en la puerta- ¡responde por un demonio!..

Un mal presentimiento inundo el lugar, el silencio sepulcral lo estaba trastornando más. Ella parecía invisible y no pudo soportarlo, abrió la puerta con un empujón. Su mirada negra no la vio, solo escucho las burbujas que se abrían en la superficie del agua.

«¿Qué intentaba hacer?»

-¡Que mierda intentas hacer!- le grito

Sin mesura alguna, la tomo para sacarla del agua. El agua escurría sobre su cuerpo desnudo, la mirada negra traspaso su rota mirada aperlada. Hinata rápidamente se recompuso y se zafo de su fuerte agarre; miro a Sasuke quien lucía bastante irritado por todo, la vergüenza la invadió de inmediato al ser consciente de su denudes.

-¡fuera!... ¡no quiero verlo!- le grito entre sollozos mientras se tapaba parte de su cuerpo con sus brazos-¡no escucho!...¡te dije que te fueras!¡no te quiero ver!¡Vete!

No esperaba verla tan quebrada, nunca espero verla en ese estado tan roto. Su suave voz se empezó a alejar, todo a su alrededor se puso negro, Hinata parecía gritarle y hacerle señas pero él simplemente no podía escucharla; se había abstraído de tal forma que se sintió en una maldita pesadilla. Hinata no lo quería, sus lágrimas y reclamos le recalcaban eso..

Y él… ¿la quería?

No paso mucho para que Hinata saliera del baño con mucha vergüenza, ante la negativa del Sasuke de permanecer allí. Sus aguados ojos buscaban alguna de sus ropas, estaba mojada y desnuda necesitaba cubrirse, pensar que Sasuke la observaba desde el umbral de la puerta del baño la hacía negar una y otra vez. Encontró el vestido blanco recatado que siempre usaba, rápidamente empezó a colocárselo, su cuerpo tiritaba y le faltaba el aire; necesitaba salir de ese lugar, estaba al borde del abismo. Cuando se lo puso miro la puerta abierta, cobardemente quería huir, se apresuró para salir pero…

-¡¿A dónde demonios crees que vas?!

La pared retumbo por el fuerte contacto de los ambos cuerpos, una vez más Hinata estaba aprisionada entre la pared y el fuerte cuerpo de Sasuke, no había mucho que decir solo quería volver a Konoha de la forma que fuera. El forcejeo empezó, solo quería que la soltara en cambio él, solo quería que se calmara; después de todo, así haya mucho arrepentimiento y culpa, no cambiaría lo que había pasado entre ellos.

-¡basta!...-gimió de dolor cuando puso más fuerte en su agarre

-¡cálmate, maldita sea!..- bufo

-¡No..!¡no!.. – seguía intentando deshacer su fuerte agarre

-¡¿Qué pretendes?, huir como siempre lo haces!- acuso fríamente- ¡creí muchas cosas de ti.. eres tan cobar…!

No pudo completar, su cabeza se ladeo como nunca y su rostro de conmoción por lo que había pasado, no pudo ser visto por sus negros cabellos. El golpe certero y firme fue suficiente para silenciar sus palabras. A Hinata aún le temblaba la mano, su cuerpo concentro toda su fuerza en esa bofetada, sus piernas amenazaban con fallarle por toda la mezcla de sentimientos explosivos dentro suyo, Sasuke aún seguía con la cabeza ladeaba.

-¡no vuelvas a tocarme!..¡Esto no debió pasar! ¡regresare a konoha sola!..¡por favor ya no me sigas!..- le grito entre lágrimas, una voz rota y su tiritante voz

Su burlona sonrisa se dibujó en el furioso azabache, puso la palma de su única mano en la parte donde le dolía y lentamente volteo a verla.

-¿no tocarte?..- ironizo- entonces…¿Qué paso anoche, Hinata?- acuso con ironizo y dolor dentro suyo

La vergüenza la invadió, ladeo su rostro no deseaba ver la mirada acusadora de Sasuke.

-quiero irme.. –trato de endurecer su mirada-.. mi prometido me espera

Algo dentro de él se rompió, pronunciar cada letra eran un camino de espinas con los pies descalzos.

-Mhp.. te entregas a mí y luego buscas revolcarte con Naruto. No sabía que eras de ese tipo de mujeres Hinata.

-no lo entenderías.. –sus lágrimas la ahogaban, abrió su boca tratando de respirar-.. Todo esto.. es..

-¡mírame cuando me hablas, odio que no lo hagas!- la obligo a hacerlo

Hinata se asustó ante la abrupta reacción de Sasuke. Su cuerpo tembló mas y el contacto de la piel de su mano contra su rostro le estaba quemando.

-Yo.. Yo amo..a Naruto-kun….- su voz lenta sonó lenta e insegura

Sin embargo, fueron suficientes para desfigurar la expresión del rostro del Uchiha: sus ojo se abrieron, sus cejas temblaban sin poder creer lo que acaba de escuchar, apretó el puente de su nariz y empezó a tomar distancia. Sin ser consciente de lo que hacía, tomo de un lado la mesa y la volteo tirando todo lo que estaba sobre ella; el cuerpo de Hinata respingo ante el acto, el sonido de los platos rompiendo y el sonido de los cubiertos contra las maderas.

-¡Que demonios crees..!..- se acercó a ella para enfrentarla- ¡Crees que esto es un maldito juego!...¡ crees que soy tu maldito juguete Hinata!..

-¡no lo entiende!- dijo asustada

Su temor acrecentó cuando vio la mano empuñada y tiritante producto de la presión que ejercía. De verdad creía que en cualquier momento Sasuke la golpearía.

-¡¿Que no entiendo?!... ¡me entregas tu cuerpo. Luego dices amar a otro!... ¡ tan estúpido crees que soy!.- estaba completamente alterado y fuera de sí.

En ese momento sintió mucho odio contra la cobardía de ella.

-Naruto-kun es mi prometido..- odiaba escucharla, su rabia bullo más cuando la vio darle la espalda- también es su mejor amigo..

Sus temblorosas palabras fueron suficientes para un reinicio para él. Su cuerpo se relajó y la culpa bullo. Era cierto, él había traicionado a una de las personas más importantes en su vida y ahora pretendía quedarse con ella «¿Cómo era posible?».

-No debió pasar…yo

-¿Amas a Naruto?

El corazón de Hinata se detuvo. El silencio inundo la habitación acompañado con una sensación de la más terrible tensión. Su aperlada mirada no dejaba de verlo, Sasuke estaba completamente de espaldas, lucia algo relajado pero no menos peligroso.

-yo

-¡responde de una puta vez!.-El cuerpo de ella tembló ante el urgente grito-...¿lo amas?..-insistió

-Si..-termino por decir

Algo dentro de ellos se rompió. La respuesta era tan corta pero era lo suficientemente poderosa para crear un inmenso dolor.

-Naruto-kun es su amigo.

-¿esa es tu respuesta?..- su voz sonó lenta y dolida pero ella no lo noto

Hinata aprisiono sus manos en sus pecho, dolía su corazón y su alma se rompía lentamente. Su mirada aperlada fue a dar al piso de madera; estaba sumamente avergonzada.

«¿Qué era lo que sentía por el hombre que estaba delante suyo?»

-esto esta mal.. No podemos pretender seguir con esto si..

-¿y porque no..?

Sus palabras le erizaron el cuerpo, lentamente subió su mirada, Sasuke ahora la miraba de lado con un semblante distinto

-debes estar bromeando

-tsk…-chasqueo la lengua- no se.. –endureció la mirada molesto de si mismo

Esa era la verdad. Su vida había sido difícil, pero, siempre tenía un plan para avanzar. Sin embargo, después de mucho y de tanto dolor vivido era la primera vez que no sabía que hacer. Quería a Naruto, tanto como quiso a Itachi, su corazón dolía cuando se imaginaba su cara de decepción cuando se enterara; su buen amigo había perdido un brazo y parte de su vida para traerlo de vuelta y le pagaba así. Por otro lado estaba ella, la mujer que se había metido en todos los sentidos en su ser, esa mujer que despertaba sensación dulces y tormentosas en su fría alma, esa mujer que no nació para él.

-lo lamento….regresare a Konoha- dijo reuniendo el poco valor que le quedaba

-¿Qué pretendes?..

-yo..

-Si te atreves a irte…- busco su capa y su katana-.. Te matare.

Su respiración se detuvo, su rostro palideció al ver su mirada de odio puro. Comenzó a temblar producto del miedo que le creaba. Si, Hinata sabía que él no bromeaba; más de una vez intento matar a Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi personas allegadas a él «¿Por qué tendría contemplación con ella?».

-No estoy jugando Hyuga… si intentas irte te matare. No importa donde estés, te buscare y lo hare. Esta no es una promesa, créeme que lo hare..

Sasuke salió de la casa pero aun si, no disminuyo la sensación de peligrosidad del lugar. Hinata se abrazó a sí misma, sus piernas fallaron y su respiración volvió de manera lenta; su mirada temblorosa se volvió nublada productos de las gruesas lágrimas que comenzaron a salir.

-Que hice….

Sus lamentos acompañado con un sonoro llanto, inundo la habitación. No muy lejos de allí, Sasuke Uchiha se alejaba lentamente con la mirada fría y el orgullo herido; sus sentimientos lo estaban trastornando más de lo que se encontraba, no se podía permitir perder el control pero todo estaba jodidamente mal.

.

Día 222

Habían pasado exactamente una semana desde que Sasuke se había ido. Su vida estaba detenida, incapaz de avanzar por la gran culpa que la invadía. Todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de marcas de sus propios arañazos, sus ojos eran adornados por marcadas ojeras, sus labios estaban resecos y había bajado notablemente de peso. Ahora estaba allí como todas las mañanas, sentada en el pórtico de la rustica casa viendo a _la nada; _esa mirada aperlada inocente y pura se había ido, ahora sus ojos estaban muertos y su alma rota. Hubo muchas noches donde estuvo a punto de irse pero se detenía a pocos metros, Sasuke la había intimidado lo suficiente para someterla mentalmente.

«quizá sería mejor que me matara»

Se decía muchas veces. Sin embargo, la manera en como estaba viviendo y lo poco que comía podría desencadenar una consecuencia clara: Si Sasuke no la mataba, el hambre sí. Muchas veces se levantaba con la esperanza en el corazón de que todo sea una pesadilla, pero se desvanecía en segundos al ver los arañazos en sus piernas y cuerpo; era tonto creer que bañándose a cada momento y refregando su cuerpo con fuerza innecesaria iba a quitar esa deliciosa sensación que dejo el Uchiha.

La casa estaba desordenada, la ropa sucia y los víveres se estaban acabando pero dejo de ser importante. Casi como un castigo, Naruto Uzumaki no dejaba de aparecerse en su memoria o en sus sueños; podía ver claramente: su sonrisa zorruna, su piel bronceada, su impetuosa actitud, sus cabellos rubios y ese color azul en sus ojos; cada instante la atormentaba su voz y las cosas tan bellas que le decía:

«Te amo Hinata Hinata-chan»

«¿Quieres casarte conmigo?»

«eres hermosa..»

El tono de su voz adornando esas sinceras frases inundaba constatemente sus ojos y estrujaban su corazón. Era un constante martirio vivir con su culpa. Naruto era tan gentil y torpe, recordaba las veces que la toco de mas y se disculpaba de inmediato.

«Lo lamento mucho Hinata-chan.. es solo que gustas mucho»

«Te respeto mucho»

Todas sus disculpas acompañados con un sonrojo de su parte y un beso en la frente. Cuando sus gentiles besos se trasformaban en profundos besos, Naruto tomaba distancia para controlar su punzante dolor en la entrepiernas, ahora se daba cuenta de ello, pero, había días donde Hinata deseaba que él la tocara un poco más; él nunca lo hacía.

«¿Amaba Naruto?» «¿Qué tanto la conocía?» «¿Qué diferencia había entre el respeto y admiración que sentía con el amor que profesaba?»

Los últimos siete días se había cuestionado tanto sus sentimientos. Su razón y corazón le decía que lo amaba, había un infinito respeto y admiración, lo había observado por años, se desmayaba ante su presencia, su primer beso fue perfecto pero… su cuerpo respondía a las caricias de otro.

Se puso de pie, las caminatas se habían vuelto algo habitual en esos días. Observo su reflejo en las pocas claras aguas del lago, el invierno estaba cerca y el frio era un factor constante. Sasuke era pasión, lujuria y desenfreno. Los besos del Uchiha no se comparaban con la persona que iba ser su esposo, el poco tacto que tuvo con su prometido no creaban esa electrizante reacción en los poros de su piel. Habían pasado varios días y tanto dolor, pero esa sensación de su piel bajo la suya no había podido olvidar, era consiente que al principio no quería pero su cuerpo reacciono ante sus estimulantes besos y caricias.

«¿Qué era lo que sentía por Sasuke?» «¿Por qué se entregó a él si decía amar a Naruto?»

Su cabeza le dolía constantemente por todas las preguntas.

-¡Hinata-san!..

Una estridente voz lejana la saco de sus cavilaciones. Su mirada se dirigió hasta donde provenía la conocida voz, al otro extremo del lago se encontraba el atractivo sensei. Era un castigo de kamisama, se parecía tanto a la persona que había dañado y lo peor, que él no lo sabía. No quería ver a nadie, pero reuniendo el casi nulo ánimo que tenía decidió suavizar el semblante que tenía.

Sotemaru corría a su encuentro, rodeando el gran lago que los separaba; grande fue su sorpresa cuando la vio de cerca. Esa no era la Hinata que conocía, ella se había vuelto en una flor marchita: su semblante triste, su cuerpo delgado y el halo de sufrimiento que emanaba le hicieron sentir pena por ella. Su corazón se oprimió cuando la vio esbozar una triste sonrisa; no podría llamar un sonrisa, era una mueca vacía y sin vida.

-¿está bien Hinata-san?- parecía tonto preguntar pero la pregunta salió casi de inmediato.

-¡hai!..- trato de sonreír, forzando innecesariamente su bello rostro.

No podía ocultar el infierno interno que estaba viviendo, la culpa la estaba matando y el hecho de que lo haya disfrutado empeoraba la situación.

-Hinata-san ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comió?- la preocupación se anido en su corazón, esa marchita mujer le interesaba y verla de esa forma tan demacrada le dolía.

-hace poco-mintió

La verdad es que había dejado de comer, no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que probo bocado. Los sabores de los alimentos ya parecían un muy viejo y lejano recuerdo, esas sensaciones estimulantes de sus deliciosos almuerzos eran tan lejanas, así como sus ganas por cocinar. A veces se preguntaba como podía estar de pie, si casi no comía.

-Hinata-san que le parece si le invito a almorzar- el tono de preocupación conmovió el dolido corazón de ella. Se sentía tan indigna por recibir los sinceros sentimientos del buen sensei.

-yo.. no sé si es una buena idea.. Además no tengo hambre

Los colores llegaron a su rostros, quizá no tan intenso como antes pero el ruido en su estómago la delato.

-lo siento

-no se preocupe. He preparado un delicioso almuerzo..

-pero..

-no aceptare un no como respuesta..-sonrió

Sus ojos perlas captaron al detalle aquella sonrisa zorruna, se parecía tanto a ese hombre que no podía ni pronunciar su nombre. Su mente fue bombardeada por diferentes escenarios compartidos con él y sobre su..

«Esa sonrisa….» pensó tristemente cuando vio su imagen

«Él jamás me va a perdonar»

Contuvo sus ganas de llorar, no deseaba contar, ni que le pregunten lo que estaba pasando. Sotemaru era un hombre inteligente, intuía lo que estaba pasando y Hinata se mostraba renuente a querer decir algo. Tomo la sabia decisión de no preguntar, respetaría su intimidad de esa forma quizá se ganaría su amor.

Durante el trayecto a la aldea, Sotemaru tuvo que sostenerla parte del camino. En esos simples roces, su sonrojo era notorio y su nerviosismo con solo tocarla aumentaba, lo entristecía ver que ella no lo notaba, incluso cuando su nariz aspiro el aroma de sus cabellos ella no lo noto. No podía esperar mucho, Hinata no estaba allí y la debilidad d su organismo se agravaba por cada paso. Su mirada estaba tan nublada, sus pensamientos solo se concentraban en una persona : Sasuke Uchiha; termino por aceptar que su relación era un…..

La relación la llevaba del cielo del infierno en un doloroso y placentero vaivén, Sasuke le gustaba mucho, le provocaba sensaciones deliciosas y prohibidas. Su relación sabía a miel pero olía a culpa. Hinata era consciente de que lo que tenían estaba condenado a fracasar o… quizás no.

.

La mirada marrón estaba puesta en la bella y marchita joven, su ánimo mejoro al verla comer; Hinata comía con muchas ansias contenidas, Sotemaru la miraba a corta distancia sonriendo al ver el cambio de semblante de la peliazul.

-Parece que lo está disfrutando Hinata-san- había picardía y satisfacción en su voz.

Ella se sonrojo por la afirmacion.

-lo lamento. Esta delicioso- estaba muy avergonzada, no estaba comiendo de manera apropiada.

-no se disculpe, soy feliz por alegrar a Hinata-san…- Su triste sonrisa, avivo su curiosidad- ¿puedo preguntarle una cosa?- su voz sonaba preocupada y seria

Ella termino por asentir, estaba temerosa por lo obvio.

-Soy consciente que no es asunto mío, pero por la palidez de su piel, sus labios resecos, las ojeras en su rostro, su delgadez y su semblante cansado

La peliazul no pudo ocultar su asombro por la perfecta descripción de su estado, quizá era muy parecido a Naruto, pero el hombre que estaba delante suyo, notaba muchas aspectos que su futuro esposo no lo hacía.

-mi primera conclusión que estaba enferma.. pero ahora tengo la certeza que no es asi. Hinata-san esta triste…

El corazón de ella se detuvo.

-no quiero pensar que soy el culpable de su tristeza. Lamento lo del otro día- bajo la cabeza por la pena- la expuse ante su hermano.. lamento mucho haberle ocasiona…

-¡no!.-lo interrumpió captando su atención- no tiene nada que ver con usted. No quiero sonar mal educada….. pero no quiero hablar de ese tema.

El ambiente en la habitación se tornó pesado, Hinata estaba incomoda y no podía ocultarlo a pesar de su estricta educación.

-entiendo. Hinata-san…. no me ha arrepiento haber preguntado. Usted me interesa y si usted está triste o enferma.. siempre me preocupare..- su voz sonaba muy seria y firme

-Sotemaru-san…-musito asombrada por ver su desesperación

-Sé que no siente nada por mí pero yo..

-no es así..-lo interrumpió- le mencione que no puedo.. yo..

-¿está enamorada?..

Hinata dejo los palillos en la mesa, la pregunta había sido sencilla pero difícil de contestar. Hasta hace unos meses tenía la seguridad de su respuesta, pero ahora no.

-no es necesario que conteste sino quiere Hinata-san.. he de suponer que esta confundida.

Ella no dijo nada. El atractivo respondió lo que ella no se había atrevido «estaba confundida» era tan real, ahora Naruto estaba saliendo de su pensamiento como un hermoso recuerdo y estaba siendo reemplazado por ese amor pirata, ese amor a escondidas que disfruto tanto, ese encuentro clandestino que la volvió mujer de manera más tortuosa y placentera. Ella se había..

Todo comenzó a darle vueltas, las recientes conclusiones llegaron como un gran cumulo en su cabeza provocándola un mareo y quitándole el aliento. Escucho la voz lejana de Sotemaru pero no pudo oírlo completo. Su cuerpo empezó a temblar por lo que acaba de aceptar.

-¿Quiere que la lleve a su casa..?- la peliazul la miro suplicante, necesitaba aire, se estaba ahogando entre sus pensamientos.

.

A pasos muy lentos se dirigieron hasta el hogar de la peliazul. Sotemaru le pidió que se sostuviera de su brazo, ella acepto por creer que era un gesto de caballerosidad. Él quería que el camino fuera largo, era la primera vez que podía tenerla así de esa forma y ella no parecía incomoda. Sin embargo, a pesar de que se encontraba más que cómodo con su acercamiento, su atención se centró en la triste mirada de ella, Hinata tenía la mirada puesta a la nada y el ceño fruncido como si estuviera perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Hinata-san….

Sus palabras se ahogaron cuando sintió un movimiento abrupto. Un agujero cubierto con hojas secas hizo que ambos trastabillaran, Hinata iba a caer primero pero en un movimiento hábil Sotemaru contuvo el golpe futuro en la cabeza de ella con su mano.

-¡Sotemaru-san ¿esta bien?!- estaba preocupado, ver como sus cejas temblaban producto del impacto la hizo sentir culpable.

-no se preocupe Hinata-san.. estoy bien..

Estaban en una incómoda posición, Hinata comenzó temblar producto del nerviosismo que le provocaba el atractivo sensei. Los ojos de Sotemaru temblaban ante la proximidad, Ella estaba debajo de su cuerpo, a su merced; no dejaba de contemplarla quería grabar cada instante en su memoria.

-Eres hermosa..- se atrevió a decir dejando a un lado la formalidad.

-yo..-podía sentir su cálido aliento en su rostro

La distancia se empezó a cortar, no supo cuánto tiempo paso pero fue un simple roce en la comisura de sus labios. Una sensación electrizante recorrió el cuerpo del hombre, los colores llegaron al rostro de ella como una gran explosión.

-lo siento…-dijo tomando distancia

Rápidamente se puso de pie, con mucha vergüenza le extendió la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. El simple roce de la palma de la mano de ella, volvió a enrojecer su rostro. Sin embargo, su acto de pseuda caballerosidad fue rechazado, Hinata decidió ponerse de pie por su propia cuenta. Sotemaru con mucha vergüenza recogió su mano, viendo el semblante descompuesto de la joven.

-Hinata-san..

-No vuelva hacerlo..-el tono de voz era diferente pero la idea era clara.

Sotemaru no pudo sostenerle la mirada, la incomodidad de la peliazul era palpable y no existía justificación por su atrevimiento. Hinata pretendía irse sin despedirse, no había dado ni un paso cuando se detuvo. El joven sensei la vio retroceder, asustada, con ambas manos en su pecho e incluso pálida; su mirada se dirigió hacia donde ella veía, sus ojos se abrieron enormemente al ver a la persona que los observaba a la distancia. El último sobreviviente de los Uchihas, había contemplado la patética escena de principio a fin; su molestia estaba plasmado en su rostro asesino y en el puño forzado de su única mano. Ya estaba hecho, no se arrepentía de haberle robado un tímido beso a la bella joven quien estaba temblando, eso lo enfureció; por ella y sus sentimientos enderezo su postura enfrentando la mirada del Uchiha. Hinata solo atino a seguir su camino, con la mirada puesta en el suelo.

Ambos hombres se mataban con sus miradas, ninguno parecía ceder, pero un tímido roce fue suficiente para que el azabache desistiera de lo que deseaba hacer: partirle la cara a ese imbécil. Hinata solo paso por su lado, tenía la certeza que ella no deseaba una pelea y solo por eso.. no lo haría. Los últimas días habían sido de aceptación, había reconocido sus sentimientos: los celos y la posesividad eran parte de ellos. Nunca pensó tener esos sentimientos; él era: el gran Sasuke Uchiha, heredero por derecho de un poderoso clan y el segundo ninja más poderoso de ese amplio mundo; ni en sus pesadillas pensó sentirse tan expuesto por una mujer que lo rechazaba en cierta medida. En su meditación acepto que no debió amenazarla con asesinarla, ese tipo de intimidación estaba bien por otras personas pero no para ella.. no para Hinata. Había empezado a caminar rumbo a su casa, dándole la espalda al hombre que se había atrevido a tocarla pero..

-No debería tratarla así..

Eran pocas palabras llenas de molestia, pero fueron suficiente para que Sasuke se detuviera. Hinata hizo lo mismo, volteo asustada y observo como Sotemaru se acercaba al azabache; él termino de dar la media vuelta para enfrentar al muy fastidiado Sensei.

-Ella merece respeto.. no debería tratarla como si fuera de su propiedad..- la molestia iba cambiando en intensidad.

Sasuke no dijo nada, solo lo miraba con el desprecio más puro. En ese momento sintió un agarre de un temblorosa Hinata, no volteo a verla pero sabía que estaba asustada.

-Lo he observado. Solo una persona con poca capacidad de observación no se daría cuenta de lo evidente..

-Sotemaru-san.. por favor le pido que no siga-imploro

Tenía que detenerlo, Sasuke estaba tan tenso que faltaba muy poco a despertar ese lado que no le gustaba ver.

-lo que usted siente por ella en insano… usted no la ve como una hermana..

-¡no siga!..- volvió a jalar del brazo a Sasuke pero este parecía una roca

Sasuke solo escuchar una cosa, solo una para partirle ese confiado rostro.

-la ve como mujer… lo que usted siente es una aberraci…

No pudo completar su acusación, Sasuke hizo a un lado a Hinata y su puño fue a dar contra el rostro de Sotemaru. La peliazul parecía gritarle que se detuviera, pero no le importo. Su mirada estaba fija en el hombre que se ponía de pie, con un hilo de sangre en su nariz. El sensei intento golpearlo, era inútil, sus golpes eran evadidos con gran habilidad por su oponente; solo golpeaba al viento y eso lo frustraba.

La mente del Uchiha estaba bloqueada, deseaba tanto tener su katana para atravesar al tambaleante hombre. Sus palabras lo habían herido, él se había atrevido a insultar sus sentimientos que si bien estaban condenados, era lo más puro que había sentido desde hace mucho. Durante toda su vida había sufrido tanto, pero lo que sentía por ella era como una cura en sus invisibles cicatrices, las cuales ni Naruto había podido sanar.

-¡Detente Sasuke… lo vas ha matar!- grito horrorizada cuando vio que le había dado un rodillazo en el abdomen de Sotemaru.

El tiempo no había pasado, ni tampoco el daño que le había ocasionado al hombre que no podía ni pararse. Quería provocarle lo que él sintió por su ofenda.

-¡Basta…!-grito pálida

Ver como se retorcía de dolor en el suelo y escupía sangre, fue suficiente para colocarse en medio para evitar que siguiera golpeándolo.

Entonces se detuvo….

Sasuke volvió en sí, cuando vio como Hinata era arrojada a un lado. Uno de sus golpes fue a dar a su rostro, no pudo reconocer lo que sentía pero le dolía. Hinata comenzó a toser, con mucha dificultad se recompuso, él acorto distancia y el horror se plasmó en su mirada. La peliazul tenía la nariz rota, la sangre había manchado parte de su rostro. No quería lastimarla.

Hinata miro a un lado a Sotemaru, quien estaba inconsciente en un charco de sangre. Su temblorosa mirada se posó en Sasuke, quien estaba delante de ella muy tenso.

-por favor… ya no más…- sus ojos no contuvieron su pena, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de manera desmesurada llevándose un poco de la pena de la joven.

No pudo sentirse más miserable. Hinata estaba llorando, con la nariz rota y muy asustada.

-yo sé que eres mejor que esto..- no dejo de verlo directo a los ojos-.. por favor ayúdame..

Él quería consolarla, quería estrechar su cuerpo entre su único brazo. Con muchas dudas extendió su mano para acariciarle el rostro, deseaba tanto limpiar sus lágrimas con su pulgar pero cuando estuvo a milímetros de su mejilla, ella ladeo su cabeza evadiendo su contacto.

-Ayúdame a llevarlo a la aldea… por favor-volvió a pedir pero no lo miro.

.

La cálida y tenue luz del lamparín tocaba su rostro magullado, sus ojos que habían permanecido por horas cerrados, empezaban a abrirse. Su borrosa visión se fijó en lo primero que vio, una mujer muy triste que se limpiaba la frente con el antebrazo, lucia tan cansada. Sus ojos terminaron de abrirse, ella lo noto y sonrió.

-Que bueno despertó..

-Hinata-san.. ¿Qué hace aquí?

Ella no pudo evitar avergonzarse, apretó el paño que tenía en su mano derecha conteniendo parte de su vergüenza.

-lamento mucho lo que paso- hizo una dramática reverencia, acompañada con un halo de tristeza y vergüenza

Los recuerdos de aquel suceso llegaron con una intempestiva ola, su cabeza dolió y frunció el ceño.

-¿esta bien?- se apresuró a decir

-no tiene por qué disculparse… la culpa es mía por provocar a su hermano… lamento mucho haberla metido en problemas una vez más.

Ella negó, trato de mostrarle un mejor semblante pero era tan mala mintiendo. No supo en que momento empezó, pero sus ojos se aguaron al notar el estado tan deplorable de su amigo. Un ojo hinchado, ambas cejas, nariz y labios rotos, tenía moretones por todo su rostro; ni que decir por las costillas rotas, no lucia tan mal cuando estaba inconsciente, pero ahora podía ver el resultado de la paliza de Sasuke.

-tenía mucho miedo que Sotemaru-san no despertara..- dijo tristemente mientras se limpiaba sus lagrimas

-Soy duro de matar Hinata-san….-sonrió- aunque tengo que admitir que su hermano golpea muy duro..

-él tiene un mal carácter…-acepto y se abrazó las piernas

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?- pregunto con mucha curiosidad, al ver el clima ensombrecido por la noche

-unas cuatro horas…

-¿Usted me trajo?

Su mirada busco una respuesta, pero Hinata solo atino a desviar la mirada entonces entendió. Sasuke había sido la persona que lo trajo. Poder escuchar su silencio y ver su incomodidad fue suficiente para no insistir en una respuesta. Había sido bastante difícil para ella, entre lágrimas le había suplicado que la ayudara, ver su fragilidad y su insistencia había sido suficiente para que el Uchiha accediera. No fue nada agradable para él tener que cargarlo como un costal, fue sumamente difícil ver la excesiva preocupación de ella hacia el imbécil que estaba en su hombro y que no preguntase si él estaba bien.

-debería descansar… prepare una sopa de zetas, espero que le guste

El sensei recibió el plato con gusto.

-debería disculparme con él..-había pena en su voz- se ofendió mucho por las barbaridades que le dije. Siento mucho haber insultado el amor de su hermano

«¿Amor?» pensó ella

-son muy cercanos, eso es evidente. Usted también lo quiere mucho ¿verdad?- pregunto con inocencia

Había un nudo en su corazón, pero cuando esa pregunta fue formulada se hizo menos tensa.

«¿lo quería?»

-yo…

.

Las horas pasaron, la peliazul estaba sumamente agotada, no había podido dormir nada casi siendo de madrugada. Las complicaciones no solo fueron los golpes, laceraciones y huesos rotos; todo se complicó cuando la fiebre se hizo presente producto de una infección de una herida que no había desinfectado. Su culpa aumento cuando entre sus delirios, escucho su nombre de los labios del sensei; él soñaba con ella, que tenía una familia a su lado y eran felices. El sueño casi la alcanza, pero no se dio el lujo de dormir, noto que ya no había el ungüento para desinfectar las heridas; sabia donde había uno así que no dudo en ir por él, así tenga que encontrarse con la persona que había provocado parte del problema.

Sus pasos se detuvieron cuando estuvo en la entrada, muy temerosa empujo la puerta para entrar. Sus ojos perlas buscaron al dueño de sus pensamientos pero no los hallo, Sasuke no estaba. No había oportunidad perfecta, rápidamente fue hacia la cocina donde estaba el botiquín; tomo unas vendas, algodón y el ungüento. El alma de la joven palideció, al reconocer a la persona que estaba en el marco de puerta; casi por instinto retrocedió un paso pero se detuvo, tenía que llevar lo que estaba entre sus brazos a Sotemaru, tenía que hacerlo. Se disponía a pasar de largo al Uchiha, ignorando su penetrante mirada.

Todo lo que estaba entre sus brazos cayeron, su alma se partió cuando sintió el brazo y el cuerpo de Sasuke apegado al suyo, en un abrazo posesivo. Sus ojos volvieron a picar, pero no lloraría.

-¡Solo dilo.! ¡dilo y olvidare todo!

Habia tanta desesperación y tristeza en su voz, no hacía falta decir más, Hinata entendía perfectamente a lo que se refería. La peliazul busco apartarlo pero no pudo, en un brusco movimiento Sasuke la arrincono contra la pared, aprisionando con su única mano las manos de Hinata elevándolas por encima de su cabeza. Sasuke estaba roto, no era el mismo que conoció cuando empezó el viaje, ella estaba segura que ni siquiera Naruto lo había visto en ese estado. Sus alientos golpeaban el rostro del otro, él la vio apretar los labios entonces supo que no diría lo que quería escuchar.

-¡No!-grito ella

En un desesperado acto, Sasuke busco besarla con la tonta idea de hacerle recordar lo que vivieron juntos.

-¡No Sasuke…por favor!-volvió a gritar

Sus labios buscaban los de ellas, pero Hinata huía de su desesperado beso ladeando y escondiendo su rostro. La escucho sollozar, entonces la soltó. Las piernas de la peliazul le fallaron cayendo al suelo, estaba temblorosa con el rostro rojo y sus ojos aguados.

-tan difícil es para ti..-dijo dolido con el orgullo hecho pedazos

Hinata lo vio, desconociendo la situación.

«No es eso…. Así no» pensó

No lo quiso decir, no le gustaba que Sasuke la forzara de esa forma. Si bien había disfrutado su entrega, durante todo ese tiempo pensó que no debió ser así.

-yo…-respirara rápido, había frustración en su rostro-yo…. ¡solo tu estas en mi cabeza! ¡porque demonios no lo entiendes y lo aceptas!..- había desesperación y odio en la declaración.

Hinata lo vio apretar el puente de la nariz, recargarse en la mesa. El corazón de la peliazul tenía tantos nudos, que no podía contarlos. Sus lágrimas salieron desesperadas buscando aplacar el dolor de su pecho, su culpa no fue tan pesada como en ese momento.

\- tsk…-chasqueo la lengua y ella no entendió- yo.. el poderoso Uchiha Sasuke- se dio media vuelta mirándola de frente- diciéndole todo esto a un ser tan insignificante como tu…-Hinata juro que la odiaba, su mirada con tanto desprecio traspaso su alma-..debo parecerte el ser más patético del mundo ¿no?... Hinata

Ella quiso negar, pero no pudo. Su mirada la tenía sometida, la había llevado en un limbo donde no podía discernir sus pensamientos. El aire tenso no la dejaba respirar, Sasuke aún estaba mirándola como el ser más inútil del mundo. En un acto cobarde, se arrastró rápidamente recogiendo los objetos del suelo y salió de la casa. Sus ojos vidriosos no fueron impedimento para avanzar hasta el espeso bosque, no quería pensar, solo quería irse lejos de Sasuke y de esa casa. El aire le falto, entonces cayó abruptamente esparciendo los objetos una vez más en el fértil suelo. Allí en medio del bosque, a mitad de la noche, tendida en el suelo incapaz de ponerse de pie se encontraba una mujer enamorada, incapaz de reconocer sus sentimientos abiertamente ¿y porque?, la respuesta es simple: la avergonzaban.

.

Día 224

Estos últimos dos habían sido los más largos de su vida, Hinata no había vuelto. Quizá estaba cuidando a ese imbécil. Durante las últimas dos noches había esperado tanto –aunque por su orgullo lo negara- verla cruzar por la puerta pero no hizo. Su resistencia le impedía ir a buscarla a esa aldea, daba por hecho que estaría cuidando a ese _don_ nadie con tanta devoción como lo hacía con él, lo hacía con todos. Quien era el para juzgarla, la peliazul era sumamente bondadosa por naturaleza. Esa noche que ella se fue, la noche que expuso sus sentimientos mandando al diablo la promesa que hizo a Naruto, esa noche decidió ir a la aldea más cercana compro una botellas de sake, eran demasiadas pero no importo. Se sintió el hombre más imbécil del mundo, al darse cuenta que estaba bebiendo por una mujer. Durante dos días había estado bebiendo por ella, por esa menuda mujer que lo sacaba de su raciocino, esa mujer que la puso por encima de su amistad por Naruto «¿y para qué?»«¿de qué sirvió?».

-Sakura…-musito viendo a la nada

Su amiga había estado en sus pensamientos los últimos días, había recordado las veces que la ofendió e intento matarla, pero, nada de eso se comparaba con el dolor que le provocaba el despreciar un amor; _dolía, _vaya que si lo hacía. La quinta botella estaba vacía, la hizo a un lado buscando la sexta botella; arrastro la bolsa de yute que estaba a un lado de la encendía chimenea. Era de noche, estaba seguro que esa noche no vendría tampoco.

-tsk..

Su mirada negra se fijó en la mujer que estaba en el umbral de la puerta. Hinata se apretó las fosas nasales por el fuerte olor de alcohol que inundaba el lugar. En un acto de orgullo Sasuke aparto la mirada hacia el fuego de la chimenea, no deseaba verla y ahora estaba allí de pie.

Hinata cerró la puerta lentamente, a pesar del fuerte olor alcohol alrededor, su mirada seguía fija en el hombre que estaba bebiendo compulsivamente delante suyo. Se asustó al ver los nudillos de Sasuke, estaban abiertos y con generosa sangre seca.

-¡no me toques!- grito irritado

Su corazón dolió por el desprecio en su voz, ella se había acercado para ver sus heridas pero Sasuke no quería su contacto.

-Deberías ir a cuidar a ese imbécil..-había tanta amargura dentro suyo.

-Sotemaru-san está bien. ¿Cómo te hiciste esa herida?- estaba preocupada

Era evidente que Sasuke no había comido, la cocina estaba como la última vez que la dejo.

-lo que me pase no es asunto tuyo..

Viejos recuerdos llegaron a su mente, aquellas palabras fueron dichas al inicio de su viaje y poco a poco fueron perdiendo valor. Ahora era asunto suyo, si él se lastimaba a ella le dolía.

-Sasuke.. yo

-no quiero oírte.. no necesito tu lastima..- acuso con rabia. Prefería su desprecio, odio pero jamás su lastima.

El uchiha volvió a evadirla, quiso ponerse de pie pero un agarre lo detuvo. El contacto de Hinata le quemo, quiso zafarse pero el agarre se intensifico, entonces volteo a verla, ella tenía la mirada agachada, con la sombra en su rostro producto de su flequillo.

-no te vayas…

Sus temblorosas palabras lo sorprendieron pero ella no lo noto. Sasuke no dijo nada, la vio pararse y sentarse en la piel que estaba delante de la chimenea. Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente cuando la vio abrir sus piernas, sus nerviosas manos subieron su vestido hasta sus muslos dejando una buena vista de su diminuta braga, entonces ella subió su mirada, estaba llorosa y totalmente sonrojada.

-¿Qué pretendes?- no le creía pero tampoco entendía que estaba haciendo

-no sé..-dijo en voz baja

Ella estaba avergonzada, al borde del colapso. Sasuke se acercó a rastra, su única mano se posó en la enrojecida mejilla de Hinata, estaba tan nerviosa. Por un momento se maldijo por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte, pero no pudo resistirse a ese acto desesperado. Apego su frente con la de ella, sus miradas buscaron preguntas y respuestas. Sus alientos chocaron, no importaba su olor fuerte a alcohol de él, solo no quería que se fuera. Sus labios se unieron en un simple roce, él se alejó.

-¿estas segura de lo que estás haciendo?..-su voz seria recorrió el cuerpo de la peliazul

-no..-dijo mientras tragaba saliva

-yo tampoco..

Ambos se fundieron en un necesitado beso, Hinata termino tendida en la piel con Sasuke encima. Sus sentimientos eran muy fuertes, no podía seguir negando lo que sentía; los últimos días habían sido tan largos como dolorosos, dejando atrás su promesa de casamiento y sus principios decidió volver con él, con su pecado.

Las manos del Uchiha se hicieron paso entre la braga, sus dedos se abrían pasos entre los pliegues de la intimidad de ella- sin temor a lastimarla- mientras la besaba con hambre, abarcando cada centímetro de su pequeña boca, quizá era el alcohol que lo había desinhibido bastante.

-Sasuke…-gimió entre los besos del Uchiha

Él había metido dos de sus dedos en el delicioso agujero de ella, la vio arquear la espalda por cada estocada de sus dedos, los fluidos vaginales empezaron a aumentar en volumen. Salió de ella solo para desnudar sus ambos senos, comió de uno mientras acunaba el otro con su mano. Su lengua jugo con pezón rosado, mientras las yemas de sus dedos jugaban con el otro pezón erecto. Su saliva se esparció por el costado de ella, pero lejos de alejarse comió el otro con hambre.

-Sasuke..¡ah!

Hinata se recompuso, abrió los cuándo sintió la lejanía de la lengua de él. Lo vio sacarse la camisa, se sonrojo más al ver su perfecta anatomía.

-desearía poder tocarte más..

Ella no entendió a que se refería. El vestido de ella fue deslizado, su piel estaba totalmente expuesta para Sasuke. Ver a Hinata una vez más tendía para él, pero de manera diferente fue algo que no pensó que volvería a ver. Ella estaba jadeante, sonrojada, sus pechos carnosos se movían de arriba a bajo producto de su inconstante respiración. Su erección estaba como un mástil, su carne dura y caliente pedía un lugar entre sus piernas, se masturbo en las alturas con un rostro de superioridad. Hinata solo estaba perdida, deseaba tanto que la tocara, la besara y se lo hiciera una vez más. El Uchiha se arrodillo, se colocó en medio de las piernas de ella para luego colocar su cabeza entre ellas.

-¡Ahhh!-gimió deliciosamente

Su lengua comenzó a besar como si fueran labios su femineidad. Chupo, succiono y lamio sus fluidos íntimos, Hinata busco apartarlo producto de un acto de pudor pero él no se apartó ni un centímetro. Su lengua dejo de jugar con sus labios mayores, se abrió paso entre los menores metiendo su lengua en el estrecho agujero una, dos, tres y succionando todo sus lubricantes. Su mirada negra busco la aperlada, quería tener contacto mientras se la chupaba toda; no tuvo mejor imagen de una Hinata sonrojada, con el ceño arrugado y al borde del colapso. Sasuke tenía la certeza que si jugaba con ese botón rosa la iba ser venirse pero no quería. Habían sido días donde se sitio el hombre más rechazado del mundo, se lo haría pagar. Ella apretó las piernas alrededor de la cabeza del Uchiha, estaba segura que iba a sentir esa sensación electrizante que tanto le gustaba, se decepciono cuando sintió que él se apartaba.

Sasuke tenía una mirada sádica y pervertida, ella no sabía que esperar. En segundos Sasuke la volteo, la invadió fuertemente haciendo que gritara de una manera casi escandalosa.

-quiero que gimas mucho…-pidió

-¡ahhh!.. pero

Ella sentía vergüenza si alguien la escuchaba. Sasuke volvió a penetrarla con fuerza, los jugosos senos se esparcieron más producto de la presión, esto le quito es aire. Él era consciente, pero no dejo de penetrarle, de manera fuerte y profunda. Ella no solo era estrecha, era profunda como nadie.

-Hinata…-gimió

Las nalgas de ellas chocaban con su virilidad, escuchar ese sonido de choque era excitante. Su mirada negra se posó en la unión de ambos, su carne dura entraba y salía esparciendo los fluidos de ambos. Hinata no dejaba de gritar, cuando disminuía en potencia el volvía a bombear más fuerte, quería escucharla gritar, cerraba los ojos guardando en su memoria los deliciosos sonidos de ambos, desde su unión acuosa hasta los dramáticos gemidos de ella. La posición se tornó incomoda, elevo las caderas de ella y él se arrodillo. Un gemido ronco salió de parte del uchiha, Hinata ahora lo abarcaba mejor y le gusto que no protestara por el cambio de posición.

-Sasuke…yo…¡ahahaahaahah!

Sus bombeos se hicieron más intensos, el gimió arqueando la espalda. Entonces volvió a sentir esa deliciosa sensación: esa deliciosa succión de parte de ella. Las paredes vaginales succionaron el enorme miembro del Uchiha, haciéndolo gemir como nadie. Podía sentir como esa paredes lubricaban jalaban su miembro hacia adentro, llevándolo a uno de los mejores orgasmos de su vida. Su semilla fue succionada, lo único que quedo de ello fue un hilo delgado y brillante que se vio cuando salió de ella. Hinata cayó de costado, aun jadeante y ruborizada producto de su unión. No paso mucho para que sueño la invadiera.

El semblante de paz de la mujer que yacía a su costado, lo aparto un poco del infierno interno que había estado viviendo. Hinata había regresado, por su propia cuenta, lo había aceptado implícitamente y aceptado en parte lo que ambos sentían, era suficiente para él. El flameante fuego de la chimenea amenazo con pagarse, la cubrió con una manta para luego meter dos gruesos leños para atizarlos. Su mirada negra, se concentró en la flameante llama preguntándose miles de cosas. Era consciente de lo estaba pasando entre ellos, sabía que no iba ser fácil pero…

Un movimiento llamo su atención. Hinata se removía, sus ojos perlas se encontró con la mirada penetrante del hombre al que se había entregado.

-¿estás bien?...-pregunto por la forma en la que la había hecho suya. Lleno de rudeza y sin delicadeza.

-si..-no pudo evitar ruborizarse pero mintió

-¿estas segura?..- volvió a interrogarla

-solo me duele un poco….- evadió su mirada cubriendo parte de su desnudez con la manta

Hubo un silencio muy incómodo, parecía eternos para ambos. No se miraban, el ambiente estaba pesado. Ambos tenían mucho que pensar, sobre todo el siguiente paso que darían. Estaban en un punto de no regreso. La leña de la chimenea crujió, entonces Sasuke la miro.

-¿Por qué lloras..?- le cuestionó

Su llanto silencioso lo molestaba mucho, su relación clandestina dolía pero sobre todo a ella. Por su crianza y lo mucho que esperaban de su persona. Lo que pensaran de él, no importaba.

-lo siento…-había demasiada tristeza en su voz

-¿estas arrepentida..?

Necesitaba saber. La vio negar despacio y sintió cierto alivio dentro suyo.

-Sasuke…

No pudo completar sus palabras, Sasuke la beso rompiendo con ese horrible tristeza y culpabilidad en el ambiente; ella no dudo en corresponderle con la misma urgente pasión. Hinata termino por enrollar sus brazos en el cuello del uchiha, la manta termino por deslizarse dejando a la vista sus jugosos senos, la mano de élacuno la totalidad de la suave carne para luego concentrarse en el pezón rosa.

Una vez más estaban allí, dos seres que se amaban tanto sin necesidad de palabras. Esta vez fue diferente; Sasuke estaba sentado y Hinata estaba sobre él, acomodaba de manera tan perfecta que sus intimidades se amoblaban casi por sincronía. Las piernas de la peliazul estaban enrolladas en su torno, a pesar de ser un poco incómodo esa posición, todo quedo atrás por las suaves caricias de él. La tocaba con compasión y tristeza, su mano se deslizaba por su espalda hasta acabar en su blando trasero, acunando con necesidad cada nalga de ella mientras comía con premura sus senos e inspiraba su aroma conjuntamente con el olor a sexo de ambos.

-¡Sasuke..ah!...¡me duele!-gimió con las cejas tiritante producto del vaivén producto del posición

El uchiha entonces la miro, Hinata lucia jodidamente bella y todas esas sensaciones la provocaba él, no pudo sentirse más orgulloso. Atrás quedaron los días donde quería besarla y la esquivaba, las veces que la tocaba y estaba tensa, todo quedo atrás. Entonces se detuvo por un momento, solo para apreciar su rostro y el color atípico de sus ojos.

-Hinata..-musito mientras le apartaba un mechón de su rostro

En fuerte vaivén empezó, Sasuke la ayudaba en moverse arriba y abajo; ella arqueo la espalda dejando sus senos expuestos en el rostro del Uchiha excitándolo mas. Arriba y abajo fueron los movimientos que lo adentraban más y más en su estrechez, comió de sus senos y ella apretó sus piernas producto del orgasmo que ya venía.

-¡Sasuke..ahahahahah…!-gimió escandalosamente sin miedo a que la escucharan

Sus paredes vaginales se contrajeron, succionándolo deliciosamente. Ella escondió su rostro en su cuello, gimiendo en su oído mientras él la levantaba y bajaba por su carne dura. Hinata se aferró más, abrazando su cabeza y estrujando su cabello; estando en el punto más alto del clímax. Esa deliciosa sensación la alcanzo primero, pero para el Uchiha no faltaba mucho.

-¡Hinata.!- gimió de manera ronca estando a punto de venirse

No resistió mas, la acostó y se posiciono encima de ella penetrándola con fuerza mientras devoraba sus labios. Hinata alzo sus piernas, recibiéndolo mejor; el vaivén se hizo más demandante, terminando hasta la última gota dentro de ella sin temor a nada.

Sus cuerpos habían aceptado una vez más, esa invitación hacia el pecado; ambos habían aceptado su amor clandestino con todos los riesgos que llevaba. Allí estaban tendidos desnudos, viéndose el uno al otro, siendo conscientes de los sentimientos del otro. Ya no importaba el fin inicial de su viaje solo eran: ella y él.

-¿Por qué lloras…?- volvió a preguntar

Ambos estaban juntos, desnudos después de haberse entregado y ella no dejaba de llorar.

-tengo miedo…-

Busco refugio en el caliente cuerpo del Uchiha. Sus pezones aún seguían erectos, lo sintió así cuando sus enormes senos chocaron con su pecho mientras sollozaba en su cuello. La atrajo más hacia él, dándole un implícito consuelo, su mano fue a dar en sus caderas.

-¿Qué vamos hacer….?-pregunto entre sollozos ahogados

Era la pregunta correcta, ella lo formulo y un gran peso cayó en los hombros de Sasuke. Entonces la aparto solo un poco, levanto su barbilla para que lo viera. Sus temblorosos ojos perlas buscaban una respuesta reconfortante de su parte.

-por ahora… quédate..solo quédate Hinata

Habia tanta sinceridad en su mirada, quizá era la primera vez que ella lo veía así. El nudo en su corazón se deshizo, ahora podía sentir el respaldo de su parte y que no iba estar sola en lo que se venía.

-si…-termino por decir

Esta vez fue ella quien lo beso, sintiendo que el vacío de ambos se llenaba con esa demostración llena de miles sentimientos pero había uno que se imponía ante otros: era el amor.

Continuara….

Fue tan difícil escribir este capítulo. Me dolió mucho :/. Después de todo es un Sasuhina. Se viene la parte más difícil, como lo habrán notado el plazo de un año lejos de konoha se está por acabar.

¿Que creen que deberían hacer, regresar o nunca volver?.

Yo ya tengo mi respuesta, pero leer los diferentes puntos de vista es muy gratificante para mi.

Saludos y cuídense por esta cuarentena.

SkybluePetunia


	13. Chapter 13

UN LUGAR QUE TÚ Y YO CONOCIMOS

Un sonido lejano se hacía cada vez más fuertes, aunque el frio de esa mañana también erizaba su piel. Sus orbes perlas se abrían de poco y el sonido ajeno se hizo más audibles. La hermosa joven observo que a su lado no había nadie, su pudor se acrecentó cuando vio el estado de cuerpo hermoso; por instinto tomo la delgada sabana para cubrirse, miro a todos lados preguntándose:

«¿Dónde está Sasuke?»

Un grave sonido de regurgitación se escuchaba, provenía del baño. Con gran preocupación se puso de pie, con pasos lentos llego hasta el umbral donde provenía el sonido grave. La silueta arrodillada y jadeante del Uchiha se hizo visible, sus ojos se abrieron enormemente cuando él la miro, un hilo de sangre con saliva salía de sus labios. Su frágil corazón se estrujo al verlo en ese deplorable estado, el inodoro estaba lleno de vómito y rastros de sangre. Sasuke estaba enfermo y mucho. No paso mucho tiempo para que ella fuera a su lado, sin importarle el mal olor o el vómito fuera del inodoro.

-¿Qué paso..?- había tanta preocupación en su voz, su mirada de asombro de inmediato.

-No pasa nada… estoy bien- mintió. Odiaba hacerlo delante de ella, pero fue la mejor respuesta que encontró al ver la preocupación plasmada en su rostro.

-pero..¿y esto?- lo cuestiono al ver su mentira esparcida por todos lados.

-No deberías estar aquí…

-¿hace cuánto no has comido?- pregunto mientras le ayudaba a ponerse de pie, dejo a un lado su pudor puesto que la sabana que cubría su cuerpo empezaba a resbalarse.

Necesitaba sacarlo del baño, Sasuke lucia bastante débil y por un momento Hinata creyó que se rompería. «¿Desde cuándo esta así?», se cuestionó. Con delicadeza hizo que se sentara en su cama, estaba perfectamente ordenada puesto que en ese lugar no habían hecho el amor el día anterior, ni el primer día. El Uchiha jadeaba y su mirada estaba perdida.

-Recuéstate debes descansar..

Su pedido fue acatado de inmediato. Sasuke estaba jodidamente frágil hace dos días que no comía y la gran cantidad de alcohol en su cuerpo había hecho lo suyo. Sin embargo, su estado no fue impedimento para verla, Hinata acomodaba la almohada para su comodidad y la sabana para que no tuviera frio extrañaba tanto sus cuidados y su devoción al hacerlo. Los últimos días habían sido un infierno para él y tuvo sus consecuencias. La peliazul no lo noto, pero el esbozo una pervertida sonrisa cuando la vio girarse. La suave sabana dejaba ver su espalda desnuda hasta llegar a su hermoso trasero, era el pecado viviendo.

-¿ehm?

El Uchiha la jalo la sabana, el cuerpo de Hinata se vio completamente expuesto y los colores llegaron rápidamente a su rostro.

-Quiero verte… no te cubras- casi fue un mandato. Hinata buscaba cubrirse con sus manos sus senos y su femineidad pero la orden del hombre que estaba delante de él la hizo obedecer.

Sasuke devoraba el cuerpo de ella con la mirada, a pesar de que había conocido cada parte intima de ella, no se cansaba de verla. Hinata tenía la cara ladeada completamente roja; su mirada negra bajo del cuello, hasta ver esos enormes montes que tanto le gustaba comer; esos pezones rosados eran una invitación al pecado y estaban erectos, no sabía si era por el o por el frio pero no importaba; luego bajo hasta ver su abdomen plano, ese ombligo alargado era perfecto combinado adecuadamente esa estrecha cintura, no dejaba de verlo, a pesar que la noche anterior había pasado su lengua por allí, haciendo que la piel de su amante se erice; casi perdió el aliento al ver su femineidad, esa v que hacia junto con sus piernas era como una maldita obra de arte, el ligero vello púbico de la mujer no le desagradaba, la noche anterior había enterrado sus dedos y su carne vibrante dentro de ella.

-etto… no me siento cómoda- Su mirada negra cayo en el rostro de la joven, quien estaba evidentemente incomoda. Vio cómo se acuclillaba para volver a colocarse la sabana en su cuerpo.

-Mhp.. ¿Por qué?, eres mi mujer- había tanto orgullo y soberbia en su voz.

Hinata ladeo su rostro, cubriendo parte de sonrojo, no podía negarlo: ella se había vuelto su mujer, se había entregado totalmente a ese hombre. Los dedos del uchiha viajaron hasta la mano de ella. El simple roce de sus yemas contra la nívea piel de ella, otorgaba una sensación electrizante que recorría el cuerpo de ambos.

-preparare algo.. Descansa mientras tanto..—dijo muy suave

Si las circunstancias hubieran sido otras, lo más probable es que la hubiera desvestido y se hubiera fundido en ella, pero estaba jodidamente enfermo. Hinata suspiro tranquila al verlo relajarse, tenía la certeza que él no se había alimentado bien y eso la preocupaba mucha. Su primer objetivo era limpiar el baño, estaba hecho un desastre. La peliazul se puso la misma ropa que el día anterior, después de limpiar tomaría un baño largo.

El agua era muy reconfortante, quizá después de mucho no se sintió sucia por haber estado con Sasuke. Habían tantas marcas en su cuerpo, aun recordaba como fueron hechas cada una de ellas. Su cuerpo se erizaba, ante las sensaciones de la noche anterior. El hombre que estaba en la otra habitación, provocaba estímulos que ningún otro lo hacía. No pudo evitar sonreír con cierta ilusión y sacudió su mente tratando de alejar aquellos sentimientos, como la culpa y la responsabilidad. Después podría atormentarla si querían, por ahora solo quería sentir y porque no: ser feliz.

.

-¿A dónde vas?..

Ella se respingo, volteo despacio encontrándose con la mirada acusadora del Uchiha. Hinata renegó de su mala suerte, esperaba salir a escondidas.

-etto.. iba ir a la aldea..- su suave voz no fue suficiente para calmar al hombre tendido en la cama.

-¿para qué?- su molestia no solo estaba en su voz también en su mirada

-iba por unos víveres y bueno yo…

-¿iras a verlo?

Hinata evito verlo, termino por asentir siendo incapaz de mentir. Sasuke la conocía lo suficiente para omitir algún detalle. Un tenso silencio inundo la habitación, aun no estaba acostumbrada a tratar _ese _tipo de relación con él. Le dio la espalda queriendo enfrentarlo, cerró los ojos esperando al grito o un regaño. Unos pasos apresurados resonaron, ella espero lo peor, sintió un agarre que la hizo girar. Su mirada aperlada hizo contraste con la mirada oscura de Sasuke, en segundos su cuerpo se vio preso entre la pared y del duro cuerpo del Uchiha, quien no tardo en devorar sus labios los labios de la peliazul con hambre. Él no dejo escapar un gemido ahogado de ella, metió su lengua abarcando cada parte de la pequeña boca de Hyuga. Con su única mano se apresuró a amasar uno de los senos de ella, centrando su atención en el pequeño pezón rosa, que se estaba empezando a erectar.

-Sa..Sasuke- gimió

La beso con más necesidad, el cabello de la joven se vio arruinado producto de la presión del hambriento beso. Ella busco apartarlo, pero él se apegó más a ella, su mano bajo de su seno hasta tocar su trasero por encima del vestido. Subió la tela con destreza, la piel de su mano toco con fuerza la piel suave de su pierna, deslizo su mano con perversión hasta tocar la liga de la braga. Los colores en el rostro de ella estaban a flor de piel, trataba de contener sus gemidos, cuando los besos de Sasuke llegaron a su cuerpo succionando con premura cada parte.

Ni siquiera sabía porque lo hacía, su razón no funcionaba y sus cálculos no servían. Cuando se trataba de ella, de Hinata, sus sentidos solo pedían sentirse dentro de su cuerpo. Quería que ella olvidara su vergüenza, que aceptara era suya y de nadie más. Algo completamente toxico, pero él no sabía cómo lidiar con esos sentimientos nuevos y tormentosos.

Estaba jodido, completamente jodido.

Su mano ya había apartado su braga, para amasar su nalga y volver a devorar sus labios. Era una tortura placentera, odiaba que Hinata se mostrara algo tensa a sus caricias, pero sabía que no era su culpa. Ella había sido criada de una manera diferente, tan tradicional y moralista, debía ser paciente. Sin embargo, ese olor a canela y miel lo volvía loco, nublaba todos sus sentidos impidiéndole respetarla. Lo supo, cuando su mano se dirigió de su trasero hasta su femineidad, delineando perfectamente esos labios mayores con dos de sus dedos, haciendo humedecérsela de una manera deliciosa.

-No tardes..- le susurró al oído, haciendo que su piel se erizara más.

Entonces se apartó, Hinata estaba algo anonadada por la repentina reacción de Sasuke. En cambio él, sonrió con orgullo al ver ese sonrojo, su ropa arrugada y cierta frustración en el rostro de ella porque no la siguió tocando. Ahora tenía poder sobre ella, Hinata no solo correspondía a sus besos y caricias, también deseaba ser tocada por él. Con mucha vergüenza la peliazul acomodo su ropa, para salir lentamente de la casa. Ella podía sentir la mirada ladina y soberbia del pelinegro.

Mientras caminaba hacia la pequeña aldea, el nudo de su corazón volvió. Nunca hubo oportunidad para ellos, nunca hubo ese pequeño instante para que las cosas fueran diferentes. Su historia se estaba escribiendo de la manera más difícil y triste; ella estaba enamorada, sus sentimientos por aquel rubio habían llegado a otro punto de la comprensión. Amaba a Naruto Uzumaki, quizá como nunca lo haría con Sasuke; Naruto era su primer amor, su base, su motivo para salir adelante, era la persona en que quería convertirse, pero no era el amor de su vida. Ahora lo entendía, lo supo cuando en aquella noche Sasuke la abrazo y trato besarla; verlo tan roto y desesperado le dolió en lo más profundo de su corazón. Implícitamente el orgulloso Uchiha le rogaba que no se fuera, no se lo decía porque también amaba a su tonto amigo; era tan doloroso para ambos expresar lo que sentían, ya que lastimaban al ser humano más bueno que tenían en común: el sonriente e impetuoso Naruto Uzumaki.

Una traicionera lágrima resbalo, pero la sensación de alivio inundo su cuerpo. Por fin, había aceptado sus sentimientos; había descifrado todo lo pasaba dentro suyo. Nunca iba a olvidar el amor y admiración que sentía por ese sonriente rubio, pero ahora estaba profundamente enamorada de Sasuke Uchiha.

«Lo siento.. Naruto-kun…. Sakura-san»

Su voz baja y llena de vergüenza se escuchó apenas, ya no había marcha atrás. Ella y Sasuke estaban juntos. Se habían resistido tanto en ese viaje, habían negado una y otra vez lo que sentían, pero las cosas estaban hechas. Quizá su querida amiga Sakura Haruno, no le volvería hablar, quizá Naruto rompería su amistad con Sasuke, quizá su clan la destierre y la selle, quizá pasen muchas cosas, pero ella estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo.

.

Día 227

El otoño nunca más hermoso para la ilusionada joven, miraba el cielo oscurecido con nubes blancas, ocultando la gran luna llena de la noche. El frio variaba constantemente, pero particularmente en esa noche no lo hacía. Las últimas noches habían sido para conocerse, disfrutaba tanto estar con Sasuke. Sus caricias y besos por cada centímetro de su cuerpo, despertaban estímulos que la hacían explotar de placer. Había momentos donde el Uchiha solía tomarla con fuerza, pero había otros donde la tomaba con delicadeza como tuviera miedo a lastimarla. Cada rincón de la pequeña casa fue escenario de sesiones de pasión desenfrenada, Sasuke iniciaba todo, pero ella terminaba besándolo y acariciándolo suavemente. Sus manos temblorosas recorrieron cada parte del Uchiha, aunque su pudor se hiciera presente, se alejaba de inmediato cuando él la miraba profundamente y directo a los ojos, cuando la acariciaba el rostro, cuando apegaba su frente con la suya y cuando le decía:

«No tengas miedo..»

Siempre susurraba en su oído. La había escuchado tantas veces, pero le provocaba la misma sensación, inundando sus ojos con lágrimas de felicidad con una pizca de tristeza, haciendo que su corazón se acelerara y permitiéndose ser feliz sabiendo que estaba pecando.

Su mirada aperlada se concentró en el reflejo de la gran luna en la laguna. Se abrazó a sí misma, cuando un viento gélido soplo haciendo que los arboles bailaran a su ritmo. No pudo evitar sonreír, cuando sintió que él se acercaba y tomaba asiento junto a ella. Por un momento, observo detenidamente el perfil de la persona a la que se había entregado completamente. Ni siquiera sabía cuándo se había enamorada de él, solo supo cuando lo termino por aceptar. Sasuke era esa parte que le faltaba. Aparto su mirada concentrándose en la tierra bajo sus pies.

-¿tienes frio?- la voz ronca de él sonó.

Sasuke era un hombre de pocas palabras, pero su lenguaje corporal y el tono de su voz hablaban por si solos.

-No mucho..-respondió un poco cohibida.

-bien.

-¿ehm..?-estaba un poco sorprendida cuando él la jalo, haciendo que se ponga de pie junto con él.

Las miradas decían muchas cosas, a veces se preguntaba si Hinata se daba cuenta. Su mirada negra siempre observaba ese rostro bonito y dulce. Si bien disfrutaba verla llegar a un orgasmo, disfrutaba tanto escucharla gritar su nombre; no se comparaba cuando ella lo miraba, sonaba estúpido pero disfrutaba tanto su mirada puesta en él. Amaba ver esos ojos perlas temblorosos, llenos de brillo y pureza; le gustaba tanto ese sonrojo, cada vez que el rosaba con sus dedos la comisura de labios o cuando le acomodaba el cabello. Estaba completamente jodido. Había visto mujeres hermosas, siempre estuvo rodeado de todo tipo de mujeres, quizá más fuertes y decididas que Hinata, pero ella era la única que emanaba tanta pureza, devoción, bondad. Era tan trasparente, incapaz de mentir y su amor era autentico más allá de las apariencias. Él tenía la certeza que Hinata no se enamoró por como lucia, que no le llamo la atención su misteriosa personalidad. Sasuke sabía que esa frágil peliazul, había visto al ser que dejo de ser hace tanto tiempo. Todas las mujeres de su vida se acercaban por su apariencia. Si él hubiera nacido poco agraciado, estaba más que seguro que nadie se le hubiera acercado, pero, ella…

Su Hinata, vio que debajo de esas capas de petulancia y orgullo, existía un hombre solo y completamente roto. Ella noto lo que solo Naruto pudo ver. Él no se caracterizaba por ser un buen observador, de lo contrario se hubiera dado cuenta de la verdad de su hermano.

-Hay algo que deseo hacer- comenzó a deslizar el vestido, ella se estremeció pero no se detuvo.

-por favor..-lo miro suplicante y lo detuvo

No hacía falta las palabras, ella sabía lo que él quería. Sin embargo, su pudor y estar tan expuesta se lo impedían.

-¿Quieres… nadar conmigo?- allí estaba una vez más, ese sonrojo en su rostro.

-Mhp..

Ella se sacó los zapatos. No quería desnudarse, pero quería sumergirse con a su lado en ese hermoso lago. Sasuke la imito, se sintió patético y como un niño, cuando Hinata le tomo tímidamente de la mano para llevarlo hacia las aguas profundas.

Los sentimientos estaban en el aire. Hinata se sumergía y salía elegantemente como aquella vez que la vio cantando bajo la misma luna. Sasuke también lo hacía, sacudiendo su rostro y deslizando el agua de rostro con su única mano.

Entonces se acercaron..

Ambos estaban en el centro del enorme lago, disfrutando tanto las aguas frías. Las piernas de ambos los mantenían a flote, se movían en sincronía junto con sus manos. Ella sonreía y él solo la miraba. Hinata se aferró a él y Sasuke la atrajo con su única mano; sus piernas no dejaban de moverse bajo el agua. Él la escucho tragar tristemente, Hinata estaba triste.

-¿Por qué me duele…?- pronuncio con tanta pena- Mi madre decía que cuando se amaba debería ser feliz y siempre sonreír…. Pero… me duele tanto amarte.

Los ojos negros y profundos se abrieron enormemente ante la revelación, era la primera vez que ella lo decía. Su corazón dio un fuerte latido al escuchar los sinceros sentimientos de la joven. No pudo sentirse más miserable por verla en ese estado. Hinata estaba deprimida.

Ella lloro, pero esta vez amargamente. Lamentando su suerte y la forma en cómo se había enamorado. Se aferró más al cuerpo del hombre que amaba, temblando no por el frio sino por su pena. Él trato de apartarla, pero ella se lo impidió.

-No.. no quiero que me veas así..

-Escucha… soy el único responsable- su voz ronca y llena de sinceridad sonó.

Él deseaba cargar con toda la responsabilidad, lo sentía de esa forma puesto que el primero en pecar fue él. Quien puso los ojos primero, fue él. Ella tomo distancia, sin ocultar su asombro por sus palabras.

-Sasuke.

Los urgidos labios del Uchiha la callaron. Por ahora, solo quería estar con ella; después pensaría cual sería la mejor solución para todo. Era un beso lleno de pasión, con tanta necesidad como si su vida dependiera de ello. No paso mucho para que le mano de él, buscara amasar los senos de ella, acariciando con premura los pezones erectos de la chica. Odio la maldita tela que le impedía disfrutar de piel.

-mmmm…

Sus besos húmedos recorrían el cuello mojado de la mujer, haciéndola gruñir de placer. Amaba tanto ver esas microexpresiones, cuando la besaba en esa zona erógena; su boca podía sentir como sus poros se erizaban mientras chupaba su cuello blanquecido, ella solo cerraba los ojos dejándose llevar por las lujuriosas sensaciones. No paso mucho, para que los dedos de Sasuke buscaran esa deliciosa entrada bajo el agua.

-vamos..

Ella abrió los ojos cuando la jalo. Sasuke quería hundirse dentro de ella, se había vuelto adicto a su piel, sus besos, caricias y demás. Una vez en la orilla la tumbo, aun el agua los tocaba pero no importaba. Comió de sus senos por encima del vestido, no importaba si la tela estaba mojada, su deseo acrecentó más cuando vio que sus pezones se podían ver. Hinata abrió las piernas, producto de la pasión, retorciéndose por las urgidas caricias del Uchiha. Él se acomodó en medio, deslizo el vestido para entrar en ella. Hinata se respingo cuando rasgo parte de su vestido superior, Sasuke quería ver sus senos mientras que la penetraba, no pudo romper todo pero un seno salto mostrándose redondo y deseable para él. La penetro con fuerza haciendo que su espalda se arqueara, sus pantalones aún seguían puesto pero no importaba ya estaba dentro de su mujer. El vaivén empezó, fue tan satisfactorio encontrarla lubricada y lista para él. Ella gimió, por cada profunda estocada. Las manos de Hinata se aferraban a la tierra que resbalaban entre sus dedos, frunciendo el ceño y arrugando la nariz producto de la entrada y salida del enorme miembro.

-ah Hinata- su ronco gemido siempre la estremecida

Mientras él entraba y salía, el pudor volvió a ella. Se dio cuenta que estaban en medio de la noche, haciendo el amor salvajemente a fuera de la casa.

-¡ah Sasuke!.. espera

-¿ehm?..¿Qué pasa?- pregunto sin salir de ella

-vamos a dentro..aquí no..

-¡ahg!..Bien vamos- se quejó, tenía razón. No se perdonaría si alguien se atrevería a verla en ese estado.

Se puso de pie acomodando sus pantalones y su miembro, ella se puso de pie tratando de cubrir su seno descubierto. Quiso adelantarse pero él la tomo de la mano solo para besarla con pasión, ella no dudo en corresponder con algo de timidez. Se besaron tanto y con profundidad que se dirigieron compenetrados hasta su hogar, tropezando y con dificultad cerraron la puerta. Esa noche Sasuke le haría el amor y ella se entregaría completamente a él.

.

Día 240

Sus días grises solo eran un recuerdo. Aun sentía culpa pero trataba de no pensar en eso, era feliz con Sasuke. Amanecer cada día a su lado, le provocaba una sensación de felicidad que jamás experimento. El uchiha era un hombre silencioso, pero con expresiones tan mínimas que eran un lenguaje que ya dominaba. Si bien, nunca le decía que la amaba, ella lo podía sentir en sus miradas temblorosas de su parte, en algunas nerviosas caricias, en sus pocos suspiros y en esas casi imperceptibles sonrisas que solía darle cuando le acariciaba el rostro. Amaba que la besara mientras dormía, a veces ella fingía y se preguntaba después: si él se daba cuenta. El amor estaba implícito entre ambos.

Ella quería prepararle algo especial, ya tenía claro que tipo de almuerzo iba a prepararle, pero deseaba también preparar un postre. Muy entrada la mañana, Hinata se adentró en el bosque, hace mucho había visto una planta de moras. Había caminado cerca de media hora, se sintió feliz cuando lo encontró. La planta era muy frondosa, tenía muchos frutos alrededor y era de altura regular. Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la joven, los frutos alcanzarían para preparar la tarta que deseaba; coloco la canasta en el suelo, para luego comenzar a recolectar los pequeños frutos del árbol. Más de uno se le reventaron en el sus suaves manos, ya faltaba poco solo querían sacar unos más, lamentablemente estaban en muy altos, se puso de puntillas estirando lo más posible su brazo. Sin embargo, una mano conocida tomo el fruto, Hinata volteo lentamente, encontrándose con el hombre amaba. No pudo evitar ruborizarse y hacer ese gesto de inocencia propio de ella.

-te levantaste temprano..

-no quería despertarte, ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?- su voz tímida sonó.

Él guardo silencio, entonces estiro su brazo para darle el fruto que había cogido. Hinata tuvo intenciones de tomarlo, pero una extraña sensación recorrió su cuerpo cuando las pieles de manos se rozaron. Su mirada se dirigió al rostro de Sasuke, amaba tanto ver esa expresión de paz plasmado en su rostro; esa sonrisa escondida en su rostro sin expresión le decía muchas cosas, ella se ruborizo y escondió su rostro por timidez.

Ver esa sensación de pureza en ella, era algo a lo que se estaba acostumbrando. Con dos de sus dedos, la tomo de barbilla para que lo viera. La mirada aperlada seguía temblorosa y tímida con ese sonrojo que adornaba su rostro; era tan bella. La distancia se fue acortando, sonrió con orgullo cuando la vio cerrar los ojos despacio, esperando ser besada. La diferencia de tamaño no era un impedimento, se agacho lo suficiente para unir sus labios con la bella joven. El sabor de sus besos eran algo único, tanta ternura y amor. Hinata era la mujer que deseaba no dañar, se maldecía una y otra vez por haberla golpeado. Hubiera preferido cortarse el único brazo que tenía antes de tocarla de esa forma. Ella correspondía sus besos con tanta pureza y timidez. Ya le había dicho que lo amaba, en aquella vez donde le hizo el amor en una silla en la cocina; Hinata se entregaba completamente por mas bochornosa que fuera la posición, él sentado en la precaria silla- que casi se rompe- y ella encima de él, con las piernas abiertas recibiéndolo muy profundo y delicioso, gimiendo su nombre, recorriendo su espalda blanquecina hasta tocar sus nalgas, escuchándola jadear en su oído, sintiendo como el sudor de ella se mezclaba con la sudoración de él, era algo que nunca iba a olvidar.

«Te amo»

Había escuchado tantas veces esa palabra de parte: sus fans, su madre y de su amado hermano, de este último era el que más valor tenia para él. Sin embargo, viéndose allí besando a esa hermosa mujer de cabellos azulados, acariciándola con temor a lastimarla, supo que el "te amo" de ella, era el que más curaba sus invisibles cicatrices y el que lo liberaba de sus pesadillas. Sasuke Uchiha siendo tierno, tendría que ser una broma. Le gustaba tanto tomarla en cualquier parte de la pequeña casa, pero le gustaba más sentir esas sinceras sensaciones de parte de la pequeña mujer.

Se separó de ella despacio después de besarla con ternura, apreciando ese bello rostro sonrojado y con una tímida sonrisa. Hubiera dado lo que fuera por haberla conocido en otras circunstancias.

¡Maldito sea el destino por no haberle dado una oportunidad!

.

Día 250

Su mirada negra estaba puesta en la durmiente chica, estaba completamente desnuda solo cubierta con una gruesa sabana. Le gustaba tanto verla dormir, la paz que emanaba lo atraía tanto desde que empezó su viaje, la veía dormir como un extraño y pervertido ritual durante las noches; cuando sus sentimientos se trasformaron, dejo de conformarse con solo verla, añadió tocarse hasta vaciarse. A veces se preguntaba ¿Cómo podía dormir tan profundamente?, Ella había paso por tanto: la carga de su clan, las innumerables veces que casi muere, las veces que trataron que abusar de ella; esto último hacia que su sangre hirviera.

El fuego amenazo con apagarse, hecho un leño grueso para atizarlo. Ella se removió y él volvió a cubrirla, le acomodo un mechón que cubría su rostro; quiso apartarse pero quería tocarla más, estivo tentado a besarla, se detuvo. Debía dejarla descansar, estaba seguro que iba despertarla para hacerle el amor; ella había tenido demasiado, se metieron al lago para "nadar" pero termino por desnudarla en medio del agua y para luego llevarla a la orilla para hacerle el amor. Esta vez el pudor de ella quedo en segundo plano, él se aseguró que besarla lo suficiente y en relajarla para que ambos se hundieran en la pasión. La oscuridad de la noche iba a cubrir su amor clandestino, allí en la orilla a las afuera de su casa, la hizo vibrar y la beso hasta que los dos llegaron al clímax. No paso mucho para que ella se durmiera, la cargo con cuidado para tenderla en la piel junto al fuego, le seco el cuerpo y los cabellos para cubrirla después con la manta. Siempre que dormía, lucia tan frágil. Sin embargo no era del todo cierto. Si bien Hinata no era la kunoichi más poderosa, su virtud más resaltante era algo que nadie poseía: su bondad.

De que valía ser el ser más poderoso de todo el mundo ninja, si no eres una buena persona, si eres incapaz de resolver las cosas sin utilizar tu propia habilidad más prodigiosa. La fuerza no lo era todo, lo supo por las sinceras palabras de su hermano:

«Ahora sé que tu pudiste cambiar a nuestro padre, a nuestra madre ..al clan Uchiha»

Sabía que su hermano no hablaba de fuerza, de poder; su amado hermano hablaba de amor, de dialogo. Él solo era un inocente niño en ese entonces, la única manera de que hubiera ayudado era hablando con el corazón hacia su padre. Una voz sincera valía más que jutsus aprendidos.

¿De qué le sirvió practicar tanto para matar a Itachi?, si lo sumió en la miseria más grande.

¿De que sirvió pelear hasta morir con Naruto, arrebatándole un brazo?, si se rindió con la bondad que emanaba su amoroso amigo.

Quizá no todo se resolvía hablando, pero considerarse un poderoso shinobi no era todo en la vida. Hinata no nació para ser kunoichi, tenía la certeza que ella prefería quedarse en casa, sintiéndose la mujer más feliz del mundo con recibirlo.

¿Había algo malo en ello? ¿Estaba mal que desaprovechara su potencial por una vida hogareña?

La respuesta era simple: No.

Ella quería ser bondadosa como su madre y fuerte como su padre, pero ese tipo de calificativos no encajaban en un mundo tan cruel.

Cada quien es dueño de su destino, Hinata nació teniendo un destino trazado, llego a un mundo donde le decían que hacer y hacia dónde ir. Era valiente para afrontar todo eso y no mandar al diablo a su familia. Se parecía tanto a Itachi, el nació en circunstancias similares pero su destino fue horrible. Su hermano decidió tomar un camino de muerte y sangre por ser el mejor. Él era un pacifista, aun así no tomo el mejor de los caminos. Estar al lado de Hinata le daba estabilidad emocional, querer verla sonreír siempre lo hacía esforzarse para ser mejor persona. Su bondad y luz, eran suficientes para quitarle parte de la gran culpa que tenía. Quizá si la hubiera conocido antes, él no hubiera tomado el camino de un criminal. Naruto era una buena persona, pero su bondad no era comparada con la de Hinata. Aun así, le debía todo a su amigo y así le pagaba.

.

Día 268

No le agradaba la idea, pero termino por ceder. Hinata había convencido al gruñón Uchiha para que la acompañara a ver el gran pino que vieron meses atrás. Habían caminado cerca de media hora, ahora el camino era menos accidentado porque la nieve no cubría el camino. El invierno estaba a pocos días, apreciar el lugar en todo su esplendor era lo que deseaba. Había empezado su viaje observando muchas cosas horribles, pero ahora quería guardar en su memoria aquella vista espectacular que vio. El camino se hacía más empinado, el aire se sentía más puro, pero a medida que avanzaban la vista era una belleza. Sasuke miraba la espalda de la mujer que ocupaba gran parte de sus pensamientos, con el tiempo que llevaban juntos parecían cada vez más una pareja. Ella siempre trataba de que tenerlo contento, lo invitaba a recoger leña o vegetales silvestres; Hinata se daba cuenta cuando estaba molesto e irritado, le daba su espacio para que se tranquilizara solo, lo entendía más que nadie. Incluso un día la tonta Hyuga se atrevió a hacerle cosquillas, a él, al poderoso Sasuke Uchiha. Si bien trato de intimidarla mirándola horrible, no fue suficiente para evitar que ella se le lanzara encima haciéndolo caer de la silla; fue tan estúpido, verse de un tercer plano era vergonzoso, una dulce Hinata haciéndole. Le grito:

¡Ya basta Hinata, es estúpido!

Aun así, no fue suficiente. Hinata le hizo cosquillas en zonas que no pensaba que tenía y termino de dar una carcajada, fue tal que una lágrima salió de sus oscuros ojos. La peliazul se apartó, riéndose con todo el corazón. Ese día ambos compartieron una carcajada llena de sensaciones que descubrieron ese pequeño día. Ella se disculpó mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de risa de sus ojos, pero se ruborizo cuando sintió el contacto de Sasuke en su rostro.

Él no dijo nada, solo la miro, pero sus ojos hablaban por si solos. La beso con ternura una vez más, apegándola hacia su cuerpo. Ese día se volvieron a unir, fue la primera vez que ella le hizo el amor a él, pudo sentirlo cuando ella lo monto por incitativa y lo acaricio lentamente; Hinata, Su Hinata…. le hacia el amor.

-ya casi llegamos Sasuke-kun..

Ella no pudo ocultar su felicidad al ver la cima, corrió hasta llegar. Sasuke suspiro, aun no se acostumbraba a tonta bondad e inocencia junto a él. La vista era hermosa, los árboles se miraban pequeños, pero perfectamente alineados, como un manto frondoso y verde. El sol caía anunciando el anochecer. Las paletas de colores en el cielo, era un bello lienzo de dios y la luz natural que caía en el horizonte, era la visión clara del equilibrio de la naturaleza. Él se colocó a su costado, viendo el mismo hermoso panorama. El viento soplo, ondeando su capa. Los cabellos de Hinata volaron al compas, algunos cabellos azulinos fueron a dar en el rostro serio del Uchiha; ella tomo todo su largo cabello entre sus manos y le sonrió. Los colores de la tarde solo resaltaban su pureza y belleza. Quizá no merecía ese ser tan puro y hermoso. Él se consideraba un ser horrible no solo por dentro, también por fuera. Preguntarse en algunas ocasiones, si su muñón le causaba repulsión, pero no. Hinata no veía al hombre intimidante y atractivo para algunas mujeres, ella veía al ser humano que alguna fue feliz dentro de él.

-alli esta nuestra casa Sasuke-kun..

La vio señalar emocionada.

«Nuestra casa»

Era cierto. Era la casa de ellos, la que había sido escenario de sus peores y más bellos momentos. En cada rincón de ese humilde lugar estaba plasmado el amor secreto que se tenían. Hinata era tan feliz en esa pequeña casa, de puertas viejas, ventanas rotas y de goteras en el techo y Sasuke.. él no se había sentido tan completo como cuando era un niño.

La peliazul miro los pájaros volando, no pudo evitar envidiar su libertad de ir a todas partes; recordó tristemente a Neji, la libertad era lo que el más deseaba y lo obtuvo acosta de su propia vida. Hinata vio hacia el horizontes, estiro los brazos cual ave y cerró los ojos sintiendo mejor el viento sobre su rostro, su cabello volvió a danzar al compas de este y trato se pensar lo que sintió ese ser amado al encontrar su camino… su libertad.

-me gustaría saber que se siente volar…

-Mhp..-sonrió al verla en esa posición de vuelo.

-me gustaría ser como un ave…

Los ojos perlas lo vieron directamente, ella no dejo su posición como un ave. Entonces él supo que ella hablaba en serio, no eran simples palabras vacías o del momento. No había vergüenza en su rostro, solo había una tristeza bajo un rostro de determinación y valentía.

-daría lo que fuera porque todo hubiera sido diferente..-su mirada se apartó, volvió a ver el horizonte y bajo los brazos.

Con esas pequeñas palabras cargadas de sinceridad, Sasuke supo que estaba dispuesta a enfrentar sus pecados.

.

Día 278

El invierno ya se podía sentir, si bien aún no nevaba, la sensación térmica calaba hasta los huesos. La sensación cálida de agua aplacaba cualquier sensación de frio, Hinata se demoró demasiado calentando agua por el gran volumen, pero tuvo su recompensa. Ahora ella se encontraba dentro de la gran tina de madera, junto al hombre que amaba. Ambos estaban abrazados cómodamente, mirando las estrellas y la luna en el oscuro firmamento a través de la ventana. Hinata había aprendido a aceptar su cuerpo y ver la desnudes de Sasuke; a veces su pudor la traicionaba, pero estar desnuda abrazada con él, bajo la calidez del agua tibia era tan comodo. Los dedos del pelinegro bajo el agua acariciaba cierta cicatriz de la joven, el cuerpo de ella le parecía perfecto, habían muchas pero odiaba esa cicatriz en particular.

-Hinata.

-¿uhm?- respondió- ¿Qué pasa?- el tono de su voz cambio al ver el semblante serio de Sasuke.

El uchiha se sentó, apartándose de esa cómoda posición en la que estaba. Ambos se apartaron un poco para sentarse en la gran tina.

-¿aun sientes algo por Naruto?

Odiaba ver su cicatriz, odiaba saber que antes de él, ella amo fervientemente a un hombre que no sentía absolutamente nada por ella. En el cuerpo de Hinata estaba esa cicatriz de su encuentro con Pain, aquella vez que no le importo su vida, aquella vez que se permitió ser egoísta, mandando al diablo que primero debería ser su clan y su vida.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas..?

-solo contesta ¿aun amas a Naruto?- insistió, necesitaba saber. Naruto era un rival digno y saber que ella lo amó, lo hizo sentir inseguro.

-Si

Él volteo a verla inmediatamente, asombrado por su pequeña respuesta.

-Naruto-kun es mi primer amor… mi modelo a seguir y la persona en la que me gustaría ser- prosiguió- a pesar de que soy consciente que lo que hago está mal, que lo dañaría cuando se entere, de que quizá me desprecie y no vuelva a ver su sonrisa yo… yo lo amo.

Dos grandes lágrimas cayeron en el agua, haciéndose una con el agua tibia. Sasuke parecía entender sus palabras, ella era sincera y el amor por Naruto no se iría de la noche a la mañana.

-El amor es un solo sentimiento. El amor de madre, hija, hermana, amigo es el mismo gran y puro sentimiento. Han pasado muchas cosas, aun asi.. sigo amando y admirando a Naruto-kun más que a nadie.. él siempre estará en mi corazón con un hermoso recuerdo.. aunque.. aunque creo que pronto se volverá una pesadilla..-termino por decir tristemente

Cualquier duda que hubiera tenido hasta ese momento, termino por desaparecer. El llanto de la hermosa joven se hizo más audible, con su única tomo su rostro para secarle las lágrimas. El tiempo se acaba para ellos, ambos eran conscientes. La beso con premura, deseaba que olvidara; a pesar de ser consiente de los sentimientos de ella hacia su persona, sentía aun envidia que Naruto no hubiera salido de su vida, cuando él entro. Quería arrancarlo de su corazón y que solo él estuviera, era egoísta: si, era la primera vez que deseaba ser el primero en todo con una mujer.

-te amo Sasuke-kun

Todo paso muy rápido. Hinata termino encima de Sasuke, ya se había amoldado para él. Su unión era perfecta, no dejaban de besarse mientras ella subía y bajaba haciendo muecas de placer puro. Era tan delicioso hacer el amor en el agua, el chapoteo del agua cuando ella se movía era música para los oídos de ambos.

-Hinata

Su gemido ronco se escuchó, Hinata había aprendido a moverse y aceptarlo completamente. Ella arqueo la espalda dando mejor vista de sus senos, él quiso tocarlos y chuparlos pero se contuvo, toda su atención estaba en la nalgas de ella. La poca luz nocturna que entraba por la ventana hacia que la piel de Hinata fuera más blanca, incluso él podía jurar que brillaba. El agua tibia que cubría parcialmente sus cuerpos, era el complemento perfecto para ambos. No resistió mas, ver como los senos de ella saltaban hizo que se llevara a uno a la boca mientras acunaba el otro con su única mano. Su lengua envolvía el pezón rosa de la tierna chica, haciendo que esta gima muy fuerte y vaya más rápido.

-¡ahg!..si

-Sasuke..

Sus gemidos copiosos llenaron la pequeña habitación de baños, allí bajo las estrellas y la intimidad de la noche dos cuerpos se volvían unir; olvidando que estaba comprometida y que él era el mejor amigo del novio.

.

Día 350

El primer copo de nieve había caído hace tiempo, fue visto con ilusión por la ojiperla. El manto invernal termino por adornar todo. Los arboles estaban cubiertos y el lago termino por congelarse. Todo lucia bastante hermoso pero la situación no era así. La relación clandestina que tenía con el Uchiha se había enfriado como el clima. Si bien Hinata era consiente que el tiempo se les acaba, no entendía el repentino cambio de Sasuke. Hace unos meses cuando hacían el amor podía sentir su amor implícito. Sin embargo, a partir de unas semanas había cambiado mucho. No había miradas especiales, caricias tiernas, ni sonrisas. Él parecía bastante estresado e irritable, el silencio entre ambos volvió a reinar junto a esa incomoda sensación en el aire. Lo peor era cuando intimaban, Sasuke parecía fuera de sí, reclamaba su cuerpo con fuerza dejándole más una marca, la tomaba en cualquier lugar de la casa. Había días donde él parecía que no quería ni tocarla e incluso hablarle, más de una ocasión ella pudo sentir que su presencia le incomodaba, parecía que la evitaba.

«¿Qué le pasaba a Sasuke?»

-me voy.- su voz ronca y fría la saco de sus cavilaciones.

Algo no estaba bien, ahora él parecía querer estar más tiempo en sus "misiones" que con ella.

-¿Cuándo regresaras?- no le gustaba molestar, pero necesitaba saber.

-no lo sé, adiós..- su voz seca le hizo que sus ojos picaran

Desde que iniciaron esa relación, Sasuke no demoraba en sus misiones, regresaba al poco tiempo trayendo muchos víveres para que no tuviera que salir. La besaba con pasión siempre que salía y cuando llegaba la desvestía para hacerle el amor con desesperación, por los días privados de sus cuerpos. Ahora él invertía más tiempo afuera y cuando llegaba no le hablaba. Un día Hinata se avergonzó demasiado, esperaba un beso de su parte pero él salió sin despedirse; le dolió el corazón.

-¿Qué te está pasando Sasuke-kun?..-se preguntó mirando la puerta

Un mal presentimiento se posó en su corazón y las lágrimas delinearon sus mejillas.

.

«Yo pensé que nunca tendría un vínculo real con nadie… sabía que siempre estaba solo… me sentí mejor al saber que había alguien como yo… quería pasar a saludarte…eso me hacía feliz.. Pero no podía… estaba celoso de lo fuerte que era… por lo que te convertí en mi rival.. yo quería se igual a ti.. Empecé como nada más que.. Finalmente hice un lazo… fuimos en misiones como el equipo kakashi y te perseguí… con ganas de ser tan fuerte, tan genial..¡estaba muy feliz de conocerte!»

-Mhp.. idiota- bufo

«Porque soy tu amigo»

No… el no era su amigo. Él era un hijo de puta que sedujo a su futura esposa. Era un miserable por no respetar a su futura mujer y era un mentiroso por romper su promesa.

Su fuerte puño fue a dar el tronco del árbol haciendo que la nieve se caiga. El último mes había sido una tortura, el tiempo se le acaba y Naruto estaba constantemente en sus pensamientos. Aun recordaba su rostro cuando se despidieron de Konoha.

«Cuídala mucho teme»

-¡mierda!...-apretó el puente de su nariz y arrastro su cabello

Naruto no merecía esto, no después de la gran deuda que tenía con él.

«¿Por qué puso los ojos en ella?»«¿Por qué acepto esa maldita misión?»

Tantas preguntas, tantas respuestas obvias. Ahora era consciente del gran peso del pecado de ambos, habían sido infieles y gran parte de la culpa era de él. Hinata se había resistido innumerables veces a estar con él, a ceder a lo que estaba pasando, pero él no la dejo. Su deseo por la peliazul fue mayor que su promesa, que su amistad.

-¡joder!

Hinata, la mujer que amaba con locura no merecía lo que se avecinaba. No solo iban a enfrentar a Naruto y el clan de ella, todo Konoha se le iba venir encima.

-no Hinata..

Ella no merecía calificativos como zorra, puta, mujerzuela; era el ser más puro que había tenido en su vida. Hinata iba sufrir más que nadie, su decencia y reputación iban a estar en los suelos, pero eran consecuencias de sus actos.

Hinata o Naruto

Naruto o Hinata

«¿Qué debía hacer?»

Ambos eran importantes en su vida.

.

Día 360

Le dolía mucho la cabeza, estaba segura que estaba enferma. El vapor de la tetera salía deprisa, el té ya estaba listo. Se sirvió de prisa, necesitaba calmarse; estaba tan preocupada. No había dado ni dos pasos, la taza entre sus manos se cayó, tuvo suerte que no se quemara. La silueta del hombre que amaba estaba en la puerta, cuando lo vio tuvo una chispa de ilusión en su corazón pero se desvaneció cuando vio el semblante de Sasuke.

-Sa..sasuke-kun

La puerta tras Sasuke se cerró. La decisión estaba tomada y las consecuencias de sus actos estaban a punto de presentarse.

Continuara…..

Sasuke! ¿Qué rayos vas hacer?

Traeré la actualización pronto xD

Agradezco a las personas que leen votan y aquellos que se toman dos segundos para dejar sus comentarios. Los amo :3

skybluePetunia


	14. Chapter 14

MI PESADILLA

Su respiración era tan lenta como el caer del sol, sus ojos picaban horriblemente, su cuerpo tiritaba, su corazón se retorcía y su rostro nunca lucio más pálido. No podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar, Sasuke seguramente estaba bromeando, pero.. al ver su rostro una vez, esa mirada tan fría, tan cruel, tan vacía como si viera a través de ella. Una pequeña grieta se había formado en su pecho, una sensación de desolación y olvido recorrió cada partícula de su cuerpo, como una electricidad que le quemara cada poro. Su cuerpo estaba al ras del fregadero de la cocina, si no estuviera allí seguro hubiera retrocedido más. El vaso que se había quebrado contra el suelo, había quedado de lado, ni ella noto que se cortó el pie y que sangraba cuando lo piso. El dolor en su corazón era mayor.

-Sasuke...-musito de la manera más triste, aun sin poder creer lo que acaba de escuchar.

No podía procesar sus palabras llenas de desamor y desinterés. Debía estar soñando, una horrible pesadilla que le había llevado al mismo infierno; nunca se sintió más sucia, la palabra mujerzuela era poco para cómo se sentía, en ese momento. Quizá era otra, un hombre que se parecía mucho al hombre que se entregó, aquel que le había permitido conocer todo de ella, que le había permitido formar parte de su vida y quedarse. Por el cual, el hombre por el cual había arriesgado un futuro con una vida tranquila y llena de felicidad.

Su corazón se terminó de romper y sus lágrimas salieron tristemente, tratando de mitigar la cruda realidad que estaba delante suyo. Todo esto cuando él..

Él

Sasuke Uchiha..

Se rio

Si, el maldito bastardo se estaba burlando de ella; solo era una pequeña sonrisa, pero estaba llena de burla y de superioridad, haciéndola sentir como el ser más ingenuo e insignificante de todo el mundo. Su mirada cristalina y empapada que se había apartado volvió a mirarlo, buscando quizá que hubiera escuchado o todo sea una mentira. Sin embargo, no fue así. Sasuke estaba allí, delante suyo; incapaz de demostrar algún tipo de compasión, al deplorable estado en que sus frías palabras la habían dejado.

-dentro de cinco días regresare, todo deberá estar listo entonces.. regresaremos a Konoha.

Ella se tuvo que sostener ante sus palabras, ¿Qué acaba de escuchar?. Lo vio voltear, seguramente se iría como había estado haciendo.

-¡espera!- dejando atrás su dolor y su orgullo, lo sostuvo de su único brazo. Necesitaba saber- No te entiendo.. yo pensé...- susurro tan insegura

-¡Que pensaste!- ella retrocedió cuando lo escucho gritar y voltear abruptamente, haciendo a un lado su agarre, dejándole en claro que no quería su contacto- dime Hinata que pensaste- se burló y la miro directo a los ojos- Que me quedaría contigo...-ironizo

Sus palabras acompañadas con esa mirada tan vacía, la atravesaron.

-yo pensé.. no entiendo... entonces.. ¿Qué soy para ti..?- su voz confundida y llena de dudas sonó.

-¿tu? Mhp -rio

Solo fue breve el silencio entre cada palabra y la respuesta. La mirada aperlada busco la mirada la suya, pero su rostro se desfiguro al escuchar:

\- nada

-¿Qué..?- se llevó una mano a la boca y volvió a retroceder

-¿Que querías escuchar Hinata?.. nunca dije que me quedaría contigo- una vez mas esta su frialdad plasmada en cada letra

-pero.. tu.. yo... no puede ser verdad... ¡estas mintiendo!..¡¿Por qué lo haces?!- reclamo.

Hinata no solo tenía el corazón hecho pedazos, estaba exaltada, ofendida y muy herida. Ni siquiera Sasuke la reconoció, estaba tiritando por la rabia e indignación, tanto que salían de cada poro de la bondadosa peliazul.

-¡Mientes!...¡¿Por qué lo haces...?!.-una vez más su voz sonó desesperada

-No miento..es la verdad- su voz firme y fría la hizo retroceder- nadie se enterara si es lo que te preocupa- dijo él bastardo

-no..-contesto bajo, derrotada

-lo que paso entre nosotros no cambia las cosas... tú sigues siendo una mujer comprometida

-pero nosotros.. nosotros hicimos..

-Mhp..- se rio y su corazón de ella volvió a doler- Yo soy un hombre.. sabes lo difícil que es un exilio de un año, sin probar el cuerpo de una mujer

Cada palabra, cada maldita palabra resonó tan despacio como el aleteo de una mariposa. Hinata se llevó una mano al corazón, podía sentirlo..

«Mi corazón»

Podía sentir cada latido, como si estuviera golpeando una carne dura sin vida. Su mirada se volvió más temblorosa, sus lágrimas salieron y el aire en sus pulmones se acababa.

¿Qué acaba de pasar?¿Sasuke se burló de ella y ahora la está votando como cualquier trapo viejo?

La falta de aire dentro de ella, casi la hace caer. Las preguntas surgieron:

¿Porque?, ¿Por qué le estaba pasando a ella?. Si se entregó con tanto amor, si fue Sasuke quien le había insistido en tener algo, si fue el quien implícitamente le había pedido arriesgar todo por esa relación clandestina y ahora la votaba como cualquier cosa.

¿Dónde estaba el hombre al que se entregó?¿Dónde estaba aquel hombre que la besaba mientras ella dormir?¿Dónde estaba aquel hombre que le sonreía?¿Dónde está aquel hombre que la acaricia con dulzura?¿Dónde estaba aquel hombre con él que fue a jugar con los niños? ¡¿Dónde estaba, por dios?!.. ¿Dónde estaba él?

Él..

Su Sasuke..

Lo volvió a ver, desconociéndolo por primera vez. Lo vio directamente a los ojos, dándose cuenta de que el hombre con el que compartió su lecho los últimos meses, no era el hombre por el que había arriesgado todo.

¿Quién era?

El hombre alto y fuerte, con erguida postura era un extraño; viéndola como si ella fuera cualquier mujer. Su mirada negra penetrante la estaba llevando hasta la miseria más profunda. Cuando él volteo, ella vio su espalda; jamás pareció tan ancha y tan impenetrable.

¿Por qué no la miraba?¿tan poco valía para qué no la mirara?

Quizá fue su amor y todo lo que sentía por él, pero su cuerpo reacciono solo cuando Sasuke intento cruzar el umbral de la puerta. No podía ser más humillante.

-Deja ya de humillarte... ¡esto es patético!- se soltó del suave agarre de la rota chica- ¿Por qué las mujeres siempre tienen que ser así?.. Siempre humillándose y profesando esas estupideces del amor... ¡ahg!. No hay duda...

Él volteo apenas, mirandola directamente a los ojos y ella lloraba.

-¡Todas ustedes son un maldito fastidio!

No hacía falta escuchar más, sus potentes palabras hicieron que su frágil corazón se detuviera y se partiera en dos; su rostro palideció y más que tristeza era horror por lo que acababa de escuchar. La poca fuerza que le quedaba para mantenerse en pie se desvaneció, cayó al suelo sin quitar su mirada en él. Sasuke la seguía mirando desde la altura, erguido, orgulloso y frio. El momento en él que le volvió a dar la espalda fue tan lento, era como si el tiempo fuera más lento apropósito, como para prolongar su humillación. Cuando salió de la casa, ella termino por tumbarse al suelo, para llorar su desdicha, su desgracia.

¿Ahora que iba pasar?¿Quién la recibiría así?¿Quién amaría a una mujer que se había entregado?.¿Qué pensaría Hanabi de ella?¿Que iba pasar con su clan, con su familia?¿Que iba a pensar las personas que depositaron sus esperanzas en ella?¿Que iba pensar Naruto..?

Si Naruto..

Su prometido..

El hombre al que prometió amar y volver para estar juntos por siempre. Ahora ¿Cómo lo vería a la cara?¿cómo vería a Sakura, la mujer más enamorada de Sasuke? ¿Cómo les diría todo?.

Su corazón de estar latiendo muy lento, comenzó a latir tan rápido como si se le fuera a salir por el pecho; en su desesperación se llevó amabas manos a la cabeza, negando una y otra vez lo que pasaba, llorando lo más alto posible, sin importarle que alguien la escuchara. Quería desaparecer, que la tierra se la tragara y que nadie la viera; quería despertar, que todo fuera un sueño: verse en aldea al lado de su familia y de Naruto; retroceder el tiempo y rechazar la oferta de Naruto; rogaba no haber soltado la mano del noble rubio y seguir a su lado. Tantas cosas, sentía que su cabeza le iba explotar, su desesperación y su corazon roto la estaban llevando al borde de la locura. No, estaba más que el borde..

Ella estaba a punto de saltar y de pensar que mejor no hubiera existido.

Su cuerpo le empezó a picar: su cuello, sus pechos, sus piernas, su intimidad, todo, absolutamente todo. Cada centímetro de su cuerpo, en cada poro estaban grabadas sus caricias, sus besos, sus susurros. Aun podía sentir su aliento cálido chocando con su piel, erizándola. Aun podía sentir las yemas de Sasuke tocando su piel. Aun podía sentir sus labios besándola y haciéndola estremecer. Aun podía sentirlo dentro de ella y todo eso: la hizo sentir sucia y miserable. No se reconoció, cuando su puso de pie rápidamente para encerrarse en el baño; necesitaba asearse, quitar cada sensación, olor y marca que el Uchiha había dejado. Parecía estúpido, pero ella se sentía tan sucia; como si no se hubiera bañado en días. Abrió la llave del grifo, no espero que la tina se llenara; se metió sin desnudarse, solo quería refregar su cuerpo, con fuerza, sin importarle el daño que pudiera causarse. La sensación que le daban sus yemas al refregar su piel no era suficiente. El agua empezó a rebalsar, pero no apago el grifo, con sus uñas comenzó a "quitarse" las sensaciones invisibles de aquel mal hombre. Seguía, seguía, su piel se volvió roja producto de la fricción y cuando salió algo de sangre ella se detuvo. Apago el grifo, el agua se calmó dejando ver su reflejo; su mano golpeo el agua una y otra vez; ella no deseaba verse, no deseaba ver en lo que se había convertido, en lo que había hecho.

¿Estaba a punto de arriesgar todo por un miserable que no valía la pena? ¿Acaso estaba demente?

Si bien el amor nos cegaba, se sintió tonta por no verlo visto como era: una persona malvada, incapaz de sentir algo por alguna persona.

-Me siento sucia... porque- musito

La suciedad no estaba en su cuerpo, estaba en su alma y en su conciencia.

-por..que me hiciste esto...Sa..suke-

¿Acaso merecía que le hicieran eso?

Nadie se merecía, pero

¿Sasuke alguna vez le prometió algo?

La respuesta era simple: No.

¿Acaso se había equivocado?

Era lo más probable, pero ella lo sintió; pudo sentir el amor implícito entre ambos. Cuando la besaba, la tocaba, cuando le hacia el amor. Todo eso estaba en aire, el amor se sentía en el ambiente, cuando hablaban, cuando se bañaban o dormían juntos. Él nunca le dijo "te amo", pero provocaba en ella sensaciones tan puras y se conformó con eso. Solo eso bastaba para ella, no hacía falta palabras, ni más. Ahora se daba cuenta, que

Estaba equivocada.

Se conformó con tan poco de su parte y salió herida.

Dentro de la bañera se abrazó, sus ojos le ardían había llorado lo suficiente y ahora se arrepentía. Sintió mucha lastima de sí misma y de lo pecadora que era. Se arrepentía de haberse entregado a un hombre que no debía, a uno que apenas conocía, a uno que nunca le dijo un "te amo".

De que servía ahora, si las cosas ya estaban hechas.

Aceptar su pecado y la culpa fueron las sensaciones más horribles que Hinata había sentido, quizá solo comparada con la muerte de su madre o Neji. Un vacío que jamás pensó sentir se posó en su pecho, la desolación era una caída libre desde cielo y la culpa era las decenas de dedos apuntándola hacia ella.

Y ella... ¿Por qué arriesgo todo por él?

Estaba tan enamorada... jodidamente enamorada; como nunca lo había estado. Amaba a Sasuke como jamás amo, pero le dolía y el verdadero amor no duele..o ¿quizás sí?.

«Es un castigo» pensó

Quizá lo era, ahora estaba sola y tenía que enfrentar lo que se venía.

.

Día 365

Había sido la decisión más difícil que había tomado, pero era lo mejor. Solo habían pasado cinco días, era hora de regresar pero él no quería. Se detuvo a pocos metros de la casa, por primera vez después de tanto tiempo, no quiera entrar; ese breve flaqueo lo llevo hasta su infancia; aquella fatídica noche donde marco su vida y la de su familia, donde se decía:

¡Muévete..!

Ante el horror que había visto en la calles y la esperanza de encontrar aun a su familia.

Él hubiera podido enfrentar todo, absolutamente todo por ella; pero Hinata no era cualquier persona y su prometido tampoco lo era. Se maldijo a sí mismo, maldijo su destino y la horrible vida que le había tocado. Perdió a sus padres, a su hermano y ahora estaba perdiendo a la única mujer que amaba, pero era lo mejor. Naruto, su amigo; no se merecía eso, que él llegara y le dijera:

«Me quedare con Hinata»

Era consciente de que Naruto amaba a Hinata, de sus sentimientos y aun así, no respeto la promesa que tuvieron. Le debía tanto a él, además lo quería, no iba a poder soportar el rostro de decepción que tendría cuando se enterara de todo. Su amistad ya de por si estaba en la basura, pero en su egoísmo quería pensar que no era así; que Naruto lo iba a volver a perdonar y que se haría a un lado.

«Absurdo»

Definitivamente era absurdo, pensar de esa manera, pero no quería perderlo. Él no era solo su amigo, era su hermano ¡por dios!.

Luego estaba ella: Hinata.. la primera mujer que deseo que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes. La amaba tanto, pero no se la merecía y por más años que pasaran nunca se la iba merecer. Él era un bastardo desalmado que intento matar a medio mundo y ella..

Era un ángel.

Un ser tan puro y bueno, que emanaba tanto amor a su paso. El ser que fue capaz de hacerlo sonreír, que fue capaz que jugara con niños ¡por dios!. Maldito sea el destino que no los cruzo antes, maldito sea por no haberla notado antes y mil veces maldito por haberla cruzado en el camino de su amigo del alma. Si bien los ideales de su hermano eran cosa sagrada, le importaba una mierda lo que dijeran de él, no le importaría pero a ella..

A ella si...

No iba poder soportar los comentarios que seguro salieran de esa gente fastidiosa e entrometida. No iba soportar que la llamaran infiel o zorra, eso ¡jamás!; se agarraría a golpes si fuera necesario. Sabía que Hinata le iba soler soportarlos no lo de gente desconocida, también de su propia familia y clan, de sus amigos; era simple: no lo merecía. Si bien ambos eran responsables, él había sido quien había provocado gran parte de lo que paso, fue el quien no se conformó con solo mirarla, paso a tocarla sutilmente para luego reclamar un lugar entre sus piernas. No empezaron con el pie derecho, las cosas estaban hechas y a pesar de todo el daño implícito que habían provocado, el amor y todo lo que vivieron en esa pequeña casa que estaba delante suyo seria: el recuerdo más hermoso de su vida. Aquellos días inmemorables se quedaran en su memoria hasta cuando muera, recordara siempre cuando la beso un día de otoño y no olvidara jamás cuando ella lo dijo que lo amaba.

«Te amo Sasuke-kun»

Recordará el tono de su voz y cuando se lo dijo, será una tortura pero tenía grabado cada: gesto, atención, sus besos, su piel, su cuerpo, sus gemidos y todos sus sonrojos acompañados con sonrisas. Hinata se iba a volver en ese hermoso recuerdo de que:

"alguna vez lejos de konoha una mujer lo amo y que él también la amaba".

Pensó que iba ser fácil mentirle, era un gran mentiroso, pero fue más difícil de lo que planeo. Verla tan rota y miserable, le dolió mucho más que cualquier cosa en el mundo; darle a entender que lo que paso entre ellos y las veces que hicieron el amor no significaba nada fue tan duro. Incluso cuando ella lo tomo del brazo para que no se fuera, lo hizo dudar si estaba tomando la decisión correcta, pero lo supo cuando la vio llorosa y asustada.

"el amor no daña... el amor no duele"

A ella le dolía amarlo, él le estaba haciendo daño y no quería hacerlo. No quería que ella sufriera, ella merecía ser feliz, que le lleven flores, que la hagan sonreír; Hinata merecía eso y más, era consciente que él no podría dárselo. La estabilidad emocional era algo que él no podría darle, él no era como Naruto, capaz de perdonar y olvidar; hasta ese día él no olvidaba lo que le hicieron a su hermano, no era digno de ella, no quería condenarla a tener al lado a alguien tan inestable; por primera vez quería proteger una cosa:

A ella: Hinata... Su Hinata

Él cargaría con todo el peso de sus pecados, ya estaba decidido. No permitiría que ella llorara por alguien que no valía la pena, ahora era sabía que el sacrificio y la bondad eran suficientes incluso para detener una guerra; la salvaría de él.

Sus pasos se hicieron lentos, con la intención de estar un tiempo más allí, en ese lugar. Rogaba que todo estuviera listo, solo quería volver y borrarle la memoria. Era lo mejor, Hinata olvidaría de que alguna vez tuvieron algo y él viviría de por vida con lo que alguna vez vivieron. Renunciaría a Hinata para salvarla de una vida inestable y no perdería a Naruto, su amigo, su hermano.

Cada paso que daba hacia la puerta eran espinas en su pie, se detuvo cuando estuvo enfrente de esta; abrió la puerta despacio listo para recibir a una Hinata rota y lista para dirigirse al lugar de donde debieron nunca partir. Cuando analizo la escena su corazón se detuvo.

-¡mierda!- bufo y entro estrepitosamente- ¡Hinata!- llamo

Era en vano. Reviso toda la casa, salió de esta gritando su nombre frustrándose de recibir una respuesta.

Hinata, simplemente no estaba.

Volvió a la casa, necesitaba encontrar una pista. La tina del baño estaba con agua que olía mal, eso significaba que había estado tiempo allí; se frustro más y se fue a donde dormían, vio la ropa tirada de ella, estaba con algunas partes húmedas y olía a podrido; reviso donde guardaba sus cosas.

-¡maldición..¿dónde mierdas estas Hinata?!- alzo la voz

Su ropa y sus herramienta no estaba, el dinero que él reunía aún permanecía allí. El nivel de su frustración llego a un nivel extremo al darse cuenta de lo evidente:

Hinata se había ido el mismo día que la dejo, que se dirigía a Konoha para enfrentar todo sola.

-¡mierda!- renegó al darse cuenta de lo obvio

Salió de la casa rumbo a la única persona que podía saber algo. Ahora ¿de que servía, su sacrificio si ella iba enfrentar todo? ¿De que servía la estupidez de alejarla, si Hinata pasaría el suplicio que trato de evitar?

.

Hace cinco días

-¡Hinata-san, que sorpresa!

La sonrisa en su rostro se desvaneció al ver el roto semblante de la joven.

-¡Que le paso Hinata-san... alguien le hizo daño.!- grito con desespero- ¡si alguien se atrevió yo seria..

-Sotemaru-san.. yo..- ni siquiera podía controlar su voz temblorosa- necesito que me ayude- musito

-¡Que le paso..Hinata-san yo..!

Ella lo interrumpió y me menos de diez minutos, el noble hombre y ella estaban sentados en la vieja carreta para irse rumbo a la cordillera que él conocía perfectamente. No quería preguntar, pero bastaba con verla tan quebrada para deducir lo que le había pasado. Su primera impresión fue que le habían hecho daño, pero al escucharla hablar y decirle que la ayudara a llegar a un lugar, supo que estaba huyendo y no era difícil saber de quien se trataba. El joven maestro se había enamorado de la bella peliazul, pero sabía que lejos estaba la probabilidad de que sus sentimientos sean correspondidos, aunque se sintió orgulloso de que confiara tanto en él para pedirle ayuda. Le ofreció una capa para contener el frio, no quiso preguntar los raspones de su cuerpo y sus ojos rojos. El invierno era implacable y el camino seguramente era peligroso, pero no importo; la llevaría donde ella le dijera.

Fueron tres días de un viaje frio y silencioso, fueron siete días donde respeto su llanto inaudible y su intimidad. Le dolía verla tan quebrada.

¿Dónde estaba esa Hinata que resplandecía? ¿Dónde estaba esa dulce chica con rubores en el rostro?

Había tantas preguntas y todas sin contestar, le dolía que la mirada de la joven parecía muerta y nublada, que a veces mirara al frente pero su mente estuviera en otro lado. Sin que Hinata se diera cuenta, cuando miraba sus lágrimas salían amargamente de sus ojos, pero ella parecía no sentirlo, como si no estuviera allí. Como si su cuerpo fuera una vasija vacia y su alma no estuviera con ella.

Durante esos días en que solo se detenían para comer, se cuestionó mucho si estaba bien llevarla cerca de allí. Se decía mucho de esas impenetrables montañas, historias de gente vieja que hablaba que más allá de ellas, existía un mundo muy diferente y feroz que donde se vivía. Sotemaru solía mirar de vez en cuando a Hinata, preguntándose si había oído mal cuando ella le dijo hacia donde iban. Nunca había conocido a alguien que haya querido ir o que hayan vuelto para contar su historia, pero si conocían a personas que nunca regresaron. Su vieja carreta se detuvo en el pueblo más cercano hacia inhóspito lugar, su caballo no podía ir más allá ya que el camino lo asustaba.

-muchas gracias Sotemaru-san... no sabe cuan agradecida que estoy por este gesto- dio una reverencia, era lo apropiado.

-por favor tome esto.. no es mucho..- saco de entre sus prendas un fajón de billetes

-no... claro que no..- se nego presurosa- esto es demasiado. Usted ha hecho mucho por mi además..

-por favor acéptelo.. usted lo necesita más que yo- afirmo, mientras la tomaba de la mano para que no le devolviera el dinero.

Hinata miro la suma entre sus manos, se mordió los labios. Era un viaje largo, aun le faltaba unos dias para cruzar las montaña, iba a necesitar víveres y muchas cosas. Asi que termino por aceptar.

-muchas gracias..- dio una reverencia

Hubo una breve pausa, ya no podía contenerse. Saber que Hinata se iba y no volver a verla era una idea inconcebible. Debía intentarlo una vez mas.

-Hinata-san.. No es necesario que me aclare muchas cosas.. pero si usted me pide que..- apretó los puños-.. que huya con usted ¡yo lo hare!- alzo la voz enérgicamente

Ella se irguió de inmediato ante las palabras, su aliento fue lento al ver la sinceridad plasmada en su rostro. Se parecía tanto a Naruto, incluso en eso.

-yo.. no- trato de decir

-Yo sé que Sasuke-san no es su hermano- volteo su mirada con algo de vergüenza al revelar la verdad.

Hinata retrocedió y palideció. ¿Cómo se enteró?

-perdón por no decirlo antes, pero.. usted..- apretó los puños al recordarlo- quería ir a visitarla.. yo vi cómo se besaban.. pero usted.. usted se miraba tan feliz y él.. él también parecía muy enamorado de usted

«muy enamorado.. si claro» pensó con ironía y dolor

\- Sotemaru-san yo..

-solo contésteme una pregunta- él la vio con ruego y ella asintió- ¿Cuándo la conocí, usted con él eran pareja.. verdad?

Ella negó con vergüenza, tanto que no pudo mirarlo. Su cuerpo volvió a pesarle producto de la culpa, estaba dispuesta a despedirse, pero sintió que unos fuertes brazos la abrazaban. Sus ojos se aguaron una vez más, al sentir como Sotemaru, el noble sensei la abrazaba con si quisiera protegerla de todos.

-¡no me importa lo que haya pasado entre ustedes!- afirmo y la aparto sin soltarla- ¡no me importa tu pasado.. yo.. yo quiero estar contigo porque te amo!

-sotemaru-san..- musito sorprendida

-¡huyamos!..¡lejos de todos de él.. le prometo que jamás nos encontrara.. yo la hare feliz.. la protegeré de él y de quien sea!- afirmo, colocando todas sus esperanzas en cada palabra de su confesión

Alguien la amaba, ¿lo merecía?. Ella sentía que no merecía el amor de nadie y menos de este humilde joven que nunca le mintió. Hinata tomo distancia para colocar una de sus manos en la mejilla de él, le sonrió.

-es un gran hombre Sotemaru-san... jamás lo olvidare- musito

Sus miradas de encontraron, la mirada de ella no dejaba de temblar y de llorar y él...

-Hinata-san yo..- fue silenciado cuando el dedo la joven se puso en sus labios.

-usted merece a alguien mejor.. alguien lo ame con la misma intensidad.. que lo respete y que nunca suelte su mano. Yo... yo no soy digna de usted.. ni de nadie...- las ultimas frases fueron tan despectivas que él lo noto.

Sin embargo, a pesar de eso. Sotemaru solo podía sentir admiración por la frágil mujer, aceptar quien es realmente es algo muy valioso.

-me apena no poder despedirme de los niños... pero es mejor asi... usted debe olvidar...

-pero..

-Sus sentimientos no tienen precio.. espero que encuentre a alguien que los merezca y los valore... usted vale mucho.. tanto que creo que lo desconoce.. en cambio yo.. yo no valgo nada- su palma dejo la mejilla del sensei pero él la volvió a sostener.

-¡no es así Hinata-san.. usted vale mucho también.. lo que ha hecho con los niños.. tanta bondad.. tanto sacrificio... no se lo he visto a nadie!- recalco

-usted no conoce nada de mi...

-nuestros errores no tienen por qué definir nuestro futuro.. Hinata-san yo..

Estaba tan cerca de ella, quería besarla y conservar ese recuerdo de ambos.

-No lo haga...- lo detuvo y tomo más distancia- Sus besos solo deben ser para la persona que tome su mano... de verdad... desde el fondo de mi corazón deseo que la encuentre...- su voz sincera lo conmovió. Ella se separó más, llegaba la hora- Adiós Sotemaru-san, espero que sea muy feliz..

Él no dijo nada, solo atino a sonreír mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban. Su corazón dolió mucho cuando la vio desaparecer a la distancia. Ella se había ido y quizá nunca más la volvería a ver.

.

Había pasado cerca de una semana. El viaje se había tornado sumamente difícil, ahora estaba yendo sola rumbo a si destino o quizá su castigo. Después de aquella noche donde él se marchó, dejándola sola y humillada tomo la decisión que definiría su futuro. Son esas decisiones que nos definen de por vida, pero por difícil que fuera ella estaba dispuesta en aceptarla. Después de llorar tanto y de hacerse laceraciones en la piel; fue consiente de la magnitud de la situación "Sasuke no la amaba y nunca lo hizo", debía asumir las consecuencias de sus actos y dejar ir todo lo que paso entre ellos. No iba a vivir con recuerdo "bello" que la atormentara, ahora, trataría de olvidar y continuar. Si bien nuestros pecados no tienen por qué definir nuestro futuro, Hinata estaba dispuesta a cargar todo en silencio. Su clan, Naruto, sus amigos y todo Konoha, estarían apuntándola, señalándola como la mala mujer; ocultarlo ¡jamás!, no viviría una mentira, ya no haría lo era mejor para todos. Su clan le había enseñado que el silencio y la mesura siempre fue lo mejor, durante toda su vida decidieron su vida y que es lo que debería de hacer, incluso cuando todo se tornó un infierno, él decidió por ella.

¿Quién se creía?

Como iba continuar como si nada hubiera pasado, olvidar lo que ambos pasaron y seguir con sus iniciales planes; debía ser una locura.

Ya se cumplía cerca de una semana, cada paso que la acercaba más a Konoha podía escucharlo. Era como un réquiem hacia un juicio donde la iban a condenar de por vida. Su decisión ya estaba tomada:

"le diría toda la verdad a Naruto y su padre, rompería el compromiso y aceptaría el castigo"

No huiría, enfrentaría todo como lo que era: una valiente mujer. Esto iba más allá de todo lo que alguna vez fue, más allá del camino ninja que había tomado; no, esto era diferente.

Necesitaba descansar, había caminado por cuatro días. Encontrar el camino inicial para retornar le había sido más difícil; había optado por tomar una ruta diferente para despistar a Sasuke; estaba casi segura que iría tras ella y la obligaría a seguir sus planes. Le dolía la cabeza y casi ya no le quedaban fuerzas para mantenerse en pie, pero no podía rendirse, no ahora; debía continuar y tomar distancia de lo que alguna vez llamo "su hogar".

Solo estaba de paso, en el pueblo. Sin embargo, un objeto llamo su atención y detuvo su andar.

«Hinata-chan.. toma esto..»

Una grulla de papel colgaba de un stand. Como olvidar cuando en su primera cita, luego de comer ramen con Naruto , él la llevo hasta una pequeña tienda donde compro un hermosa grulla de papel, tal como era..

-esa...- termino por decir mientras abría los ojos.

Su triste mirada no dejaba de contemplar de grulla colgada con el fino hilo.

«Ya no podré volver a ver su sonrisa..»

-no la merezco..- su voz sonó muy triste.

Sus palabras se las llevo el viento frio que ondeo su cabello; tentada por el feliz recuerdo, su mano se aproximó a acariciar, sonrió al darse cuenta que era el mismo fino papel. Su alama estaba rota, tanto que ni siquiera sabía: cómo se mantenía en pie.

«Te amo Hinata-chan...»

«Te amo..»

¿Por qué lo olvido...?

La voz de Naruto comenzó a resonar en su mente como: la música más triste hecha por un koto.

-Naru...

-Disculpe- una áspera y vieja voz la saco de sus pensamientos- ¿Desea comprar algo?

La dueña del humilde negocio le pregunto, ella solo negó. Hinata tenía tantas ganas de llorar, de gritar su pena aún más, pero no podía; no lo merecía, su pena y vergüenza seria una penitencia dolorosa.

-por favor tome...- dijo la humilde mujer

Hinata observo como la anciana descolgó la grulla, con las manos temblorosas y arrugadas se lo ofreció con una sonrisa.

\- Yo no..

\- por favor acéptelo- la interrumpió y puso el pequeño adorno entre sus manos

-pero..

-no se preocupe, es un obsequio- sonrió como la abuela más tierna de la tierra.

-yo...-dudo- muchas gracias...- lo tomo con delicadeza y dio una efusiva reverencia.

Amenazaba con llorar, pero lo haría. Ver la bondad en la pobre señora, le hizo darse cuenta que por más crudo que sea su destino, debe seguir luchando y sonreír porque todo mejorara. Porque al ver ese pequeño obsequio entre sus manos, fue la señal. La pobreza de la anciana no impidió que se lo regalara, la precariedad de los niños de la aldea no le impedía seguir soñando por un futuro mejor y el amor puro de Sotemaru fue el impulso para volver a profesar sus sentimientos a alguien que no le correspondía. Siempre hay una luz al final del túnel y esta era una señal. Entonces ella sonrió, sonrió y se alejó del humilde negocio con una nueva sensación en el pecho.

«Esperanza»

Era lo que ella necesitaba.

-hola belleza...

Una voz bizarra la detuvo, volvió a prestar atención al camino y se dio cuenta que 3 grandes hombres se acercaban. También noto que dos más se acercaban por detrás. El grupo tenía una apariencia bastante intimidante y asquerosa; Hinata se sorprendió cuando vio como la gente del pequeño pueblo se ocultaba en sus casas. Nadie la ayudaría.

-que hace una belleza como tú en este lugar..- volvió a decir el más grande, parecía el líder.

-No la asustes...- sonrió otro mostrando sus amarillos dientes

Esto provocó que los demás se rieran. Sus macabros sonidos la rodearon. Se sentía atrapada.

-sabes que en estos lugares hay mucha gente mala pequeña- se burló- no deberías estar sola por aquí...-ironizo

-no quiero problemas..- se apresuró a decir con voz firme.

-eres muy bonita...- otro se acercó y tomo un mechón de su cabello- hueles delicioso...-dijo mientras aspiraba de manera sátira- me pregunto que tendrás de delicioso

Esta última palabra soltada con tanta maldad desfiguro el rostro de la triste joven. Su mirada los vio a cada uno, era evidente lo que pretendía hacer con ella. Quizá no iba a poder con todos, pero iba a defender y tratar de conservar la poca honra que le quedaba. Saco un kunai que estaba entre su capa, ellos no lo notaron puesto que la prenda larga hasta casi los pies cubría sus movimientos.

-¡vamos!...-ordeno- Quiero mostrarte algo..

Un sujeto por la espalda la tomo del brazo, ella estaba lista para defenderse y entonces...

El tiempo se volvió lento. Los hombres que estaban detrás de ella la empujaron, para abalanzarse sobre un hombre conocido. Su mirada asustada vio como cada uno de los cuerpos era golpeado sin mesura, la sangre empezó a bullir y cuando su mirada logro ver de quien se trataba, su corazón se detuvo..

«Era Sasuke»

Estaba enfurecido, fuera de sí; como si la intención de matarlos fuera poca. Retrocedió un paso cuando el rostro de energúmeno Uchiha se tiño con hilo de sangre, producto de uno de los agonizantes malhechores.

-¿como.. como me encontró?- musito y él no lo hoyo

-¡vuelve a tocarla y te mato bastardo!- le grito al que la toco.

Él no pudo oírlo, estaba inconsciente y con rostro ensangrentado. Cuando termino de masacrarlo, se puso de pie con el rostro lleno de maldad como en aquellos años donde disfrutaba matar. Hinata lo desconoció, ni cuando la humillo lucia tan diferente.

Estaba asustada, mucho y cuando él, se disponía a tomar distancia de la pila de cuerpos ella corrió. La escucho llamarla, gritar su nombre pero no hizo caso. Necesita huir, no quería que le hablara y mucho menos que la tocara; seguro que iba a obligarla a continuar con ese asqueroso plan, simplemente no podía.

Todo alrededor estaba tirado o roto, no le importo irrumpir a mitad de la tarde para hacerle unas preguntas. La sinceridad siempre fue parte de sus principios y no sabía como mentir.

Cuando el llego a su casa, arrinconándolo contra la pared para luego golpearlo; solo opto por la mejor opción: guardar silencio y resistir todos los golpes.

-¡¿Dónde esta?!..¡responde!- ordeno con desesperación y frustracion

La iracunda mirada del Uchiha estaba puesto en el rostro desfigurado rostro, él se resistía hablar y no fue difícil deducir que así lo matara no diría nada.

-no la merecías...- le sonrió agonizante-.. nunca la mereciste..- dijo sin miedo y con algo de dolor.

Sus sinceras palabras lo trastornaron más, llevándolo a un laberinto enorme con muchas entradas y ninguna salida.

La inconciencia llego al joven sensei, sus parpados cerraron y entonces Sasuke supo que había perdido. El hombre que estaba en sus pies inconsciente no le diría nada, ¿Qué objeto tenia matarlo?. Darse cuenta que la voluntad del magullado hombre era muy fuerte, lo frustro más.

«¿Dónde estaba Hinata?»

El bosque seco y cubierto de nieve debería ser su escondite o eso pensaba. Sus pasos trataban de ser los agiles y rápidos posibles, sus pisadas se hundían en la nieve que estaba en suelo, las ramas le impedían ver hacia donde iba, pero no importaba, solo necesitaba alejarse lo más posible.

-¡Hinata!

La voz grave de él se perdió en el lugar, estaba lejos pero para ella estaba muy cerca, como susurrándole en el oído. Necesita huir, alejarse lo suficiente, no quería volver a verlo. Su cuerpo desesperado y tembloroso se movía al compás de un resonante corazón. Su respiración inconstante le daba una sensación de agotamiento, pero su impulso de alejarse del intimidante hombre era mayor. Ella corría, corría, apartando ramas y tratando de caer por la profundidad de nieve en el suelo.

A pesar de ser de noche y de las difíciles condiciones climáticas, su mirada negra y llena de rabia estaba puesta en ella. La miraba correr, se sintió un imbécil al darse cuenta que estaba corriendo tras ella. Necesitaba detenerla, necesitaba tocarla aunque sea una vez. Cuando salió de la casa de Sotemaru, miles de ideas circularon en su mente, pero solo una tenía sentido y se acercaba a la realidad:

"Hinata volvería a Konoha"

Pero ¿por dónde regresaría?

Casi guiado por un presentimiento, decidió ir al pequeño pueblo por donde habían pasado. Y la encontró, allí parada junto a un stand sonriendo tristemente a una anciana; se detuvo, lucia tan triste. Ya le había hecho daño, ahora estaba allí una vez imponiendo su presencia y estaba seguro que ella no lo quería. Alejarse de ella era sumamente difícil, era como renunciar a una parte tan íntima, una que estaba oculta en sus fibras más sensibles, una que lo hizo sonreír, sonrojarse y desear que todo hubiera sido diferente. Una parte que solo él conocía, una egoísta que soñó con quedarse con ella y no regresar a Konoha nunca más. Su ilusión estaba demasiado lejos de la realidad, debía enfrentar sus pecados y las consecuencias de sus actos.

-¡Hinataaaa!- llamo con voz iracunda

Ella ya casi podía sentirlo cerca, pero no volteo. Quería seguir alejarse, su corazón retumbaba y entonces sintió un fuerte agarre que la hizo trastabillar.

-¡cálmate!..- le grito

Había logrado someterla, haciéndola caer al suelo y colocarse encima de ella. Sin embargo, a pesar de tener los factores en contra ella no dejo de luchar. Lo manoteo, le araño el rostro y trata de removerse para quitárselo de encima. Si bien la abrupta caída la descoloco unos segundos, se recuperó.

-¡ahg.. mierda!- se quejó al sentir un rodillazo en sus partes bajas

Sasuke se descompuso un momento, se encogió de dolor y trato de sentarse, pero no menguo las ganas que tenía que ella se calmara. Volvió a tomarla del brazo controlando el dolor en su entrepierna, ella fue hábil al zafarse y cuando lo hizo, le dio con una patada en rostro haciendo que su nariz sangrara; él la desconoció, Hinata tenia se defendía como el animal más fiero y peligroso del mundo. La vio ponerse de pie a rastras y volver a correr.

-¡maldición!- bufo mientras apretaba los dientes, producto del punzante dolor en sus partes bajas.

Ella corrió más seguidos, su cabello se volaba producto de la rapidez de sus pasos.

¿Por qué la había seguido?¿qué es lo que quería de ella?

Decenas de preguntas aparecieron, pero quiso pensar en ello. Solo quería escapar de aquel hombre que alguna vez dijo que amo. Las fuerzas se desvanecían, no sabía si él aun la seguía. Poso su espalda en un tronco grueso, necesitaba recuperar sus piernas por fin le fallaron y se sentó en la nieve.

-cal..cálmate Hinata- se dijo

Todo su cuerpo tiritaba, se cubrió el rostro con sus manos en un ataque de pánico. Estaba totalmente aterrada, ni siquiera sintió miedo a morir con Pain, pero Sasuke, lo que ahora provocaba en ella era: el terror más puro jamás sentido. Se abrazó a sí misma, necesita algún tipo de consuelo; sus piernas no le respondían, sus manos estaban heladas y no era producto del frio. Hinata miraba con horror como sus manos no dejaban de temblar, se sentía tan perdida y acorralada como: un conejo huyendo de un lobo. Tratando de recuperarse, se puso de pie apoyada por el gran tronco, cerró los ojos tratando de menguar su miedo mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento. Necesitaba seguir, no había dado ni un paso cuando vio a Sasuke a menos de un metro de ella; lucia tan fuera de sí. Su cuerpo tembló mas y retrocedió, su espalda volvió a chocar con el tronco y él la siguió hasta allí.

Hinata sentía que la mirada iracunda de Sasuke la analizaba, la observa desde el cabello más fino hasta la nieve en sus sandalias.

¿Qué era lo que quería?

Él se acercó más, acechándola, acorralándola; diciéndole con su mirada muchas cosas. Extendió su brazo para tocar el mechón de cabello, que cubría parte de su rostro y ella lo manoteo.

-¡no me toques!- le grito con desesperación y dolor

Él no dijo nada, pero no abandono su postura. Sus miradas se encontraron una vez más, le dolió tanto ver la desesperación y miedo plasmado en su rostro. Hinata no lo pudo ver, pero debajo de ese neutral semblante se encontraba un hombre que sufría y lo hacía por ella.

Sasuke no la reconoció, ¿Dónde estaba esa mirada llena de amor?¿Dónde estaban las cálidas sonrisa?. Él se había encargado de matar cada uno de esos detalles. Solo guardo silencio, su mirada llego hasta sus temblorosos; a pesar de la horrible tentación deseo probarlos por última vez, no estaba pensando con claridad. Se acercó y ella trato de huir, quería besarla y luego haría que ella olvidara.

-¡No quiero!- le grito

Ella evitaba a toda costa, que los labios de Sasuke tocaran su rostro. De manera muy hábil, pudo salir del aprisionamiento, no llego muy lejos; él la cogió del brazo, no midió su fuerza que Hinata término cayendo al suelo. Una pequeña piedra estaba oculta entre la nieve, cuando el cuerpo de ella cayo, la escondida piedra se estrelló directamente contra su ceja; la nieve se tiño de rojo producto de la profunda herida.

Aun así...

Él no se detuvo.

La volteo, le abrió las piernas y exigió un lugar entre ellas, Hinata aún no reacciona así que su mente divago por un breve momento. Estaba sangrando, medio inconsciente y él no se apiado. Tomo sus manos y las llevo sobre su cabeza, las aprisiono fuerte y la beso. Una gruesa y amarga lagrima resbalo por la mejilla, junto a un hilo de sangre que empezaba a brotar de los labios de ambos. En otro intento más por defenderse, le mordió la boca; aun así no se detuvo. La siguió besando aguantando todo el dolor que le provocaba los dientes de ella, el aire se le acabo y fue a devorar su cuello. Ella se volvió a remover, pero Sasuke era más alto y pesado, tenía una fuerza brutal.

-¡No quiero... por favor detente!- grito con la esperanza que alguien la oyera.

Le daba asco sentir el aliento en su cuello, sus besos en su piel eras repulsivos. Siguió luchando, pero cuando él le arranco una parte de su blusa, exponiendo parte de sus senos; dejo de hacerlo. Su rota mirada se posó en él..

Hinata había perdido...

Resignada a ser tomada a la fuerza, su mirada cayó de lado concentrándose en un viejo pino a pocos metros. Sus lágrimas salieron como cascadas y sus brazos quedaron extendidos como si de un ave muerta se tratara.

Entonces él se detuvo y observo con horror lo que había hecho.

-¿Qué más quieres tomar de mi Sasuke?- su apenas se escuchó.

Lo dijo sin verlo, había cerrado los ojos. Era un monstruo.

-¿tan poco... valgo para ti?..-pregunto despacio mientras lloraba tirada en la nieve- yo.. yo.. yo pensé que tú me querías...

«Que tu me querías..»

«Que tu me querías»

Esa agrupación de palabras, junto a una muerta voz lo trastornó. Se puso de pie, retrocediendo dándose cuenta por fin de la atrocidad que había hecho. Él que decía amar a Hinata más que nada en ese mundo, ahora estaba allí: sometiéndola a un acto tan bajo. La peliazul volteo despacio, su mirada muerta y llorosa lo traspaso, por primera vez después de mucho tiempo, pudo ver lo que era capaz de hacer.

Era un bastardo..

No solo tenía la ropa rasgada, tenía una ceja rota sangrante y la había dejado sin alma.

«¿Qué había hecho?»

Sus felices recuerdos llegaron a su mente, bombardeándolo haciendo que su cabeza doliera. Ya no estaba su sonrisa, ya no estaba sus sonrojos, no había nada. Ahora solo quedaba una Hinata vacía y marchita como una flor en invierno.

La peliazul se cubrió la desnudez expuesta con su capa, se puso de pie despacio con ánimos incluso de vivir. Nunca en su vida la habían humillado tanto. Le dio la espalda y con las piernas temblando comenzó a avanzar.

-Hinata...- dijo y tomo del brazo.

Su cuerpo estaba erguido, dándole la espalda y dejo de avanzar ante su agarre. Entonces él lo entendió: Si quería, podía violarla las veces que quisiera, pero solo iba a tener un cuerpo sin alma; ella.. su Hinata se había ido y el único culpable era él. la humillación que le había provocado habia alcanzado un nivel que nunca imagino.

Entonces la soltó...

Hinata volvió a retomar su camino, lento y cojeando de su pierna derecha; estaba tan adolorida. Sasuke no dejo de verla hasta que ella desapareció. Sus actos le avergonzaron tanto, sentía asco de haber nacido.

¿Por qué la daño...?

¿Por qué lo hizo, si supuestamente la dejaría?

-¡ahhhhhhhhhh!- grito a todo pulmón

Su frustración fue tanta que cayó al suelo, arrastrando su única mano con el suelo, provocándose daño y tiñendo la nieve de rojo. Era poco por lo que había hecho. Ahora sabía que todos los esfuerzos que había hecho Naruto fueron en vano: él nunca cambio, seguía siendo el mismo de siempre. El ser miserable capaz de dañar a las personas que supuestamente le importaban.

Hinata lo escucho gritar, pero siguió avanzando. Su mirada nublada "adornaba su rostro" acompañado por una lúgubre sombra de: una persona sin alma.

.

Habían pasado exactamente dos meses, desde aquel incidente. Hinata había cruzado las montañas con gran éxito, evito pedir ayuda a las personas del paso continuando su viaje. Su cabeza dolió demasiado y una sensación de vomito llego a su estómago, entonces noto que el chakra había vuelto; activo su Byakugan, agradeció que Sasuke no estuviera cerca. Cuando llego a la playa, no le quedó más remedio que volver a la casa entre los peñascos, hizo los sellos con sus manos pudiendo entrar, deseaba tanto descansar, pero se obligó a no hacerlo, tomo lo necesario del lugar y se marchó. Su mente no quería pensar mucho, no quería pensar en ese bruto que casi la viola.

Ella se acostó con él. Si.

Ella lo amo. Si.

Pero eso no le daba el derecho a tratarla como un animal, ni humillarla como si fuera un ser sin alma. Esa noche, en medio del bosque: Sasuke Uchiha había matado todos los sentimientos puros que le tenía y se encargó de enterrar el buen concepto que tenia de él.

-es un monstruo...

Se había entregado a un animal.

Casi no lloraba, dejo de hacerlo porque no lo valía. Cuando ella llego al desierto, hizo una breve parada en la pequeña aldea; tomando la arriesgada decisión de pasar una noche allí. Ya iban más de un mes, casi no dormía por no perder el tiempo y la poca comida que ingería había hecho que adelgazara. Ella no lo había notado, pero su estado físico era lamentable. Los aldeanos casi ni la reconocieron, pero la recibieron. Agradeció todas las atenciones y volvió a caminar, los pueblerinos le dieron unas gafas para que pueda seguir caminando contra la tormenta de arena. La infinita pared de fina arena no fue impedimento que ella avanzara, eran aproximadamente dos semanas allí, así que se apresuró. Volvió a activar su byakugan, Sasuke no estaba cerca y eso la tranquilizo.

Sonrió cuando el biotopo que tanto le gustaba comenzó a aparecer, el bosque espeso y lleno de vida le decían que faltaba poco. Ya habían pasado dos meses, durante las noches Hinata soñaba con Naruto y lo feliz que fue su corta relación. Siempre que soñaba con él, se despertaba con lágrimas en los ojos; deseaba tanto que nada hubiera pasado. Sin embargo, la ilusión de sus bellos sueños se esfumaban, era por las cicatrices que tenía en su cuerpo, aquellas que le decían que su pasado era real, que pasó y no podía cambiarlo. Se sentía tan débil, pero aun así se quedaba viendo el cielo durante las noches; esperando que apareciera un pájaro nocturno, deseaba tanto poder volar y ser libre. Más de una vez deseo haber muerto, que Neji siguiera vivo y ella en el lugar que tenía bajo la tierra.

Pero no podía..

Era hora de enfrentar su destino y las consecuencias de sus actos. Comenzó amar la noche y aceptar su dolor. Sus ojos estaban tan secos y el hambre no existía, incluso cuando trataba de azar una ardilla, no podía terminarla.

Después de mucho esfuerzo por fin lo vio, se detuvo a apreciarla un momento; no pudo evitar sonreír aliviada. A pocos metros estaba la puerta oeste de Konoha, ¡al fin había llegado!. Estaba tan débil y desanimada, pero no quería pensar en ello. Estaba dispuesta a seguir avanzando pero..

Se horriro al ver a Sasuke.

Le estaba sosteniendo el brazo con rudeza, su corazón volvió a latir rápidamente. Él tenía el ceño arrugado y con el sharigan activado, lucia muy peligroso.

¿Por qué ahora?

-tenemos que ha..

-¡Hinata-chan...!

«esa voz..»

Hinata llevo su mirada hacia donde provenía, su corazón se sobresaltó al reconocer de quien se trataba. Era...

-Naruto-kun- musito sorprendida y se llevó su mano libre al pecho.

Sasuke se sintió ofendido por la reacción de la joven, la soltó y ella avanzo, ignorando su cruda presencia. Hinata avanzaba lento y Naruto corría con lágrimas en los ojos. Estaba tan emocionado, tras él llegaba Shikamaru.

-¡Hinata-chan!- dijo y la tomo de la cintura para darle vuelta con la sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

Ella no esperaba un recibimiento así, su corazón dolió mucho. Naruto termino de darle vuelta para besarla efusivamente, Hinata se sorprendió y lloro, cerró los ojos.

«Siempre debió ser así» pensó

La abrazo más y ella enrollo sus brazos en su cuello, no paraba de llorar.

Shikamaru negó por el efusivo recibimiento, se puso al costado de Sasuke.

-Que aburrido... Yo jamás hubiera esperado tanto por una mujer..- dijo despreocupado dirigiéndose a Sasuke- ¿ehm?

Shikamaru le pareció extraño la conducta de Sasuke, quien estaba caminado alejándose del lugar a paso lento, lucia algo tenso.

-Y a este.. ¿Qué le pasa?- se preguntó.

Después del largo beso, Naruto la aparto y abrazo con fuerza.

-Ya no llores mi Hinata-chan.- le dijo al sentirla temblar- ahora te quedaras conmigo para siempre...- comenzó a oler su cabello y la estrecho más- te extrañe tanto...

Todo lucia muy bello por fuera, pero ella estaba muriendo por dentro. Estaba descolocada y se sentí sucia.

-¿Qué te paso en la ceja?- le pregunto muy preocupado

-yo.. me golpee con algo- dijo tratando de controlar su nerviosismo

-¿Por qué estás tan delgada?

-yo..

-¡eso no importa Hinata-chan!¡ nada que un buen plato de ramen no curen!..¡vamos!- quiso tomarla de la mano pero ella no se dejo- ¿ehm? ¿Qué pasa?

Hinata escondia su miedo y su vergüenza.

-yo.. es que.. estoy muy agotada... quisiera irme a descansar..- su voz sonó con vergüenza

-ehmmm ¡tienes razón!.. bueno vamos te llevare a tu casa.

-Naruto..

-¿Qué pasa?

Shikamaru se despidió al darse cuenta de la intimidad que Hinata quería tener.

-mañana me gustaría hablar contigo... por favor no faltes al parque que está a las afueras del hospital...

Naruto frunció el ceño, ¿algo no estaba bien o era su imaginación?. El tono de voz tan serio de su parte, era algo atípico de ella.

«No.. es producto del cansancio»

.

Se sentía extraño dormir en la suavidad de su futon. Había tomado un largo baño, después de despedirse de Naruto se reportó con el Hokage, llego a su casa recibiendo un gran abrazo de su hermana, finalmente se dirigió hacia la habitación de su padre para saludarlo. Hinata podía sentir que Hiashi quería lastimarla con su mirada, pero había dejado de tener efecto en ella. Había una mirada que no iba a olvidar y la pertenecía al hombre que le destrozo la vida. Ya no había mucho que pensar, mañana le diría la verdad a Naruto y todo acabaría. Sus parpados se cerraron y una lágrima resbalo hasta mojar su almohada.

.

Los rollos de canela se habían caído al suelo, su cuerpo tiritaba una vez más y el semblante en su rostro reflejaba lo asustada que estaba. Su corazón latía y sus piernas amenazaban con fallarle. Delante de ella se encontraba un hombre avergonzado, lloroso y lleno de culpas que no podía verla a la cara.

-perdóname Hinata-chan

Naruto estaba con la nariz roja y con el rostro desencajado, debía decirle su error, el más grande del cual se arrepentía cada día. La vio asustada, llorosa y no pudo sentirse más miserable. Él le había fallado.

-Yo...- apretó los puños y volvió a bajar la mirada- sé lo que hice estuvo mal pero.. ¡te juro que no significo nada!- alzo la voz con desesperación para que le creyera- ¡ Yo te amo a ti Hinata.. Tu eres la mujer de mi vida... te lo juro!

Hinata se llevó sus manos a sus sienes y comenzó a negar erráticamente.

-¡No..!- grito- por favor.. no lo hagas- rogo con lágrimas en los ojos y Naruto se le partió el corazón.

Él quería arrodillarse, pedirle perdón como se debía. Le fallo y rompió su promesa al haberse acostado con la mujer que alguna vez Hinata llamo "amiga". La mirada aperlada estaba temblorosa, no podía permitir que Naruto se arrodillara si ella también había fallado.

-yo.. lo siento. No quiero ser grosera, pero no me siento bien..- su voz sono pausada y rota

-pero...

-No deseo hablar ahora..

-Hinata-chan yo

Él trato de tomarle el brazo y ella no se dejó. Le palmeo la mano y su contacto poco sutil le quemo. Naruto se quedó estático, no esperaba esa reacción, Hinata no deseaba su contacto. Al ver la decepción en el rostro del lloroso joven, hizo que se arrepintiera de su reacción.

-lo siento..- se disculpó y salió corrió

-¡Hinata-chan, espera!

Su corazón jamás había dolido tanto, ni con lo difícil que fue su niñez o las constantes humillaciones que sufría. Ahora sabía que la había perdido, su decepción era grande; puesto que creía que su amor era lo suficiente para sobrellevar su pecado. Creía ciegamente que Hinata lo perdonaría, que no soltaría su mano, pero no fue así.

-¿Qué es lo que hice?..- se dijo y se dejó caer de rodillas.

.

Estaba en medio del bosque llorando, sus fuerzas la habían abandonado; se tumbó al suelo para llorar su desgracia.

-¿Qué está pasando..? ¿Acaso estoy en.. una pesadilla?- sus lágrimas salían sin cesar y la sensación de desolación solo era comparado con la perdida de la muerte.

Quizá lo era, pero, lo que ella no sabía, es que el cruel destino solo estaba empezando. Lo peor estaba por pasar.

Continuara...

Bueno quizá me maten por este capítulo. XD

Sasuke había decidió renunciar a Hinata, porque sentía que ella no iba a poder con la carga. Tampoco quería perder a Naruto. La alejo de la manera más cruel posible, rompiéndole el corazón y sufrió. Él es consciente de lo inestable que es aun y no quiere condenarla a un destino de abandono y soledad.

Con respecto a Naruto-kun, creo que es obvio con quien se acostó. En el siguiente capítulo les revelare más detalles. Se arrepintió el muchacho puesto que está enamorado de Hinata, pero a veces las parejas son así, se creen que por tener algo seguro pueden permitirse equivocarse. La cuestión es que Naruto le haya sido infiel a Hinata no significa que sea mala persona, solo se equivocó, somos humanos no maquinas, mis amores. El ser humano es imperfecto.

Sé que me demore, pero sinceramente es algo difícil. Ahora trabajo de manera remota y podre actualizar esta historia y mi Obihina que también lo he descuidado.

Agradezco su paciencia y el interés por esta humilde historia.

Saludos

SkybluePetunia


	15. Chapter 15

LA CONFESION DE NARUTO

_El dolor era inconmensurable, sus profundas cicatrices le hicieron maldecir ese viaje. Ni siquiera sabía cuánto tiempo se había quedado allí, al filo de un gran cañón que estaba cerca de la aldea que lo vio crecer. El viento soplaba ondeando su capa y sus rebeldes cabellos, su mirada oscura estaba simplemente estaba mirando a la nada, su mente divagaba y aceptaba las malas decisiones de su vida. Aun así, no se sentía conforme por haberla dejado. Con Naruto tendría una vida estable, incluso feliz; lejos de los demonios que a él lo atormentaban, pero…_

_«¿Había tomado la decisión correcta?»_

_Se preguntó. Ignorando que su única mano se había empuñado, capturando la frustración que lo embargaba. Hinata estaba en lo más profundo de su ser, la amaba lo suficiente para dejarla ir y desearle una vida llena de dicha. Sin embargo, su lado más egoísta broto cuando la vio besarla, tocarla, pero la peor parte fue verla corresponder, ese esperado beso por el tonto de su amigo. No pudo seguir viendo, no saludo; solo quería salir de allí y olvidar esa patética escena, la mujer a la que amo se estaba besando con otro y llorando, tenía la certeza que no era por él._

_¿Por qué le dolía?, allí.. justo allí._

_Un ventarrón se hizo presente, su mirada se trasformó, su capa se elevó y dos cristales amargos se dejaron llevar. El dolor que sentía en ese preciso momento, eran una caída libre a un vacío de olvido y desolación. Era demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás, dentro de unos meses regresaría y la encontraría casada, con el título de la señora Uzumaki. Tendría que mentir una vez más, fingir que no la había conocido y que nunca hubo algo entre ellos; miraría sus ojos perlas y estaba seguro que no obtendría un ápice de lo que tuvieron, esa mirada llena de amor se había ido la noche que le destrozo la vida, pero aun asi.._

_Deseaba verla una vez más, aunque sea imposible…_

.

_Hace unos meses…_

_Amaba a su maestra, pero a veces le dejaba más trabajo que a Shizune, la única excusa que le ponía: "tienes que aprender de todo". Extraña mucho a su tierna amiga y también a él: su amor no correspondido. Aunque las cosas habían cambiado, sonreía cada vez que recordaba ese toque, acompañados con una promesa en su simple: gracias. El tiempo no era un problema, ella esperaría lo que fuera por él._

_-no entiendo esto Sakura-chan..- se quejó mientras se rascaba la cabeza_

_Ella solo negó y sonrió, Naruto era tan torpe, pero incluso sabía que él estaba por encima de su querido Sasuke, de ella y de muchos. Ni siquiera sabía porque le pidió ayuda con el trabajo de su sensei. _

_-tienes que clasificarlos según…-Naruto escuchaba atento, estaba tan confundido- ¡shanaroo déjalo, mejor lo hago sola!- le grito_

_-Es demasiado difícil para mi Sakura-chan…_

_-eso es porque eres un tonto.. mejor tomamos un poco de sake..- le propuso y él acepto_

_Muy pocos conocían ese faceta de la bella pelirosa, pero había adquirido ciertas malas manías de su excéntrica sensei y bueno Naruto, solo se dejaba llevar. El trabajo no era muchos, así que tomo la decisión de posponerlo; saco la pequeña botella de su bolso, su querido amigo trajo dos pequeños vasos de su cocina. _

_El departamento era tan pequeño, Naruto vivía con lo estrictamente necesario, aun así era muy feliz. Ella sintió pena y amargura de su ser, si bien ahora muy amiga del impetuoso jovencito, en su momento lo trato como si fuera basura y hasta los últimos momentos de la guerra ninja, siguió los pasos de un hombre trastornado por su pasado; su reflejo en la temblorosa bebida le hizo sentir vergüenza. El efecto del alcohol había hecho efecto, sacando quizá la verdad que la avergonzaban. Su mirada jade se posó en él, tenía la cara muy ruborizada y estaba sonriendo quien sabe en qué. _

_«Hinata es muy afortunada»_

_Su frágil amiga tenía mucha suerte, tendría a un hombre leal, incapaz de dañar e incluso dar la vida por un extraño si lo encontrara necesario. No había duda que él la amaba, lo vio luchar y esforzarse como nunca, para rescatarla de aquella misión en la luna. Lo había visto no ser el mismo, desde que se fue._

_¿Y ella que tenía?_

_Solo un toque en la frente, acompañado con una sonrisa y una promesa. _

_¿Acaso se conformaba con tan poco?_

_¿Acaso Sasuke se merecía su espera?_

_Había trabajado tanto para tener el magnífico nivel que tenía, era una de las kunoichis más poderosas de su generación, había salvado a sus amigos, aun así…_

_Seguía yendo tras alguien que no conocía._

_Seguía esperando que volteara y la llevara con él._

_Si bien la promesa de Sasuke la hacía ilusionarse y sonreír como nunca. Los últimos días se había preguntado ¿Qué tanto lo conocía?. Desde que lo conoció su físico fue el factor principal de su enorme "amor"_

_¿Acaso era amor..?_

_Su "amor" por ese orgulloso Uchiha fue lo suficientemente fuerte para alejarse de su mejor amiga; Ino había ayudado tanto en su autoestima y en su carácter; de la manera más estúpida se volvió rival de ella, Ino no lo pidió y Sasuke no le correspondía, aun así se alejó. Si bien estaba en el pasado, eran unas niñas; viéndolo ahora, desde un punto más neutral, fue realmente estúpido alejarse de alguien que la conocía y la había ayudado; había dejado a su amiga por alguien que ni siquiera le hablaba._

_Ella ni siquiera lo sabía, pero… estando allí junto a Naruto, bajo la intimidad de la noche y la luz de la luna, le hizo cuestionarse tantas cosas. Si bien Sasuke le había pedido perdón:_

_¿Era suficiente?_

_¿Qué tanto la conocía?_

_Acaso sabía sus gustos, manías, su color favorito, sus gustos y disgustos. Innumerables preguntas llegaron a su mente, doliéndole no solo cabeza, también el orgullo que aún tenía. Seguía yendo tras alguien que la había lastimado, humillado y dilapidado de lo peor, aun así.._

_Ella seguía esperando._

_Su bella mirada jade se posó en su rubio amigo, sonrió al darse cuenta que estaba tan ebrio como ella. Cuando la primera botella se acabó, supieron que necesitaban más; algo avergonzados salieron a comprar ente tambaleos y sonrisas exagerados. La primera hora Sakura podía escuchara lo lejos el tema "mi Hinata-chan", sabía que él la extrañaba y que estaba muy enamorado de ella, tuvo que fingir escucharlo, pero su mente estaba en otro lado. Naruto jamás la miro a ella, como miraba a Hinata; jamás le sonrió como le sonreía a ella; los días que se convirtieron en meses solo fueron la triste confirmación que Naruto nunca la quiso. Sería una gran mentiroso si negara que sintió lastima de sí misma y se dijo de la manera más triste:_

_«entonces.. ¿Podrá amarme?»_

_Todo siempre fue Sasuke, tanto como para ella y él; ambos iban tras alguien que los trato como basura. ¿Acaso eran masoquistas?¿no tenían dignidad?.._

_-Naruto…- su voz sonó, su mirada estaba fija en el techo de la habitación; necesitaba preguntar._

_-¿ehm?_

_-¿Por qué Sasuke no me llevo con él?- quería llorar por preguntar, antes no le dolía tanto cuestionar cosas relacionadas con ese Uchiha, pero ahora tenía tantas ganas de hablar de esos asuntos con Naruto._

_-Dale tiempo Sakura-chan… él aún se siente perdido.. no ha sido fácil para él._

_Allí estaba una vez más, el bondadoso Naruto justificando a su amigo._

_-Naruto…_

_Ella volteo recostando su cabeza entre sus manos, Naruto la imito y ambos se quedaron viendo, echados en piso del departamento. Ella se sintió extraña al ver los ojos tan azules de su amigo, ese sonrojo de la borrachera en su rostro lo hacían lucir diferente. _

_«luce tan diferente» pensó_

_Él no era como Sasuke, por supuesto que no; el hombre delante de ella, era mejor que Sasuke, no era mejor cualquiera. Su bondad y gran corazón, eran cualidades inherentes y únicas que cualquiera no merecía. Entonces él le sonrió…_

_«¡Hay que salir sakura-chan!»_

_Su corazón se acongojo y su mente la llevo muy lejos, hace tres años cuando eran solo unos pre-adolescentes y él le rogaba para salir._

_-¿crees que soy bonita..?- pregunto avergonzada_

_-¿ehm? No entiendo Sakura-chan.._

_-¡baka!.. Sabes a que me refiero- le regaño- ¿acaso soy fea y por eso Sasuke no me llevo con él?.. Alguien como él tan atractivo.. quizá.. yo.._

_-Eso no es importante Sakura-chan..- la interrumpió y ella no supo interpretar el tono serio de la voz de él- la apariencia no es importante… si Sasuke no te llevo por razón, entonces no es hombre que pensé que era.._

_-Naruto…- dijo anonadada_

_-Deberías dejar de preguntarte si el problema eres tu… tu no eres el problema Sakura-chan, el problema es él… Sasuke ahora dudo que quiera estar con alguien.. quizá más adelante… la decisión es tuya si quieres esperar algo de su parte… o simplemente conformarte con que te corresponda porque eres una mujer maravillosa, apropiada…Sakura-chan.._

_Su mirada azul se clavó en la mirada jade, ninguno de los dos se dio cuentas, pero sus miradas estaban temblando y el rostro de la pelirosa estaba hermosamente ruborizado._

_-eres hermosa… siempre lo has sido…- su voz sonó suave y tan sincera, que los ojos de Sakura picaban horriblemente_

_En otras ocasiones ella hubiera reaccionado diferente, pero cuando él le acomodo un mechón de su cabello rostro, la sensación más linda se anido en su pecho._

_-Naruto…-musito.._

_Era la primera vez que la dejaba sin palabras. Una triste sensación por querer sentirse amada, la impulso a abrazarlo y aferrarse a su pecho, él correspondió de inmediato, sin titubear; sus ganas de llorar aumentaron…_

_«¿Por qué Sasuke no es como Naruto?¿Porque Naruto no es como Sasuke?»_

_Se preguntó mientras cerraba los ojos, tratando de imaginar lo que sentiría estar entre el brazo de su eterno Uchiha. Naruto la estrechaba como si ella fuera la flor más delicada del mundo, esos viejos sentimientos llegaron a su corazón «¿a quién engañaba?» en algún momento de su vida llego a sentir algo diferente por su impetuoso amigo, pero solo basto con ver a Sasuke, para que no diera oportunidad a sus sentimientos. Se apartó un poco, solo un poco para que sus alientos chocharan y sus miradas se conectaran._

_-no deberías estar así…. no me gusta que te sientas así…_

_Entonces todo empezó, solo bastaron esa agrupación de simple palabras, para llegar a las fibras sensibles de la temperamental chica. Ella elevo su barbilla lo suficiente, no pensó mucho y entonces paso… _

_Naruto tampoco razono lo que pasaba, los labios de su amiga estaban sobre los suyos. Quizá fue el sake, quizá fueron las nuevas sensaciones que lo embargaron y termino por corresponder el lento y culposo beso. Ambos eran tan torpes, podrían ser ninjas de elite, pero no servían para besar._

_No supieron cuánto tiempo paso, pero cuando un viejo sabor y la vieja sensación llego, Naruto se apartó suavemente. Vio que Sakura estaba sonrojada, avergonzada y le dolió tanto ver que había empezado a llorar. Sasuke no la merecía, no cualquiera se merecía a la mujer fuerte que estaba delante suyo, rogando ser amada; ella merecía todo el amor y no solo un amor unilateral a la que seguro se condenaría si se quedaba con Sasuke, él era su amigo y lo conocía a la perfección._

_-Naruto… yo..- estaba avergonzada y muy triste._

_La sensación en el aire era demasiado densa, ambos no pensaron si había un después, se volvieron a besar guiados por la sensación: del que hubiera sido. Todo pasó tan rápido, sus prendas terminaron regadas por la habitación. Desnudos piel con piel, se besaban apasionadamente, hasta quitarse el aliento, bajo la complicidad de luna que se adentraba por la ventana abierta. _

_Ella era tan suave, bella, vio la fragilidad y romanticismo que ocultaba bajo su personalidad temperamental y amargada; su mirada azul dudosa la miraba bajo su cuerpo, la tocaba y el cuerpo de ella le correspondía erizándose. Sakura querían que la amaran, que la tocaran y que se entregaran enteramente a ella, quería desesperadamente a alguien que la hiciera sentir valiosa, protegida; quería que la sintieran que no había mañana y que si el mundo se acabaría, ambos estarían juntos para siempre. Todo eso sintió Naruto y solo se confundió más._

_El cuerpo de Naruto era fornido. La hacía sentir segura, estable y sobre todo amada. Con cada toque de las yemas de sus dedos su cuerpo se erizaba y eso la sorprendió. Todo empezó con un simple beso, para luego terminar sin ropa entregándose, de la manera más culposa posible. Los besos de él, le hacían sentir una sensación electrizante que era tan placentera. No quería pensar mucho, incluso cuando se avergonzó por el tamaño de sus senos, él le hizo ver que la seguía viendo hermosa y que le gustaban cuando se llevó uno de sus claros pezones a la boca. Todo lo que había leído cobraba fuerza, los senos pequeños eran más sensibles que lo grandes, dio fe de eso cuando sintió la lengua de Naruto rodeándolo. Sintió un vergonzoso dolor cuando el trato de entrar y se equivocó, pero cuando ambos se hicieron uno solo, la sensación de dolor no importo, verlo sudado, jadeante y encima de ella fue suficiente para seguir. Naruto no tenía nada de envidiar a Sasuke, Sauke tenía mucho que envidiar de Naruto. _

_Los vaivenes empezaron de manera lenta, poco a poco se volvieron erráticos; ella estaba tan lubricada, se mordía los labios tratando de contener los gemidos de su parte. Allí se dio cuenta que era pudorosa en algunos aspectos. Era su primera vez, estaba segura que también la de él. Esa noche…_

_No existió Sasuke… _

_No existió Hinata_

_No existía nadie, solo eran él y ella; amándose, entregándose bajo la noche. Sus manos se buscaban en cada vaivén, acompañados por profundos besos y suaves caricias. Naruto era algo torpe, aun así sabia complacer a una mujer; sus besos viajaron de sus dulces labios hasta los pliegues de su intimidad, su lengua se abría paso entre el himen ya roto, absorbiendo cada gota del néctar de su ser. Sakura arqueaba la espalda, estrujando entre sus manos el tupido colchón; gimiendo el nombre de Naruto, si, el nombre del único hombre que siempre la trato bien, del hombre al que había tratado como cualquier cosa al principio, a ese hombre que ahora admiraba y apoyaba. Él volvió adentrarse a ella, esta vez con fuerza y de manera jodidamente placentera, ella estaba a punto de llegar y guiada por su temperamento y personalidad, se movió de manera hábil quedando encima de él; montándolo y moviendo sus caderas de manera sensual. Sus miradas se volvieron a conectar… _

_Se dijeron mucho con solo mirarse.._

_._

_El gran halo de luz llegó hasta sus ojos, le dolió cuando los abrió, para luego frotarse. Le dolía mucho la cabeza, miro a su alrededor; esa no era su habitación. Entonces se dio cuenta de la desnudez de su cuerpo…_

_«¡ahhh..Naruto!.. mas por favor..»_

_Se llevó una mano a su cabeza, reconoció la voz que empezó a retumbar. Era su voz._

_«¡Sakura.. ahg!»_

_Entonces lo recordó. Se llevó una de sus manos a su boca y trato de cubrirse con la delgada sabana._

_-¡Que he hecho!..- musito asustada_

_Miro a su costado, Naruto no estaba. Las lágrimas salieron de manera culposa, se sentía diferente con ese vacío y dolor, ella se había…_

_Sin embargo, sonrió._

_Si, Sakura Haruno estaba riendo con lágrimas en los ojos, recordando lo hermoso que había sido la noche anterior, remembrando la sensación de amor único que le hizo sentir Naruto. _

_Se respingo cuando escucho unos ruidos proveniente del baño, cubrió su desnudez con la sabana y se dirigió hasta allá. Cuando abrió la puerta se asustó mucho, su corazón se detuvo cuando encontró a un tembloroso Naruto acurrucado bañándose en la tina que rebalsaba, se preocupó y se acercó enseguida ignorando que él estaba desnudo y por lo que había pasado la noche anterior._

_-¡Naruto… ¿Qué te paso?!- su voz sonó preocupada al ver la piel roja._

_Ella poso su mano encima del brazo de él. Cuando Naruto por fin la vio le quito la respiración. Esos ojos azules llenos de vida ya no estaban, su mirada era del dolor más puro y su semblante estaba desencajado. No hacia falta palabras, para entender lo que estaba pasando.._

_-Yo… yo lo siento Sakura-chan..- su voz sonó rota-¡no debió pasar… yo lo siento.. yo no quería que esto pasara… termino por decir derrotado._

_Ella solo guardo silencio, entendiendo que Naruto estaba arrepentido. Le dolía, le dolía tanto y se sintió humillada. La mano que estaba sobre su brazo se parto, trago grueso y endureció sus ojos conteniendo las lágrimas._

_-Hinata-chan..- dijo él con tanta pena_

_Era cierto, si había alguien afectado era la frágil peliazul. Si Sasuke se enterara que ambos habían hecho el amor, seguro no le importaba. Su corazón se estrujo al visualizar la sonrisa de su amiga Hinata._

_-¡no… ella me va a perdonar.. si ella me ha perdonar.. por que ella me ama..!_

_Sus palabras eran dirigidas a nadie, se terminó por levantar de la tina de agua para salir de agua. Mientras que Sakura se quedó allí sentada a un lado, sintiéndose el ser más pequeño del mundo, sus amargas lágrimas salieron, le había fallado a Hinata, a su amiga. Su mirada cayo el piso y la culpa calo su ser, quería llorar, pero no podía.._

_«¿Por qué muy dentro de ella no se arrepentía de haberse entregado a Naruto?»_

_Se había sentido amada, especial y única. Le dolía tanto darse cuenta ese lado egoísta que siempre tuvo, pero…_

_Estaba mal si… pero lo que ella sentía ¿Acaso no importaba?_

_._

_Agradeció a kamisama poder haber dormido, quizá fue la falta de sueño de los últimos días o simplemente el desgaste físico y mental, de la había estado sometida los últimos meses. Mirándose en el espejo no pudo sentirse más sucia, quiso recoger su cabello para quizá sentirse más bonita, pero no lo logro; termino por soltar su cabello como siempre, resignada sintiéndose un ser despreciable. Sintió lastima de lo frágil que era, cuando despertó se dio cuenta que estaba llorando, el recuerdo de Sasuke encima de ella sometiéndola, humillándola no la dejaba en paz, incluso cuando dormía. Lo meses de viaje fueron tan duros, pero no lo suficiente para mitigar su pena y el corazón roto que poseía; durante las noches tenia pesadillas de esa noche, aun podía sentir la mano fuerte de Sasuke sometiéndola, su aliento en su cuello, sus asquerosos besos y sus ojos fueras de sí. _

_«¿Por qué la beso si le aclaro que no eran nada?»«¿Por qué la siguió?»_

_Decenas de preguntas se formularon en su viaje regreso a Konoha, pero todas llegaban a una misma respuesta: "él la había usado, había usado su cuerpo como un pedazo de carne para satisfacerse la veces que quería". Esto siempre la hacía llorar y querer desaparecer, su cuerpo antes se sentía liviano y ahora le pesaba tanto, quizá era la culpa…_

_Ya había salido del complejo Hyuga, no quiso saludar a nadie, ni dar explicaciones a su padre hacia donde salía; solo quería terminar con todo y recibir el castigo que merecía por infiel, por ser una mala mujer. Pensar en el rostro iluminado y sonriente que seguro tendría de Naruto, hacía que su corazón se detuviera.._

_«ya no volveré a ver esa sonrisa..» pensaba_

_No faltaba mucho para llegar al parque que quedaba el hospital, inconscientemente disminuyo la velocidad de sus pasos, ella era valiente, pero humana y capaz de sentir miedo por lo que estaba segura que venía._

_-¡Hinata-chan!..._

_Una conocida voz detuvo sus pasos, llevo su triste mirada hacia donde provenía la estridente voz. Eran Ino y Sakura que estaban a la entrada de una esquina no muy lejana, Hinata quiso tratar de sonreír, pero algo no andaba bien. Ino se acercó con una sonrisa en el rostro, pero cuando la mirada jade y perla se encontraron, hizo que una extraña sensación recorriera el cuerpo de la peliazul; Sakura bajo la mirada, dio media vuelta y se marchó de allí._

_-¡¿Qué?..¿dónde está frente de marquesina?!- dijo Ino muy extrañada, puesto que hace unos segundo la pelirosa estaba a su costado._

_-creo que acaba de irse..- respondió con un extraño presentimiento, quizá reconociendo implícitamente tal mirada._

_-¡No importa!.. ¡buenos días Hinata-chan.. hace mucho que no te he visto!- saludo muy contenta la bella rubia_

_Hinata le dolió mucho ver esa sonrisa plasmada en el rostro de su amiga, ¿Qué pensaría Ino si se enterara de lo que paso con Sasuke, le sonreiría de la misma forma?._

_._

_Quizá era tonto haber comprado los roles de canela, aun así lo hizo. Habían pasado meses desde aquel encuentro del que se arrepentía, se sentía miserable y un gran traidor por haberlo hecho. Le había fallado a Hinata, su Hinata, esa mujer que arriesgo su vida más de una vez para salvarlo, esa mujer que lo había amado desde siempre, esa mujer que prometió amar y proteger, esa mujer que a la prometió un final feliz y para toda la eternidad. Durante todo ese tiempo había evitado hablar con Sakura por lo sucedido, después de lo que paso entre ambos entro en negación diciéndose: "fue el alcohol y no significo nada", rascándose la cabeza y lamentándose una y otra vez. A pesar de lo vivido con Sakura, no podía verla de otra forma, ella seguía siendo su compañera y una de las mujeres más importantes de su vida, sabía que era un error, pero él sabía muy dentro que no era así, lo pudo ver en cara decepción de ella cuando despertó. Detuvo sus pasos, Hinata estaba sentada en una vieja banca luciendo más hermosa que nunca. Naruto no lo noto, pero los ánimos de su prometida estaban por los suelos, ocultos bajo un semblante neutral y perfecto, tal como le habían enseñado en su clan._

_-Naruto-kun…- ella se puso de pie cuando lo noto._

_El corazón del héroe de konoha se exalto, había llegado el momento de la verdad._

_-Hinata-chan..- respiro hondo y trago grueso- te traje esto…_

_La mirada de ella cayó en la caja blanca, adornada con un listón; termino por recibirlo y agradecer el gesto de su prometido. Ambos tomaron asiento y el ambiente se tornó demasiado denso._

_-Hinata-chan_

_-Naruto-kun_

_Ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo, en otros tiempos se hubieran reído de la peculiar escena, pero ahora estaban incomodos._

_-yo.._

_-Hinata-chan.. hay algo que debo decirte.._

_-yo.. yo también tengo algo importante Naruto-kun..-dijo ella tratando de hablar primero._

_-por favor.._

_Hinata termino por asentir, Naruto no era el mismo de siempre, lucia preocupado, pensativo e incluso demacrado. Ver todas estas señales le hizo pensar lo peor._

_«¿Acaso lo sabía?» su corazón se exalto de solo pensarlo y se asustó mucho._

_-Hinata..yo.._

_Tenía tantas dudas dentro suyo, apretó los puños dándose de valor. Durante semanas pensó en la mejor forma de decirlo, había ensayado una y otra vez su monologo, pero ahora, estaba allí sin decir una sola palabra. En una de esas tantas noches, pensó que la mejor idea era no contarle nada, estaba seguro que si le rogaba a Sakura que no dijera nada, lo más probable es que ella aceptaría, pero no estaba bien; finalmente decidió decirle la verdad con la seguridad de que Hinata lo perdonaría, Si… su Hinata-chan lo perdonaría porque su amor y bondad eran infinitas, lo perdonaría y lidiarían con eso. Su mirada azul se posó en la mirada de ella, Hinata había fruncido el ceño confundida por la situación y quizá con la necesidad de saber._

_-¿Qué te pasa Naru.._

_-¡Estuve con Sakura-chan..!- lo dijo, prácticamente lo grito con frustración._

_-¿ehm?..¿Que..?_

_Solo pudo pronunciar esos monosílabos, asustada y confundida por lo que acababa de decir; su voz había sonado derrotada y sus manos habían empezado a temblar, pero no dejo de verlo con los ojos bien abiertos. _

_¿Acaso habia escuchado bien?, no.. tenía que ser mentira y estaba malinterpretando ese "estuve" con otra cosa. _

_Naruto no…él jamas se atrevería_

_Sakura-san tampoco.._

_-hace.. hace meses me acosté con Sakura-chan..- su voz sonó lenta, triste y se llevó ambas manos a su boca y su mirada se alejó de ella para quedar enfrente._

_Las manos de Hinata se abrieron apenas termino de decirlo, los roles de canela cayeron rebotando sobre el piso fértil del lugar._

_«me acosté con Sakura-chan.. yo me acosté…»_

_La voz de Naruto comenzó a sonar en un eco constante, rodeando su cabeza y mareándola; ella no lo noto, pero palideció y una sombra de decepción se posó en su rostro, su cuerpo tirito y sus ojos picaron._

_-yo.. ella.. estábamos en mi departamento… habíamos bebido demás.. nos besamos.. y paso..- dijo derrotado-.. Hinata.._

_Él quiso tocarla, pero ella se puso de pie de inmediato y barrio su contacto. Naruto se sorprendio, no esperaba ver esa reacción:_

_No había sollozos, lagrimas, gritos.._

_No.. no había nada de eso_

_Era algo mucho peor: un rostro neutral y confundido, acompañado con una sombra de decepción que le partió el corazón._

_Entonces se asustó. Hinata estaba temblando, necesitaba calmarla, ella lo perdonaría, había esperado durante muchos años para que correspondiera sus sentimientos, si, ella lo perdonaría._

_-¡No significa nada Hinata-chan.. te lo juro… me arrepentí.. desde ese día hasta ahora… le pedí perdón a Sakura-chan por lo que paso… sé que no debió pasar, soy el hombre más repudiable de este mundo… pero lo que yo siento por ti es real!..- vocifero_

_Hinata solo podía ver los labios de Naruto proninciando palabras, pero no podía oír su voz. Su cuerpo comenzó a pesar, el aire en sus pulmones se le acababan y su cabeza iba explotar, acompañado con una sensación horrible de regurgitar, lo poco que había desayunado._

_-¡estaba solo… me sentí fatal cuando te fuiste.. no había noche que no esperará tu regreso.. yo te amo más que a nada en este mundo.. solo paso.. no tiene porque separarnos, lo podremos superar.. Hinata!- sus ojos estaban vidriosos y su voz era tan desesperada._

_Ella no dijo nada. Naruto no pudo sentirse más frustrado por el silencio de ella. En la cabeza de ella todo era un desastre, estaba confundida, frustrada, se sentía decepcionada, triste, culpable e incapaz de hablar su secreto._

_-perdóname Hinata-chan_

_Entonces por fin lo vio. No pudo reconocer al hombre que estaba delante suyo, Naruto estaba con la nariz roja y el rostro desencajado, suplicando con la mirada y al borde las lágrimas un perdón de su parte._

_-Yo...- apretó los puños y volvió a bajar la mirada- sé lo que hice estuvo mal pero.. ¡te juro que no significo nada!- alzo la voz con desesperación para que le creyera- ¡ Yo te amo a ti Hinata.. Tu eres la mujer de mi vida... te lo juro!_

_Hinata se llevó sus manos a sus sienes y comenzó a negar erráticamente. No daba fe a lo que estaba pasando, seguro estaba soñando, rogaba a kamisama que la despertara. Primero Sasuke, ahora Naruto…pero _

_¿Quién era ella para juzgarlo, si también le había fallado?_

_-¡No..!- grito- por favor.. no lo hagas- _

_Sus amargas y culpables lagrimas habían salido por fin, lo detuvo al darse cuenta de las intenciones que tenía él de arrodillarse. Naruto no pudo sentirse mas miserable, ella habia empezado a llorar._

_-yo.. lo siento. No quiero ser grosera, pero no me siento bien..- su voz sono pausada y rota_

_-pero..._

_-No deseo hablar ahora.._

_-Hinata-chan yo_

_Él trato de tomarle el brazo y ella no se dejó. Le palmeo la mano y su contacto poco sutil le quemo. Naruto se quedó estático, no esperaba esa reacción, Hinata no deseaba su contacto_

_-lo siento..- se disculpó_

_La culpa calo en ella, sintiéndose horrible por tratar de esa forma a Naruto, como si ella fuera digna. Necesitaba salir de allí, estaba segura que moriría si se quedaba un minuto más, con muchas cosas en la cabeza salió corriendo de allí, dejando a un Naruto roto y miserable._

_La piernas de rubio le fallaron, termino en el suelo derrotado; sintiéndose el hombre más imbécil por creer que ella lo perdonaría así de fácil, pero realmente lo creía así, estaba seguro que ella lo perdonaría y lloraría en su brazos, pero no… lo supo cuando la vio desaparecer tras una esquina que estaba pocos metros._

_-Que he hice…._

_._

La hermosa rubia esperaba ser besada, ya llevaba un tiempo saliendo con el frio dibujante. Había planeado el primer beso perfecto, harían un picnic en medio del bosque y ella tomaría la iniciativa de besarlo. Viéndolo allí, pintándola en silencio, solo confirmo que Sai era un buen hombre, si bien desconocía muchas cosas, ella tampoco era una experta.

-Que te parece si vamos más cerca al rio.. quizá tengas una mejor vista- propuso de la manera más coqueta y sugerente como solo ella podía hacerlo.

No era primera vez que ella lo tomaba de la mano, pero siempre se sentía como la primera vez. Sai se dejó llevar por la bella Ino, estando allí enfrente de la cristalina agua corriente, le confirmo que ella era el lienzo más hermoso, que había visto en toda su vida y estaba seguro que ni con todo su talento, podría retratar esa belleza única y especial que solo Ino desprendía. Se tomaron de las manos, sus miradas se compenetraron una vez más; no hacía falta palabras, ella había aprendido mucho de la personalidad silenciosa de Sai. Había llegado el momento, lo supo cuando lo vio cerrar los ojos e inclinarse, se sonrojo de inmediato y cuando estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos, algo llamo su atención..

-¿Qué es eso..?- dijo ella y Sai se detuvo

-¿Qué..?

-¡dios es una persona!..- su voz sonó preocupada y se soltó de las manos de Sai.

Ambos se acercaron rápidamente, el susto de Ino aumento cuando reconoció el cuerpo frágil que estaba en medio de un suelo duro y pedroso.

-¡Hinata!..- la tomo entre sus brazos.-¡Hinata!- llamo una vez mas

El cuerpo de la heredera Hyuga no respondía, el tenue color en sus mejillas no estaban y el color rosa de sus labios se habían ido. Cuando la mano de Hinata termino por caer, Ino pensó lo peor.

-¡rayos.. Hinata.. ayúdame Sai hay que llevarla al hospital!

Él obedeció y la tomo entre sus brazos, Hinata seguía sin responder y su peso era prácticamente nada. La amable Ino no entendía que pasaba, si hace menos de una hora Hinata lucia normal, ahora la encontraba débil y tirada en medio del bosque.

-¿Qué esta pasando..?- su voz sonó confundida, acompañado con una extraña sensación

¿Por qué Hinata estaba si?

Algo definitivamente no estaba bien.

.

_Amaba que le hiciera el amor en la mañana, sentir su cuerpo fuerte contra el suyo era el complemento perfecto. Era algo vergonzoso hacerlo en la pequeña cocina, pero no podía resistirte a los roces y punteos de ese hombre que emanaba testosterona. Ya le había levantado la falda, le había hecho a un lado la parte superior del vestido, desnudando un seno del cual amasaba con premura; estaba dentro de ella haciendo sentir y vibrar, su aliento estaba en su cuello y sus labios devoraban su cuello; Hinata contenía sus gemidos acariciando la cabeza de Sasuke que devoraba su piel nívea de su cuello._

_-Hinata…-gimió entre cada estocada._

_Ya había perdido la cuenta de todas veces que intimidaron, pero siempre le ocasionaba la misma sensación: de placer acompañado por un invisible amor. Estaba a punto de llegar al clímax, sintiendo ese electrizante estimulo que estaba a punto de desatarse._

_-Sa.._

_-¡Hinata-san!.._

_Una infantiles voces hicieron que su corazón se exaltará, reconocía perfectamente de quien se tratara._

_-¡ahg.. mierda!..- se quejo él_

_Rápidamente saco su miembro de ella, el hilo de semen que los unía se terminó por romper, cuando escondió su virilidad entre sus pantalones. Hinata se acomodó la ropa, avergonzada por su comportamiento._

_-¡Hinata-san!..- llamaron una vez mas_

_Ella se alejó y se apresuró por atender la puerta._

_-¡Ryu-san..Naoko-chan!- saludo cuando abrió la puerta_

_-buenos días Hinata-san..¿esta bien?_

_-¿ehm?.. claro.._

_-bueno es que esta algo sudada y con la cara roja..- dijo con inocencia el pequeño niño_

_Sasuke solo se rio a los lejos, estaba seguro que Hinata estaba tan roja como un tomate. La escucho decir que estaba cocinando, pero él sabía que la cocina no estaba encendida._

_-eres una mala mentirosa Hinata- musito, la vio y sonrió de lado._

_Aunque estaba furioso por la interrupción, escucharla responder de esa forma lo hizo sonreír, pensándolo bien, los últimos días había estado muy sonriente._

_«Tsk… tonterías»_

_._

_Habían pasado por tanto, pero estaba muy enamorada y ver esas facetas que estaba segura nadie había visto, le hizo entender que ambos compartían un vínculo especial que solo ellos conocían, que solo ellos habían visto. Sasuke había conocido facetas que ella juraba nunca haría y ella.. que otra prueba necesitaba._

_Era suficiente verlo jugar con Ryu y Naoko, descubrió que su amado Sasuke era tan competitivo incluso en los simples juegos de mesa; sus expresiones de frustración la hicieron sonreír cuando Ryu le ganaba, era un mal perdedor. Hinata temía que reaccionaria mal y cuando observaba esa amargada mirada, ella lo tomaba de la mano bajo la mesa, su corazón se exaltaba cuando él entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ella, para luego mirarse como si no tuvieran un pasado y un lugar donde volver. Solo existían ellos: Sasuke y Hinata, ambos contra el mundo._

_._

Sus ojos se abrieron poco a poco, la luz del foco le lastimo sus ojos perlas. No reconoció el lugar donde estaba, pero luego se dio cuenta que era uno de los pequeños cuartos de hospital.

«¿Quién le había traído?» se pregunto

«_perdóname Hinata-chan_»

Esa voz hizo que le doliera la cabeza, la conversación y la revelación de la tarde llegaron como un horrible cumulo hasta su cabeza. La confesión de Naruto. Se llevó una de sus manos hasta su boca, la otra se posó en su abdomen; ahora entendía porque Sakura se fue y no la saludo en la tarde, ahora todo tenía sentido: el nerviosismo de él, su extraño saludo cuando regreso. Sus ojos picaron, su cabeza iba estallar y no paso mucho para que sintiera la culpa de su pecado sobre ella.

-¿ahora..? yo..- su mirada temblorosa estaba fija en suelo, estaba tan confundida.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió, interrumpiendo su monologo mental. Su confundida mirada se posó en la persona que acaba de entrar, su querida amiga entraba algo preocupada, con una tabla sujeta-documentos entre sus manos.

-Ino-san…-musita

La amable rubia solo le brindo una sonrisa forzada, tomo asiento y comenzó a hojear los documentos que tenía. Hinata opto por sentarse, su ceño se frunció al sentir un horrible piquete en la parte superior de la mano, ella no se había percatado que tenía una intravenosa, miro con vergüenza el suero colgado que caía por goteo.

-¿Cómo te sientes Hinata..?- pregunto despacio, era algo redundante preguntar ya que los papeles en sus manos, le brindaban un panorama mejor de lo que le pasaba a su amiga.

Hinata opto por mirar a un costado, estaba avergonzada.

-me duele un poco la cabeza..- su voz avergonzada sonó

Ino suspiro profundo, lo que Hinata tenía era algo un poco más complejo.

-Según los estudios rápidos que te he hecho, tus niveles de azúcar están por los suelos, estas en una pre-diabetes..

«¿Que?... ¿estudios?» la peliazul estaba tan confundida

Ino alzo el documento, para leer el que estaba debajo.

-también tienes anemia. ¿Qué es lo que paso?¿porque estas tan enferma, Hinata?- sonó como regaño

Hinata apretó su boca y empuño sus manos arrugando las sabanas, bajando la mirada; explicaciones sobre lo que vivió los últimos meses, era lo último de lo que quería hablar; su amable amiga debía mantenerse al margen de todo, lo que había estado viviendo; ella y todos sus seres queridos. Ella no quería hablar e Ino lo noto.

-Hinata…

El regaño futuro se ahogó cuando la puerta se abrió, Hinata levanto la mirada por instinto y su corazón dolio; una avergonzada Sakura hacia su aparición. Tanto mirada jade y perla no dejaron de temblar, sus corazones latina al mismo ritmo, todo a su alrededor se puso negro y en ese preciso momento solo estaban ellas solas.

-¿Qué haces aquí frente.? Te dije que yo atendería a Hinata..

Nadie conocía la apasionada noche que vivió con Naruto, ni siquiera Ino.

-Ino.. Sai te esta esperando..- dijo sin quitarle la mirada fija a Hinata

-¡Nahg! Que espere un po..

-¡Ino!- la interrumpio- necesito hablar con Hinata..

-¿Qué..?

Cuando los ojos azules se posaron en Hinata se asustó, volvió a ver a Sakura ambas tenían un semblante bastante serio. ¿Qué estaba pasando?, se sintió tonta al no notar el ambiente tan tenso que circulaba, si bien no quería dejar a Hinata, al parecer no se mostraba renuente a la idea de hablar con Sakura; no lo pensó más, dejo los papeles encima de la cama de hospital y salió.

Antes de irse eran las mejores amigas, antes de ese viaje ella esperaba que Sasuke regresara por ella, antes de ese maldito viaje ella sería la futura mujer de Naruto y ahora….

Viéndose allí, estando solas en medio de la pequeña habitación no pudieron reconocerse. Se sentían como unas desconocidas, a Sakura le envolvió la vergüenza cuando la vio en la tarde, se sintió cobarde por no enfrentar la verdad..

«Tarde o temprano.. ella y volver ¿no?»

Como podía seguir huyendo de lo que había hecho, debía decirle la verdad a Hinata, aunque estaba segura que Naruto ya lo había hecho. Se lo debía, por la amistad que tenían o bueno, tuvieron. En la cabeza de la peliazul era una guerra constante, Sakura había sido tan amable con ella, le había ayudado mucho con su relación de Naruto, pero..

«se había acostado con él, sabiendo el ferviente amor que le tenía»

No solo eso, también había salido corriendo huyendo de ella. Sin embargo, ella también había pecado acostándose con Sasuke, el imposible amor de su amiga y eso:

¿En que la convertía? ¿Tenía la calidad moral para reclamarle?

Tantas preguntas y ninguna respuesta le provocaron un fuerte punzón en la cabeza.

-¿Cómo te sientes?...

La voz de triste pelirosa sonó, pero Hinata y evito mirarla. Ella se acercó, tenía muchas dudas, pero le preocupaba mucho la salud de su amiga; cuando Ino y Sai aparecieron con Hinata cargada, su corazón se acongojo y dejo que la culpa le embargara. Cuando la vio de cerca tuvo la gran necesidad de llorar, nunca la había visto en un estado tan deplorable.

«Esto ocasione yo..»

No dudo en atenderla y pensar que todo mejoraría, quizá.. la perdonaría.

-me duele un poco la cabeza…-respondió despacio sin verla..

Sin meditarlo tomo la mano de su amiga y comenzó a quitarle la intravenosa. Sus pieles se tocaron, pero lejos de sentir algún tipo de repulsión, Hinata solo podía sentir nada, absolutamente de nada y se sintió culpable, muy culpable por tenía la sensación que estaba siendo demasiado injusta y severa con Sakura. Su culpa creció, cuando vio la devoción que le ponía cuando: le quitaba la dolorosa intravenosa, le ponía el pequeño algodón y lo sujetaba con el espadrapo.

-ya esta…

Ella siguió en silencio sin verla, dejo que Sakura dejara su mano sobre su regazo; no deseaba verla porque muy dentro se sentía traicionada y le dolía lo ambos había hecho, sería una mentirosa si dijera que no le molestaba. El humor estaba en su cresta más alta y la sensación de incomodidad era intolerable, pero todo cambio cuando..

Los ojos perlas se abrieron enormemente por lo que estaba pasando delante suyo, su cuerpo tembló y se puso de pie inmediatamente tomando distancia.

-Hinata… por favor perdóname..

Su voz rota, llena de culpa sonó haciendo que la piel de Hinata se erice. Ella no daba crédito a la que estaba pasando, Sakura, la temperamental kunoichi estaba arrodillada delante suyo con la cabeza gacha y con lágrimas que tocaban el piso.

-Perdóname Hinata.. sé que escucharme es lo último que deseas, pero… pero yo realmente.. yo..¡yo estoy arrepentida por haberte fallado..!- grito con lágrimas en los ojos.

El corazón de Hinata se estrujo al ver la mirada llorosa de Sakura, había sinceridad en su voz y mirarla desde la altura solo la hizo sentir peor y basura.

-antes.. antes.. me siento basura.. antes no hubiera aceptado el egoísmo que tenía, la mala persona que puedo a llegar a ser… pero ahora..yo..-estaba confundida, ni las palabras no fluían- ahora sé que he lastimado a alguien valioso para mi… Hinata..¡por favor perdóname..!- volvió a suplicar y se inclinó más, lo suficiente que su cabeza choco el suelo- ¡Naruto no tiene la culpa… fui yo quien se metió a su departamento.. fui yo quien lo beso fui yo..

-Sakura-san…- la interrumpio

El cálido tacto de la mano de Hinata, sobre su hombro hizo que se irguiera, grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio que la peliazul estaba arrodillada y a su nivel; con un extraño semblante en su rostro.

-yo.. yo.. – suspiro- lo que haya pasado entre Naruto-kun y tú ya no importa

-¿Queee?..-dijo asombrada

-no puedo juzgarte.. ¿Quién soy yo para hacerlo?. Han pasado muchas cosas.. he hecho cosas malas de la que estoy arrepentida Sakura escuchaba sin entender sus palabras-… he fallado a tantas personas. yo..

«_tu y yo no somos nada_»

Esa voz la hizo fruncir el ceño y doler el corazón

-yo solo quiero hacer lo correcto.

-¿no me odias?-pregunto con las lágrimas que brotaban en sus ojos

La mano de Hinata se posó en la mejilla de su amiga, trato de sonreír pero opto a limpiarle las lágrimas con su dedo pulgar, en un ritual de extraño consolación.

-jamás podría odiarte.. ni a ti.. tampoco a Naruto. Negarte que me duele seria mentir.. Soy humana.. negarte que me haces sentir incomoda también seria mentirte..

-no entiendo Hinata.. ¿Qué es lo que me quieres decir?.. tú y Naruto…

-Eso se quedó atrás hace mucho tiempo…

Sakura no entendía lo que pasaba. La persona que estaba delante suyo, brindándole un sutil consuelo era una desconocida, no podía reconocer a esa Hinata era más pensante que estaba arrodillada delante suyo.

-pero..

-No me siento muy bien ahora… lo siento Sakura-san- quiso despedirse e irse, pero la pelirosa la detuvo con un agarre en su brazo.

-¡Hinata, tienes que escucharme.. Naruto no tuvo la culpa.. él te ama y esta arrepentido.. yo se que se equi..

-¿acaso importa?-interrumpió- Así haya lamentaciones no cambiara las cosas.. ya están hechas.. ¿Qué se podría hacer..? ¿retroceder el tiempo..?.. es tonto ¿verdad?- la miro de frente- ya no hay nada que podamos hacer… solo continuar.. aunque sea muy difícil con tantas cicatrices..

Su mirada era triste, esa dulzura y gentileza que su rostro solía radiar ya no estaba, en lugar de todo lo anterior, solo quedaba el semblante triste e indescrifrable de una extraña. De manera muy sutil se zafo de agarre de la llorosa pelirosa, pero antes de ponerse de pie la volvió a tomar del brazo.

-¿Qué pasara con Naruto..?-pregunto sin verla y Hinata tampoco la vio.

Solo fueron segundos, pero el silencio fúnebre de Hinata fue suficiente para entender muchas cosas.

-Hinata..

La peliazul se zafo de su agarre y salió de la habitación, aún estaba triste y derrotada pero la extraña respuesta de Hinata la desencajo, no entendida, tampoco podía descifrar la extraña expresión en su rostro cuando pronuncio sus últimas palabras:

«_Solo continuar… aunque sea muy difícil con tantas cicatrices_»

-¿Qué me quiso decir?..

Sus ganas de llorar se acrecentaron, interpretando erróneamente que "esas cicatrices" ellas se le habían provocado, sintiendo un fuerte dolor abdominal y una irritación en los ojos. Se sintio tonta al creer que "la conversación" que tendría con ella iba ser diferente, la imagino llena de lágrimas, revelaciones y secretos, pero…

Todos acompañados con un perdón

Un perdón que no escucho, un perdón que quizá no merecía, pero estaba segura que Hinata la perdonaría, también que a pesar de todo ella estaría con Naruto, porque siempre lo amo. Ahora dudaba mucho del siguiente paso que la peliazul daría.

¿Se quedaría con Naruto?¿la había perdonado? …

Tantas preguntas llevaban solo a acrecentaban su culpa y romper su corazón.

.

No sabía a donde ir, su noción del tiempo era perdida, el sol caía tentando la noche.

«¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ?»

No había salido tarde de su casa, la conversación con Naruto no fue muy larga; sus conclusiones la llevaron a que se que dormida en medio del bosque unas horas y cuando Ino la llevo al hospital seguro también se quedó unas horas más allí, pero el tiempo ya no importaba. Sus pasos eran rápidos, quizá queriendo dejar atrás aquel hospital, pero sin tener la más mínima idea hacia donde iría o que haría, solo quería alejarse y tenía que ser rápido. El sol caía seguido por un escalofriante viento y una triste sensación de soledad recorrió su cuerpo, fue tanta que se detuvo. ¿Qué objeto tenía alejarse de la verdad?, Naruto seguiría allí, también Sakura y a miles de kilómetros también estaría el hombre que le rompió el corazón:

Sasuke Uchiha

¿De que servía correr y pensar que nada paso?...

No servía de nada.

Hace mucho que no se sentía tan sola y desamparada, sentía que no tenía un hogar hacia donde ir y unos brazos donde llorar, ¿Quién la aceptaría sin juzgarla? Hinata tenía la seguridad que la iban a odiar, si se enteraban de su amorío con Sasuke; solo pensarlo le dolía tanto la cabeza y el miedo recorría sus fibras sensibles, acompañados con la vergüenza de su pecado. Durante su viaje de regreso había planeado todo, controlado cada detalle, pero ahora no sabía qué hacer y estaba tan confundida. Nunca pensó tener que lidiar con una infidelidad del perfecto Naruto, jamás se imaginó que él le haría una cosa así y menos con una amiga querida; durante todo su viaje se sintió basura y miserable por haberle faltado con Sasuke, también por pretender quedarse con él. El orgullo también floreció doliéndole profundamente, ver el rostro de Naruto quien esperaba su perdón la ofendió «¿Cómo se atrevía?» ella era bondadosa y lo amaba, pero perdonar no es tan simple e implica tantas cosas.

La neutralidad llego, preguntándose: ¿lo hubiera perdonado en otras circunstancias?; pensarlo era simplemente doloroso y no importaba. Ya no importaba un "si hubiera sido así…", las cosas ya eran de una forma y no se podía cambiar.

Necesitaba tanto hablar con alguien, también que la escuchara sin hacerle preguntas. No tenía a nadie simplemente, se sentía tan sola como cuando su madre falleció. Quiza si ella hubiera estado viva la escucharía y le daría un consejo, le hacía tanta falta. Ya casi no recordaba la calidez de un abrazo de parte suya o un tibio beso en su frente, amaba a su madre, pero con el tiempo el dolor se vuelve imperceptible y los recuerdos borrosos. Entonces pensó en la única persona que podría escucharla, parecía tonto, pero sabía que no la juzgaría.

.

Ya era de noche, las luces de Konoha se habían encendido y las personas abrían sus pequeños puestos de comida con una sonrisa en el rostro. Todo lucia aparentemente normal, con una excepción; lejos de allí, apartado de todo, en una zona no muy iluminada se encontraba una rota mujer, caminando a pasos lentos de manera tambaleante y débil. Siempre que iba a su encuentre le llevaba flores, con una triste sonrisa, pero esta vez no. Sentía tanta vergüenza y no se sentía digna de estar junto a su persona. Ella se puso triste, sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse y su corazón dolió.

-Nii-san…-musito y cayo de rodillas frente a su tumba.

Estaba derrotada, las fuerzas que la ayudaron a llegar a Konoha se habían ido. Sentía que su mundo estaba de cabeza y se había vuelto en una interminable pesadilla.

¿Qué más podía pasar?

La tumba estaba algo abandonada, con un jarrón de girasoles marchitos y muchas hojas que tapaban el nombre de ese genio que le salvo la vida. Los recuerdos de su muerte y cuerpo agonizante llegaron a su mente, trastornándola de horrible manera. Si bien nunca hablo de sus sentimientos con Neji, ella sabía que él los conocía perfectamente, su muerte termino confirmando sus sospechas. Su cuerpo moribundo, su voz débil y la marca de desvanecía se posaron en su mente, haciendo que solloce fuerte y quebrada.

¿Qué le diría Neji si estuviera vivo? ¿Qué haría él?

Después de tanto tiempo Hinata se dio cuenta que si bien Naruto era su inspiración, era su primo quien era su sostén principal, era él quien estaba a su lado, era él quien que a pesar de todo estaba allí para ella. Estaba segura que no la juzgaría, estaba segura que la estrecharía entre sus brazos y le daría el consuelo que tanto necesitaba. Solo Neji, él..

-¿Qué hago Nii-san?... me siento tan miserable. Yo.. no puedo odiar a Naruto-kun.. tampoco a Sakura-san. Ellos son tan valientes por decirme la verdad. Me siento tan cobarde por no querer decir mi vergüenza.. mi pena.. mi pecado…¿Por qué Niisan.. ?¿Porque soy tan miserable?- le pregunto como si de verdad la escuchara- ¿porque te fuiste..?¿Porque me dejaste sola?- dijo con la voz quebrada

Sus manos apartaban las hojas secas, que cubrían el nombre de su amado primo. Cuando su nombre fue revelado, los ojos de Hinata se inundaron y volvió a romper en llanto.

-¿Por qué no me dejaste morir..? debí ser yo, quien se fuera ese día.. Neji…¿puedes oírme.. por favor..? me siento tan sola…. No sé que hacer.. ¿debo odiar a Naruto?¿debo odiar a Sakura?.. ¿le debo decir la verdad? ¡¿Qué hago?!- pregunto como un reclamo.

Deseaba tanto que la escuchara, pero solo tenía delante suyo: una lápida fría de un héroe que muchos casi ya no mencionaban.

-me rompieron el corazón.. me duele tanto. Neji.. por favor…- lloro fuerte y se llevó sus manos a su rostro.

El viento nocturno soplaba, elevando sus cabellos y su cuerpo tiritaba. Sus lágrimas nunca fueron tan frías como ese día, su corazón estaba tan adolorido y mentalmente deseaba tanto estar muerta, el dolor le carcomía y la pena era una caída libre a un abismo de eterna oscuridad. Una extraña señal la respingo, dejo de llorar.

-neji..- musito y sonrió

Ella no lo veía, sabía que estaba sola, pero lo podía sentir: la calidez de la mano de Neji encima de su hombro. Todo se tornó en silencio, los sonidos se alejaron y el viento dejo de soplar. No lo podía ver, pero era el espíritu de Neji, quien posaba su trasparente mano en el hombro de la mujer que había amado en vida; él pudo escuchar su dolor, su pena y las barreras del tiempo y el espacio no eran impedimento, para que él regresara por un lapso de tiempo, para decirle:

«_Hinata-sama, no estas sola_»

Una fuerza interior comenzó a brotar, las dudas se alejaron, trago grueso y limpio sus lágrimas. La sensación fantasmal se había ido, pero, la sensación de valentía y consolación se habían quedado. Con dolor ferviente se puso de pie, elevo la mirada al cielo dando gracias, quizá todo iba a empeorar, pero ya sabía lo que debía de hacer.

.

Era la primera vez que declinaba en una misión, pero no tenía ánimos de hacer nada. Se sintió el ser más insignificante de este mundo y el más estúpido, tontamente creyó que Hinata lo perdonaría casi de inmediato.

¿Qué estaría pensando ahora de él?

No pudo cenar y se sentía jodidamente cansado. Habia llorado desde que ella se fue, aun recordaba su rostro lúgubre y sin expresión, para luego convertirse en uno triste. No se lo perdonaba. Dos toques a la puerta lo sacaron de sus cavilaciones, seguro era Shikamaru tratando de hacerlo sentir mejor, no quería atender. Los toques volvieron a sonar, se fastidio y se apresuró a abrir.

-¡Shikamru ya te di..

Sus palabras se ahogaron al ver a la persona que estaba delante suyo.

-Hinata-chan..-musito entre letras

-buenas noches Naruto-kun.. ¿podemos hablar?

Él no dijo nada, solo se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar. Cuando la peliazul estuvo dentro sintió que su estómago se revolvía, al ver la cama donde seguramente ellos hicieron el amor en su ausencia. Podía sentir la mirada triste de Naruto en ella y se incomodó tanto.

-Hinata-chan yo..

-No sé si fue buena idea venir aquí..- volteo y ambos quedaron frente a frente

Naruto no reconocía a la mujer que estaba delante suyo, era tan diferente e incluso fría. Los hermosos recuerdos bombardearon su mente: sus ojos brillosos, sus tímidas sonrisas, la calidez de su mano junto a la suya, sus besos..

¿Por qué lo olvido, si estaba loco por ella?

-yo..he estado pensando en lo que hablamos esta tarde

El nerviosismo de Naruto se acrecentó.

-lo mejor que podemos hacer es romper el compromiso- su voz suave sonó firme y fría

Lo vio retroceder y se sintió culpable. Naruto estaba destrozado, desesperado y lloroso. Le dolió en el alma, pero su decisión ya estaba tomada. La verdad no era suficiente, no lo era en se momento, en esa situación ¿De que serviría que le dijera lo de Sasuke?¿ayudaría en algo a mitigar el dolor?, definitivamente empeoraría las cosas. Quizá era un acto cobarde no decirle, tenía miedo, pero ya no podría cambiar el destino de esa relación. Naruto se equivocó sí, pero no podía pagar engaño con engaño y fingir que nada hubiera pasado; le dolía aceptar que aun amaba a Sasuke, pero ese amor era doloroso y solo quería olvidar. Entre la pena y la traición ella resalto la valentía de Naruto y Sakura por decirle la verdad, ambos se querían mucho por tratar de afrontar toda la culpa del otro, ella deseaba ser así. Guardaría en lo más profundo de su corazón la vergüenza de su amor clandestino, la amistad de Naruto estaría intacta, igual que el amor de Sakura y ella….

Ya no importaba que pasara con ella.

-¡No Hinata-chan.. yo no quiero terminar contigo.. perdóname por favor.. lo podemos arreglar.. te juro que yo solo te amo a ti!- dijo con desesperación

-lo siento..pero yo ya no puedo continuar con esto..

-¡No!- grito

En un último intento se acercó a ella y la beso con desesperación, grande fue la decepción cuando vio el rostro sin expresión de Hinata, ella no había correspondido a su beso y no había reaccionado a su contacto.

-Naruto..

-¡No.. no quiero.. no dejare que todo esto termine.. te amo, eres el amor de mi vida y yo sé que amas..!- seguro mientras la estrujaba entre sus manos.

-perdoname Naruto.. pero esto ya no tiene nada que ver contigo

-¿Qué..?

-He visto cosas.. he hecho cosas de las cuales me avergüenzo. El mundo es más grande y triste, que todo esto…

-Hinata..-musito y ella se aparto.

-he estado encerrada durante toda mi vida en los muros de Konoha..pero ahora que he visto que tan triste puede llegar y miserable, siento que puedo hacer mucho más por lo demás. Quiero ir mas alla de estos muros.. más allá de todo… y el camino que he elegido no te incluye..

-¡ es por lo Sakura-chan verdad.. yo ya te di..

-No Naruto- lo interrumpió- esto ya no es un camino ninja.. esto es mi camino. Solo mío. Durante toda vida se me dijo que es lo que debería de hacer, pero ahora..

-No te entiendo, yo pensé que me perdonarías…

-lo siento, pero yo no soy la persona a la que deberías pedir perdón.

-pero..yo

-Sé que es un atrevimiento pedirte esto… pero necesito que me ayudes a romper el compromiso, mi padre no lo aceptara… por favor Naruto. Como un ultimo acto.. te pido.. te suplico que me ayudes..- pidió tristemente

Naruto estaba más confundido, Hinata no solo lo estaba terminando también le estaba suplicando.

-¡No.. no lo hare.. sabes que te amo.. podemos repararlo!

Ella bajo la mirada, estaba tan triste y Naruto no le entendía.

-¡¿Qué estas haciendo?!

La detuvo antes que ella se arrodillara, si.. Hinata Hyuga se estaba arrodillando.

-¡por favor Naruto… no me cortes las alas…!- suplico y comenzó a llorar

A Naruto se le partió el corazón.

-pero…

-por favor..déjame ir…

\- Hinata..

Él la estrecho entre sus brazos, ella rompió en llanto y le correspondió. Ambos estaban destrozados, por la traición, la culpa y los actos que los avergonzaban.

-¿Eso es lo que quieres…?- pregunto con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras la atraía más a su cuerpo.

Hinata podía sentir el latir triste del corazón de Naruto, termino por asentir y el corazón de él se rompió. Hinata ya no lo quería en su vida ¿Quién era él para retenerla, si le había fallado?. Siempre fue amable, impetuoso y perseverante, pero verla tan rota y frágil le hizo ver que también podía ser muy egoísta. Ambos lloraron gran parte de la noche, ella no quiso quedarse y salió entre las sombras de la madrugada. El resto de la noche Naruto lloro y se sintió más solo que nunca, la familia que había soñado con ella, así se había quedado, como un hermoso sueño.

.

Tenerla a su costado, después de tres días era realmente doloroso. Había hablado con ella sobre cómo deberían manejar la situación, no iba ser fácil, pero no entendía porque ella le pidió eso.

«_deja que yo me encargue todo, solo te pido que no le digas a nada sobre Sakura-san a mi padre_»

¿Qué era lo que tramaba Hinata? Se preguntó. Ya habían servido el té, la mesa ratona era exquisita y el lugar era el más íntimo del líder Hyuga. Él estaba al costado de Hinata, quien estaba muy seria y callada.

-supongo que vienen a iniciar los preparativos de su boda.

-Otosama, hay algo importante que debe saber.

-adelante.

-yo-respiro e ignoro la mirada visceral de su padre- he decidió romper el compromiso con Naruto-kun

Hiashi abrió los ojos enormemente, tuvo que mantener la compostura a tal grave afirmación, incluso controlo su respiración y aflojo su agarre en la fina porcelana. Su mirada severa se posó en Naruto quien estaba triste y en silencio, era Hinata quien le daba la cara.

-Naruto-kun no tiene la culpa, soy yo la que he decidido romper con el compromiso- dijo firmemente.

-Sabes perfectamente que no me agradan este tipo de actos- dijo con severidad.

-lo sé otosama, pero es lo que quiero y Naruto-kun ha entendido.

Hiashi miro con molestia a Naruto.

-ambos hicieron mucho por comprometerse, ahora pretendes que se rompa así de simple.

-otosama…

-¡no!- respondió y grito- me hiciste una gran vergüenza y ahora pretendes hacerme pasar otra

-yo..

-¡No me importa! Naruto-san dio su palabra de casarse, prometió y pidió tu mano. Él debe cumplir su palabra.

El héroe de Konoha no pudo sentirse más basura.

-¡se casaran!- sentencio- es mi última palabra..

-¡no lo hare!..-alzo la voz

-¿Qué dijiste…?

-¡no me quiero casar con Naruto.. y si me obligas yo te desobedeceré!..

Hiashi desconoció a su hija, sonrió con ironía ante su osadía.

-eres una..

-¡por favor Hiashi-san.. yo tengo la culpa.. yo..

Un apretón de mano debajo de la mesa detuvo sus palabras, fue fuerte y lo suficiente para detenerlo. Se sintió tan mal, por ocultar su verdad; tuvo que apretar los dientes para no seguir hablando.

-Naruto, por favor sígueme…-pidió con suma educación.

El impetuoso muchacho obedeció. Ambos salieron de la habitación, hasta el jardín que no quedaba muy lejos. Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron enormemente, cuando vio que el orgulloso Hiashi Hyuga le daba una reverencia. Esto no debería estar pasando.

-te pidió perdón en nombre de mi familia y de mi hija.

-¡Hiashi por favor no haga esto!- pidió

El líder del clan se irguió, estaba muy serio, pero Naruto no notaba que la indignación y la vergüenza calaban cada fibra del señor presente.

-sería un gran mentiroso decirte que estuve de acuerdo en su compromiso, tu eres el héroe de konoha, todo el mundo ninja, pero Hinata es una heredera de sangre pura, una princesa que debe seguir con las tradiciones. Acepte porque me vi presionado, porque creí que ella lo deseaba y tu también.

-Hiashi las co..

No pudo continuar, la figura de Hinata se hizo presente. Ella lo miraba de lejos, desde la entrada de la habitación en la que habían estado. Naruto vio que Hinata negaba desde lejos, indicándole de manera implícita que se callara y que no lo complicara.

-De la mejor manera, te pido que no te acerques a mi hija, ni a los terrenos de mi clan. Somos nosotros los que no hemos cumplido con nuestra palabra.

-pero..yo

-No eras él lo que quería para Hinata, pero… tú eres digno de cualquier mujer. Te deseo felicidad infinita y que tengas una vida llena de bendiciones.

El orgulloso Hyuga le puso su mano en el hombro de Naruto, él solo guardo silencio. Supuestamente deberían humillarlo por hacerle daño a Hinata, pero en lugar de eso recibió una disculpa y un cumplido.

.

La puerta de la entrada fue deslizada, encerrándolos en la vieja habitación. Hinata estaba de pie, aguardando a su padre; cuando este entre rogo a Kamisama que Naruto no le haya contado nada. Con mucha vergüenza, se atrevió a mirar al hombre le había dado la vida. Todo paso tan rápido, cayó al suelo abruptamente y su mejilla dolió.

-¡No tienes idea la vergüenza que acabo de pasar..!-le grito

Hinata se apoyó con sus manos, su mejilla estaba muy roja y la bofetada fue lo suficientemente fuerte para tumbarla al suelo y desorientarla. Su cabello cubría su rostro, aun así pudo ver que su padre estaba agitado y furioso.

-¡primero el compromiso y ahora esto..!-bufo-¡ tendrás que afrontar a las consecuencias!- grito acercándose a la entrada- te aseguro que no me opondré, en la decisiones que tomen sobre ti

No había nada más que decir, salió, cerró la puerta y dejo a su primogénita tirada, en medio de la habitación como si una extraña. Hinata nunca se sintió más humillada por su progenitor, la hora de su juicio estaba por empezar.

Continuara…

Súper difícil, mi idea para este capítulo me costó más de 10 mil palabras.

Espero tener el próximo capítulo pronto, levanten las manos para que pueda actualizar rápido XD. Se viene la etapa difícil para nuestra protagonista, también quería decirle que si hay alguna parte que no se entendiera, les pido que completen la idea. Mi teclado no funciona muy bien y hay palabras que no se escriben, trato de revisar mis capítulos pero como lo hago muy rápido no me doy cuenta.

Espero que se cuiden mucho por esta pandemia. Estamos pasándola realmente mal, pero si no luchamos no sobreviviremos.

Muchas gracias por su tiempo para leer y su preferencia, estaré tratando de contestarle sus hermosos comentarios.

Muchas gracias

SkybluePetunia


	16. Chapter 16

LA PERSONA QUE ME AMÓ

1, 2, 3

Una vez más

4, 5,6

Se había vuelto a reiniciar las puntillas del reloj, su cuello dolía y sus piernas estaban tan rojas por la posición que estaba; su mirada estaba gacha, ni siquiera su cabello podía tapar la vergüenza de su rostro. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto con ese humillante traje tradicional, que si bien era de una fina tela, no dejaba de ser muy humillante. Sus pensamientos cambiaron al pasar las horas, días, semanas y cuando se convirtieron en meses ya casi todo fue borroso.

24, 25, 26

Allí estaba girando una vez más. Casi podía memorizar cuando el reloj daba una vuelta entera, al principio la trastorno un poco, pero luego entendió que el tiempo no se detenía y que su pena por dolorosa que fuera, no se iría tan fácilmente. Su mirada perla se elevó una vez como tantas veces lo hizo, miro la puerta deslizable de la estancia privada de su padre. ¿Y él? Estaba tras la madera fina y cubierta de ese fino papel.

El rito del perdón. Un método tan antiguo y ortodoxo que hace mucho no se practicaba. Consistía en estar en reverencia durante el tiempo que la persona ofendida lo desee. Tenían que usar una vestimenta propia de ese humillante ritual y recogerse el cabello para no ocultar su vergüenza.

La situación era bastante delicada, Hinata no solo había ofendido a su familia, también a su clan, el prestigioso clan Hyuga. Su vida como shinobi se había suspendido, Hiashi fue enfático con kakashi para decirle que su hija no daría misiones por un tiempo. Hasta para el prodigio peliplateado fue una gran sorpresa el rompimiento de su alumno, hasta donde el recordaba Naruto Uzumaki estaba muy enamorado. Cuando Hinata dejo la aldea, lo vio entrar en más de un bar y mirar al cielo musitando su nombre, entonces..

«¿Qué había pasado?»

El silencio de Naruto también era un misterio y el hermetismo que guardaba lo sorprendió tanto, que tomo la decisión de no preguntar.

«Debió ser muy delicado.»

Cuando el rumor llego a sus amigos más cercanos, no podían digerir la idea del rompimiento, con la excepción de Shikamaru y Sakura. Naruto termino contándole todo a su verdadero amigo, este no lo critico; las cosas ya estaban hechas y lo dejo llorar en su hombro por un rato. En cambio para Sakura era mucha vergüenza y culpa, tenía un secreto que lo corroía y a medida que pasaba los días y no ver a Hinata, ni a Naruto solo hizo que se arrepintiera cada día de sus actos; había sido hermoso si, una experiencia única, si. Su primera vez fue tan especial como ella siempre lo deseo, no fue con Sasuke, pero tenía la certeza que ni siquiera él hubiera podido hacerla vibrar como lo hizo Naruto.

Nuestro querido rubio impetuoso se había sumergido en un vaivén de sentimientos tristes y culpa. Aun recordaba el rostro sorprendido de Hinata cuando se lo dijo, aun recordaba cuando ella le pidió que la ayudara a romper el compromiso, aun recordaba el apretón de su suave mano bajo la mesa, para que callara y no le dijera nada a Hiashi. Cuando el líder Hyuga se alejó de él aquel día, fue la última vez que vio a Hinata. La bella peliazul no volvió a aparecer, aun podía recordar la desesperación en su mirada, esos ojos acuosos y perlas que le gritaban lo que él creía..

«Ayúdame..»

Con mucha vergüenza tuvo que decirle a cada uno de los invitados, que el compromiso se había roto y el matrimonio se había cancelado. Muchos tenían la curiosidad a flor de piel, pero cada uno de ellos optaron por el silencio, conocían a Naruto y tenían la certeza que debió haber sido sumamente doloroso. Su sonrisa se apagó, su mirada llena de luz poco a poco se vio apocada, por un lúgubre semblante. Naruto se sumergió en el dolor más profundo, más de una vez se posaba en los arboles cerca del clan, que quedaban cerca de la casa de ella, en las noches rogaba verla asomarse por la ventana, pero Hinata…

Nunca apareció.

Solo una vez escucho los gritos descontrolados de su ex futuro suegro, su rostro palideció y se enojó tanto porque todos eran dirigidos para Hinata. Desde el punto donde estaba pudo escuchar un sonido extraño y sabía perfectamente de que se trataba. Tuvo que contenerse para no ir a defenderla, pero con su vergüenza decidió irse. La situación era sumamente delicada y lo último que quería era empeorarlo. Desde ese día, Naruto decidió internarse en misiones cada vez más peligrosas, no quería estar en la aldea; aun podía escuchar esos horribles sonidos que lo trastornaron; lo llenaron de impotencia. Misiones de rangos A y S, cada una más peligrosa que otra, misiones largas, que lo mantenía lo suficientemente ocupado y agotado, para no pensar en sus culpas y lo arrepentido que estaba. Su cuerpo se vio envuelto de gallas, las cuales Sakura se encarga de curar con devoción. Siempre que él volvía, ella lo recibía en silencio y lo atendía. El hermetismo entre ambos era tan incómodo, cada vez que él iba al hospital, ella lo atendía y le dedicaba una sonrisa de culpa. En cambio él solo miraba al frente, encerrado en un círculo que lo lastimaba. Entonces dejo de ir…

Sin embargo, la fuerte kunoichi iba a visitarlo a su departamento para curarlo. Él no le abría, por más fuerte que podría tocar, pero eso no era impedimento para que ella no entre. Cuando lo hacía, la situación era triste; sus ojos jade miraban con tanta culpa, a su rubio amigo que siempre estaba mirando al cielo través de su ventana. Allí, mirando…

Al cielo sin decir una sola palabra.

Ella solo se arrodillaba y lo curaba. Las semanas pasaban, ella iba y lo curaba. Entonces, en una noche oscura se detuvo. Una gota fría llego hasta sus blanquecinas manos, elevo su mirada y su corazón se detuvo, cuando un ido Naruto lloraba, un Naruto roto lloraba tanto que sus manos taparon sus aguados ojos, haciendo que sus lágrimas salpicaran. Sakura se puso de pie y llevo sus manos a su pecho; Su ojos picaron y su respiración se volvió pesada. Naruto..

Su amigo..

El que siempre sonreía…

Estaba tan roto y lloraba en silencio.

Sus ojos también terminaron aguados y con mucha sinceridad solo pudo musitar una palabra.

-perdóname.

.

Hinata hubiera estado en ese humillante ritual solo unos meses, pero todo empeoro en su primera audiencia con los ancianos, para romper el dichoso compromiso. Ella solo estaba sentada al lado de su padre, con la cabeza gacha escuchando hablar a aquellas personas mayores como si la conocieran, como si tuvieran la certeza de saber lo que era mejor para ella. Ella solo atinaba a escuchar y no atreverse a verlos. Hiashi no emitía ningún sonido, pero sabía que estaba furioso; le había retirado la palabra desde aquella cachetada que le dejo la mejilla muy roja. Incluso fue encerrada en su habitación, no podía ni cenar en la misma mesa con ellos. Cuando exploto la noticia entre las delgadas paredes de su clan, fue tan humillante sentir las miradas puestas en ella, algunos con curiosidad pero la mayoría evitaban mirarla sintiendo lastima.

_¡Debe casarse con otro miembro!_

_¡Es la única manera de recuperar el honor!_

_¡Es una vergüenza!_

Frases como esas le decían, todos teniendo la veracidad entre sus labios. Hiashi solo guarda silencio y cuando la presión cayó sobre él, termino por aceptar un compromiso que ella pero..

-no lo hare…

Su voz fue casi imperceptible, pero todos en la estrecha sala la oyeron y quedaron en silencio. Sus ancianas miradas llegaron hasta ella, llenas de ofensa y superioridad.

-No lo hare…

Volvió a decir. Ella ya no quería involucrar a nadie más en todo ese gran problema. Durante años fue sometida a ofensas por su padre, ahora tendría que afrontar su juicio, en la soledad de la que había visto envuelta. Estaba sola.

La dura mano de su padre no dudo ni un segundo en callarla, con un bofetón delante de esos ancianos. Hinata solo ladeo el rostro y se mantuvo firme; sabía que la golpearía y esta vez no iba caer.

-¡cómo te atreves a contradecir nuestras ordenes!

Una voz seca de una mujer exclamo. Hinata nunca supo de quien se trataba, su mirada estaba puesta en el suelo.

-No lo hare.

Volvió a decir la valiente chica y cuando la fuerte mano de su padre volvió a pretender callarla, se detuvo a centímetros. Un anciano quien compadecido por la tristeza chica, le ordeno:

-¡ya basta!

Solo pudo salvarla allí, pero no después. Lo que paso en su casa fue mucho peor. Después de traerla con una fuerza innecesaria cogida del brazo, la arrastro hasta su habitación y la arrojo en medio de la habitación.

-¡tú vives por el clan, solo por clan!- le grito.

Ella sabía lo que se venía. Hanabi se tapó los oídos esa noche, lloro amargamente. Hinata solo contenía sus gritos de dolor mientras su espalda era masacrada y su piel se tornó de colores morados y verdosos. Su enardecido padre, descargo su ira y vergüenza en su joven hija, no la entendía, eso lo frustraba. Le molestaba su silencio, sus negativas; siempre obedeció, pero ahora, parecía querer molestarlo. Antes ella se miraba tan débil con una sola palabra de salida de sus labios, pero ahora, ella parecía soportarlo e incluso juro que no sentía nada. Él ya no tenía el efecto de poder en ella, Hinata parecía poder soportar todo el castigo en silencio y su voluntad era inquebrantable, lo supo porque no escucho:

¡Para por favor! O un sollozo.

Cuando termino de descargar toda su frustración. Cuando los palos se detuvieron y vio el kimono hecho pedazos por la espalda, supo que aquella hija sumisa que siempre estuvo dispuesta a hacer aceptada, se había ido.

Estaba tan cansado de aquel acto desalmado, Hinata se recompuso de la manera más frágil posible, su espalda estaba tan expuesta y el palo con sangre. Ella no emitió ningún sonido, solo se acomodó para arrodillarse delante de su padre. Este salió de la habitación de inmediato, él quería escucharla decir alguna cosa, pero su hija solo parecía decirle:

«No tiene la culpa»

Incluso el orgulloso Hyuga podía sentir y palpar la bondad infinita de la magullada joven, no podía creer que a pesar de los maltratos su hija siempre parecía estar compadeciéndolo y aceptando su castigo. Lo que vino días después fue algo inesperado, encontró a su hija entonando una canción- una de las tantas que su madre solía cantarlas- con una tijera en su mano y su hermoso azulino cabello tirado en el suelo. Los ojos de Hiashi se hicieron más mas grandes aun, su hija, su hermosa hija se había cortado su cabello en un acto de perdón y dolor, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron la escucho musitar:

-siento… no ser la hija que siempre quiso.

Ella no lloraba, pero esa extraña mirada de su hija, esa mirada lo traspaso de una forma tan dolorosa e hizo que se lamentara por los terribles golpes que le ocasiono. Hinata no lo juzgaba, ella sabía que su padre sufría, sabía que la única manera que ella ocupara el lugar que le correspondería era casándose con alguien de su clan, sabía que su padre quería salvarla de ser sellada, ella lo sabía…

Ella siempre lo supo.

Tuvieron que pasar 6 meses, para que su cabello volviera a pretender tener el largo, pero no solo fue ayuda de su genética. Hanabi venía a visitarla cada noche y le ponía un extraño ungüento en su cabeza. Nadie sintió mas el suplicio y sufrimiento de Hinata que la pequeña Hanabi; incluso e uno de sus desesperados días le grito:

¡por favor Neechan… obedece a padre!

Pero Hinata no dijo nada. Su hermana había dejado de sonreír y siempre la encontraba mirando al cielo nocturno de Konoha. Al principio no fue así. Atormentada por los dolorosos recuerdos y sueños, Hinata comenzó a caminar dormida e incluso a salir de su clan sin que nadie la notara, parecía tonto, pero era así. A veces soñaba con él..

Con él…

Con aquel hombre, que ni siquiera podía pronunciar su nombre.

_Las burbujas salían, el agua era clara y muy fría, pero esto no importaba. Ambos estaban sumergidos en el lago donde tantas veces habían hecho el amor. Sumergidos no solo en el cristalino fluido, sumergidos en un hermosa relación que la hacía feliz, se miraron algo empañados y debajo de las aguas del lago él la beso; sus labios se abrieron para volverse uno y las burbujas salieron. Se separaron, ella sonrió; incluso él pareció también hacerlo. Se decían mucho con solo mirarse y allí ocultos debajo de la superficie, ella creo que todo eso se llamaba:_

_Amor._

Sus ojos se abrieron de a poco, el frio le calo los huesos. Ese día había nevado y grande fue su sorpresa verse a mitad del bosque. No fue difícil concluir que se había levantado como otras noches.

Se permitió llorar…

Se permitió quebrarse una vez más…

Por el…

Por Sasuke Uchiha.

Se abrazó a sí misma y lloro amargamente. Cuando estaba despierta trataba de no pensar en él, pero en las noches sus sueños la traicionaban, la hacían recordar los bellos momentos que paso a su lado; eso la frustraba. Tanto esfuerzo para que terminara soñando con él.

Los meses pasaron y el rostro de Sasuke se volvió borroso, aunque soñaba con el, ya su cuerpo permanecía en su hogar. El tiempo curo parte de lo que sentía, entendió que si ella se volvió sonámbula, era porque su conciencia quería huir de _eso_ que siempre la atormentaba.

.

La puerta fue deslizaba, ella elevo tímidamente su mirada triste, su padre su puso al frente y con un ademan le dijo implícitamente que se retirara, aun adolorida obedeció. Sabía que ese era su último día, pero aun así su tormento no había acabado.

En la segunda audiencia, a ella no se le permitió ir, pero sabía que lo que se dijo de ella, no era nada bueno. Su padre solo atinó a decirle:

-Solo falta una.

Fue todo y se retiró. Él también había dicho que después de su castigo, ella podría seguir con su vida como shinobi. Tenía que prepararse para tratar de llevar una vida "normal". Después de todo, tenía que seguir viviendo u optar por sumergirse en el desamor y el dolor, pero no lo valía..

Él no lo valía.

Si resistió todos esos meses, no fueron por proteger a Sasuke, fue por proteger a su familia de sus pecados y las consecuencias que hubiera traído la verdad.

.

-Es bueno tenerte en nuestras filas de nuevo Hinata.

-muchas gracias Hokage-sama- dio una reverencia con una voz que él no conocía.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando recibió un mensaje el día anterior, Hinata Hyuga se reintegraría después de casi 8 meses. Estuvo a punto de no reintegrarla, porque pensó que estaba "fuera de forma", pero termino por aceptar. Tenía la seguridad que Hiashi no fue muy sutil con su hija, durante tantos meses. A sus oídos llegaron rumores de lo duro que sería el castigo de la primogénita Hyuga.

-Ha pasado tiempo..

Su mirada la analizaba, la encontró más delgada y noto los centímetros que le faltaban en el cabello. A pesar que sonreía, sabía que su tristeza era infinita, pero…

Había algo más…

-lo sé- respondió

Hubo un breve silencio, seguido por una sensación de incertidumbre. Hinata parecía más silenciosa de lo común, de eso se dio cuenta Kakakshi. Aunque su rostro estaba oculto debajo de la máscara, Hinata sabía que Kakashi la estudiaba y no supo cómo interpretar eso. Ella quería preguntar, tenía curiosidad de como había estado la aldea y como estaban sus amigo y por…

-Naruto ha ido en una misión

La grave voz del hatake, la saco de sus dudas, lo miro asombrada.

«¿Cómo sabía que iba a preguntar por el?»

Él solo sonrió y ella escondió sus manos al verse descubierta.

-se fue en una misión de rango S

«¿Rango S?» pensó

No pudo evitar preocuparse y cuestionar tanto la decisión de Naruto. Esas misiones eran sumamente peligrosas, incluso para un ninja de su categoría.

-no debes preocuparte- ella se sonrojo- Es un gran shinobi y no ha sido su primera misión en ese rango.

Ella solo asintió, una presión en su pecho apareció y no sabía porque le picaba tantos los ojos.

¿él estaba bien?¿cómo sobre llevo todo?¿lo cuestionaron tanto como a ella?

Tantas preguntas sin respuestas, su padre se propuso tenerla incomunicada. Aunque entre sus sueños podía ver a Ino y a Shino. Era tan real.

-Hay unas personas que desean verte

-ehm..

La puerta se abrió y dos personas que ella conocía muy bien hicieron su aparición. No pudo evitar derramar unas lágrimas al reconocerlos.

-Kiba…Shino..

Ambos también estaban muy sorprendidos de verla, kakashi solo los llamo para una misión y para su sorpresa estaban delante de su desparecida amiga. Kiba fue el que hizo más notaria su alegría, Shino también estaba feliz, solo acomodo sus lentes y sonrió sin perder la postura.

-¡Hinata ¿Cómo has estado?!

-bien…bien Kiba-kun

Ella debía continuar con su vida.

¿Qué debería de hacer? Seguir llorando y lamentándose por sus pecados. No, ya no podía. Fueron días negros donde vivía con cada dolorosa palabra de Sasuke.

«tu y yo no somos nada…»

Vivía cada día con ese dolor, pero… cuando el tiempo paso y su rostro se volvió borroso, supo que debía seguir, aunque el dolor siga allí. Fueron tantas noches donde se cuestionó, si podría borrar esos recuerdos, y sobre todo….

Perdonar…

-Bueno equipo 8 tendrán su primera misión..

Ella trato de sonreír, igual que el reloj, el tiempo no paraba y su vida tampoco.

.

Hinata había optado por comentarle algunas cosas sobre el rompimiento de su compromiso, la sonrisa enorme de Kiba despareció casi de inmediato. Desde la decisión de su padre en mantenerla alejada de su vida como shinobi, hasta su futura sentencia que le aguardaba un futuro incierto.

-Entonces eso paso…- sentencio Shino

-si

-¡Tu padre es un desalmado!- bufo Kiba

-No Kiba-kun, la culpa fue mía porque no quise obedecer.

-¡Que no quieras casarte con Naruto no significa que haya tenido que aislarte de todo!

-¡basta Kiba!- callo sino. Él habia notado la incomodidad de su amiga, pero su amigo no- No debemos opinar acerca de las decisiones de la familia de Hinata.

-Tsk… Como digas…- se quejo

Hinata agradeció internamente por la intervención de su amigo, solo esbozo una pequeña sonrisa. Lo último que quería era hablar de lo doloroso, que fue pasar por todo esa penitencia.

-¡Hinata!...

Una aguda voz sonó. El equipo 8 detuvo su andar, voltearon y se encontraron con una risueña Ino. La hermosa rubio no podía ser más feliz de ver a Hinata, ella fue una de las tantas personas que se cuestionaron tanto ese "encierro" y también fue una de las pocas que…..

-¡Oh Hinata que bueno que estas aquí!- le grito y la abrazo

-Buenos días Ino-san- dijo y le correspondió el abrazo de manera forzada. Se sentía tan débil.

-Hinata.. Que delgada te ves- noto y Hinata se sonrojo.

Era verdad, había perdido algo de peso. La emocionada ojiazul se separó de ella y la tomo de las manos, estaba tan feliz de ver a Hinata en la calle.

-¡Que te parece si vamos a comer algo de parrilla!- propuso y le sonrió

-¡Oye Ino.. nosotros le habíamos invitado ir a comer dangos!- dijo Kiba

-Kya Kya…. Hinata prefiere la parrilla ¿verdad?

-yo…

-¿ya sé.. que tal si vamos a ambos?

-me parece Genial.. ¿verdad Hinata?…-

-bueno yo no ten..

-entonces vamos…

¿Quién podría decirle que no, a Ino?

Sin decir nada, los muchachos suspiraron y optaron por seguir a la impetuosa rubia; quien prácticamente jalo a su querida amiga, hasta un establecimiento de una deliciosa parrilla que los esperaba.

.

Hinata solo miraba la comida servida, Ino no había escatimado en gastos y había llenado prácticamente la mesa; con tantas carnes listas para estar a la lumbre de la pequeña parrilla en medio de la mesa. La peliazul escucho resaltar con tanto placer, a sus amigos por lo bien que olía el lugar, quizá era cierto, ella lo hubiera resaltado también, pero en otras circunstancias. Ahora solo quería e irse a su casa para preparar sus cosas. Kakashi les había encomendado una misión, si otras hubieran sido las circunstancias los hubiera enviado de inmediato, pero sabía que Hinata debía entrenar unos días, para poder observar su nivel.

-Iré a los servicios un momento- se disculpó Ino

\- yo también..- la voz de Shino sonó

Akamaru estaba algo ansioso por los olores del lugar, pero para su mala suerte tuvo que permanecer fuera del establecimiento.

-akamaru también está muy feliz de verte- señalo Kiba y le sonrió

-yo también estoy muy feliz de verlo.

-¡Que te parece si después vamos juntos a ver a kurenai sensei..!

-¡hai! ¿Cómo esta mirai-chan?

-Es una niña muy fuerte, como lo fue su padre.

-Eso es bueno

Su mirada perla estaba tratando de seguir viéndose viva, pero incluso era tan difícil mantener una conversación. Se cuestionó mucho su salud mental, hasta los sonidos de los palillos de las otras personas en el establecimiento la molestaban. Aunque Kiba e Ino no lo notaron, apenas entraron muchos se quedaron viendo a Hinata, ella solo pudo fingir que ese dolor en su pecho no existía. Seguro todos ellos habían estado invitado a su boda.

-Hinata..

El contacto tibio de la mano de su amigo la hizo voltear a mirarlo. Kiba le dedicaba una mirada de añoranza y le sonreía, pero había algo más.

-Yo.. yo de verdad..te he extrañado mucho- bajo la mirada.

El temperamental Inuzuka, le daba un poco de pena expresarse así. La había extrañado tanto. Más de una vez había ido a buscarla, haciendo un escándalo por haberse quedado inconforme con la explicación de su Hokage.

-gracias..

En ese momento hicieron su aparición Ino y Shino, rápidamente ambos jóvenes deshicieron su agarre, el cual fue notado por el perspicaz Aburame. Él conocía de manera tan cercana, los sentimientos de su amigo y el profundo cariño de su amiga hacia ambos.

«Ha llegado tu momento Kiba» pensó

Quizá no era el momento, pero ¿Cuándo seria el apropiado?.

Ambos tomaron asiento en frente, pusieron la carne a asar con algunas verduras y el lindo momento empezó. Ino no paraba de hablar, Kiba tampoco y Shino, bueno el seguía siendo Shino. Hinata después de tanto tiempo sonrió de manera sincera, verse rodeada de sus amigos y la buena vibra que le brindaban la hizo sentir que no estaba sola; después de tanto tiempo, después de tantos días, noches y meses, supo que habían muchas personas que la querían. Durante todo ese tiempo, se había sentido el ser más pequeño y solitario, pero ahora, entre las sonrisas de sus amigos, supo que no era así, que nunca fue así.

-bueno, propongo un brindis..- dijo con una enorme sonrisa

Todos tomaron sus bebidas y vieron a Hinata, ella solo se sonrojo, una sensación muy bonita comenzó a rodearla, se sentía tan amada, sus amigos la querían y lo podía sentir, era real.

-brindo por el regreso de Hinata, ¡kapai!

¡Kapai!

Dijeron en un unísono. Los vasos tintinaron como un gesto alegre de los presentes en aquella mesa. Sus vasos se fueron quedando casi vacíos y la parrilla ya estaba lista. Hinata se sintió tan nostálgica, hace mucho que no comía acompañada; extrañaba tanto comer con los dos únicos familiares que aún tenían.

La conversación fue tan amena, mientras comían Hinaa se enteró poco a poco lo que estaba pasando en la aldea. Ella pudo notar que sus amigos trataban de no mencionar a Naruto, más de una vez noto que a Kiba se le iba a salir su nombre, pero por la intervención de Ino bajo la mesa lo callo. La comida en la mesa se fue quedando vacía, había sido un grato momento.

-Creo que no podré ir a comer dangos con ustedes- miro su reloj y suspiro la hermosa rubia- es casi mi turno en el hospital

-yo tampoco… tengo que arreglar un asunto en mi clan- la seria voz de Shino se escuchó.

-Entonces iremos Hinata y yo…- sonrió Kiba

-muchas gracias a todos por este recibimiento, de verdad muchas gracias- Su voz sincera y llena de alegría sonó. Allí estaba su reverencia, tan educada y apropiada como siempre.

Todos notaron que Hinata estaba a punto de llorar, porque su voz se quebró, pero no lo hizo.

-¡ya te dije que no quería venir aquí!

-¡kya ya hostigas con tanto ramen.. ramen!

«Esas voces»

Cuando Hinata elevo su mirada, grande fue su sorpresa de encontrarse directamente con esa mirada azul de tiempo atrás. El equipo 7 había regresado de una misión, Naruto solo quería ir a comer ramen pero Sakura se lo impidió.

«Quizá debió haberle hecho caso»

Naruto había detenido su avance, de manera casi imperceptible musitaba el nombre de la chica a la que había hecho daño.

Hinata…

Allí estaba, sentada casi en frente, luciendo tan linda como siempre. Había pasado meses de que no la había visto. Habían sido noches enteras, en que se posaba en el árbol para poder verla y ahora sin proponérselo la encontraba comiendo con otros de sus amigos. Para sakura no pasó desapercibida la reacción tan abrupta de su amigo, de venir quejándose todo el camino, de no parar hablar ahora estaba callado y su mirada estaba fija a una persona. Había pasado un largo tiempo para que Naruto volviera hacer lo mismo, para que volviera a sonreír y se había esforzado tanto para lograrlo; ahora su trabajo pareciera que se había ido al tacho. Solo bastaba que haya vuelto a ver a Hinata para silenciarlo, solo bastaba eso. Los presentes en la mesa también permanecieron en silencio. ¡Que incomodo!

-Hinata, ¿Cómo estás?- hablo Sai

Quien aún no había notado la situación tan tensa.

-ehm… buenas tardes Sai-san..-saludo tratando de lucir normal- Sakura-san.. Naruto-kun buenas tardes..

-Hola Hinata..- dijo Sakura- es bueno verte

-si.. gracias.

Hinata se sintió incomoda, Naruto estaba solo parado casi junto a ella y no parecía querer decir algo.

-parece que han disfrutado un ri…

-¿Cómo has estado?- interrumpió Naruto a Sakura

Su voz sonó seria e Ida. A Hinata la hizo estremecer, nunca había escuchado a Naruto tan serio.

-he estado bien…gracias por preguntar- su voz sonó tímida y él empuño sus manos.

-Hinata..

-¡Fue un gusto verlos!- se apresuró en decir-¡Nos vamos Kiba-kun.. Kurenai sensei nos espera!

No quería que su vida privada se viera más expuesta de la que ya estaba, sabia que Naruto no tendría tacto para preguntar ciertas cosas, sería mejor salir del lugar.

-¡si vayan.. yo pagare la cuenta!- se apresuró en decir Ino.

El ambiente era tan incómodo para todos, Naruto tenía la mirada clavada en una nerviosa Hinata quien evitaba mirarlo.

-¡Adiós Sakura, Sai, Ino, Shino-kun…Naruto-kun!

Incuso el tono de su voz cambio cuando pronuncio el último nombre, Hinata escucho a los demás despedirla pero no volteo a recibirlos.

¿Nunca han sentido ese escalofrío que recorrer tu ser, ese que parece entre mezcla de miedo y nerviosismo?

Hinata sintió esa sensación infinita cuando paso al lado de Naruto, quien permanecía en silencio, pero cuando ambos rozaron sus brazos una vieja sensación llego a sus fibras más sensibles. Hace casi dos años había pasado el secuestro de Toneri, hace un año y 8 meses se habían despedido en la puerta de volver con la promesa de volver y casarse, hace 14 meses ella se había besado con Sasuke, tan solo hace 8 meses ella estaba comprometida y hasta solo unos minutos ella se sentía feliz, pero ver a Naruto tan tenso y luciendo tan desencajado la hizo sentir culpable. Una vez más se sentía al filo del abismo, se sentía al borde de la locura y desesperación. Cuando ella termino de salir del lugar, Naruto permaneció en silencio y parado en el mismo lugar, Sakura se preocupó y los demás se sentían tan fuera de lugar. Todos sabían lo mucho que le estaba costando a Naruto superarlo, lo habían visto dejar de ser el mismo y cuando creyeron que todo había sido superado, todo se vino abajo cuando vio a Hinata.

.

El frio del lugar la recibió, el sol caía ya era un poco tarde. No había controlado el tiempo que estuvo con sus amigos compartiendo. Se sintió tan mal educada, al salir de esa forma tan intempestiva del lugar, tontamente pensaba que estaría preparada para ver a Naruto, pero todo era una gran mentira.

-Hinata..

Esa voz y el agarre la detuvieron. Ese toque y la textura de esa mano eran conocidas para ella. Kiba estaba a su costado, pero no fue impedimento para que Naruto se acercara, siendo consciente de lo mucho que le incomodaba. Ella volteo tímidamente guiada por el agarre. Ambas miradas se encontraron, tratando de encontrar respuesta a lo que estaba pasando, e incluso el perdón que ambos no se tenían. Naruto no se perdonaba y Hinata…

Hinata se sentía peor por ocultarle la verdad

-¿podemos hablar?- nunca había sonado tan serio y desesperado.

Hinata lo desconoció, ese no era el Naruto-kun que conocía. Incluso pudo jurar que se había vuelto más alto y su rostro se había vuelto más maduro. Shino salió tras Naruto, quizá era mejor que ambos hablen y que Kiba no se meta. Se acercó a su amigo y lo tomo del brazo para alejarlo. Hinata no respondía estaba tan nerviosa y eso fue suficiente.

-Sera mejor que lo dejemos solos- propuso mientras alejaba a Kiba, él solo tenía la mirada puesta en su temerosa amiga.

Él sentía tantas cosas.

-lo siento Naruto-kun, ahora estoy ocupada- se disculpó y trato de ser educada.

Desde donde estaba el temperamental inuzuka, pudo ver perfectamente como su amiga trato de zafarse, pero Naruto imprimió solo un poco de fuerza impidiendo que ella se fuera.

-Solo es un momento- volvió a insistir

Entonces fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Ver a Hinata asustada e incómoda fue suficiente para él. Se zafo del agarre de Shino y se colocó en medio de ambos liberándola del agarre del desesperado Naruto.

-Hinata ya te dijo que no quiere hablar contigo. No es el momento Naruto.

Ella se asustó por la intervención de su amigo y a pesar de que Kiba estaba cubriéndola, Naruto no dejaba de verla.

-Solo es un momento..

-¡Ella no quiere!- le grito

-kiba-kun cálmate por favor- lo último que quería un escándalo, ya era suficiente lidiar con las miradas de la aldea-¡vámonos si!- lo tomo del brazo

Aun así, el protector amigo no dejaba la ferocidad en la mirada. Sakura e ino salieron rápido del estableciente guiadas por el bullicio. Se encontraron a una Hinata asustada tras kiba y un Naruto bastante tenso con la mirada seria.

-¡qué está pasando aquí!- dijo Sakura

-¡Vámonos Hinata!

Entonces fue suficiente. Él pretendía llevársela de allí, pero no era tan simple. Apenas le dio la espalda a su amigo y poso su mano en la espalda baja de Hinata fue suficiente para desfigurarle la expresión de su rostro. Naruto lo tomo del hombro, hizo que se volteara y que encajo un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro, todos abrieron los ojos cuando kiba caía inconsciente con la nariz rota. Hinata se llevó una de sus manos hasta su boca, volteo a ver a Naruto quien estaba agitado. Entonces la abrazo..

La dejo sin aliento, Naruto la apego con fuerzaa a su pecho estrujándole la ropa y desordenándole el cabello. Ella no resistió mas y comenzó a llorar, podía sentir el latir triste de su corazón contra ella. Él estaba sufriendo tanto como ella, cargando una culpa que no era equilibrada.

-Perdóname… perdóname… no te defendí… yo debí haber recibido todos esos golpes- dijo con dolor y desesperación

Sus ojos azules estaban cerrando tratando de encontrar un poco de ese viejo sentimiento, pero…

No lo hallo…

-Naruto-kun.. Suéltame por favor…- pidió, la estaba dejando sin respiración. Su corazón dolía tanto.

El hizo todo lo contrario y la atrajo más contra su cuerpo. Hinata entendió que Naruto había tratado de verla y que para su vergüenza él había sido testigo de la paliza que le había otorgado su padre.

-Naruto-kun..porf..

-¡no!- su voz sonó tan desesperada.

Todos los presentes se miraban las caras, sin saber qué es lo que deberían hacer. Kiba seguía inconsciente a un lado y Naruto estaba tan desencajado.

-¡ya Naruto..!-la voz de Shino sonó y puso su mano en el hombre del joven rubio- Hinata no quiere hablar y desea que la sueltes. Todo tiene su momento, ya podrás hablar con ella.

Sakura e ino se acercaron para levantar a Kiba. Naruto soltó a Hinata y vio con vergüenza lo que había hecho.

-lo siento…-se disculpo

Cuando volteo a ver a Hinata, ella ya no estaba; miro a todos lados y no había rastro de ella.

.

Había tratado de enfrentar sus pecados, se aceptar sus culpas y olvidar, solo quería eso olvidar..

Sin embargo, todo se vino abajo cuando vio al que hubiera sido su esposo. Naruto estaba tan roto o más que ella. Solo basto unos segundos de distracción de su parte, para que saliera huyendo como una cobarde. Aun no podía verlo a la cara, no podía, pero lo que más le dolió fue ese sentimiento que aún estaba allí, ese sentimiento reflejado en sus ojos y que lo estaba matando por dentro. Quizá tanto como sus propios sentimientos que la mataban a ella. Sus raudos pasos la alejaron de él y de sus amigos, término yendo al lugar donde era su hogar. Avergonzada y triste, saludo a los que custodiaban la entrada. Había salido después de tanto tiempo y su suerte la golpeaba una vez con la verdad, con la difícil realidad. Solo quería ir a su cuarto, solo quería dormir y tratar de olvidar lo que paso.

Cuando la noche cayo sus ojos perlas se abrieron, se deslizo en el suave futon y tomo asiento, miro a través del pequeño espacio de su puerta que daba al jardín. La luna estaba en todo su esplendor, la luz se colaba y supuso que eso la despertó. Miro hacia la puerta, había una bandeja que estaba a un lado de la puerta, seguro Hanabi había traído su cena y como no contesto le dejo en la entrada.

Era tan buena hermana

Durante todo ese proceso, no la abandono. A pesar que su padre más de una vez le prohibió que no la viera, ella fue a verla; cuando le prohibió que no le hablara, ella le hablo; incluso cuando la encontró comiendo junto a ella, se ganó una buena cachetada pero Hanabi no retrocedió.

-Hanabi-chan…- casi lloró cuando reconoció uno de los tantos gestos de su hermana.

En la bandeja estaba su comida favorita y aquel té que la ayudaba a dormir. Ella lo toco y estaba frio. La pequeña Hyuga sabía que su hermana no dormía, le traía un té para que se relaje y pueda hacerlo. Cuando Hinata se cortó el cabello allí estaba Hanabi, escabulléndose por la noche colocándole ungüento para que le vuelva a crecer.

Todo se miraba delicioso, pero aun así no quiso comer y como tantas otras noches, fue hacia aquella habitación. Sus silenciosos pasos la llevaron hasta aquel lugar, el único en aquella enorme mansión. Deslizo la puerta, todo estaba vacío como siempre; tomo asiento en medio de la habitación y se abrazó a sí misma, cerró los ojos; trato se sentir aquella fantasmal sensación, que la rodeo el día que decidió terminar con Naruto. Cuando él murió, se llevaron absolutamente todas sus cosas y eso le dolía en el alma, no tener ni un simple recuerdo, alguna prenda o algo personal de su querido primo. Solo tenían fotos, las cuales le parecían tan frías porque no tenían su esencia…

La esencia de Neji Hyuga.

-niisan…- musito y lloro-¿estás ahí...?

Deseaba tanto, daría lo que fuera por poder sentirlo una vez más. Allí estaba la rota chica, llorando en medio de la habitación de aquel shinobi excepcional. Su triste llanto eran escuchado por la servidumbre de su casa, quien la escuchaban cada noche, cuando se encerraba en esa habitación. Ella elevo su mirada, tratado de mitigar los sonidos tristes que emitía. Quizá debería irse, ella solo deseaba una señal, algún indicio que Neji estaba en algún lugar. Se puso de rodillas y comenzó a orar; como todas las noches. Era egoísta, se sentía tan egoísta al querer que el volviera y no alcanzara la paz, la libertad que siempre deseo. Unió las palmas de sus manos, cerró los ojos y desde el fondo de su corazón oró por el descanso eterno de su amado primo.

-Neji Niisan….

El crujir de la madera la hizo caer, su rostro se estrelló contra el piso de madera de manera tan sorpresiva.

-ah- se quejó.

Una madera del suelo había cedido hundiendo una de sus rodillas. Con cierta dificultad la saco e hizo una mueca de dolor, la madera rota había rasgado su hakama y le había raspado su rodilla. Era una casona muy vieja y aunque se desvivían por darle el apropiado mantenimiento aun el tiempo se imponía ante todo. Se asomó al oscuro agujero y algo llamo sea atención, con cuidado hundió su mano y el tacto áspero la respingo, lo tomo y lo saco. Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar un sobre. Miro a todos lados por el desconcierto, lo abrió y hallo un papel doblado con delicadeza.

Sus ojos se aguaron cuando termino de desdoblar y develar parte del contenido, su corazón se acongojo y sonrió, era hermoso, pero su expresión cambio cuando dio la vuelta al papel.

-no puede ser…

Sus cristalinas lágrimas cayeron en el delicado papel y su mano tembló, la otra cubrió su ahogado sollozo; su alma se rompió de a poco. Aquella desolación había vuelto y el desamor que solo podría corresponder, a un amor no correspondido la invadió.

.

-¡No puede pasar Hinata-sama!

Un grito tras la puerta le hizo arrugar el ceño, se puso de pie por la molestia que le ocasionaba. Su primogénita había entrado abruptamente a su estancia privada, ignorando la orden que se le había dado tiempo atrás de no hablarle y dirigirse hacia él.

-¡lo siento Hiashi-sama! Trate de detenerla…- se disculpó su fiel subordinado que custodiaba la entrada.

-déjanos solos- ordeno.

Aquel obedeció y salió de la habitación. Hinata tenía la mirada tan aguada y seria. Al parecer había estado llorando, noto; pero había algo más, había un toque de indignación.

-¡Dígame que esto no es cierto, padre!..

Esta agitada, tan rota y la compostura que había mantenido por meses, se rompió al lanzarse aquel papel encima de la mesa. Hiashi sorprendido y molesto por la osadía de su hija tomo el papel, suspiro e inmediatamente entendió a que se refería.

-padre..

-¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?..todo esta claro.

La mirada del líder Hyuga era seria, pero sorprendentemente su hija la enfrentaba de una forma triste.

-¡No es cierto!...¡ como pretendía hacer eso..!¿ con Neji… conmigo!..¡éramos hermanos!- le grito de una manera nunca antes vista

-guarda silencio…- le exigió, lo último que quería era que su clan sea testigo de un escandalo más.

-¿Por qué….?¿porque…?- lloro más y la voz se le apago- Neji solo quería ser libre… porque padre….- volvió a preguntar devastada por la verdad.

-él te amaba- sentencio y Hinata negó.

-No… él era mi herma..

-Estas equivocada.- la interrumpió- tú lo mirabas de esa forma…él nunca te vio como una.

-no…

-Incluso en aquellos días oscuros donde se sumergió en el más profundo odio, él nunca dejo de estar pendiente de ti… incluso cuando tus sentimientos eran dirigidos hacia alguien más.. él solo podría estar pendiente de ti.

Hinata bajo la mirada, avergonzada; sus defensas habían caído.

-pero.. pero porque… nos criamos como hermanos.

\- era tu destino. Tenías que conservar nuestro linaje puro. Él era el candidato idóneo para ti, un prodigio.. el ninja de elite que tú ¡jamás! podrías ser- su voz sonó tan hiriente.

-padre..

-Alguna vez me sentí superior a mi hermano, por la posición en la que me encontraba, pero al pasar de los años y después de su muerte…. Neji hubiera sido el mejor prospecto Hyuga que haya nacido, en su sangre recorría lo mejor de nosotros… incluso siendo familia secundaria… supe que no estaban al mismo nivel..

-Neji nissan era alguien excepcional, él jamás estuvo…

-no me refería a ti- la interrumpió- me refería a Neji…. Tú no estabas a su nivel. Aun así.. él.. no siempre te veía desde abajo.

Sus piernas le fallaron y cayó. Los insultos de su padre dolían, pero no era comparado con el dolor de la verdad de Neji.

-Cuando se lo propuse él señalo que tú estabas enamorada de alguien más..

«él lo sabia»

-Recuerdo que dijo:

_-Es un halago para mí tomar como esposa a Hinata-sama, pero a mi lado ella no sería feliz. ella ama a otra persona._

_-¿Tu amas a mi hija, no es cierto?_

_Los sentimientos del prodigio Hyuga no habían pasado desapercibidos por el líder del clan. Neji se sentido expuesto e incómodo. Su tío parecer querer desnudar su alma._

_-lo que yo sienta no importa… lo único que importa son los sentimientos de Hinata-sama- su voz seria sonó y le dolió tanto decirlo._

_El amor es un sentimiento tan complicado, dolía tanto. Hinata no lo amaba, ella solo tenía ojos para aquel hombre que le cambio la vida y estaba seguro que le iba a corresponder, ella era alguien maravillosa._

-pero éramos familia.. eso..

\- tu madre y yo también éramos primos..¿lo sabes?

-pero madre lo amaba.. ¿Ustedes no se criaron como hermanos?

-Nuestro matrimonio fue arreglado, tanto como lo hubiera sido el tuyo si Neji hubiera vivido.

-¡yo jamás..!

-¡basta!..- la callo- Neji era un hombre cabal, capaz de aceptar cualquier tipo de sacrificio por el clan.. tú solo eras una deshonra… ir en contra nuestras tradiciones.. Contra tus responsabilidades.. Primero el compromiso con ese muchacho.. Luego negarte a casarte para enmendar tus errores… Ni si quiera reconozco a la hija que crie.. a aquella que estaría dispuesta a aceptar su destino sin replicar. Te crie como una futura líder.. No como una…- tuvo que silenciar sus palabras apretando sus puños.

Hinata estaba segura que su padre la golpearía, pero ya no importaba.

-¿Acaso no importaba que Neji sentía?¿Acaso lo que yo sienta no importa padre?..- lo miro- Neji se sentía prisionero en estos muros y el sello en su frente… él se sentía…él solo quería ser libre….el solo quería la libertad que nuestras tradiciones le quitaron, las mismas que condenaron a su padre… mi tio.. tu hermano.

-¡cállate ¡

-que hará padre… ¿golpearme?... Si usted se siente mejor quizá debería hacerlo.. estuve tantos meses tratando de entenderlo.. pero nuestra familia tiene leyes arcaicas que no nos hacen felices…¿Por qué..? ¿Por qué tenemos que condenar a niños como Neji a soportar esa marca?¿porque..?

\- es necesario… el Byakugan debe ser protegido

-¿y sus vidas..?¿Acaso no valen lo mismo que las nuestras?

-Nosotros somos la familia principal..- su orgullo sono

Hinata lo miraba, tratando de encontrar algo de empatía. Sabía que su padre le pidió perdón a Neji, pero hasta esos días seguía marcando a otros niños. ¿Dónde estaba la redencion?

-No… te equivocas… Todas valen lo mismo.. ¡Y no lo acepto!

-¡Hinata!- le grito cuando la vio salir de la habitación

Lo único que se llevo fue ese valioso papel, que le arrebato de una de las manos de su padre. Ella jamás lo aceptaría, jamás podría aceptar que hubieran seguido condenando a un destino que Neji quizá, no quería.

.

_Ni siquiera el prodigio Hyuga sabia como terminaron en esa situación, se habían separado del grupo en esa guerra. Hinata estaba mal herida e inconsciente entre sus brazos. El cielo comenzó a oscurecerse pero no era por la noche, se acercaba una torrencial lluvia. Debía encontrar un refugio, activo su byakugan y a 500 mts encontró una cueva. La primera gota cayo en el rostro de la inconsciente Hinata y se preocupó. No paso mucho para que los goterones se hicieran presente, empapándolo rápidamente. Llevo a la estrecha y lúgubre caverna, dejo con delicadeza a Hinata sobre el suelo y se apresuró en reunir algunos leños. No le importo la lluvia, no le importo si tenía factores en contra, debía cauterizar la herida y curarla. Solo importaba la salud de ella…_

_De Hinata._

_Él solo pensar en ella fuera a morir, fue el impulso para que no se rindiera, dejo el cansancio a un lado y siguió buscando la leña apropiada. Aunque su cuerpo amenazaba en desvanecerse producto de las arduas batallas, él siguió. Cuando reunió lo suficiente, su cuerpo estaba totalmente empapado, cómodo la fogata y el jutsu de fuego salió, después de todo él era un prodigio._

_El fuego amenazo con apagarse, producto de la humedad de la leña o el viento que entraba. Su atención se concentró en la mal herida joven._

_-Hinata-sama…._

_Su preocupación se acrecentó al sentir la fiebre en su frente, debía quitarle su traje. La vergüenza se quedó a un lado, con delicadez fue desprendiendo cada prenda; se sintió realmente avergonzado por su osadía, pero Hinata necesitaba una atención urgente. Extendió su ropa para que se secara contra el fuego y entonces vio su herida, era lo que más le preocupaba. _

_-Niisan…-musito entre la fiebre_

_Él se detuvo._

_-¿Cómo esta Hinata-sama?_

_-me duele la cabeza…-dijo y cerró los ojos._

_Debía actuar rápido, tampoco la desnudaría, mantendría su ropa interior y trataría su herida. Tomo un kunai de acero, lo calentó con el fuego y al poco tiempo se acercó a Hinata. Su mirada aperlada estaba asustada, no quería lastimarla._

_-lo siento Hinata-sama.. pero esto va ha doler._

_Hinata vocifero un grito de dolor y a Neji se le estrujo el corazón, sus manos tendrían precisión en batalla pero ahora estaban temblando. Hinata tomo una de las manos de su primo y la apretó con fuerza, las lágrimas salieron y Neji se detuvo. Solo era una pequeña herida al parecer, pero tenía profundidad._

_-duele…-se quejó débilmente_

_-tranquila.. yo estoy con usted.._

_El destino era tan injusto, lo supo cuando la vio cerrar los ojos y apreciar la belleza de esa adolorida mujer. Nunca había estado tan cerca, su piel sedosa, sus delgadas cejas, sus carnosos labios y nariz perfilada. Era un atrevimiento si, pero no se contuvo, ignorando su posición; una de sus manos terminó en la mejilla de ella, para limpiarle una de sus lágrimas._

_No quería verla llorar, odiaba desde lo más profundo de su ser verla llorar_

_-yo la cuido… siempre la cuidare… con mi vida.. Hinata-sama…mi Hinata.._

_Se sintió un gran imbécil, solo poder expresarle lo que sentía realmente cuando ella estaba inconsciente. Sabía que ella miraba a alguien más, sabía que no tendría su corazón, pero dejo de importarle eso, hace tanto tiempo. La amaba en silencio, siempre la amo, desde que la vio por primera vez. Ella estaba prácticamente desnuda a unos metros, pero lo último que le ocasionaba era un deseo un insano, o morbo, respetaba tanto a Hinata y la quería bien._

_-te.. tengo frio..- dijo entre delirios_

_Neji había permanecido en la entrada atento si alguien los hubiera visto. Se acercó a ella y ahora el cuerpo de ella estaba frio, palideció cuando vio que los tenues rosas en su rostro se habían ido. Se frustro porque no tenía con que taparla. Su ropa estaba mojada y él estaba completamente empapado, sin dudarlo el comenzó a quitarse su ropa, sin temor al pudor o que si alguien los atacara, el solo quería salvarla._

_Ella jamás lo supo, jamás se enteró que estuvo semidesnuda entre los brazos y cuerpo expuesto de Neji, ella no debía enterarse e incluso cuando Neji murió, se llevó ese momento tan íntimo a la tumba. Ella estaba entre sus brazos, podía sentir el contacto de su piel blanquecina y cremosa, a pesar de la inconciencia de la chica, la piel de Neji se erizaba con cada contacto. Se permitió olvidar su lugar, se permitió olvidar que ella no lo amaba; sus manos acariciaron su rostro y viajaron hacia la suavidad de sus brazos. Hinata tenía un cuerpo perfecto, unas curvas de infarto, pero eso era lo último que quería Neji; él solo quería una sola mirada, algún gesto de parte de ella que le dijera:_

_Te amo Neji.._

_Sonrió sintiendo lastima de sí mismo, jamás lo tendría porque ella no lo amaba. La vio abrir ligeramente los ojos y se sonrojo; musito la confesión que nunca le diría._

_-la amo Hinata-sama.. siempre lo he hecho._

_Tenía unas ganas incontenibles de llorar, ella pareció sonreír y volvió a cerrar los ojos. El mundo se estaba acabando afuera, pero eso dejo de ser importante, seguro moriría, pero lo haría feliz por haber compartido ese momento que quizá nunca tendría. Incluso en sus horas más oscuras, en esas que lo dejaron en la más profunda soledad; solo podía verla a ella. Solía dormir temprano con la esperanza de soñar con ella, con que tendría el valor de tomar su mano y tener una familia, con ella.._

_Con su Hinata_

_Quería despertar y verla a su lado, sin embargo con mucho dolor tenía que aceptar que nunca iba ser así, malgastaba energías entre sus fantasías, en el corazón de ella solo habia espacio para una persona y no era él._

_La vio dormida, su cuerpo había tomado la temperatura correcta, estaba estable pero lo último quería era alejarla de su regazo. Uno de sus dedos se acercó a acariciar esos labios carnosos, deseaba besarla solo una vez.. _

_Como tantas veces soñó.._

_-solo sería una vez….-musito con mucha vergüenza_

_Quizá era aprovecharse, pero estaban en medio de una guerra. Quizá él no volvería a casa, tan solo.._

_-solo será una vez… permítame soñar despierto…. Hinata-sama- acaricio su mejilla._

_Se fue acercando, los latidos de su corazón eran fuertes; solo quería eso de ella, solo un beso, que le permitiera guardar en lo más profundo de su corazón, casi podía sentir el aliento de la chica.._

_-Naruto-kun…_

_Se detuvo._

_Cerró los ojos y estos temblaron, su corazón dolió como nunca y sus labios terminaron en su frente. Seguro estaba soñando con él. Ella lo amaba, incluso en sus sueños; era tan doloroso no ser correspondido, pero seguiría amándola hasta su muerte y velaría por la felicidad que a él se le había negado._

_._

-¿Por qué fui tan ciega..? Perdóname Niisan…

Sus lágrimas caían al suelo, se sentía tan tonta por no haber notado los verdaderos de sentimientos de Neji.

-eso.. no era un sueño.. ¿de verdad me lo dijiste?…

«la amo Hinata-sama.. siempre lo he hecho.»

-Yo soñaba con alguien.. y cuando despertaba no recordaba su rostro… Niisan…lo siento tanto.. Eras tu… siempre fuiste tu… Esa persona que me amó.. siempre fuiste tu.. porque no lo vi.. porque me negué a serte feliz como tú lo hiciste conmigo

Su voz sonaba rota, estaba desconsolada. La respuesta de su padre solo acrecentó su culpa. Su cuerpo tiritaba por la pena, el aire le faltaba y esa sensación que estaba caminando al filo de un abismo se acrecentó.

-Quizá debí haberme casado contigo… así hubieras sido feliz… así hubieras podido seguir con vida.. Quizá si yo te hubiera..

-¡tranquilo Jun!..

Una voz femenina la interrumpió, se limpió las lágrimas y su mirada triste cayó en una mujer con un niño pequeño.

-¡Ya quiero ver a papa!- dijo con una enorme sonrisa

Hinata no dejo a ver al niño, desbordaba tanta felicidad y energía, su madre también sonreía, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue que el impetuoso niño no tuviera una pierna. A pesar del agreste camino, no dejaba que su madre la ayudara; era muy hábil con la muleta y por sus ropas parecían gente humilde. Reconoció que siendo una persona sana, le faltaban las fuerzas y las ganas de vivir, pero ese niño, tenía una sonrisa y una mirada de esperanza única. Ambos se detuvieron en una tumba no muy lejana, saludaron como si estuviera vivo al que seguro seria el esposo y padre en vida.

¿Por qué lucían tan felices?

Y ella venía a llorar y vociferar sus desgracias.

¿A Neji le hubiera gustado?

-Hinata…

Esa conocida voz las saco de sus cavilaciones, volteo despacio y encontró a un triste Naruto a pocos metros de ella. Tenia la mirada apagada y cargaba un ramo de girasoles.

-Naruto-kun… ¿Qué haces aquí..?- pregunto

A Naruto se le parto el alma al notar que ella había estado llorando, tenía la nariz roja y los ojos hinchados.

-Te vi pasar y pensé que estarías aquí…- se avergonzó- lamento mucho lo del otro día..

-No importa..- su voz sonó débil

El viento soplo y el silencio viajo del uno al otro, él tenía tantas preguntas, pero ahora tenía la certeza que no era el momento.

-Esto es para Neji…-extendió el muy bien adornado ramo

Hinata dudo en recibirlo, no quería provocar un mal entendido, ya ambos estaban sufriendo por toda esa situación.

-tómalo por favor..- rogo y las deposito en sus manos- Soy consciente que no deseas hablar contigo, pero… Hinata.. yo.. Delante de la tumba de Neji yo te pido perdón por todo el daño que te he hecho

Su voz arrepentida avivaron su llanto, Hinata apretó los labios sintiéndose tan miserable.

-Yo.. - bajo la mirada y apretó los puños- mis sentimientos aún no han cambiado…

-Naruto-kun..

-todo este tiempo me he dado cuenta de una cosa….¡jamás debí haber permitido que te fueras!.. Todo esto culpa mía- su voz sonó con impotencia y rabia.

Parecía que Naruto se odiaba.

-¡no Naruto-kun.. yo soy la única!...- se apresuró en decir y se puso de pie

No quería verlo tan roto, Naruto se había equivocado, pero era valiente y enfrento todo como el hombre sincero y real que siempre fue. Había llegado el momento de decirle la verdad, solo quería estar en paz consigo misma. Ya no podía seguir guardando su vergüenza.

-¡Yo soy la única culpable.. Naruto-kun yo te he

-de verdad deseo que seas feliz..- la interrumpió, la volvió a mirar y salió corriendo.

-¡espera Naruto-kun… no te vayas… - su espalda cada vez se hacía más pequeña y la distancia cobro notoriedad, su mirada estaba tan empañada..-por favor…

Sus ojos le dolieron, había estado llorando tanto que ya no podía mas, pero su corazón dolía tanto.

-¡vamos mama…. ¿hoy que habrá de cenar?!

-no lo sé.. creo que quedaron unos panes de ayer…

-Eso suena delicioso

¿Por qué…?

¿Por qué sonreían…?

Ella tenía una cena que la aguardaba y a veces mucha comida se desperdiciaba. En su casa nunca hubo necesidades, pero nunca fue feliz. Su mirada perla se concentró una vez más en la tumba de Neji, miro las flores que tenía entre sus manos. La sensación de desesperanza y culpa la atraían a ese abismo que había estado evitando.

.

_Hoy su padre me otorgado su mano. Ni siquiera sé porque tengo que escribir esto, supongo que es porque no pudo hablar con nadie de lo siento. Durante tantos años me he dedicado a cuidarla y a observarla… amarla en silencio. A pesar que me sumí en la más profunda miseria, usted siempre me sonrió. Nunca olvidare el día, aquel día donde me preparo un almuerzo delicioso para mi cumpleaños, usted sabía que en esos días oscuros yo desee verla lejos de mí, pero usted.. Siempre estaba allí. Es estúpido decirlo, pero el odio que le tenía, no era más que una careta del profundo amor que le tenía, nunca la odie, me odiaba a mí mismo por no poder arrancar este sentimiento que estaba allí desde que la conocí. Su corazón le pertenece a otro y daría lo que fuera por ser esa persona…esa a la que usted mira entre las sombras, lo se…. Porque yo siempre la veo a usted._

Él solía dibujarla cuando nadie lo veía, cada momento compartido a su lado lo guardaba en su mente y cuando encontraba ese instante especial, la dibujaba. Aquel dibujo a carboncillo era del festival de fuego artificiales, el último al cual él le acompaño, nunca olvidaría esa yukata hermosa y de fina tela, ese tocado en su cabello. Los fuegos artificiales reventaron en el cielo, Hinata los miraba emocionada, pero su mirada estaba puesta solo en ella; aquel momento fue él que plasmo. Él pudo casarse con ella, pero la amaba demasiado, para aceptar que sus sentimientos solo eran unilaterales. Ella volteo y por primera vez sintió algo extraño, Neji la miraba como nunca y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, él lo noto y sonrió interiormente, quizá era lo único que obtendría de ella.

Un simple sonrojo….

Él hubiera podido irse, marcharse del clan y tener otra vida, pero no podía dejarla y solo por eso…

Él se quedó.

El viento soplaba meciendo su cabello, trayéndolo hacia delante. Era de noche y el sonido de esa enorme cascada no fue impedimento para que pensara lo que había pasado esa tarde. No podía seguir viviendo de esa forma. Un ave nocturna alzo vuela y ella lo noto, el viento seguía soplando, quizá era una señal. Era aquella que la invitaba a aceptar sus culpas, una que le hizo que hay personas que viven cosas aún peores y siguen teniendo esperanzas. Nuestros pecados no tienen por qué definir y hacer que nuestra vida futura miserable. Neji vivió una infancia trágica, perdió a sus padres, le colocaron un humillante sello y lo obligaron a obedecer. Quizá Neji pudo haber tenido otro final, aun así…

Su felicidad estaba en hacerla feliz.

A una mujer que no lo miro como hombre. Neji se conformaba con tan poco y se merecía todo. El destino que fue cruel con él. También fueron crueles con ella, también le rompieron el corazón y el hombre que alguna vez amo, no la quería. Ahora entendía que era _eso_ que no la dejaba vivir, pero había encontrado la respuesta.

-Te perdono…- su voz sonó tan débil y sus palabras se le llevo el ventarrón que desacomodo su cabello

Extendió sus brazos cual ave, cerró los ojos. Su cuerpo se dejó caer, sentía que el viento atravesaba su cuerpo por la rapidez, la altura era considerable, pero miedo a morir era lo último que tenía. Durante todo ese tiempo había estado caminado al borde de un abismo, pero ahora Hinata Hyuga había saltado, abrazando sus pecados y hundiéndose en su miseria. El primer paso para cualquier cambio era el dolor. Su cuerpo choco contra el agua y se sintió uno con la turbulencia del fluido.

Había llegado la hora, después del perdón viene el olvido. El futuro era incierto, una sentencia la aguardaba, pero ansiaba tener eso lo que siempre Neji deseo.

Libertad…

El sello no estaba en su frente, pero lo tenía en su corazón.

Continuara…

Cinco mil años después… XD

Bueno aquí estoy una vez más. Si lo sé, Sasuke aún no aparece, pero lo que quiero dar a entender en este capítulo es a una Hinata sumida en la depresión y la culpa. A mi nada me costaría colocar una que otra escena cursi, colocar los celos enfermizos y todo lo demás; pero sinceramente no puedo. Trato de que esta historia tome un giro real, los seres humanos somos complejos y capaces de entender el sacrificio real cuando entendemos desde nuestra propia vida. Como entender la perdida y el dolor si no lo has vivido. Hinata sabía que Neji había sufrido, pero nunca había palpado el desamor a ese punto. Ella entendió que Neji la quería, quizá como nunca nadie lo hizo, pero el tamaño de su amor no tuvo medida y cuando entendió que él debió sufrir mucho, pudo darse cuenta que también tenía que avanzar como él lo hizo. Los seres humanos somos algo egoístas, quizá solo a veces deseamos no ver el sufrimiento de los que amamos y volteamos la mirada. Y la última parte me refiero a que Hinata si bien no fue sellada, su destino siempre estuvo marcado por ser heredera.

Gracias por su apoyo y su paciencia.

Este capítulo se lo dedico a una persona especial de la plataforma, la cual agradezco mucho por darme un espacio entre sus consideraciones. Esta pasando un momento delicado. mairim89. De verdad deseo que salga todo bien y no dejes de hacer lo que te gusta.

SkybluePetunia


End file.
